When The Right One Comes Along
by twilightdoctor
Summary: Bella has taken a break from love... Edward is tired of flings and wants his next relationship to be last. What happens when he sees her and he gets a feeling that's she's the one. OCC, AU/AH, Cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1 Miss Independent

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or colleges, just the story plot.  
**

Chapter 1

Miss Independent

BPOV

_Beep....Beep.....Beep..._ Argh... 7AM...

It's just another manic Monday... This apparently has become one of my favourite lines. Over the past month, Monday's have always seem to be the worst time of the week. We are finishing up another project in which the owner has so many complaints that it's become really irritating.

I am Isabella Swan, twenty five years old, single, and I love my work no matter how hectic it can be. I work in the contracting firm of Brandon and Hale with my two best friends who are the actual daughters of the owners. I am an architect, Rosalie is our engineer, and Alice is in-charge of the interiors and landscaping. Our firm is sort of an all-in-one thing, which I think is part of our appeal.

The three of us grew up together in Forks, Washington right next door to each other and our parents were very good friends. After high school we decided to go to New York for college then Boston for our Masters. We are so much like sisters that we found a way to stay together even with our different interests.

Before we started graduate school, we decided to get a town house together since we were all going to Harvard. Also, since Ali was about four hours away from Rose and I, since she went to the New York School of Interior Design in the City, and Rose and I went to Cornell in Ithaca, we just missed her so much that we did not want to be away from her anymore.

After we finished our Masters' programs, Brandon and Hale decided to open up an office on the east coast, and since we loved Boston so much we decided to stay here and the partners agreed to it. We have several teams in place but our team, the three of us, seem to be doing the best project-wise.

So here we are about to start another week, I get up the earliest since I am the one who loves to cook. I first go down to the kitchen, start a pot of coffee, and check the pantry to decide what to make today. I find eggs, bread, some cinnamon, sugar and syrup. Seems like French toast is on the menu for this morning. Then I go to the freezer and pull out some sausages and bacon.

After whipping up breakfast, I head to my bathroom, brush my teeth and take my shower. Just after drying off, I hear a knock on my door.

"Bella, open up, I have to do your hair and make-up. We have that meeting today with Mr. Banner for the Anderson account," Alice said. She has this premonition thing, I swear. She always knows when I'm about done with showering so she can make me Bella Barbie. Thankfully, in the past month I was able to get one day a week where I could dress and fix up myself.

"Ok, just a minute, Ali," I replied. I get my robe, if you can call it that, it's silk, goes up to mid thigh, and the sleeves go three quarters down the arm. Apparently, my long fluffy one disappeared which I later found out Alice donated to a shelter. After I got my robe on I opened the door to let Alice in.

"So, since you have once again cooked us a wonderful breakfast, I have decided to allow you to choose the colours you will wear today." Alice said then she started to work on my hair.

"Oh, that's generous of you. Is there an occasion as to why you're doing this or do you need something?" I replied.

"Oh, no occasion or reason. It's just one of those snap decision things," Ali said back.

"Well, okay then. I would like to wear gray and white" I said.

"Why? Don't you want to wear something with _color_?" She replied.

"Hey, I thought I get to choose the colors I wear today?" I retorted.

Ali replied, "Okay, how about a gray skirt, I believe I still have one of those for you, a white halter blouse, and a printed scarf? I think that's fair enough."

"Ali! You're not telling me something. Are you setting me up on another date?" I asked.

"NO! Why would I do that? Oh wait, is that your way to ask me to set you up? I'm sure I can find someone suitable for you. It has been, what? Eight months since you had one," she said.

"It's not a nice way to ask you Ali. After Jacob, I said I would rest a while before I date again. I'm leaving it all to destiny; if someone will come along, then good. But I'd like to take it slow this time," I said.

"Okay, fine. There, I'm all done. I'll let you finish up here and lay your clothes out for you on your bed." And with that, she left the bathroom to go do her own thing.

"Thanks Ali," I called out after her.

After I was done I walked to my room and surely enough my clothes were laid out on my bed. She put out a gray knee-length skirt, a white halter blouse, and a printed scarf. She also put out the blazer that matches the skirt and some white peep-toe pumps. Once i was dressed, I went down to wait for them downstairs to find Rose cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rose," I greeted her.

"Morning, Bella. Great breakfast again, as always. I see Ali dressed you up again," she replied.

"Yeah, she did, but I got to choose the colors," I said. "But of course, Alice being Alice, I still could not get away with just my skirt and blouse and she had to add a scarf for color." I said.

"Oh, don't worry, you look really stunning. Not like you need it anyway. You look beautiful nonetheless," Rose smiled.

I started to feel the blush come up to my cheeks. "Thanks, Rose. Actually, I thought Ali was going to set me up on another date again," I said.

"Oh, Bella, I do think you should start dating again, but I also understand if you want to take some time after what happened to you in your last relationship. I'm sure the right guy will come along. One who will love, cherish, and spoil you to your heart's content," she said.

"I'm sure he's out there, too, Rose," I replied. "We should get going. Whose car are we taking?" Just after I said that, Ali appeared in the kitchen.

"I have to take my car today; I have to check one site for the landscaping before I go into the office. I'll see you guys there for lunch," she said grabbing her keys to her Porsche 911 Turbo and heading out the door.

"Okay, do you have to go anywhere, Rose? I think I'm just in the office today, so we can go together?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm just in the office. Anyway, there is always the spare company car if we need to go anywhere," she replied.

"Okay, let's go then," she said, grabbing the keys to her Audi TTS Roadster which she acquired here since she left her M3 back in Forks so she has a car when we visit back home. We then stepped out to the garage and took off towards the office.

After parking the car in our slot, we both made our way into the building and headed up to our offices. We had all our offices beside one another which made it easier to have our meetings. When I got to my office, my assistant, Angela, greeted me and handed me some papers I needed to go over.

"Good morning, Bella. Here are some papers for the Anderson account. You just have to go over them and sign, then your part will be finalized," she informed me.

"Thanks, Ang. Any new accounts that need my attention?" I asked her.

"There is a new account that came up; but I think Rose is the head on that. I think she has the ideas. No plans have been laid on paper yet as of this moment." She said.

"Oh, ok then. Can you just ask Ashley about it so we can set up a meeting today? And ask Melanie as well so she can fix Alice's schedule later in the day?" I instructed her.

"Sure, Bella, no problem. I'll get back to you when I have set something up." She replied

"Thanks, Ang." I said. Angela has been so great as my assistant. She always makes everything so much easier. I am lucky I was able to get her.

The morning went by uneventfully; after the meeting with Mr. Banner I thankfully finalized my part in the Anderson account and we could now open in the next week as long as Ali got the interiors and landscaping done. At lunch time I stepped out of my office and Angela informed me that I can meet with Rose and Ali around two o'clock to start on the new account. I was walking to Rose's office when I passed Ali's, hearing her arguing with someone on the phone.

"You have to give me the new color plates today. I want to start as soon as possible so we can close this account and the client can open the establishment next week," she yelled into the phone. "That's not an excuse; I ordered those last week, it's not my fault you can't tell the difference between teal and moss green! I even went to you to show you the color and you said you could mix them. Get them to me TODAY! Or else I will not use your company anymore." You could see she was beyond furious as slammed put down the phone.

"Hey, pixie, who is the unfortunate person to suffer your wrath today?" I asked.

"Damn painters made the wrong mix for the Anderson building and might not be able to get it to the site today. And those are the finishing touches. Anyway, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked me.

"Well, I was on my way to Rose to ask if she wanted to get some lunch. Would you like some?" I asked her.

"Can you just pick me up something? I think I'll go for a working lunch to get this all done." She replied.

"Ok, I'll call you when we decide where to eat and we'll bring you back something," I explained and we made our way to Rose's office.

"Hey, Rose, you up for some lunch? Ali will work through lunch so we'll just pick up something for her" I told her.

"Oh, ok then, would you want to go to Quincy Market?" she asked me.

"Yeah, ok, that's good." I answered.

We went to the market and decided on chowder and fish and chips at the Salty Dog. We had a good lunch talking a little about work and some other things under the sun. After our lunch, we grabbed coffee at the Starbucks and walked back to the office. We brought Ali her lunch then went our separate ways and agreed to meet again at 2 p.m.

At a little before two, Angela called over the intercom, "Bella, excuse me, its ten minutes to two, I'm on my way to the conference room. Would you like me to set anything up for you?"

"Can I just have my usual coffee? I'll take the drafting materials I'll need with me. Thanks, Ang" I answered.

"You got it, Boss." She replied.

"Ang, can you please stop it with the 'Boss' thing?" I retorted back. I hate it when she calls me that even if technically I am her boss.

"Sorry, Bella, just teasing," she said with a laugh.

After gathering my stuff, I made my way to the conference room followed by Rose and Alice. We settled into our seats at the round table in the room, me with my coffee, Alice and Rose with their tea. After settling in and everyone ready, Rose stood up to the white board.

"Ok, so this account came in late yesterday. It's like a vocational school type of thing. This rich couple, Mr. & Mrs. Jones wants to fund a vocational school for some of the out of school youth here in Boston and the surrounding areas. So far their prospect area is somewhere in Cambridge. The higher-ups decided to give me the lead on this since they want to concentrate on engineering on start up. They mainly want to produce car and airplane mechanics. I'm really not sure how they found us but I could care less." She said as the introduction.

"What type of building will you need for that?" I asked her.

"Well, we will definitely need one big room to act as the garage, and several classrooms. They would also want some kind of garden or place for the students to relax at one point. They also want some rooms above the school in case they take in people who live too far away or are homeless." She explained.

"Ok, I'll put together some ideas and come up with a first draft tomorrow." I made a note for myself.

"So, not much interiors for this?" Alice asked.

"Nothing extraordinary, really. But you will be needed to design the rooms and offices as well as the lobby if Bella will put one. And fix up the garden or resting area," Rose told her.

"Ok, so I'll wait for Bella's draft then. Do they have someone I can contact for the color schemes and such?" Alice asked.

"Um, yeah, I think they do. Ash, can you check up on that and let Melanie know. Ali still has to finish the Anderson account so she might be on her toes for quite a bit this week." Rose said to Ashley.

"Ok then, I guess that's it for now." Rose said then the main receptionist, Amber, knocked on our door to let us know we had visitors. And Rose said to let them in.

"How are our girls?" John Brandon, Alice's dad, said happily as he entered the room followed by Liam Hale, Rose's dad.

"DAD!" both of then screamed in unison and jumped straight into the arms of their fathers. I soon followed after.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked them.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" Liam said motioning to the seats around the table.

"Can we get you anything sir?" Angela asked of the two big bosses. They both asked her to bring them some coffee and I told Angela to bring in some pastries as well.

John then began to speaking, "Well, aside from the point that we have come to check on you girls, and we can see that you are doing pretty well," he said motioning to the notes on the white board, "we have decided that you girls are ready to take control of the office here."

He stopped with that and Liam started to speak, "Yes, we believe that you are ready to take the lead in this office, not that we don't like to visit you, we sure do, but seeing that you have all developed great skills, we believe that you should move up in your professional careers."

"So, for this, we will need you to go to Seattle for a one-week seminar on leadership and management. It will be held in the Edgewater Hotel. And you will be staying there, as well." John said.

We all just stared at them with wide eyes and gaping mouths. When I was able to recover from the shock, I asked, "When will this be? We have just taken on this new project and we will have to adjust the schedule."

"It will be the week after next. So that will give you about two weeks to fix this new project and get it rolling. I'm sure you have capable subordinates to hold down fort here for about a week." John suggested.

"Yes, I believe that is enough time to get things started. I think Tyler and Eric are capable enough to handle things while we are away. And our assistants have been trained well and will know how to contact us," Rose said.

"Great, then it's settled. We're staying a few days, then when we get back to Seattle we will be able to make the necessary arrangements and e-mail you the details." With that they both stood up getting ready to leave when Liam turned to me and said, "Charlie was hoping you'd say yes, he misses all of you, especially you, Bella."

"I miss him, too. But his business also takes him all over. But I heard my mom enjoys it." I replied.

"Indeed she does." Liam said with a laugh.

"We'll leave you girls to work then. We are staying at The Fairmont Copley Plaza, why don't we meet up later and have dinner in that area if you girls are up to it." John stated.

"Yeah, Dad, that would be great, we'll see you later then," Alice said.

"Bye, girls," they both said in unison.

"Bye." We all replied.

And with that we all returned to our respective offices to finish up work for the day.

__________________________

A/N: thank you so much to megan bagan and Princess HarleyHeaven. You guys have been a big help.


	2. Chapter 2 Mister Heartthrob

**Dsclaimer: i do not own anything.**

**Thank you to meganbagan and princess harleyheaven to all who added the story on alert and favorites.  
**

**A/N: i do have the main plot all laid out but if you have any suggestions i am open to them.**

**----------------------  
**

Chapter 2

Mister Heartthrob

EPOV

I was sitting in my kitchen having my coffee and reading the paper when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it told me that my dad was calling.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I answered.

"Morning, Edward, I know it's your day off but Garrett called in sick and we're short-handed in the ER. Will you able to come in today? I'll just move your schedule to give you another day off next week." He told me.

"Yeah, I guess that will be okay, dad. I don't have any plans for today anyway. What time do I have to be in?" I asked

"Can you make it in about two hours?" he asked me.

"Yes, I can do that, dad. I have to shower and get changed anyway. I was just reading the paper." I said.

"Thanks, son, I'm on my way now, I'll see you there," He ended the call.

"Ok, dad, see you." With that, we hung up. I finished my coffee then went to my bathroom and got changed.

I live by myself in a loft apartment near the hospital. I used to live with my brother Emmett, but his wild ways made me decide to move out. Since I got my trust fund from my grandfather, my dad has allowed me to use it any way I see fit, and to say I have more than enough is an understatement.

When I was ready, I gathered my medical bag, my coat and my keys, and made my way to the garage and got in my Volvo S60R. This was my everyday car. When one of my investments returned a big interest I bought a Lamborghini Gallardo which I use on special occasions, which is rare since I have not found a special occasion enough to use it for.

After pulling out of the garage, I made my way down the streets of Boston and to the hospital in about ten minutes. Traffic was light today. I pulled in to the staff parking lot and noticed Emmett's Land Rover Defender in the lot along with my Dad's Mercedes CLS 350.

We all work in the same hospital since my dad is the Chief of Staff here in Boston University Medical Center. Emmett works in the hospital as head of Biomedical Engineering and our cousin Jasper is head of the counselling department.

As for me, I work in the ER finishing up my residency. I am young for my post since I'm currently 27-years-old and sped through high school and college, then off to med school, and now my training. So as you can tell my social life is close to nil. Emmett used to set me up on dates and stuff, but none of them really seemed to catch my eye. They were either too shallow or couldn't hold up a good conversation. I have this philosophy that the right one will come along for me; I just have to be patient.

Ok, so as I enter the ER and the nurses start to ogle at me...again. I won't say that I'm bad looking but I'm not that attractive either. I'm about 6-feet-4-inches tall; I have bronze colored hair, with green eyes. I'm buffed up bit, not as much as Emmett since I only work out when I can.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen! How are you doing today?" Lauren, the days triage nurse, greeted me while batting her eyelashes. It totally gives me the creeps.

"I'm good thanks Lauren," I replied politely, and smiled just like my mother taught me. Then I continued to walk into the ER and went straight to the station to call up to my dad and let him know that I was in the hospital already.

"Good morning, Dr Cullen," someone called from behind the station just as I was about to reach for the phone. I looked up and saw Jessica ogling at me, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Good Morning, Jessica," I once again replied politely and reached for the phone. She then caught my hand on the receiver stopping me from picking up the phone. _Oh she's a touchy one_, I thought.

"Who would you be calling today, Dr Cullen? I'll dial it for you." She smirked.

I honestly wanted to make up a number to pretend to call "my girlfriend" but I don't think that would get her off my back. So I just decided to be honest. "I was going to call up to the Chief of Staff to let him know that I was in," I explained.

"Od, ok, Doctor, just a minute." With that she picked up the phone and dialled up to my father's office. Then she handed the phone tp me.

I waited for someone on the other line to answer. "Dr. Cullen's Office," Hannah, my dad's nurse/secretary answered.

"Hey, Hannah, it's Edward. Is my dad in?" I asked her.

"Oh hey Edward, yeah just a minute, I'll make sure he's free." She replied. After a while I heard my dad's voice on the phone.

"Yes, son, is there a problem?" He asked me.

"Oh, no problem dad, just wanted to let you know that I'm at the hospital. Where do you want me? I'm on my trauma rotation but I'm not sure where Garrett was supposed to be." I said.

"Oh, he was supposed to be there as well so you're fine where you are." He said. Oh great! I thought. Another shift with people ogling at me. "Ok, dad, I'll hold my post here then. I'll catch you later."

"OK son, have a good shift," and with that he bade me good-bye. After calling my dad, I went into the doctor's lounge got out the things I needed from my bag and stuffed them in the pocket of my lab coat then I placed my bag in my assigned locker. OK, time to face the ogle-eyed staff.

As I was about to leave, Mike Newton entered the room and greeted me. "Good morning, Edward. I did not know you were working today. No wonder all the nurses are chatting all googly-eyed again."

"Good morning, Mike. Yeah, tell me about it. I was supposed to be off but apparently Garrett called in sick so I was asked to cover for him." I replied. "Can't you just date all of them to get them off my back? I'm sure you and Garrett can work your charms." I said with a smile.

"Oh, we've tried. Believe me. But they just end up talking about you guys or some shallow thing like fashion trends." Mike said to me then laughed. Mike is a good guy, always has others welfare in mind. I like him because he works hard and rarely complains about the work load. After our chat we both walked out of the room to the main ER floor where I found Emmett tinkering with one of the machines.

"Hey, Em, what you doing here?" I asked him.

"Hey Bro, well, apparently one of your monitors has been down a couple of days and my boys can't seem to get it fixed. So after two days of trying they decided to call in the big guns." He said with his booming laugh.

"So I see." I chuckled. "Would you want to get some lunch later? If I'm not swamped that is." I asked him.

"Yeah bro that will be good. I think Jasper will he coming in too, I'll call him and ask." With that he went back to work on the monitor.

It was a slow morning, just some minor injuries nothing Mike and I can't handle. Then lunch came around and I decided to meet Jasper and Emmett in the courtyard for lunch. Jasper was able to go out and grab us some sandwiches in the deli nearby.

"Hey Jazz. How was your morning?" I asked him.

"It was good. I just had one client with PTSD. Just a normal counselling session. How about you?" he asked.

"Well same old, same old. Dad called me in 'cause Garrett called in sick and the ER was short-staffed." I answered.

"Same old, same old meaning you went into the ER and all the nurses were all staring at you and doing you favors?" he asked me laughing out loud.

"Yup, that same old, same old. I swear I don't even know why they keep doing that. I was greeted by Lauren with batting eyelashes, and then Jessica dialled my dad's office for me. I swear I could get them to do anything I want if I were that kind of guy." I said as I reached for my sandwich and Emmett arrived.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Dad called and said that he wanted to meet up with us after we're done." He said.

"Why?" Jasper and I asked in unison.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say. Just some meeting with the other board members or something. What did you guys do?" Em asked.

"What? I didn't do anything! Maybe Edward did something with all the admirers he has," Jazz replied laughing.

"Of course I didn't to anything! Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, since they called us three maybe they thought we all did something bad even if Ed did it alone." Jasper said.

"Hey! I'm the good guy here. Why are you blaming all the bad stuff on me? Isn't it more likely that Em did something? He's the wild one." I shot.

"I may be the wild one but in the hospital you are the wild one with all the girls going after him. Maybe you decided to act on those advances?" Em said with a wink.

"What? Did we actually come from the same parents? I've had my fun, I want a long, serious relationship with someone who can talk about more than fashion and showbiz." I retorted.

"Ok, ok, we get it," Jasper replied. Just as Emmett's phone rang.

"Hey, let's get going, Dad said he wants us in the conference room in fifteen minutes." He relayed to us. With that we cleaned up then made our way to the conference room.

When we got to that floor, my dad's secretary was waiting outside for us then led us in. When we entered, I saw all our bosses sitting at the table. My dad motioned for us to sit across from them.

"Good Morning guys, I guess you're wondering why we called you here." My dad stated and we all nodded.

"Well, since you are all doing a good job we have decided that you deserve a promotion to team heads. For this we are requiring you to take a leadership seminar in Seattle two weeks from today. We will be fixing your schedules and sending you the details as soon as possible." My dad continued to say.

We all sat there staring at them but we all agreed to the training. We polished out some details then we were released to get back to work.

"Hey, I think this calls for a celebration. You guys up for drinks later? What time are you off Edward?" Em asked.

"Yes, I'm game, I'm off at six. We can grab dinner then go to a bar or something," I replied.

"Ok, then, see you later." Jasper and Em said then walked in their own direction.

I went back to the ER to find Mike working on a group of kids. "Hey Mike, what do we have?" I asked him.

"Oh, you're back. Vehicular accident. A van of children from a game collided with a bus. Can you get the kid in curtain three? Looks like a fracture." I nodded then made my way to the child.

"Hi there, champ. My name is Edward I'm here to help you. Can you tell me your name and what hurts?" I asked the child.

"Are you the doctor?" I nodded, and then he continued to speak. "I'm Jonathan and my arm hurts and I can't move it much," he told me.

"OK, let's have a look, then." I examined his left arm as gently as I could. I noticed a small deformity in the forearm with mild swelling. "OK, it does look broken. Let's go get you some x-rays so we can make sure my assessment is right. Wait here, I'll get the nurse." He nodded.

"Nurse Stanley, can you please take Jonathan up to Radiology and have his left arm x-rayed to include the wrist. Then get him back to me with the plates when he's done. Also, please contact his parents if you have not yet done so." I ordered to Jessica.

"Right away, Dr. Cullen." She answered me with a smile on her face. After about thirty minutes she returned and Jonathan did have a complete displaced fracture of his left arm. His mother had also arrived so I explained the x-ray to both of them and said that he would be needing a cast.

After all the forms were properly filled out I asked Jonathan what color cast he would like and he said green. I explained the procedure and proceeded to cast his arm. After it was done I gave them their home instructions and follow-up schedule already referring them to an Ortho and discharged the patient.

I took on another couple of kids then when the next shift came in I endorsed the events of the day and Mike and I went into the Lounge to get ready to leave. He went ahead of me and as I was about to exit the building, when I heard Lauren call after me.

"Hey Dr. Cullen, you heading home?" she asked me, trying to be cute, I think, but to me it was a bit appalling.

"Yes, it's been a tiring afternoon." I replied slowly.

"Well, ok then, take care, I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a wink.

ARGH! Did she just really do that? That is so unattractive on so many levels! I pushed the thought aside then got in my car to drive home so I could shower and change to meet with Jasper and Emmett for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 Seattle

Chapter 3

Seattle

2 weeks later...

BPOV

Dinner with John and Liam went well. They left to go back to Seattle two days after they came to see us. We were able to get the wheel going on the Jones account and gave our instructions to Tyler and Eric for the week that we would be gone.

My direct line rang and it was Alice. "Hey Bells, are you done for the day? We have to go shopping for our trip?" she asked.

"Ali, why do we have to go shopping? It's just a one week thing, I think we have enough clothes to bring," I told her.

"Don't say bad things Bella. No one can have enough clothes. Come on, let's get Rose and go. I'll talk to our assistants." With that she hung up on me.

Alice will always be Alice. Honestly, I should have expected this, but one can hope that it would slip her mind. After a few minutes she came into my office with Rose in tow jumping around. "Ok Bella, let's get going." She said while pulling me out of my chair. I grabbed my purse and was literally dragged out of my office. We took Rose's car since it can carry the most things.

When we got to the Prudential Center she pulled me into every store possible and made me try on so many clothes that I lost count already. I started complaining that my feet hurt and I wanted to go home or at least just sit down. But Alice, being Alice, went into the shoe store and bought me some flip-flops.

After almost 6 hours, we decided to call it a day and go for dinner in Top of the Hub. Afterwards we went back to the office, Ali and I got our cars, since we all had to go somewhere that day, then made our way home.

When I got home, I started a bath and poured in my strawberry bubble bath. I tied up my hair and climbed in the tub. The water was so nice and warm that it relieved all the knots in my muscles. When the water started to get cold, I put on my panties and a tank then I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

I was awoken the next day by someone going through my clothes and throwing things around my room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to find Alice beside an open suitcase choosing what clothes I should bring.

"Ali, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm packing your suitcase," she answered with a duh tone.

"I can see that. I can pack my own things you know. Why don't you just leave that to me and you can pack your own stuff?" I said.

"Oh, I'm done packing. If you want you can just go cook some breakfast." She dismissed me. So I just brushed it off and made my way to the bathroom then to the kitchen to find Rose with a cup of coffee and the paper.

"Hey Rose, how long have you been up?" I asked her. Looking at the oven clock. It said it was 8:30 a.m.

"Just about an hour, so I came down and started coffee. How about you?" She answered me.

"Oh, me? I just got up against my will since some little pixie decided again that I can't pack my own stuff. I said I can do it myself and she should just pack her own stuff but she brushed me off and just told me to make breakfast." I said shaking my head.

Rose just laughed at me and said "Yeah, she was up at 6:00, I think. All her bags were already packed when I got down. See, there in the foyer she has two suitcases ready to go."

"OH," was all I could get out. "So what would you like for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Pancakes would be nice. Strawberry to be exact," she answered me with a smile on her face. So I made the pancakes and by the time I was done Alice came down with two suitcases for me. She sat down in one of the chairs and started to serve herself.

"Alice, why do I have Two suitcases?" I asked.

"One is for your shoes, silly. Look it's not even as big as the other one," she answered then put a piece of strawberry in her mouth. I just shook my head and smiled.

We spent the rest of the morning just fixing and finalizing things for when we're away. Once we were sureeverything was set, we all went to bed since we had the morning flight.

We got up early the next morning, we had asked Angela to take us to the airport so we won't have to use the extended parking there. So she got to our house where she left her car and we took our Volvo XC 90, which we all purchased together for instances like this that we would need to carry a lot of stuff and made our way to the airport.

We had about a six-hour flight, opting to fly commercial this time. When we got to Sea-Tac we went to wait for our luggage then we made our way to find Tony, John's assistant, waiting for us by a stretched Hummer. He waved at us then helped us with our bags as we got in the car and drove us to the Edgewater Hotel.

When we got to the hotel we checked into our suites, waited for our bags to be brought up then decided to meet in the lobby at about 6:30 to go to dinner at Ivar's down the road.

I was again amazed at the accommodations. I know we always tended to avail of the finer accomodations but I'm still stunned nonetheless. We each had a Waterfront Junior suite, complete with a flat screen TV and a king-size bed. My bags arrived, I started to get ready then a little passed 6:00 I decided to go down to the lobby and wait for Ali and Rose.

**EPOV**

Two weeks had passed and we were getting ready to go Seattle for the seminar we were to attend. We chose to take a later flight since I had to cover again another late shift the night before. I was waiting for my dad, Emmett and Jasper to come and get me since my dad offered to take us to the airport that afternoon. They arrived a while later, so I got my things into the car and we made our way to the airport.

After arriving at Sea-Tac, we made our way to the car rentals to pick up our car and drive to the hotel. We got an Audi Q7 for this trip and made our way to the hotel.

We got to the hotel a little past 6:00 p.m. Emmett and Jasper went down with our bags to check us in and I went to park the car. The valet pointed me to the nearest available slot and I made my way to park over there.

I got out of the car and took some time to appreciate my surroundings since I haven't been here in quite a while. After looking around I started to walk towards the lobby. As I entered the hotel something, or should I say someone, caught my eye.

In one of the chairs in the lobby reading a magazine sat a small petite lady, with pale skin, and beautiful brunette hair. For some reason she seemed to be glowing. I just stood there staring at her when Emmett called me over to the desk.

"Edward! Come here, you need to sign this," he called to me. Thankfully she was so engrossed in what she was reading that she did not see me staring at her. When I got to then however, Jasper was smiling wickedly at me.

"Bro, it seems you're all googly-eyed" he said with a laugh. "You were staring at her so intensely I thought she was going to melt." I just shook my head and smiled and got the pen from Emmett and signed the form. As we gathered our stuff and turned around, I saw that the beautiful lady already had some company, a tall blonde and a small girl with spiky black hair. She stood up and left the hotel.

As they were walking out the pretty brunette was talking with the small girl with dark spiky hair, but the blonde one seemed to be looking in our direction. I just brushed it off as I told Jazz and Em it's time to go to the room.

**BPOV**

While I was waiting in the lobby for Alice and Rose, I picked up a magazine and started reading some of the articles. I was so engrossed in it that I didn't hear them come up to me. Alice tapped my shoulder to let me know that they were ready so I returned the magazine to the rack and got up to leave. As we exited the hotel Alice started throwing ideas at me for the Jones project which I listened to attentively but noticed that Rose was staring at someone in the lobby.

"Rose," I called out to her, "it's impolite to stare you know," I smiled.

"I know, Bella. But did you see that guy? He was so cute! Tall with dark brown hair and so buff," she said with a hint of a sparkle in her eye.

"Rose, are you ok?" Alice asked. She seemed to also have noticed the expression on Rose's face.

"Yes I'm good. Let's go get us some food," she answered.

So we made our way to Ivar's. We placed our orders and decided to sit outside where the seagulls would perch on the railing. We threw them a fry once in a while and they would catch them expertly in their beaks. After we finished dinner we enjoyed a bit of the scenery then walked back to the hotel. When we got back, we decided to call it a night since the seminar would be starting the next day.

***************************

The seminar wasn't too bad the first couple of days. We had lectures on people skills and management strategies. This is the third day of the seminar. We had a short lecture in the morning followed by group dynamics. So we were divided into smaller groups to share our experiences on the topics discussed. We were divided so none of the people in the groups know each other. Since the three of us were put in different groups we decided to meet for lunch.

During the break, Rose had a funny expression on her face. It was like she was ecstatic and in awe at the same time. When we were seated after getting our food I asked her what was up with the face. "Rose, why do you look all giddy?" I questioned.

"OOHHH! Do you remember that cute guy you caught me staring at in the lobby when we got here?" Alice and I nodded we did. Then she continued, "Well, he was in my group and he was more fascinating than I thought he was. He's also an engineer and works in a hospital. He's being considered team leader for the biomedical department so he, his brother and his cousin were sent here since the other two are also up for promotion." She narrated excitedly.

"Oh, is that right? Does this mean Rosalie Lillian Hale has met her match?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, we'll never know. Though I am attracted to him I'm not one to make the first move. If he does like me he has to seek me out," she retorted. Alice and I just smiled and shook or heads. After a little more chitchat it was back to work at the seminar.

Rose ended up hyper and cheerful the rest of the seminar. Saturday night we were to meet up with my mom and dad and the 2 other sets of parents for dinner since we were going back to Boston the next day. We decided to meet in Todai. They were well-known for their sushi buffet. At about 6:00 p.m. Tony picked us up at the hotel and brought us to the restaurant. We made our way up to the restaurant and saw our parents sitting in the far end.

"Bella! Hey baby, how are you doing?" my dad said running to me and giving me a big hug.

"I'm good dad. Everything is going really well." I told him turning to hug my mom.

"That is good to hear, sweetheart." She then turned to Rose and Alice and asked, "How's my Isabella's social life? Does she still have one? Does she have a boyfriend she's keeping from me?"

Rose and Alice started laughing and I started to turn pink. "She has s few suitors but they're not up to our standards so the answer to that would be none at the moment." Rose stated.

"Aw, Bella, you have to go out more." My mom said.

"That's what we've been telling her!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

Gosh, I have to put this to an end. "I'm hungry, let's eat." I simply said.

Dinner went quite well after that. Our parents questioned us one at a time about what was going on with work. They in return told us how they are doing here. We all ended up going to the hotel café and having a nightcap. At around midnight, we all decided to call it a night. Our parents said they would be over tomorrow to bring us to the airport.

Upon waking the next morning, I took my shower then fixed up all my things so I'd be ready before I met with our parents for brunch. I went down to the coffee shop to find mine and Rose's parents already there. I went to them then sat down. Shortly after the rest of the party arrived.

We again talked about anything that we could think of until it was time to go to the airport. When we were ready we found the Hummer waiting for us outside. The bellhop put in all our bags and we all got settled in for the ride.

We got to the airport, checked in our bags, said our good-bye's and made our way to the gate. We were walking and I noticed Rose suddenly smile at something then just left us standing there. I looked at Alice with a "what-the-hell" look and she just shrugged her shoulders at me.

We stopped at a bookshop going through at the magazines when we heard Rose calling for us. "Bella! Alice! Come over here I want you to meet some people," she yelled. Alice and I finished paying for our purchases and went over to her.

We walked over to her and I noticed the tall, dark-haired, bulky man she described earlier. There were two other guys there, one tall blonde guy with blue eyes and another tall guy but this time he had messy bronze-colored hair with green eyes.

"Girls, this is Emmett Cullen. The guy I told you about. And this is his brother, Edward, and their cousin Jasper. Guys these are my best friends, Bella and Alice," She said. Apparently Jasper was the blonde and Edward was the one with the copper hair.

"Hi," Alice and I said together offering our hands for them to shake.

"Hello," the two guys said taking our hands.

Rose continued looking at the guys. "Bella is our architect and Alice is in-charge of interiors and landscaping." She then turned to Ali and me and said, "Edward is a trauma doctor and Jasper is a psychologist." She finished.

"Really? Where are you guys from?" Alice inquired. Asking no one in particular.

"We're from Boston. We all work in the Boston University Medical Center." The guy named Edward said.

"That should be nice to work all in one place and get to be with each other." I commented.

"Yes it is. It's a good support for all of us." The guy named Jasper commented.

After a few minutes of chitchat our flight was called for boarding. We were seated in business class so we got to go aboard anytime we wanted. Apparently the guys were also in business class and were seated near us. We were told that we were about to taxi so we all took our seats. I was seated beside Emmett. After takeoff, Rose tapped me and asked if I would like to change with her. I said yes since I had some stuff to run by Alice anyway.

After another six hours or so we landed back in Boston. We then went to the luggage claim and the guys helped us with our luggage and walked us outside. I pulled out my blackberry to call Angela just to find her outside already waiting for us.

"Do you guys have a ride home?" Rose asked I guess out of courtesy since we would not fit in the XC90 unless we sit on top of each other.

"Yup, my dad is over there." Emmett replied pointing to a blonde man, so youthful looking that you would doubt he has two grown sons.

"Oh, ok then, I hope to see you around. Take care, guys," Rose said.

"Same to you girls," Emmett replied and the three of them waved to us and we waved back then got into the car.

Once were in the car, Angela, being the efficient person that she was, gave us an update on the Jones project and other things we needed to know. One thing she said was really unexpected.

"Oh, one more thing, _The Bostonian_ called and wanted to interview the three of you for the magazine. Some successful professionals under 30 article or something like that." She said. I just nodded my head but Alice and Rose were jumping up and down in their seats.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting." Alice said pulling out her own Blackberry. She held it to her ear and said, "Hey Mel, Angela just told me about the magazine article. Can you get in contact with their wardrobe person and set up a meeting? I have to make sure that all our clothes will look fabulous." She waited a while then replied, "Thanks Mel, you're the best!"

"When is this shoot supposed to be, Ang?" I asked.

"Within this week. Ash, Mel, and I will fix your schedules so you can have two free days this week. One for the pictorial and one for the interview. Let us know if you'd want to do it together or separately." She stated.

"We'll do it together. The pictorial and interview. Please ask them if they can do both in one day since we have to see that the Jones account stays on track." Rose told Angela.

"Ok, well, we're home. I'll help you with your bags then I'll get going," Angela said.

After settling in I walked Angela to the door. "Thanks so much Ang! You really are the best. You make my life so much easier."

"Hey, no problem Bella, you're not that hard to work with and I really enjoy what I do. I'll get going and see you tomorrow." She told me.

"OK, drive safe. See you tomorrow," I watched her until she pulled away from our curb then turned and walked into the house and just fell into bed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Magazine Article

Chapter 4

The Magazine Article

BPOV

It was a Sunday when we got back from Seattle. Melanie was able to set a meeting for Alice with the magazine on a Wednesday. After the meeting we decided to go out for lunch so she could fill us in on the details they discussed. We decided on Haru sushi on Huntington Avenue. Once we were seated we placed our orders, we all ordered the lunch boxes, Alice and I opted for the Salmon and Rose ordered the sea bass.

Alice then began to fill us in. "Ok, so the head writer on the story is Anna Smith. She said they could do the pictorial and interview in a day. They showed me the outfits they have for us to choose form. I took the liberty to choose what we would wear. But of course you can change it if you would like. There will be just a few pictures since there will be about 10 of us for the article." Our orders came when she finished.

She took a few bites then continued to explain. "So, there will be one professional outfit and a casual outfit. I chose pant suits for you and a skirt and blouse for me. For the casual, we're all going to wear sun dresses. The casual shot will be the three of us together and some individual ones. The professional ones will be taken individually. I was able to set it up for next Monday. They wanted the professional shots to be like in an office so I was able to get them to agree to take it in ours and we'll convent one of the conference rooms into a studio for the casual shots. They will do it on Tuesday since Monday is our planning day for the week." Rose and I just nodded in agreement. Leave it to Alice to get everything set up. We finished our meals and headed back to the office.

After checking with Angela that I would be clear for the afternoon, I peaked in Alice's office and she was with Rose going over some stuff. "Hey, I have to go on-site to the Jones project to check that everything is good and on track. Then I think I'm heading home. What would you want for dinner?" I told them and awaited their answer.

"Oh, ok then, I think a soup and salad will do, since we had kind of a full lunch." Rose replied.

"Yeah, that's fine for me to. Can we have your mushroom soup?" Alice asked. I just smiled and agreed and went on my way.

I got to the site, looked around, made sure all the measurements and positioning was in place. After talking with the foreman I left and went to the grocery to pick up the ingredients that I would need for dinner then headed home to cook.

Alice and Rose got home about 7:00 and I laid out the food on the table. We had a discussion of the day that passed, threw in some small ideas for the Jones project, then some light talk on boys and the news. After which we each headed to our bathrooms then to bed.

The rest of the week went by in roughly the same manner, and we went dancing on the weekend which went uneventfully. Then Tuesday came along and when we got to the office at about 8:00 the people from the magazine were already there being supervised by Melanie.

A petite, blonde girl came up to us and introduced herself as Anna. She decided to start with the interview so in case we got tired after the pictorial we could go and rest already. We took her into my office and she sat on the couch opposite my desk. Angela brought in some coffee and pastries, bless her good soul, and laid then out on the table for us.

Anna then started to throw us questions like where were from, what coursed we took, where we finished our education, why we chose our particular profession and the like. She also asked what we like to do in out spare time and what projects were currently working on. The interview finished at about 11:00 so we decided to break for a quick lunch of sandwiches before we started with the pictorial.

When we had our sandwiches, we headed to hair and makeup. After we were done we decided to do the professional shots first. This was to be done in our individual offices. Alice picked a black pant suit for me; I was to wear a black turtle neck under it and a leather belt to tie around the waist. She put me in simple black Jimmy Choo sling back pumps.

Rose had a white suit. Well, it was more pants and a vest but if anyone can pull off an outfit like that it would be Rose. Her shoes were Jimmy Choo strappy sandals, camel in color. Alice chose a white skirt, which fell above her knees and had buttons down the front. Her blouse was black, sleeveless with ruffles on the chest and she had peep- toe sling back sandals, also Jimmy Choo.

We were introduced to the photographer whose name was Drew. I was shot first then Alice, then Rose. After we were done we headed to change to our casual wear. Alice chose a blue tie die print for me, it had a very low V-neck but I knew better than to argue with Alice on this. She chose a pair of Marc Jabobs ballet flats for me. Rose had an abstract print wrap around dress paired with a black, open toe, sling back pair of heels. Alice chose an orange abstract dress and paired then with orange wedge sandals.

We then moved in to the conference room, we took shots individually and some together. The shoot was done at about 5:00. We changed out of the clothes which we were told we could keep if we wanted too. Of course, Alice said yes. The crew cleaned up and said the article would be out in next month's issue.

After cleaning up and gathering out things, we met for a while with our assistants to iron things out then we all made our way home.

**EPOV**

After we got back from Seattle, Carlisle informed the three of us that we were to be in _The Bostonian_ Magazine as part of the successful professionals under 30 article. We did the pictorial a week after we got back. There was professional and casual shoot. I was pictured with my scrubs and lab coat, Emmet and Jasper were taken in slacks and button down shirts. We all had the same casual attire, cargo shorts and a polo shirt.

This week was when the magazine was supposed to be released. I had no idea who the other professionals included were since they divided us up to meet with the availability of the ones included. I'm not one who is particularly interested with things like this, but my Mother was. She actually has a subscription with the magazine. So as I was getting ready for work, my house phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up.

"Edward? It's your mother. How are you today?" Esme, my mother greeted me.

"Hi, Mom, I'm good. I was getting ready for work" I answered.

"Oh, ok, I already saw the article that you boys did for The Bostonian. I'll send it with your father so you boys can look at it." she told me.

"Thanks mom. Is it any good?" I asked.

"Well, you were handsome in the pictures if that's what you're asking." She said with a laugh.

"Your biased mom," I retorted with a laugh as well.

"You're my son! Of course I am. But honestly, you really are. You have to see the girls that swoon over you, even when you were in kindergarten. You should give yourself more credit sweetheart," she said.

"I know mom. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you Sunday, right?" I said.

"Yes, we'll all have lunch at the house. Have a good day dear. Bye" my mom said.

"Thanks mom, have a good day too. Bye" I replied as I hang up the phone.

I finished getting ready then I grabbed my bag and my keys. I then patted down my pockets to be sure I had everything. When I was sure I was set, I got in my Silver Volvo S60 and made my way to the hospital.

As I pulled into the parking, I saw my dad getting out of his car. "Morning Dad."

"Good Morning Edward. You're a bit early for your shift. Did anything come up?" he asked me.

"No, I just wanted to check on some patients. See if they can go home already." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, would you want to get some breakfast with me?" He asked me.

"Yes, that would be great, Dad. How about Mike's on Washington?" I pointing towards the direction of the restaurant.

"Ok, would you like to take a car? Or walk?" He asked me.

"I think a walk would be good. If you're up to it?" I answered him.

"Yeah, we can walk" He said. As we were about to go the other way, Emmett pulled up.

"Hey, Dad, Bro. Where you off too?" he asked us.

"We were just about to go to Mike's for breakfast. You wanna join?" I asked him.

"Yah, sure." He replied then we made our way to Mike's.

We had father and son's bonding over breakfast. Dad ordered a Mike's special which had ham, eggs and grits. Emmet had the steak and eggs, and I had the hash and eggs. We did some light chit-chat about work and dad told us what Mom was up to. When were done we made our way back to the hospital.

"Oh, sons, your mother wanted me to give you this." He said retrieving the magazine from his bag and handing it to me. Then he pulled out another for Emmett.

"Oh, thanks, Dad. Mom got us one copy each?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper has one for himself actually. She told me to pick up extra copies before I came in." He laughed. "She's so proud of all of you."

"Thanks dad." Emmett and I said at the same time. With that we walked into the hospital and went our separate ways.

I went into the lounge to put my stuff in my locker when I noticed that I still had about thirty minutes before my shift would begin. So I sat on one of couches and decided to read through the magazine my dad handed to me. I want straight to the article that was written about us.

The first page of the article had all of us together in what looked like a collage. It was photo shopped, I presumed since we did not have a group shot. As I stared at the picture a beautiful brunette suddenly caught my eye. She had the most enticing smile I had ever seen. She had on a blue tie die dress with a low V neck line. The blue matched really well with her pale skin. Her hair was flowing passed her shoulders and she and brown eyes that showed all her emotion at that time.

I realized that I had seen her somewhere before and tried to figure out where. I thought about where I saw her, but I could not seem to place it. So I looked at the other pictures and saw that there was one of her with a Tall blonde with blue eyes, and a small female with dark hair and hazel eyes. I still could not put it together so I turned the page to look for her article and began reading.

The picture placed with her article had her in a black pant suit and she was leaning on a drafting table. Hmm, she's an architect. I looked at the article and she seemd to get more interesting by the moment. Her information read:

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Lead Architect at Brandon & Hale_

_Education: Bachelor of Architecture, Cornell University, summa cum laude; Master in Architecture, Harvard University, with Honors._

_Hobbies: Cooking, reading, listening to music_

After I finished her article, something inside me began to stir and that I had to get to know this girl. Now, I just have to think of a way to do that. I texted Em and Jazz and asked if we could meet for lunch. They both replied that they were available and we agreed to meet at about 12:30 in the courtyard. I stood up to check on my patients and went about my morning.

At about 12:20 I was done for the morning and started to walk to the hospital courtyard. Jazz was sitting at one of the tables and reading the magazine. "Hey, Jazz, how was your morning?" I asked him as I sat down.

"I'm good. Have you seen the magazine? Did you know the girls we met in Seattle would be included in the article?" he asked me. He did not wait for my answer and continued to speak. "Dude, listen to this...

_Name: Mary Alice Brandon_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Interior Designer and Landscape Architect with Brandon & Hale_

_Education: Bachelor of Fine Arts, New York School of Interior Design, summa cum laude; Master in Landscape Architecture, Harvard University, with highest honors_

_Hobbies: shopping and hanging out with friends"_

He continued on reading and I could not help but notice the sparkle in his eye. "Bro, you got it bad!" I commented.

"Look who's talking. Your smile is so big I think your cheeks are going to break or something. I take it you have also seen your dream girl in this article. I noticed that this is the girl that got you all googly-eyed over while we're checking in" he shot back at me. I just smiled at him and nodded.

After a while Emmett arrived with our food in hand and a huge smile on his face as well. "Dudes, I think I have just died and gone to heaven." He said while he put the food down. He grabbed Jaspers magazine and turned the page with the blonde female. She was in white pants and a vest with nothing under it. It covered the necessary parts though. Emmet then read her info.

_Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale_

_Age: 26_

_Occupation: Head Engineer with Brandon & Hale_

_Education: Bachelor of Science in Mechanical Engineering, Minor in Aerospace Engineering, Cornell University, Magna cum laude; Master of Engineering, Harvard University, with highest honors_

_Hobbies: Tinkering with any machine she can get her hands on, especially cars, loves sports, and dancing_

"Wow, looks like you're a match made in heaven, Em. Now we just have to see if she's willing to put up with you." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Hey, you think we should triple date or something? I was able to get her number on the plane," Emmet suggested.

"Wait, so you're saying that you've had her number for about two weeks? Is that where you were sneaking out to when we could not get in contact with you?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I was probably in my tub getting up the nerve to ask her out. We haven't talked much since because they have some big project or something." Emmet answered while we started to eat our lunch.

"Oh, ok, well, what do you say we come up with a plan since Edward here can make some moves instead of just smiling all day looking like an idiot?" Jasper stated.

"Hey, look who's talking! But yeah, that's why I actually asked if you guys wanted to meet for lunch. I was hoping you guys had some kind of plan. I don't want to come on strong and I can't use my usual moves since I have a feeling it will not work on this Isabella. There's something different about her." I said.

They were just looking at me like I discussed some rocket science plan or something. "WHAT?" I questioned.

"Am I hearing this right? The old Edward Cullen charm may not work on this lady? That would be a first." Emmet laughed.

"She's just different. Remember when I met her in the airport? She was not ogling or staring or anything. She was so... normal. If I pursue this, I would not like to screw it up." I stated simply.

"Ok, we get it. We just have to think of something good." Jasper said. And with that we finished our meals, cleaned up and went back to finish the work for the day.

I was off at 7:00, I went to the lounge, gathered my stuff then headed home. When I got home I saw the message light on my machine so I went over and pressed play.

"_Edward, it's your mother. Can you call me when you get in? I wanted to talk to you about a project for one of the foundations your holding. I'll be waiting dear._" Then the ending beep sounded.

I went to my kitchen to fix some dinner before I called my mother. I just wanted something simple so I checked my fridge. I found some chicken marinating, which I forgot was there; anyway I set it out then went for my grill pan and put it on the stove. I also found some vinaigrette and lettuce and some soup my mom must have gave me.

So I put the chicken on the pan when it was hot enough, put the soup in a bowl then into the microwave. I tossed the lettuce and vinaigrette. By the time I was done my chicken was finished, so I cut it up into strips and added it to my salad. After I was done, I cleaned up and settled on the couch to call my mom. I dialled their home number and she picked up after three rings. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, mom, what's up?" I replied.

"Oh, Edward, did you just get home? Have you had dinner?" she asked back.

"I've been home a while. Yes, I had dinner already that's why I just called you now. It's not too late I hope?" I said.

"No, not at all, sweetheart. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something for the Child's Hope Foundation." She told me. The Child's Hope Foundation was put up by my grandfather, Edward Masen. He was my mom's father. When he passed a couple of years back, the foundation was passed to me. I have people who work it for me but my mom and I are on the Board of Trustees so thing still have to pass by us. Emmet and Jasper also have foundations given to them while my Dad has his own share of foundations from his dad. Most of these of course are overseen by my mom.

"What would that be Mom?" I asked her.

"Well, your father said that the hospital that you guys are working at may need a new pediatric wing. The old one seems to not be big enough. It would be nice to have a bigger play room and therapy room for the children who need rehab. I think that the foundation can afford to pay for a new wing. It's not a building so it won't cost too much" my mom explained.

"I don't think the money is a problem Mom. I believe we have enough. And I think I have an idea of what company to get. I'll talk it over with Dad in the morning and let you know this week end." I told her.

"Alright, sweetheart. Well, I'll let you get some sleep I'm sure you're tired. Bye dear, I'll see you soon. I love you" she replied.

"Ok, Mom, have a good night. I love you too." And with that I put down the phone and made my way to my bathroom. After I got cleaned up, I pulled on my pyjama pants and climbed into bed. I went over what my mom said and a plan formulated in my mind.

I would ask my dad if we could get Brandon & Hale to do the project. I read in the article that they were doing a Building for the Jones' Foundation. I'm sure I have met them at one of the charity balls. I'd ask Carlisle to talk to them if they would recommend Brandon & Hale. Though if Isabella's team would be working on the project, I'm sure all will be good. After all, their credentials are nothing but impressive to say the least.

And with that thought, I dosed of into a restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Appointments and Discoveries

**i apologize for not updating in about two weeks. My Beta was a bit busy and since this is my first story i really want to run it by her first.**

**i hope i'll still be able to keep you interested.**

**Disclaimer: i own none of these wonderful charachters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 5

Appointments and Discoveries

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning at around 9:00 am. I was due at the hospital at 11:00. I had breakfast, well brunch, took a shower, gathered up my things, then made my way to the car. On my way I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Carlisle that I wanted to meet with him when he had the time. My phone beeped while I was driving I decided to just look at it when I got to the hospital.

I pulled into the parking lot, got my stuff, and then pulled out my phone. He said his schedule would be loose in the afternoon and I should call up to his office when I got the time. So I made my way into the ER then to the lounge, avoiding any unwanted greetings. I got the things I needed out of my bag then stuffed into my locker and made my way to the floor.

I met with the outgoing Dr. Sanders to endorse any pending cases. Afterward I made my rounds and decided to call my dad. I reached the station and thanked my stars that Jessica was off today. I reached over the station for the phone and dialled up to my father's office. Hannah picked-up after to rings.

"Dr. Cullen's Office," She said.

"Hey, Han, it's Edward. Is my dad free?" I asked her.

"He's just getting out of a meeting. Maybe about ten minutes. Did you want to leave a message?" she informed me, and then asked.

"Yah, can you let him know I'm on my way up? I'll leave here in about fifteen minutes?" I told her.

"Oh, ok, sure. That's no problem. See you then." She replied.

"Thanks Hannah, see you." With that I put down the phone and checked on some pending lab work.

I was done in about fifteen minutes, and I made my way up to my dad's office. I knocked before I entered. I found Hannah on the phone then she gestured me to just head on inside. I knocked and I heard my dad call from behind signalling for me to come in. I entered and he had 2 sandwiches in front of him.

"Hi, son. I'm assuming you have not eaten so I took the liberty of ordering you a sandwich. I got you an Italian sub with extra cheese." He said, pointing to the sandwich.

"As always, you assume correct." I said with a laugh and took a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite his table.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" he asked me.

"Mom called me last night and informed me that Child's Hope foundation wants to build an extra wing for the hospital." I stated and he nodded.

"Yes, that is correct." He simply said and urged me to continue. I swallowed the bite I had taken and went on.

"Well, I was thinking since money is never a problem, maybe we could get Brandon & Hale to do it. I read in the article in the Bostonian that they're working on a project for the Jones' foundation. So maybe we could ask how their work is. It would also be easier since they have all the services in one place to follow the progress." I said waiting for his comment.

"They are a very reputable firm. I don't need the Jones' to confirm that. And I do see your point. Do you plan to oversee this development? Do you think you will have the time with you starting in the new position and all?" He asked me.

"I think it will be manageable since the wing will be here in the hospital. I would not need to leave to oversee the work." I answered him.

"Well, in that case, then by all means go ahead. Just be sure to let your mother know your plans." He told me. I nodded and we finished our lunch talking about the patient load and what my new position would entail. When we were just about done my pager went off and I was needed in the ER. I said goodbye to my father and went on my way.

I got to the ER and the patient was a child who fell off the monkey bars in the park. It was simple, just a sprained wrist and small bruises. There were no major cases so at about 4:00 I was able to call my mother and tell her about my plans and she agreed. I went to the information desk and was glad that it was Jack who was on duty. I asked him to find me the number for Brandon & Hale. After about five minutes he paged me the number and I went into the lounge to make the call.

The phone started ringing and after about four rings a lady started to speak. "Brandon & Hale, Good afternoon this is Paige how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen, I was wondering who I could make an appointment with about a project I have." I said to her.

"May I know what kind of project this will be so I'm sure to put you though to the right person" she asked politely.

"My foundation is planning to build a new pediatric wing at a hospital." I said.

"Ok sir; please hold a moment while I transfer your call." She said then some classical music started to play.

"Good afternoon, this is Angela Weber, how may I help you?"

"Ms. Weber, good afternoon, I am Edward Cullen and I'm representing the Child's Hope Foundation. We are planning to build a new pediatric wing at Boston University Medical Center and your firm was highly recommended. I was wondering if I could set up an appointment?" I said to her.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it is good to hear that people have recommended our firm. Let me just check the calendar a minute." She said. While I waited some charts were brought to me for signature. So I read and signed what was needed and what I approved.

"Hello, Mr Cullen are you still there?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm still here." I answered.

"Well, today is Thursday, and tomorrow will be a bit tight for Miss Swan. Will Monday work for you? Let's say about 2:00 p.m.?" She asked me and my mind was going so fast. I would be meeting with Isabella Swan. "Hello, Mr. Cullen" Ms. Weber spoke pulling me out of my day dream.

"Yes, Ms. Webber I'm still here. 2:00 pm on Monday will be perfect. Where will I be meeting Ms. Swan?" I asked her.

"Our office is located on 20 Park Plaza, were on the fourth floor. Just go up to the receptionist and state your appointment. I'll be sure to have your name on the list." She informed me.

"Ok, Ms Weber, thank you. I'll be seeing you then." I said and that ended our conversation. I finished out my shift. It was relatively uneventful. At about 11:15 p.m. I made my way to the lounge to get my things after which I headed home.

After washing up I pulled on my pyjama pants then went to bed thinking of my days ahead. I would discuss in detail with my mom on Sunday what she would want done with the wing so on Monday I could punch the idea to Ms. Swan and hope they will accept our project. With those thoughts I went to sleep dreaming of those beautiful brown eyes.

**BPOV**

Wednesday the magazine with our article was released. Alice got up early to go to the store to pick us up some copies as well as some muffins and Vanilla hazelnut lattes. When she got back she started knocking on mine and Rose's room.

"WAKE UP! I have the magazines and some sugar" Alice screamed. Rose and I went out of our rooms rubbing our eyes and made our way to the dining table. We each took a coffee cup and I opted for a blueberry muffin while Rose grabbed a banana one. Alice hurried up to open the magazine to the page of the article. It showed the ten of us together in what looked like a collage. I'm assuming it was photoshopped since we did not have a group shot.

I looked at the pictures and noticed a familiar head of bronze hair. I took the other copy, opened it to the same page and looked at the picture closer. There was the head of bronze hair, piercing green eyes, a perfectly shaped jaw, and a crooked smile. He looked very familiar but I could not seem to put my finger on it. I was pulled from my thoughts by Rose's squealing. "OMG! It's Emmett! And Edward, and Jasper!" She yelled pointing at each of them. Oh that's where I know that face. He's Emmett's brother and I continued to scan and found who I recalled was his cousin.

I turned the page to the solo shots and I found Edward's page. He was in a navy blue scrub suit and his white lab coat leaning on what looked like a gurney. He was stunning. I then went to the information and article and was completely amazed. It read...

_Name: Edward Anthony Cullen, MD_

_Age: 27_

_Occupation: ER Physician, Boston University Medical Center_

_Education: Bachelor of Science in Chemistry, Dartmouth College, Summa cum laude; Doctor of Medicine, Dartmouth College, Summa cum Laude _

_Hobbies: Reading, listening to music, playing piano and guitar_

I glanced over to my friends and they too were in awe. Or at least that's what I think it was. Rose was so engrossed that I smiled at her enthusiasm. "See something you like Rose?" I asked her.

"What's not to like? Listen to this..." then she started to read...

_Name: Emmett McCarty Cullen, MEM, PhD_

_Age: 29_

_Occupation: Senior Biomedical Engineer, Boston University Medical Center _

_Education: Bachelor of Engineering, Dartmouth College, Cum Laude; Masters in Engineering Management, Dartmouth College, With Honors; Doctor of Philosophy in Biomedical Engineering, Dartmouth College _

_Hobbies: Tinkering with anything that can be tinkered with_

"OMG Rose! It's like you were so made for each other!" Alice yelled. "This Jasper isn't bad either. Listen to this..." She began to read...

_Name: Jasper Whitlock Cullen, PhD_

_Age: 28_

_Occupation: Senior Psychologist, Boston University Medical Center _

_Education: Bachelor Arts in Psychology, Dartmouth College, Magna Cum Laude; Doctor of Philosophy in Psychology and Brain Sciences, Dartmouth College _

_Hobbies: Listening to Music and reading_

I looked at Alice after she was done and it looked like she went to la-la land. I checked the clock and saw that we had to get to work. "Ok, let's go get ready for work. Enough drooling for now." I told them and we went to our own bathrooms to prepare.

I passed the Jones' site before I went to the office. I parked my white Volvo C70 in our assigned space and got out to look for the foreman. Everything appeared good and on track and as I continued to walk around I felt mu phone vibrate in my hand. I looked at the caller ID and said it was Angela. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Bella, just wanted to know what time you'll be in? Mr. Jones' assistant called and said he and the Mrs. wanted a meeting with you." She informed me.

"Can we do it tomorrow? Will Ali and Rose be free then? I'm at the Jones site now, then I have to pass by the Anderson site just to make sure all is well since we opened." I said.

"I'll check with Ash and Mel and get back to you." With that she hung up. I continued my walk through and after talking with the foreman I went on my way. I headed to the Anderson property which we just finished about a month back and dida simple walk through of the building. Everything looked ok so I left and made my way to a Subway to grab a sandwich. After this I headed back to the office to eat my sandwich there.

I got to our building, parked my car and made my way to my office. I ate my sandwich in peace then cleaned up when Angela knocked on my door. "Come in." I called out.

"Hey, Bella, the Jones' meeting is set for tomorrow at 2 p.m. We had to move around some stuff since Rose had to go on site and Ali had some meetings with some paint company. But it's all set. They're just asking for an update. No biggie for you guys." She informed me.

"Oh, ok, good I did my walk through today, I just have to organize. Thanks Ang." I said and smiled. She smiled back then turned to leave. I finished up my day and then went home to soak in my tub with my peppermint bubbles.

We all went to office the next day. We had a short meeting in the morning on what we would tell the Jones'. We had lunch in the office and just chatted until 2 p.m. when our clients arrived. We gathered in the conference room and we filled them in on the progress while Ashley brought in some refreshments.

My part was actually on track. No foundation changes were needed. Rose straightened out some kinks with the steel company which was nothing major. Alice showed them new color schemes which they approved immediately. After a little chit chat they left and we went to our offices to gather our stuff and leave for the day. On my way out I saw Angela and asked if we had anything for Monday.

"I'm headed out Ang. Anything I need to know for Monday?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, in the morning you have a meeting with Sienna Parker from the Cambride Garden Club, they need some kind of gazebo or something. Then this one just in an Edward Cullen with the Child's Hope Foundation wants to see about a new hospital wing. That will be at 2:00 p.m." she informed me.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you Monday. Have a good week end." She bade me to be safe and I was on my way. Edward Cullen. Was this the guy we have met? But he did not say that he was a doctor. Could there be more than one Edward Cullen? Maybe it's his dad. Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I wonder how he found out about us. Were we recommended? Or had he seen the magazine? Yeah, it must be that. He must have looked at it since he was in it as well.

All these thoughts kept running through my mind on my way home. At this rate, I won't be able to sleep well. So I put my iPod into my stereo in my room and put on some classical music. I went to my bathroom soaked again in the tub to clear my mind. When the water ran cold, I got out of the tub, brushed my teeth, pulled on my jamies then went under my sheets and eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters **

__________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Meetings

**EPOV**

I had Saturday off but the graveyard shift on Sunday which made lunch with my mom and the 2:00 pm meeting at Brandon and Hale fall right into my schedule. I just took it easy on Saturday, basically cleaning the house and doing laundry. Sunday came and I made my way to my parent's home in Beacon Hill.

I called ahead to let them know I was on my way. When I got to their house my mom was at their doorstep with a funny smile on her face. I got out of the car and made my way up to her. "Hi, mom!" I greeted.

"Edward, dear, how have you been?" she asked a little too excitedly.

"I'm good mom. Are the guys already here?" I hugged her tightly.

"They're also on their way. Come on inside." She told me as she led the way into their home. Once we made it to the kitchen and got back to the pie she was making she said, "So sweetie, your dad informed me last night that you have plans for the new wing. Please do tell." She simply stated.

"Yes, mom I do. I was thinking of getting Brandon and Hale to do it. I actually have an appointment with them tomorrow so I do need your inputs on what you want it to be. Like what you want to put in it and stuff. I can handle the medical part but thought maybe you wanted some recreation space for the kids or something," I explained.

"Well, we'll ask your dad what he wants done, or what the hospital needs. I just want a separate playroom and a waiting room for the companions. I'll leave the rest to you and your father," she said while putting the pie in the oven.

"Well, ok, maybe we can talk about it at lunch. Jasper can give his inputs for the therapy area." As I finished my statement, Emmet and Jasper arrived and my dad came down from his study. We helped my mom by setting the table and taking the food from the kitchen. When everythings was ready we all sat down and began to eat.

"Dad, I've told mom the plan with the new wing. Do you have something specific in mind of what you would want put in the space?" I asked him.

He thought for a while then said, "Well, we could have a few more rooms for the admitted patients, a room for play therapy and rehab as well. Other than that the rest of the space is at your disposal." He said. I nodded then turned to Jazz. "Jazz, will you have any requirements for the child psychology rooms?" I asked him.

"Well, not too much, I'll just need a few rooms, maybe three or four with one way mirrors. Then shelves for the toys and a table in the middle. Not much on my part." He answered me.

"Why all the questions?" asked Emmett.

"Well, I have a meeting tomorrow at Brandon and Hale about this. So I need all the ideas to let them know what we will be requiring." I answered.

Jasper was just looking down at his plate with a smirk on his face. "What, Jazz?" I asked.

"Who exactly will you be meeting with?" he asked me. He was always the perceptive one.

"Ms. Swan. Why do you ask?" I answered back.

"Hmm... Ms. Swan? Would this happen to be the Ms. Swan from the magazine? The Ms. Swan that I saw you staring at in the hotel in Seattle?" He cocked his brow. Emmett then caught up. "Bro, are you crushing on this Ms. Swan?" he said with a laugh and I noticed my parents smiling at me.

"What? It's not like you guys won't benefit from it. Do you have a better plan?" I retorted. They both looked at each other and shook their head no. "I thought so." I simply said.

At this point, my parents seemed to be at a loss and unfortunately, Jasper took it upon himself to explain. "Well, Uncle, Auntie" He smirked. "Your very dashing son, here to my left" he pointed to me, "has had a thing for this certain Ms. Swan since he saw her in Seattle." He went over to the pile of magazines and pulled out _The Bostonian_ and opened it to our article.

"They were also in the seminar that we attended. While we were checking in, Edward was checking on something else." He laughed and I just looked down at my food and continued to eat. Emmett started laughing as well.

"What are you laughing at? You've had Rosalie Hale's number for over a month and still haven't asked her out," I spat at him. He stopped laughing and just looked down. Apparently my parents found this amusing and started laughing as well.

"Gentlemen, have I taught you nothing? You are three grown men and are afraid to ask these wonderful ladies out on dates?" my dad asked as his laughter died down.

"Shush, Carlisle. Don't embarrass them." My mother said, giggling.

"In my defence, I'm not in it as bad as these 2." Jasper said.

Emmett and I looked at each other. Then I simply said, "This, from a guy who after being greeted good morning started to read out loud the article for this Mary Alice Brandon looking like a love sick puppy." Then my parents started laughing again.

"So is this why you would want to oversee this project son? And get this specific firm?" my father asked of me.

"I guess its part of it. That's why I went to you and suggested you ask the opinion of the Jones' first. Just to be sure." I replied.

"Well, however you plan to proceed is fine with me. I believe that I, well, we have raised you to be very good men." My dad said patting me on the back and taking his plate to the kitchen. My mom did the same and kissed each of us on the head before heading to the kitchen.

We retreated to the living room and had some coffee and pie. After some chatting I said I had to go get ready for work and bade everyone good-bye. I got into my car and headed home. I took a quick shower, packed my bag, and headed for the hospital.

My shift was quite uneventful. Just the usual cuts and bruises form the drunken brawls. I went on at 7:00 p.m. and was off at 7:00 am. After checking all my patients and endorsing to the in-coming shift I made my way to the lounge to pick up my bag to head home. I could get some shut eye before the meeting, since the building was not that far from my home.

I got up a little after 12:00. I went to the kitchen, fixed a simple lunch then hopped into the shower. I dressed in a pair of black slacks with a blue button-down and I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. At about 1:30 I gathered my things putting it into my pockets and made my way to my car. The drive was not too long; it was just five minutes from my place. I found a parking spot, got out of my car, patted my pockets to see I had everything and made my way to the fourth floor of the building.

I got off the elevator and saw the big brass sign of Brandon & Hale. I went up to the receptionist's desk and found that there were two females there. One was on the phone so I directed my question to the one that was unengaged. "Excuse me." I said.

She looked up at me and said, "Good afternoon sir. I'm Sharon, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; I have an appointment with Ms. Isabella Swan. I set it with Ms. Weber last Friday. I'm a bit early. It's supposed to be at 2:00 pm" I said.

"Ok, just a moment sir. Please have a seat." She said, gesturing to the set of couches behind me.

I took my seat and looked at her. She was on the intercom I assumed. I waited about five minutes when I saw a petite, fair skinned lady, with dark brown hair talking with Sharon. I saw Sharon point to me then the other lady turned and made her way to me.

"Mr. Cullen? I'm Angela Weber." She said as she held out her hand. I took it and said, "Edward Cullen. I'm a bit early, I hope you don't mind"

"Oh, not at all. Please follow me." I followed her down the hall and turned into a small office with a desk and a couch. There was another door which had the name Isabella Swan which I assumed was her office. "Please have a seat, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan is just finishing a call then she'll be ready for you. Can I get you anything while you wait?" she asked.

"No, thank you I'm fine." I said and waited patiently.

**BPOV**

I made it to the office Monday morning to find Angela already at her desk. "Ang, why are you so early?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing. And you're supposed to be the boss. Anyway its 8:30, it's not that early" she said with a laugh.

"Well, you do have a point. Anyway, what time am I supposed to meet with Ms. Parker?" I asked her.

"9:30 is the appointment." she informed me.

"Oh ok, well, just send her in when she arrives." I said then went into my office. I sat at my desk, started up my computer and laid out my stuff for the day. My thoughts then went again to my afternoon meeting with Edward Cullen. For some freak reason I decided to Google this foundation he was representing. I checked my notes and typed in the name of the foundation.

They have a web site and I started to explore it. Apparently, the foundation is into supporting various orphanages and all sorts of rehab centers. It was put up by an Edward Masen, an old moneyed man, but made his own name in advertising. That was interesting. I clicked the link of board of trustees just out of interest. I was stunned by what came up.

_Board of Trustees_

_Christopher Sims – Chairman_

_Esme Masen Cullen – Vice-Chairman_

_Thomas Miller – President_

_Roland Adams – Treasurer_

_Edward Anthony Cullen – Trustee_

_Carlisle Cullen – Trustee_

_Deborah Collins – Trustee_

_Donald Harris – Trustee_

Wow, I wonder how old he is. He didn't look like he was over 30 and he's on a board. He must be really good. I was just staring at the screen when there was a knock on the door. "Bella, Ms. Parker is here." Angela informed me. "Ok, please, send her in." I said.

I stood up as she came, introduced myself and held out my hand. She shook it and introduced herself as well. I motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs.

"What can I do for you today, Ms. Parker?" I asked her.

"Please call me Sienna. Well, we wanted to put a gazebo and a small extension in one of our venues for our club. We plan to hold a garden fair and the place we want is not big enough." She said.

"Ok, is there a specific design you have in mind?" I asked taking my pen and pad out to jot down notes.

"Well, we just want a simple gazebo, not too elaborate. As for the extension we want it like a sun room. All glass would be nice if that is possible." She answered.

"Ok then. When do you need to have this done?" I asked.

"Can it be done in two months?" she asked me

"I think that can be done. I'll have a look at the site this week; I'll draft up a drawing, and consult with my partner for the landscape. We should be able to get you a sketch by Monday or Tuesday next week. Will that he ok with you?" I informed her.

"Yes, that would be fine. What about payment? How will that go?" she asked me.

"Well, we have a department that handles that. Usually when you accept the proposal that we give that is when we start to talk about the payment plan. Will I be dealing with you for this project?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will be head of this project." She answered. I nodded Ok and called for Angela.

"Angela, can you please get the details of Ms. Parker as well as the address for the site. We'll send then a plan early next week." I told her.

"OK, I'll wait for her outside" she said then went out.

"Well, Sienna I appreciate your business; I'll get those plans to you as soon as I can." I said and shook her hand then led her to the door to a waiting Angela. I then continued out to Alice's office. "Hey, Mel, is Ali available?" I asked

"Yup, just go on in" she told me.

"Hey, Ali." I said as I peeped in.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" she asked me.

"I just got a project for the garden club. A gazebo and an extension like a sun room. I might need some landscaping around the gazebo. I'll check on the site later in the week. You up for it?" I informed her.

"Yup, I can do the interior of the sun room as well if they want. When did you tell them they can get the draft?" she said

"Monday or Tuesday is what I told them." I answered her.

"Ok that works for me. Wanna get some lunch?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure, let's go get Rose and head out." With that we both left to get Rose.

We headed out to Archie's Deli and we each had a sandwich and salad. I was wondering if I should let them in on my meeting with Edward Cullen this afternoon. But then I decided against it and wouldendure the questioning later. I didn't have much to tell them now anyway. We finished out lunch and headed back to the office.

When we got there I went to the bathroom and freshened up. I plugged in my iPod and sat at my drafting table and tried to get some ideas for the garden club project. I laid out my papers and got my pencils and rulers out then started drawing. Though I had not seen the place, I could just do the adjustments when I had the proper measurements. It's better than nothing I thought.

At about 1:30 I heard Angela call to me over the intercom, "Bella, your dad is on two." She said. Why would my dad call the office phone? I picked up the receiver, "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bells!" he said.

"Dad, why are you calling the office phone? I have a cell. You don't have to go through our receptionist." I said to him.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you would be in a meeting or whatever so I just played it safe." he said.

"Oh, ok then. So to what do I owe this surprise?" I asked him.

"Nothing really just wanted to catch up." he said. So I told him about our projects and he told me about his business and my mom. We were chatting about fifteen minutes when Angela knocked on my door to inform me that my 2:00 had arrived. I told my dad I had to go, we said our good-byes and I promised to call soon. I put down the phone and thought, _OK, here we go_.

"Angela, please send Mr. Cullen In" I called into the intercom and stood up from my desk.

Oh, my, it is him. I guess there aren't that many Edward Cullens in town. "Mr, Cullen, good to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella." I said holding out my hand.

He took my hand to shake it then simply said, "Bella, please call me Edward. It's nice to see you again." He said. See me again? Where did he see me? Aside from the magazine that is, if that's where he saw me.

He seemed to see my confusion. He smiled and said, "You don't remember do you?" I just nodded and he continued, "We met at the airport in Seattle, after the leadership seminar. I was with a blond guy and a big burly one who knew your friend, Rosalie." Oh, ok now I remember.

"Oh, sorry, yes, I remember now. I apologize for not recalling. It's just been hectic since we got back from the seminar. Please have a seat." I said motioning to one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"I was told your foundation will be building a new wing at the hospital. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct, my dad is medical director and thinks the pediatric wing is too small and he wants to move around some departments." He informed me.

"Ok, then. What specifically do you want the new wing to be? I mean what would you want to put in it?" I asked, while readying my pen and pad.

"Well, we would want a few more rooms for the admitted patients, a play room separate from a waiting room, a rehabilitation room and three or four rooms for child therapy for the psychology department." He enumerated and I took it all down.

"Would you want it just one floor or will it be multiple?" I asked thinking I may not be able to fit all of the rooms in one floor.

"I guess what ever will work is fine. I'll leave it up to you after you see the site you can decide what will be best." He answered.

"Yes that will be best I suppose. So I will be working with two of my colleagues, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. Rosalie is in-charge of the engineering part and Alice for interiors and landscaping. But the fee will just be one. We do not set different rates. We charge by project. Is there a budget we have to know about?" I said.

"No, Bella, we want the best quality of everything, there will be no specific budget." He said.

Wow, that's a first. "Ok, then, who will be our contact for this project? Will it be you or someone else?" I asked.

"I will oversee the project since I will be at the hospital most of the time but there will be another person you can contact if you can't get a hold of me." He said.

"Ok, please leave all the contact details and the site address with Angela. I'll pass by the site later in the week, then meet with my colleagues. I can have a draft for you my Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. Will that work for you?" I stated to him.

"Yes, that would be fine. How do we go about the financial aspect of this?" he asked.

"We have a separate team that handles that. When you have approved our design that is the only time we start to talk about finances. If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to know about us?" I replied.

"Honestly? I saw the article in the Bostonian and saw you are working on a project for the Jones' foundation. So I looked up your company and the appeal of just having to deal with one firm caught my eye. So I pitched the idea to my dad and he said you have done good work so I set up this meeting with you." He explained.

I did not know what to say to that. I was trying to remember of we had any prior projects with them "May I know the name of your father if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is involved in some other charities. Maybe you have worked on one of his orphanages or other buildings." He answered.

Hmm, I can't seem to remember any. "Oh, ok, the name does sound familiar. Anyway, I appreciate your business and I hope you approve our proposal. I look forward to working with you." I said.

"I don't think there's any doubt that we won't like your proposal Bella." He said then paused. "Bella, I would like to bring the rest of my family when you present the draft. I believe their input will be beneficial. Maybe we could set a meeting here with Rosalie and Alice. I think it will also save time." He mentioned.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I'll let you know when I have the draft then we can set something up when your family is free. I guess that's it for now. Do you have any more questions?" I said.

"Nope, I think that's it for now." He said as he stood up. "It was a pleasure to see you again and I look forward to working with you. He said as he shook my hand. I then bade him good-bye and walked him out to Angela. I waited there until she had all his details needed for the file. He again bade me good-bye then made his way out.

_OMG! Won't Rose and Alice just love this!_ I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7 Visits

**i hope i'm still keeping you interested.**

**Disclaimer: i own none of these wonderful characters.**

----------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Visits

BPOV

I had my meetings on Monday. Then I scheduled my site visits on Wednesday and Thursday. My plan was after I visit the sites and take my measurements I could have the afternoon to draft something up for the end of the week meeting with Alice and Rosalie.

On Wednesday, I went to the site for the Garden Club. It was to be located in Brookline, about a fifteen minute drive from the office. I took Tyler with me to take the measurements. It was a good site, not to hard to build on and the landscaping would be a piece of cake for Alice.

I grabbed a sandwich at Au Bon Pain before heading back to the office. I parked my car and made my way to the office. Angela was on her way out when I got there. "Hi, Bella, I'm on my way to lunch. Do you want me to bring you back anything? Dessert?" she asked me.

"No, thanks Angela. I'll have a coffee but I like the one here so I'll just have that." I answered.

"Ok. then." She said then turned back to me as if remembering something. "Oh, Bella, a Ms. Mary Lewis called. She's from Child's Hope Foundation. She was asking when your site visit will be cause she was instructed to accompany you." She said.

"Accompany me?" I asked puzzled. "Why?

"Oh, I didn't ask why. But I told her you plan to visit on Thursday morning. And she asked me to tell you to call her when you're on your way." She answered me.

"Weird. But ok, I'll just get her number before we call it a day. Have a good lunch." I said to her then I made my way to my office.

I ate in peace while thinking about what I would like the Garden Club structures to be. After eating, I made my way to the pantry to get a cup of coffee since Angela was not back yet. I found Alice also getting a cup for herself.

"Hey, Ali, you're hyper as it is. Are you sure more caffeine will do your body good?" I asked smiling at her.

"Hey Bells. Well, if you must know, yes it does my body good," she answered back with a laugh. So how is your day so far?" she asked once she calmed down.

"It's going. The Garden Club project will be easy. Not much work for you too either." I said as I prepared my cup of coffee.

"Oh, that would be great. I have to do the landscaping for several parks in Chestnut Hill. For some reason they would not like anyone but us." She said as we started back to the office.

"Well, you are one of the best Ali. And I'm sure the magazine article was nothing but good to rub that fact in." I complemented her and she just smiled. "I'll get going so I'll have a drawing for you by Friday. I'll see you later." I waved then I turned into my office as she went into hers.

I got the number of Mary Lewis from Angela before heading home yesterday. I'll have to go to the site alone today since Tyler had to check on a project in Roxbury. I dialled on when I was on my way and set the phone in the cradle in the car. I have one of those car kits so I don't have to put the Bluetooth ear piece.

"Hello, this is Mary Lewis, how may I help you?" a sweet voice answered me.

"Hi, this is Isabella Swan from Brandon & Hale; I was told that I was to call you when I'm on my way to the site." I answered her.

"Oh, yes Ms. Swan. I have been expecting your call. I can meet you in the hospital entrance just opposite of the parking lot if that will be ok with you?" she said.

"That would be nice. I'll be there in about ten minutes." I told her.

"Ok, I'll be waiting. Drive safe." She said then ended the call.

True enough I was reached the hospital in about ten minutes. I found a parking space and pulled in. I gathered my things out of my trunk and made my way to the entrance. I found a lady waiting by the door. She was about 5'7" with brown hair, similar to mine, blue eyes, and carrying a leather folder.

"Ms. Swan? I'm Mary Lewis; it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she held out her hand.

"Hi, just Bella, please. It's a pleasure to meet you too." I said as I took her hand. "Can you show me to the site?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course. This way please." She smiled then we started to walk to the hospital. We were quiet for a bit when I decided to ask her why she was sent to accompany me.

"Ms. Lewis, I don't want to seem unappreciative of you coming with me but I wanted to know what brought this on? I'm not accustomed to being accompanied by a client this early in the project." I asked her.

She just smiled at me and said, "Please call me Mary. And to answer your question, this is a first for me too. Mrs. Cullen called me and said she would like me to accompany you." She replied and I just held a blank stare.

"How does she know of me? I still have to meet her." I asked again.

"She told me that Dr. Cullen asked her for me to accompany you?" she stated with a smile.

"Dr. Cullen? Carlisle Cullen? I have yet to meet him as well." I told her.

She laughed and simply stated, "No, ma'am. Dr. Edward Cullen. His mother said I am to accompany you to the site."

Now I'm more puzzled than ever. Edward was a doctor too? Is that why he said he would be at the hospital and would be able to supervise the construction? Why would he think that I'll need someone to go with me to the site? Wow, this is getting to be really weird. Mary brought me out of my mental questioning by letting me know that we were at the site.

"Bella, were here. I'll just stay here so you can get to your work." She said then stepped aside.

I just nodded and smiled at her. I stood then closed my eyes to shift my mind to work mode. I opened them again and looked around. The space was on a new lot that the hospital had recently acquired. I moved around and started to take measurements. Looks like I'll have to do a multi-level building, I thought to myself.

After about an hour I was done. I turned back to Mary who I found on her mobile phone. I gestured to her that I was done. She hung up the phone then smiled at me. "All done? Ok, I'll walk you to your car then" she sweetly said to me.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I'm sure you have other things to do." I told her.

She just laughed at me and said, "Nonsense. It's a perk of being a personal assistant. Especially if my boss happens to be sponsoring the wing." We then got to my car. I told her again what I had told Edward and said that I would call her to set up the meeting next week.

I got into my car and decided to go by the Boston Common before heading to the office. I decided to call Angela and let her know my plans. "Isabella Swan's Office. This is Angela, how may I help you?" she answered.

"Is that how you really answer the phone Ang?" I answered her laughing.

"Oh, hey Bella, yes that is how we are supposed to answer the phone. Some customer courtesy or something" She said laughing as well. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted you know I'm done with my site visit. I decided to pass by the Common for a while and walk around. It was a puzzling morning; just want to clear my mind." I told her.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?" she asked with a little worry in her voice.

"No, nothing bad. I just want to sort something's out. I'll tell you soon I promise. Oh, can you make sure about the scheduled end of the week meeting tomorrow? I really want to get the drafts out early next week" I replied.

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you later then." She said and hung up the phone. I made my way to the Common, parked then walked around. I decided to head back to the office about 11:00. I grabbed Spinach, Feta & Roasted Red Pepper Phyllo Pie served with Side Salad from Rebecca's cafe before heading back to the office.

I bumped in to Rose and Alice in the elevator. "Hey Bella" Rose said looking at the package in my hand. "Oh, I guess you're having lunch in. We're headed to Rebecca's too. Would you want us to bring back some desert?" she asked me.

"Oh, I didn't think of that when I bought food. I think I'd like a Chocolate Raspberry cupcake please." I answered.

"Ok, hey are you ok? You seem out of it?" Rose said.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. Don't worry I'll let you both on it tom at the meeting." I said.

"Ok, see you later then." They said then waved and went the opposite direction.

I went into my office then ate my lunch. I cleaned up and laid out new papers on my drafting table. I set my pencils and rulers in their spots then pulled out my leather folder with my notes. I took in that the Cullen's wanted then started to form the design in my mind. Once I was set, I then started drawing. I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Bella, it's 5:30. Are you not going home yet?" Angela asked as she poked her head in.

"Oh, is it already? Well, I could ask you the same question" I answered.

"Well, you're still here so that's my excuse." She said tsmiling at me.

"You can go ahead; I'll just put my stuff away and head home. Alice and Rose left already?" I asked as I started to put my things away.

"Yes, they passed by but did not want to disturb you. So they just had me tell you they would take care of dinner so you don't have to worry. And the meeting is set for tomorrow at 2:00 p.m." she told me.

"Thanks Ang. Well, I think I'm set. If you are too then let's hit the road." I said as I took my bags and headed out of the office. We locked up and made our way home.

Friday came around and I was finalizing my plans the whole morning. I had my drafts and ideas in order for the meeting. We grabbed lunch them made our way to the office to get ready for the meeting. "Bella, its ten minutes to 2:00. Would you like anything else prepared for the meeting?" Angela called over the intercom.

"Just coffee for me Angela, please. And see to it that Tyler and Eric will be there." I called back.

"Ok" she replied. I then gathered all my things and made my way to the conference room.

I made my way into the room and started to set up my stuff while waiting for Alice and Rose. I was to present first since I needed all their inputs. I set up my drafts on the white boards then hooked up my laptop to the projector to show them the actual pictures. When we were all situated, I took a sip of my coffee then started the meeting.

"Ok, so this week, I accepted two new projects. One for the Cambridge Garden Club and one for the Child's Hope Foundation." I started then made my way to the Garden Club draft. "So the Garden Club wants a gazebo and a sun room. Not much building here I think, but Rose is better to decide that part." I then continued to explain the project, letting Ali know how much space she had to work with. They all nodded in agreement to the plans.

I then moved to the Hospital wing. "Next is a hospital wing at BUMC. It's being sponsored by the Child's Hope Foundation." I started then began enumerating the wishes of the client while I pointed out the specific spaces on the draft. "Ali, since it's a children's wing I think there might be a lot to the interior and this one will need an elevator so a bit more engineering." I said to them.

"Ok, that's no problem." Alice said then paused. I took a sip of my coffee again then said, "They have a request to meet with us in person to hear our ideas even if it's the first draft. So when we're ready, we will set up a meeting with the involved parties and conference with them here. Will that be ok for both of you?" I asked Ali and Rose.

"That should not be a problem." Rose said while taking down notes. The meeting went on, Rose updating us on the Jones' project and Ali with her parks. It was about 4:45 when we were done and we decided to call it a day. As I was fixing my stuff, Rose and Alice cornered me in the conference room.

"Bells, is everything ok?" Alice asked me.

"It's just been a weird week. You guys wanna go somewhere and I'll tell you about it?" I asked them.

"Yeah, sure, you want to go on a picnic in the Common? It's a good night out?" Rose suggested.

"That would be great. We could pick up something at D'Angelos" I said then we made our way to our cars.

We passed by D'Angelos and picked up dinner. We got a chicken quesadilla, assorted wraps, salads and I had soup. We found a spot in the park then laid out our picnic cloth, sat down and put out or dinners. "So what's up Bells?"Ali asked.

So I started to tell them about last week's acquisitions, how the Foundation heard of us, how Edward remembered me from the airport and ended with my being accompanied to a site. They just kept eating and nodded once in a while. After my story, Alice looked deep in thought. After a while she started talking.

"Maybe the guy likes you Bella. Not everyone can remember one meeting from more than a month ago. And I feel there is deeper reason why he chose us for the wing. It can't be just because we're an all-in-one thing or we were recommended. And he personally met with you. It must account for something." She said.

"You're over thinking this Ali. How can he be interested in me? There's nothing to be interested about." I said.

Her eyes grew wide then went into slits. I swear if looks could kill I would be on the way to the morgue. I thought she was going to say something, but Rose was the one who spoke. "Isabella Marie Swan! How can you say that? There's a lot more to you than meets the eye. A person would be crazy not to like or get to know you." she said and looked at me with her eyes in slits a swell.

"Ok, let's say yeah, he's interested. Let's not push this ok. Let's just go with flow and see where it goes. No matchmaking from either of you." I said in my most authoritative voice while wagging my finger at them. They just nodded and made faces at me. We finished our dinner and went home.

When we got home I said that I was going to soak in the tub and call it a night. I thought over the week that had passed and what is to come. I decided to just take it easy with Edward if there was something to take easily. I thought about if I was ready for whatever this was and in the end decided to take my own advice and go with the flow.

I got out of the tub when the water got too cold. I brushed my teeth, put on my boy-shorts and wife beater then settled under the covers and fell asleep.

Monday came by too quickly. We stayed home the weekend had a girls night and did some work so we could get the drafts out. We made it to the office and we all started to work. We got the Garden Club done by end of Monday so we could send it out on Tuesday morning.

Tuesday we worked on the hospital wing but decided we would need an extra day. We then decided we could be ready for them Thursday morning. So that's when we decided to call the meeting. "Angela, could you please set the meeting for the hospital wing Thursday morning if all the parties needed will be available? And also apologize for the delay," I called out to the intercom.

"Sure Bella. I'll get right on that and get back to you." she replied.

After about two hours Angela knocked on my door then stepped inside. "Bella, they can be ready for you guys Thursday afternoon about 3:00 p.m. I called Ash and Mel and Rose and Alice will be free at that time. Your schedule with me says you are too unless something came up?" she said, waiting for my reply.

"No, nothing came up. So it's set then. Just let them know please. I think I'm done for today I'll be heading home. You should get going as well." I told her as I stretched out myself and stood up to get my stuff.

"Ok, Bella, See you tomorrow. Drive Safe." She said to me then turned to leave. When my stuff was ready, I made my way to the elevator, then into my car and made my way home.

**EPOV**

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was just finishing my shift when I got a call from my mother.

"Hi, Mom. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I answered her.

"Oh, my Edward. Always the charmer." She said with a laugh. "Anyway dear, Mary already got a call from Brandon & Hale and said they would be ready for us on Thursday morning. Are you available?" she asked me.

"Thursday? I have the morning shift but I can make it in the afternoon. Will that be alright? I asked her.

"That will be fine sweetheart. Your father will also be in a meeting in the morning. I'll tell Mary to let them know and get back to you." She said.

"Ok, mom. But I'm heading home in about an hour so you can just call me there." I replied.

"Ok dear, I'll call you later. Bye" she said

"Bye mom" I said then hung up the phone.

I finished y shift and made my way home. When I got home I started to run a bath and thaw some steaks that I had marinating in the fridge. I got into the bath and lay there until the water was cold. I must have dosed off cause my answering machine was beeping when I returned to the kitchen.

I pressed the button and heard my mom's voice. "Hi sweetie, I set up the meeting for Thursday afternoon at 3:00 p.m. I checked with your father that your shift is until 2:00 so you'll have time to get ready. Have a good night dear." Beeeep..... end of message.

I got to the hospital at 6:00 am Thursday for the start of my shift. I had a grin on my face just thinking about now I would get to see Bella later today. I went into the lounge and was greeted by Mike. "Morning, Edward. you seem to be in a good mood," he said.

"Yeah, I have a meeting later today with the firm for the new wing." I said to him.

"What's so great about a meeting? Is it a female?" he asked me. Why does he have to be perceptive about these things?

"Well, if you must know, yes. It's the architect to be specific." I answered him.

"Anyone I know?" he asked again.

"Well, she was in that article in The Bostonian." I replied simply, hoping it would end there.

"Oh, I see. Well good luck with that. Let us know how it goes," he said with a smile.

"When I know where it's headed, I'll let you know. Let's hit the floor." I said as we walked out of the lounge.

The shift was relatively benign. No mass accidents just simple cuts and bumps. Of course there were the usual advances of the nurses that Mike kept laughing at. Lauren was starting to flirt with me again as I was finishing my charts. I just ignored her but she was relentless. Thankfully, I saw Garrett coming up to me since he was on the next shift.

"Dr. Cullen," Lauren said while rubbing my forearm. "Would you happen to be free tonight? Maybe we could grab a drink." See, relentless. I was taught to always be a gentleman, but this was too much. Then a plan formulated in my head as Garrett stood next to me.

I took her hand and placed it on Garrett's forearm and said, "I'm sorry Lauren but I'm busy tonight, and every other night after that. I'm sure Dr. Thomas would be more than willing to take you out." I said to her then looked at Garrett who seemed to catch my drift.

"Yes, Lauren sweetie, I would be happy to take you out as long as you are willing for your nose job to meet the fist of my girlfriend. Do we have a date?" he asked her. She looked dumbfounded and just turned and walked away.

"Thanks for playing along man." I said to Garrett.

"Hey, no prob bro. But you owe me a confession? Is there really a girl who has caught the eye of the infamous Dr. Edward Cullen?" he said to me, smirking.

"Since you saved me then yes, there is someone who has caught my eye. But as to where we are headed I'm not sure as of the moment." I said to him.

"Fair enough. I'm sure if something juicy comes up the tabloids will be over you." He said laughing.

"No need to read the tabloids. I'd willingly give you the details personally." I said smiling at him. "Shall we see my patients that are soon to be yours?" I asked

"Yes, we shall," he said then we went through the curtains so he could see what step each patient was in. After they were properly endorsed I made my way to the locker room and changed out of my scrubs and into a pair of dark jeans and green button down shirt. I washed up my face a bit then sprayed on a little cologne. As I was heading out I saw my dad in the ER.

"Hey, Dad, I was just on my way out to head to Brandon & Hale." I said to him.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you then. Something came up and I can't make it to the meeting. Since it's your project I'll just let you update me on how it goes. As I have said, the decision is yours, and well, your mother's." He said.

"Oh, ok Dad, I'll let Mom know," I replied.

"Thanks son," he said to me then patted my back and went the other way.

I made it to Brandon & Hale at about 2:45 p.m. Mary was already there with my mother and Jasper. I told my mom that my Dad had an emergency and won't be joining us. Ten minutes after I got there Emmett arrived as well. Mary then headed to the receptionist to let her know we were complete.

She called over the intercom and after a short while Angela appeared and led us to a conference room. There were two other females in the room. Angela introduced them to us as Ashley and Melanie, assistants of Rosalie and Alice. Mary introduced us and we all took a seat. Angela brought in coffee and tea and some pastries. At 3:00 pm on the dot the three ladies walked in with smiles on their faces and papers in their arms.

Bella approached me first and held out her hand, "Edward, nice to see you again. These are Rosalie Hale, our engineer and Alice Brandon, our interior and landscape designer," she said as she pointed to the blond then the dark haired lady.

"Pleasure to see you again. This is my mother Esme Cullen, my brother Emmett, and my cousin, Jasper." I said pointing to each of them.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Shall we get started?" Bella asked. We all nodded and took our seats.

She then started with the draft on a white board explaining each room she made. She made a three floor structure. First floor would have the waiting are, playroom and offices, seconds floor she put the rehabilitation and therapy rooms, and the top floor was for the patients rooms. The third floor was to connect with the old building through the current pediatric ward. They gave us an option if we wanted an indoor garden for the first floor or a roof top garden.

After her explanation, Alice projected her ideas for the interiors and landscape. It was nothing short of spectacular. And I looked at Jasper who seemed to be in awe as well. I'm just not sure if it was the girl speaking or her drawings. Rosalie's main concern was the materials we wanted as well as what machines would be put in if any. We all agreed to the plan and opted for both the indoor and rooftop gardens.

"Ok, when would you like to start with the ground breaking?" Bella asked us, but was looking at me.

"Oh, Mom, when would you like to start?" I asked my mother.

"As soon as possible I guess. But we'll have to ask your father to be sure," she said.

"Well, we could start working on the needed permits which will take about a week. We can begin anytime after that. You can just get back to us when Dr. Cullen gives his ok," Bella suggested.

"Oh, that would be great! Edward can you talk to your father tomorrow? If he had an emergency he'll be out of it tonight" my mother said to me.

"Yes, mom, I can do that." I answered her.

"Ok, great. Oh, look at the time. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I have t excuse myself. I have a dinner engagement at 7:00. I look forward to working with you." My mother said shaking each of their hands. Angela then brought her and Mary to the elevators.

By this time the ladies were fixing up their things and Emmett seemed to be making his move on Rosalie and Jasper on Alice. I guess it was now or never. I walked up to Bella and said, "Excuse me Bella."

"Yes, Edward, or should I say Dr. Cullen?" she said with a smile. Hmm, smile is good right?

"No, just Edward, please. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight. I wanted to take you out?" I said while looking at the table. I waited for her answer and when I looked up everyone was looking at us.

"Oh, uhm, guys do we have plans?" she asked the girls and I noticed she was lightly blushing.

"No, we don't and Emmett just asked me out as well so you go on ahead." Rose said.

"You have no plans with me. And Jasper also asked me out so I think you'd be better go with Edward or you'll be home alone... again." Alice said. Wonder what that meant.

Bella just stared at them then looked at me. "Well, I guess you have company for dinner." She said to me smiling again. "I just have to get some stuff from the office then we can be on our way." She said and walked out of the conference room headed toward her office. I just walked quietly behind her.

"Ok, I'm ready. Shall we?" She asked me.

"We shall," I said and held the door open for her. After I stepped out she locked her office and we made it to the reception area where we found the other couples.

"Ali, how are you getting home? You rode to work with me." She asked Alice.

"Oh, I was going to ride with Jasper." She said turning to Jasper who just slapped his palm to his forehead.

"I rode here with Auntie Esme. I was going to hitch with Emmett," he said. Then I got an idea.

"Why don't Alice and Jasper take your car and I can take you home. If that will be fine with you of course," I said looking at Bella.

Before she could answer Alice started to jump up and down. "Oh, that's a great idea. Bella, keys!" Alice said reaching out her hand.

Bella was a bit hesitant but handed them over saying, "You better take care of my car like you take care of yours or else!" she said in a somewhat authoritative tone.

"Or else what?" Alice retorted.

"Or else your Jimmy Choo's are going in the dumpster!" Bella simply said.

"Ok, ok, no need to be hostile with my babies," Alice said then we all got into the elevator and made our way to our cars.


	8. Chapter 8 Dates

Chapter 8

Dates

EPOV

When we got to the car, I opened the door for Bella and she looked at me funny. I brushed it off, and got into my side of the car. As I pulled out of the garage I looked at her and she was smiling at me. _That's good right? _I asked myself.

"What?" I asked her.

"You opened and held the door for me" she stated.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" I asked back.

"No, it's just no one does that for me often. It felt kind of weird but in a good way," she said then looked at the road.

"Well, I hope you get used to it. So what would you want to do?" I asked her.

"You asked me to dinner and you have no plans?" She said to me pretending to be shocked.

"I wanted to do something you'd like so things won't be to awkward for you." I stated to her.

"Oh, since you put it that way. Maybe we could pick up something at D' Angelos then eat it in the park and maybe go for a walk. That's if you're not too tired," she said.

"That would be fine with me." I said and we made our way to get our food before heading to Boston Common.

After pulling out of her office parking lot I then made my way to D' Angelos on Stuart Street since we were to go to the Common after. We decided to half a Number 9 quesadilla and Chicken Cobb salad. Then I got a Honey Dijon chicken sandwich and she got a chicken Caesar wrap. We both had iced tea for our beverage.

We drove over to the park and found a bench to sit on while eating our dinner. When everything was set up we started eating in silence. After about 5 minutes I decided to break the ice. "So, how has your week been?" I asked her.

"Well, it's been trying but it's nothing unusual. Oh, I meant to thank you for sending someone to accompany me to the site. It was well appreciated but unnecessary," she answered me then took a bite of her wrap. Oh, I forgot about that, Mary was so nice about it.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were going to the right place. Mary was more than happy to go with you." I said picking up a quesadilla.

"Why did you not tell me you were a doctor?" she asked me. I thought of how to answer that.

"Well, I didn't think it was relevant to our meeting. Do you feel bad or offended that I didn't tell you I was a doctor?" I asked her.

"No, it's just another thing new to me. Usually people with titles will take every chance they can to let you know it. That was very humble of you." She explained. We finished our dinner in silence began cleaning up.

After we threw our trash in the bin she turned to me and said, "Are you still good for that walk? You look tired."

"Yeah, I was up early but it's no biggie. My morning shift did not have a heavy work load." I told her.

"Would you mind if we stop when we spot a coffee shop? I have recently developed an addiction to coffee after dinner." She said.

"That would be no problem. I could use a cup myself." I said to her. We just kept walking and found a Starbucks across the street and made our way there. We stepped in and went to line up. When we got to the counter the barista greeted us and asked for our orders. She got a tall caramel macchiato and I ordered a tall cafe Americano.

When she told us our total, I noticed Bella already had a bill in her hand. I grabbed her hand to stop her. "I got this. I did ask you out after all." I said. She pulled her hand from my grasp and handed the bill to the girl. She looked at me and said, "You paid for dinner. Let me get this one." At that point I couldn't argue anymore. So I just nodded. We got our drinks and headed back to the Common.

We started walking around really no plan on where we were headed. She caught me looking at her with a smile on my face. "Is there something on my face?" she asked me.

"No, why would you think that?" I answered.

"Well, you're staring. And since you have been so polite and gentlemanly I'm sure you're aware that it's not polite to stare." She said to me and looked away shyly.

"Yes, I am aware. I just find you attractive that's all. There's something about you that makes me want to get to know you more. I hope you will let me." I said to her with a hopeful look in my eye.

She stopped walking then and looked at me with wide eyes. When she got her bearings back she said to me, "Wow, no one has really said anything like that to me before. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on the question. May I decide whether to answer or not after I hear it?" I asked of her.

"I guess that's fair enough." She said, so I nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Do you expect this to go somewhere?" she said motioning between us.

"Honestly, I hope it does. But I also want to take it slow. No rushing into anything. Just like a go with the flow sort of thing." I answered and she nodded. "May I ask why you asked that question?"

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship. It's not like I have sworn off love. My past relationships just seemed to be rushed ones, though they lasted, and were good I want my next one to be well thought out, not just a spur of the moment decision." She replied, and at that moment I thought, _Could she be on the same page as me?_

"I believe that is a valid reason." I answered. We kept walking and talked about our childhoods. I found out she was an only child and was neighbors with Rose and Alice and they were best friends ever since. She loved reading classics, her favourite was Wuthering Heights, she liked to draw, and was fascinated with the architectural structures of Europe, so she chose architecture as a profession. She also prefers to stay home rather than go out.

I shared some of my past as well. I told her that Emmet, Jasper and I were really close. Jasper's dad was the younger brother of my father who worked with the WHO so he got to stay with us so he could have a proper education. His mother passed when he was 15 due to Leukaemia. His father is now based in Geneva but he opted to remain with us. I told her I play the piano and the guitar, and I also like reading, I have read the classics but I prefer non-fiction books. I left out that I compose music in the hopes of surprising her one day with my own work inspired by her.

"Edward, it's getting late. Would you mind if we start heading home? I do love the time we spent together but I don't think I'd be good company in a bit?" She turned to me, a shy smile on her face.

Though I did not want to let her leave, I could see in her eyes how tired she was. So I agreed and we made our way back to the car. I opened her door for her again then moved over to my side and got in the driver's seat. "Where do you live?" I asked her.

It took her a while to answer and when I turned to her I noticed her eyes were already falling. So I put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Bella, can I get your address?" I asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We live at 330 Beacon," she said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes 'we' meaning me, Rose, and Alice." She said smiling.

"Oh, ok." I said then turned back to the road. It was about a ten minute drive but it seemed that she managed to fall asleep. So I tapped her shoulder gently. "Bella, we're here."

"Gosh, sorry about that. Thank you for a wonderful evening." She said then started to get out of the car. I grabbed her hand and she turned to me, looking puzzled. I got my thoughts together and said, "I had a good time, I hope we can do this again." Then I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles and released her. I waited till she got into the building before I left.

When I saw she was safely inside, I pulled out of her building and made my way home.

**BPOV**

I got into my building and into the elevator. When the door closed I was alone with my thoughts. First he opens the car door for me then at the end of it all he takes and kisses my hand. Could someone like that really exist? And to top it all off, he was gorgeous and a doctor.

I got off at our floor and walked to our condo. I found Alice already bouncing on the couch and Rose making some tea in the kitchen. Before any of them could say something, I held up my hand and said, "Not tonight. Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything." And with that I went into my room, took off my clothes and fell onto the bed.

I woke the next morning, got into my bathroom to wash up, and then put on my robe. I went to the dining room to find bagels and croissants on the table along with a pot of coffee. _Their up to something_, I said to myself. Then Alice busted out of her room.

"Ok, Bella, tell me everything!" she said clapping her hands and bouncing up and down on the chair.

"Can we wait for Rose so I don't have to retell the story?" I said just as Rose stepped out of her room. "Wait to tell me what story?" she said.

"About Bella's date!" Alice replied excitedly.

"Oh, that story. Ok, Swan, Spill!" she said.

"Is this breakfast a bribe?" I asked them.

"Well, since you told us last night you would tell us the story today it's not." Alice said but she had a glint in her eye.

"You're planning something pixie! What is it? Tell me or I won't tell you my story." I said to her. Rose was just giggling at us.

"Humph! Ok fine, we're going on a triple date tonight!" she said grinning.

"And who may I ask will my date be? No one has asked me out for tonight." I said to her.

"Well, that depends on how your date went last night. So your turn to spill" she said to me.

"I think it went ok. We got dinner from D'Angelos then ate it in the park. Then we looked for a Starbucks, and walked around some more." I said.

"What did you talk about?" Alice asked, looking very interested.

"Well, we talked about our childhoods, hobbies, things like that." I paused deciding if I should share the "where this is leading" part.

"What else. I can see there's more. Quit editing Bella," Alice said impatiently.

"Ok, fine, I asked him if he thinks this will lead somewhere. He said he honestly, he hoped it would. Then I told him I'm not opposed to love and my want of going slow and he agreed and he seemed to have the same views. So it seems that we're on the same boat." I said.

"Oh, YEY! Then Edward is your date tonight," Alice said before biting into a bagel.

"What? He hasn't even asked me. And I'm not asking him," I said to her.

"He'll ask you, just wait." She said then pranced off to her room leaving Rose and I.

"What are you thinking Rose?" I asked her.

"Well, Bella, I think this guy is good for you. Just a gut feeling. But if he wants to take it slow like you, then it should be a good sign. I think you deserve to be happy after what Jacob did to you," Rose said.

"Thanks Rose. Let's just see how this will go. Come on, let's get ready for work." I said and we stood up. After getting ready I packed up the extra food and brought it with me to give to Angela, Ashley, and Melanie.

The morning was basically the same. I finalized the measurements on my drafts and checked what had to be done on other projects. At about 11:00 Angela called over the intercom, "Bella, Edward Cullen is on line three." Oh, I wonder why he's calling.

"Hello?" I picked up the receiver.

"Hi, Bella. Are you busy? I'm sorry to bother you at work," he said.

"Hi, no I'm not actually. What can I do for you?" I said.

"Well, the guys and Alice and Rose are going out tonight and I was wondering if you would want to go with me," he sounded a bit unsure.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, it seems my friends were positive that you would be inviting me. So yes, I would like very much to go with you" I said with a laugh.

"I think those four are trying to make sure we end up together. Ok, so I'll see you later. Will it be okay if I pick you up? Maybe around 7:30?" he said.

"Yes, that will be fine. But isn't that a bit early?" I said.

"Well, yes, but I thought maybe we could get dinner first then meet up with them at the club. If that is fine with you of course." He told me.

"That is fine with me. I'll see you at 7:30" I replied.

"Ok, it's a date. Oh, Bella, would you mind if I ask for your mobile number? It sounds funny but I didn't get to ask it from you last night," he said with a laugh.

"You could have asked it from Mary. But sure, my number is 555-3489. Just include your name when you send me a message" I informed him.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Ok, I'll see you at 7:30," he said then put down the phone.

"What's with the smile? Was that Edward on the phone?" Alice asked, catching me off guard.

"If you must know, yes, that was Edward" I replied simply.

"So I take it you have a date." she stated with a wide grin.

"Yes, Alice I do." I said then she started jumping up and down again.

"Oh, we have to get you ready. What time is he coming?" she said. Well, when she looks like that better not argue with her.

"He's coming to get me at 7:30," I answered then she looked puzzled. "He wants to take me to dinner first," I added.

"Oh, that is so sweet, but gives us less time. So we have to leave here at exactly 5:00 pm. ROSE!" she shouted after she left my room. I hoped the time with Edward would make up for the torture I was about to endure.

As Alice had promised, she was dragging me out of the office at 5:00 p.m. When we got home she shooed me into the shower. I took a long bath and when I got out, my outfit for the night was laid out on my bed. It was a royal blue dress that fell just above the knee and she paired it with black sling-back shoes whose heels were about two and a half inches. I made a mental note to remind Edward of my clumsiness, especially when in heels.

She saw I was done and pulled me into her bathroom. She did my hair in curls then applied a little make-up. I guess Bella Barbie for tonight was not so bad. "Ok, you're done. Now go put on your dress" she told me. I looked at the clock and it was 7:10. As I was walking to my room I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, no go change!" Alice said to me. I put on my attire for the night, and then checked myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. I gathered my things and made it to the living room. To my surprise Edward was seated on the couch chatting with Alice. "Oh, there she is" Alice squealed. Edward turned to look at me and I saw a smile creep up on his face. He then stood up and made his way to me.

He took my hand again and kissed it. "You look stunning tonight." He commented. I could feel a blush coming up. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I said, and he really didn't. He was wearing dark jeans and a white button-up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Shall we?" he asked tugging slightly on my hand. "Yes, we shall. Bye Ali, thanks and we'll see you in a bit." I called out to her.

"Oh, you're welcome Bells. We'll see you at The Place." She said with a wave before retreating to her room.

Edward and I got into the elevator then walked up to his car. He again opened the door for me and I slid in to the passenger's seat then I watched him get into the driver's seat. This is when I remembered I did not tell him my apartment number. "Edward, how did you know my apartment number? You never asked me and I never told you." I asked him.

"Apparently Emmett knows, since he took Rosalie home last night. I took a chance to ask them first. If he or Jazz didn't then I would have asked you. Luckily for me he did, I wanted to surprise you., he said with a smile.

"Ok, then, where are we having dinner?" I grinned, a little excited.

"Are you ok with Japanese? Maybe Sakura-Bana? At least it's on the same street as the club so we can take our time eating," he suggested.

"Yes, that would be great." I said as he continued to drive. We parked the car and went to the restaurant. We had an assortment of sushi and sashimi. I also had a bowl of miso soup. Our conversation went around different college and graduate school stories, funny moments, as well as embarrassing ones. We just kept laughing and laughing. It felt so good just because he was so easy to talk to. My phone suddenly beeped in my bag and it was a message from Alice.

_B- We're at the club already. Don't be too late. =) –A_

"Edward, they're already at the club. Maybe we should get going before the pixie sends out a search party," I told him. He laughed at me and nodded. He settled the bill, took my hand and we headed out of the restaurant. We walked a few minutes and made it to the club. Edward did not bother with the line. He walked up to the bouncer, said something and we were welcomed in.

"You come here often?" I asked him as we deposited our coats.

"You could say that." Was all he said so I decided to let it go, for now. Edward pulled me towards the VIP area. There we found Rosalie and Alice with the guys. Rose was wearing a short, sea green, satin dress with a low neck line and black peep toe heels. Alice was wearing a one shoulder dress which was black at the bottom that faded to white on the way up with black sandals.

"Bella! You're here," Alice said in her usual hyper voice.

"Yup, we're here," I said. Then I felt Edward's breath in my ear. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

I put my mouth to his ear and said "I'll have a Kamikaze." He nodded and made his way to the bar. He then returned with our drinks and we took a seat on one of the couches. We were making small talk when Emmett decided to do shots. We had about three rounds each and by that time I knew the alcohol was starting to get to me. I told Edward I was going to get some water, but being the gentleman that he wass he said that he would get it for me.

Rose and Alice were looking at me with smiles that rival ledthe Cheshire cat's in Alice in Wonderland. I just smiled back at them. Edward returned with my water and I took a big gulp. I turned to Edward and he was staring at me. So I told him to come close and I whispered in his ear, "It's not polite to stare." He just smiled at me and turned his mouth to my ear, "I can't really help it since you look incredibly beautiful tonight. And if you were thirsty you should have told me earlier."

I smiled back and I again brought my mouth to his ear, "The alcohol is starting to get to me. I always drink a lot of water when I feel like this." I said. He just smiled at me and nodded. Then I felt someone tugging on my arm. "Bella, let's dance," Alice said. Before I could protest she pulled me out of the chair as I grabbed Edward's wrist. Alice began to tug harder and I looked at Edward with pleading eyes. She let out a laugh and stood up making our way to the dance floor.

When we got to the dance floor, I faced him and put my arms around his neck and pulled myself up on tip toes to whisper in his ear, "I'm not too good at dancing especially in heels. I need someone to catch me if I fall." I I blushed stepping back down. I looked up at him and he nodded and smiled at me. He then bent down to talk in my ear, "Don't worry; I'll catch you if you fall. Would you like me to assist you?" he asked. I didn't know what I wanted so I just nodded yes.

He took my hands and put them on his shoulders, after which he put his hands on my hips. The song then changed to the remix version of Dangerous by Kardinal Official. I started to move my hips but I was a bit shy having Edward so close. I guess he noticed I was a bit tense cause he then whispered, "Just let it go Bella. It's just me". That was easy for him to say. But I tried my best to just enjoy the music and him. I imagined myself dancing in my shower to my favourite tunes. The next thing I knew, we changed position and I was straddling his thigh and one of his arms was wrapped around my waist pulling me a bit closer to him. He didn't seem to mind so I didn't either.

This was a good end of the week release, just enjoying the time with my friends. The song changed again and Edward turned me around so my back was to his chest. He put one arm around my waist then took one of my arms and brought it up and placed it behind his neck leaving his arm there as well. I placed my other arm over his that was around my waist. We just moved to the music and for some reason it felt right, like we were a perfect match. I had to admit I was starting to get turned on and I could feel so he was as well. I was glad we mentioned the going slow thing.

After another couple of songs, he released me and asked if I wanted a drink. I nodded and pulled him to the bar. I grabbed a stool and sat down and he stood behind me putting his hands on the bar, his arms were on my side as if protecting me from something. The bar tender came and I ordered a gin and tonic and a glass of water, he ordered a screwdriver. I then felt him push himself to me but I didn't mind it. I found myself leaning in to him.

Just as the bar tender gave us our drinks I felt someone pulling on my arm. It was Alice. "Bathroom, NOW!" she shouted over the music. I looked at Edward and excused myself making my way to the bathroom with Alice.

"What was that Isabella Marie?" She spat out at me but with a grin on her face. Before I could answer Rose entered and said "Are you guys already together and just refuse to tell us?" she asked. "No lying Swan!" Alice added poking me in the chest. They were looking at me, their eyes in slits waiting for my answer.

"No Rose, were not together, and what was what Ali?" I said to them.

"Don't play innocent Isabella! I saw you two dancing. It was short of dry humping," she said as she crossed her hands over her chest and started tapping her foot.

"Yeah Bells, I have never seen you like that. Not even with us in the apartment." Rose concurred.

"Well, he told me to just let go, so I did. I imagined dancing in the shower," I told then shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess I'll accept that... for now," Ali said and Rose just shook her head while smiling and we headed out to get back to the guys. We got back to the couches with the guys, had a couple more rounds then I decided to call it a night.

"Edward, I'm kind of getting tired. Would you mind if we leave?" I asked him over the music.

"No I don't mind." He said.

"Ok, let me just tell the girls." I said and went over to Alice. "We're going. I'm beat" I told her. And she just nodded. Apparently Rose went to the floor with Emmett so I tapped her on our way out. We grabbed out coats, Edward helped me into mine before putting his own on. When we were set we made our way to the car.

Once outside I grabbed his arm because I was a bit woozy. He seemed to notice. "Are you ok? Would you want me to carry you?" he asked me.

"I'm fine and no I can still walk I just have to hold on to you." I answered. We got to the car and he helped me inside. He got into the driver's seat and we made our way home.

"Can you get up to the apartment? Would you want me to help you?" he asked me once we reached the building.

"Yes, please."I said. He got out of the car and went over to my side and helped me out. We went into the building, and then got into the elevator. The elevator opened to our floor and we made our way to my door. I opened the door and stepped in, Edward followed.

I turned to him and said, "Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." He smiled back at me, "I had a good time too. We should do it again sometime." He said then kissed me on the forehead. I hugged him good night and saw him to the door. "Text me when you get home. Just so I know you made it home ok." I asked of him. He nodded with a smile then bade me good night and promised to text me tonight and call tomorrow. I went into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, pulled on my jammies then snuggled into my bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names and places in this story.**

**------------------------------  
**

Chapter 9

Getting to Know You

**BPOV**

I got up the next day with a mild hangover, mild meaning I'd had worse. I rubbed my eyes and lay in bed a while. I reached over to grab my phone and found I had two messages, one from Edward and one from Alice. Edward said he got home fine, Alice's simply said 'be good' with a winking smiley. I smiled then got out of bed. I made my way to my bathroom to brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I then put on a pair of shorts and went to the kitchen.

I found Rose sitting at the dining table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. "Morning Rose, any good news?" I asked her.

"Well, if GM filing for bankruptcy and people killing each other in Iran is good then yes, but if not then no." She said. I then went for my mug and filled it with coffee. When I had my morning caffeine ready I took a sip and looked at Rose. I found her looking at me with a smile. "Seems you had a good night." I said to her.

"I did. Did you have a good time as well?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I did." I said, nodding my head and taking another sip of my coffee. "You want some breakfast?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having." She answered me.

"Well, eggs and sausages it is then." I said heading to the fridge to get out the ingredients. Just then Alice bounced out of her room. "Good Morning!" she shouted with the usual Alice hype.

"Good morning, breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure, what are you having?" she asked back.

"Sausage and eggs." I looked over my shoulder. " Ok, I'll put on some toast." She bounced to the cupboard. Rose also began setting the table.

"What do you girls want to do today?" Alice asked us while putting the bread in the toaster.

"I have a lunch meeting with Andrew Brown for the vocational education program. They wanted to know if I can teach a class part time in the evening or the weekends." Rose said.

"Ok, so Rose is engaged. What about you Bells?" Alice said looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. What was that for?

"Uhm, I have no plans Ali. I was just going to stay in and go over my plans for the hospital." I explained putting the food on plates and brought them over to the table.

"Plans for the hospital or someone in the hospital?" she asked.

"Plans for the hospital Mary Alice. Besides he said he would call today, which he hasn't yet by the way, so I have no plans with someone from the hospital," I retorted.

"Ok, no need to get touchy, touchy," she said then sat at the table and started to eat. We finished our meal in silence and cleaned up while Rose headed to her room to get ready for her meeting. At about 11:00 there was a knock on the door. I went to get it and was surprised to see Emmett in gray slacks and a white button down shirt standing in the doorway.

"Morning Bella, is Rose ready?" he asked me.

"She's still in her room. Come in." I said and stepped aside to let him enter.

"Wow, you guys have a great view of Cambridge." He commented.

"Yes, we do. It was one of the reasons we got this place." I told him.

"What made you guys decide to live together?" he asked while he took a seat on the couch.

"Well, we basically missed Alice too much. Since we were at Cornell and she was at NYSID. We used to have different apartments, all smaller than this. Then after a while we noticed we would basically be in one apartment an entire week week and in another the next. We found it a waste of money and since we all got into Harvard for our Graduate studies we just decided to get a place together." I finished just as Rose stepped out of her room in a red silk sleeveless blouse, black knee length skirt and knee high boots.

"Hi, Em," she greeted him as she walked over.

"Hello, Rose. You look beautiful as always," he complemented, offering his arm and said "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. Bye Bells. Tell Alice I left already. I think she's still in the shower." She told me.

"Ok, be safe you two." I said as I walked them to the door. I waited till they got on the elevator before going back into the apartment. I then grabbed the paper and skimmed through the news. Rose was right, nothing really new. Alice then emerged from her room dressed in a lilac summer dress and white wedge sandals.

"You look cute. Where you off too?" I asked her

"Well, if you must know, Jasper and I are going shopping for some stuff for the therapy rooms. It is part of the interiors," She plopped herself sown on the arm chair beside me.

"Ok, Ali, if you say so." I said just shaking my head and smiling. Then there was another knock on the door. Alice jumped up from her seat, grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Hi, Jasper." She greeted him.

"Hi, Alice. Hey Bella." He called over Alice's shoulder.

"Hi Jasper. Did you sleep well? This one may keep you on your toes. She had like four cups of coffee this morning." I warned him and saw Alice throw daggers at me with her eyes.

"Thanks for the heads up. We have to get going. See ya Bella." He waved.

"Bye, be safe you two" I called out.

"Bye, Bella. Behave!" Alice said to me trying to stare me down. What the hell was that? I just brushed it off and went to my room to grab my iPod. I plugged it into the stereo in the living room and put on my classical play list. I then sat myself on the couch and stared out into Cambridge. The next thing I knew there was another knock on the door. What is with this people! I got to the door and was dumbfounded by who was standing in the door way with flowers and take out.

"Hello, Bella. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked me. I stood there for a bit more taking him in. He was wearing faded jeans, a black fitted shirt, which defined all the muscles on his torso, and chucks. "Bella, are you ok?" he asked me. That brought me back to reality. "It's not polite to stare you know" he said with a chuckle using my own line on me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come in please," I said to him and moved aside, closing the door behind him. He put the bags on the counter and turned to me, "These are for you. I didn't think you were the roses type so I took my chance with sunflowers." He said handing me the flowers.

"Thank you. And you were right, I'm not fond of roses, sunflowers are actually one of my favorites." I said before going to the kitchen and putting the flowers in water. "So do you have other surprises? Aside from yourself that is?" I asked him and took the flowers to the dining table and set them there.

"I did say I would call." He said with his crooked smile.

"Yes, you did say you would call me, not call on me." I said back and he laughed, obviously getting what I meant. That's when I remembered I was not bathed or dressed. "Since your visit is unexpected, you'll have to excuse me because I have to get showered and changed." I said to him.

"Ok, I have Chinese food. I'm not sure what you want so a got a bit of each. I'll set the table while you get ready. Where are the plates and utensils?" he asked, glancing into the kitchen.

"Plates are on the top cupboard by the sink and the utensils are in the top drawer near the stove. I won't be long." I turned and headed for the bathroom. It took me about fifteen minutes to get showered and dressed. I put on a pair of jean shorts and an orange tank top. When I was ready I found him seated on the couch and reading the paper.

"Did you find something interesting in the paper?" I asked him.

"No not really. So are you hungry?" he asked me as he stood up and made his way to the table.

"What would you want to drink. We have water, juice, iced tea, or coke" I asked him while looking in the fridge.

"Just water please." He said. So I got two glasses form the cupboard and brought out the pitcher from the fridge. I was surprised at what he brought. There was pork, chicken, fish, vegetables, noodles and even soup.

"Did you plan on feeding my whole floor?" I teased.

"No not really. I did say I wasn't sure what you want to I got one of each." He said and started to dig into the food. I just smiled and nodded then started to eat as well. Our conversation this time revolved more around our families.

"Tell me about your family," he said.

"Well, Charlie, my dad started as a county police chief, then became the head state trooper. When he got fed up with that he put up his own security firm. My mom, Renee, is a grade school teacher in Bellevue. It's about half an hour from Seattle. We used to live in Forks but my dad found it easier to establish his business in Seattle so they moved to Bellevue cause my mom did not like to live in the city, and Bellevue is closer than Forks. Rose and Ali's parents live in Bellevue as well. What about you?" I asked.

"Me? Well, you know my dad is a doctor. He used to live in Chicago but moved to New Hampshire for his college and med school. That's where he met my mom. They fell in love with the north east so they decided to settle down here. My mom was an Art major. So aside from the foundations she does appraising for some auction houses and does some interior decorating on the side." He said then popped a spring roll into his mouth.

"Wow, your mom does a lot." I said before taking a bite from the piece of pork I was holding.

"After Emmett and I went to college she had a lot of time on her hands." He smiled at me. We just kept talking through lunch. We then decided to watch movies in the afternoon which extended into the evening. We ordered pizza for dinner and had some coffee and pie I had in the fridge. "What's in this pie? It's really good." He asked me.

"Well, there's banana, coffee cream, and caramel" I answered.

"Wow, and you made this? My mom would love you," he said.

"I'm assuming she cooks too?" I asked him.

"Yes she does. Cooks, bakes, you name it she can do it" he laughed. Before we knew it, it was already midnight. "I had a really good day Bella, but I have to go. I have to make sure we're ready with the site then I have a thirty-six hour shift" he said as we got up and cleaned up the plates.

"That's not really healthy. Why do you have a thirty-six hour shift?" I asked.

"It's only supposed to be twelve hours but Mike is out sick so Garrett and I split his shift so it's not too heavy," he said.

"Oh, ok then. Well, thank you for the food, flowers and for spending time with me." I hugged him before making our way to the door.

"Thank you, too. I had a great time. I'm really comfortable when I'm with you. We could do the simplest things and it seems to mean the world. I'll call you before I go to bed. Will that be ok?" he asked.

"Yes that would be fine. Drive safe." I said to him. He hugged me tight and kissed my hair before turning to head for the elevators. I stood at the door waiting for him to get on. He waved at me before he climbed on and I waved back before turning back into the condo.

The rest of the weekend the girls and I just bummed around the apartment. Monday came and we continued working the usual projects. We ordered the needed materials for the projects we were about to start and we could start the gazebo on Monday and the hospital on Wednesday. That was good because I tried to make it a point to always be there the first day of construction.

Edward's shifts were a mess during the week because someone was out sick. We didn't get to talk long when we got the chance since our waking times were opposites. But nonetheless we made it a point to talk to each other every day. Work was also tiring so I would get home, call him, shower then go to bed. For some reason the guys were busy throughout the week end so we had a girls night on Saturday.

Monday came around and I spent my whole day at the Garden Club site. I agreed to have dinner with Edward that night. We had a simple dinner in Quincy market then just walked around after grabbing my Starbucks of course. I told him that Wednesday I would be at the hospital supervising the start of construction. He seemed to love the idea cause he was smiling the whole time after I told him this.

Wednesday came and I dressed down to casual slacks and a short sleeved silk blouse and ankle boots, making sure the heel is a chunk and not too high. Edward had the mid day shift that day and he offered to pick me up and take me home. He was at my apartment at 8:30 am. We got to the hospital in about fifteen minutes. His shift was to start at 11:00 so he spent a couple of hours with me watching me order people around. I'm not fond of doing this but sometimes it is necessary.

We had lunch at a diner near the hospital and we ordered steak and eggs and eggs and hash and shared the portions. He had to go back to work and I went back to my site. At about 5:00. I was wrapping up with the foreman when Edward appeared at the site.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes almost, fifteen minutes?" I said then turned back to the foreman. As promised I was done in fifteen minutes, so I gathered my things and we walked to his car. When we got to the parking lot I heard someone call out to him. "Dr. Cullen," it was a female voice. I turned and saw a blonde running up to him holding something in her hand. He turned and greeted her. "Yes, Jessica, what is it?" he asked her.

"I need your signature on this. They wouldn't release the meds to me." She smiled flirtatiously and handed him the clipboard. He took it and signed, then helped me into the passenger side of the car. I noticed she was still standing near car. He said something to her and then she turned and walked away.

He got into the driver's side and looked irritated. "Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"No, just the usual irritating people you meet at the hospital." He started the engine.

"Irritating meaning she likes you, and you don't like her and she won't leave you alone?" I guessed. He looked at me stunned and said, "Yeah, something like that. How did you figure that out?" he asked.

"Lets' just say I've had my share of experiences. And since you're gorgeous it's not hard to figure out." After realizing what I had said I felt my cheeks get hot. He didn't respond anymore and just drove. I peeked at him through the corner of my eye and I could see him smiling. After a few minutes he asked me if I wanted to get some dinner.

"Well, I want to take a shower. Can we get some take out and eat at my place? Or your place if you want," I said.

"I'd love you to see my place but how do you plan to shower there? Did you bring you stuff?" he asked. "Oh I didn't think of that, well I guess my place then." I said then looked out the window. He just chuckled at me. So we picked up some soup, salad, and sandwiches from Rebecca's then headed to my place.


	10. Chapter 10 Accident

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything... not twilight nor any of the other well known names and places i have included**

**-----------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 10

Accident

_1 month later..._

**BPOV**

The construction of the gazebo and sun room for the Garden Club was finished. Now it was up to Alice to make it beautiful. I was on my way today to visit the hospital site. The walls were up as well as the frames for the rooms. I just had to go on my weekly checks. I had a meeting in the morning with a new client so I had to wear a suit or dress. Since I was going to the site a dress was not an option for today. So I got up and decided to get dressed in a gray pant suit with a cream V neck blouse and I wore my black ankle boots with a chunk heel.

I got into my car and made my way to the office. I was to meet with a Sarah Jacobs for a restaurant renovation. She was to meet me at 10:00 a.m. While waiting for her I reviewed my drafts and compared them with the specs that Alice indicated for the shelves and beds and the like. Rose was supposed to accompany me today to check on the wiring and other mechanical aspects.

"Hey, Bella, you ready to go?" She peeped into my office and asked.

"Yes Rose, let's go. Tyler and Eric are supposed to be in the lobby." I said as I picked up my drawings. We went to the parking garage, got into my Volvo C70 convertible, and made our way to the hospital. After about ten minutes we were pulling into the lot. We each gathered our stuff and made our way to the site. We put on our hard hats when we got to the gate then entered.

We all went in our own directions inspecting what we each needed to look at. After about an hour Rose and I met on the second floor. She was looking at the wiring and I was checking the measurements. I was setting up my equipment when I heard Rose shout, "BELLA! Get out of there". It didn't register and the next thing I knew my left side made contact with the floor and Rose was on top of me.

"Rose, what happened?" I asked her still a bit winded.

"The piping fell loose and almost landed on you. Can you get up? What hurts?" She explained as she patted me down.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. It feels like my entire left side hurts. But my wrist and ankle hurt the most." I said.

"Well, it's good that were in the vicinity of the hospital. Come on; let's get you to the ER. Is Edward working today?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He's schedule is screwed up again. It changes like every other day." I told her.

"Never mind. We'll just have him paged. Wait here." She said then left. I could see she had a few bruises as well. "John! What the hell happened? Stop the work and check _everything_! Make sure what is supposed to be secured is secured. Eric, stay and supervise. Tyler help me get her to the ER then you can come back and help Eric." She ordered. Everyone just nodded, you'd be afraid to cross Rosalie of all people.

She took one of my arms and Tyler took the other. We then walked to the ER slowly. The pain in my ankle seemed to be getting worse and I held my wrist close to my body so it wouldn't move too much. We got to the ER and they sat me down while Rosalie made her way to the reception desk. She was explaining our condition and after a while got a bit agitated. "Tyler can you help me walk over to Rose before she rips the poor receptionist apart," I asked him and he stood up then helped me and we walked over.

"Rose, is there a problem?" I asked her.

"Well, this nurse is being rude! Just give us the damn forms and put us in line," she said, raising her voice a bit.

"Calm down Rose." I said to her then looked at the nurse. "Can we please get assistance? We were over at the construction site when a pipe fell causing us some injury." I said calmly.

"Well, you will have to wait a bit since the ER is swamped at the moment," she explained.

"Ok, where do we sign up?" I said. Then she held out two clip boards with the forms. We each took one then filled them out. When we were done Tyler gave it back to the nurse and we waited. After about twenty minutes Rose stood up and went over to the desk again.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," the nurse replied coldly.

"Well, then can you please page Dr. Edward Cullen?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Cullen is engaged with another patient. You will be seen by whoever will be free when you name is next." The nurse explained. I could see Rose fuming. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello, Emmett?" I heard her say. "I'm sorry to bother you but we're in the ER. Bella and I got into an accident at the site and we've been waiting half an hour," she paused to listen then said, "Bella is hurt more than me because I fell on her since I pushed her out of the way and this nurse won't page Edward for us." She listened then nodded the looked to the nurse, "Excuse me what's your name?" she asked.

"Lauren Mallory," the nurse replied. Then she got back on the phone, "Her name is Lauren Mallory," she said then listened again. "Oh, I, see. Well, ok, but can you tell him to hurry cause Bella's wrist is getting really swollen. Thanks Em," she hung up the phone, glared at Lauren and turned to come back to us to sit and wait. After about two minutes Edward was running through the door.

**EPOV**

I had the 11:00 to 7:00 shift today. I had lunch with my dad filling him in on the progress of the new wing. He was pleased with how everything was going. I left him about 1:30 and made my way back to the ER. At about 2:30 we had a trauma come in. Two guys apparently rammed their car into some barrier. They were not badly injured but had some major fractures. Garrett and I took one each. We made sure they were stable then sent them off to x-ray.

There were also a few kids who were throwing up which were relatively easy to treat. I was finishing up their charts when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Emmett. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bro, Rose called me. Bella and her are in the ER and your admirer at triage is keeping them waiting. Can you go get them? Rose said Bella's wrist seems to be swelling really bad," he told me.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks Em." I hung up and ran to the receiving area. Bella was hurt. How did that happen? I found then sitting down in the waiting area.

"Edward, thank god!" Rose said standing up and walking over to me.

"What happened Rose? You're hurt as well," I said seeing the bruise forming on her right shoulder.

"A pipe fell on the second floor and Bella was in the way so I had to push her away. She fell on her left side and I fell on her. I asked this nurse to page you but she said you were with another patient," she quickly explained to me while pointing to Lauren. I looked over to Bella and she was seated with her eyes closed.

"Nurse Mallory, where are their charts?" I asked her.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I didn't see you there. Here are their charts, but Dr. Newton—"she began but I cut her off.

"Charts, NOW! I don't care if Newton is on deck. They are MY patients. And when they ask you to beep me you beep me so I know they are here," I scolded her, grabbed the charts then walked over to Bella.

"Bella, sweetie," I said nudging her a bit and she opened her eyes. "Let's get you inside," I said calling for a wheelchair. The guy they were with helped her into the chair. "Thanks Tyler. I'll be ok, go help Eric at the site." She assured him. He just nodded and was off.

I helped Bella onto a bed and Rosalie into another just as Emmett arrived. "Rose, what happened?" he asked her. She retold the story of what happened while I attended to Bella.

"What hurts aside from the obvious Bella?" I asked her.

"Well, my ankle and I think my side is about to bruise." She replied.

"Did you hit your head? Are you dizzy? Headache? Blurring of vision? Nauseated?" I asked her.

"No to all of those," she shook her head. "Ok, well, I'm assuming your wrist is broken but I'll have an x-ray taken so I know how bad it's hurt, and your ankle and rib cage as well." I filled up the order sheet and handed it to Jessica for her to carry out. I went back to Bella.

"If you wanted to see me you could have just asked. You didn't have to come as a patient," I teased.

"I promise it's not an intentional injury. Rose was snapping at everyone before we left the site." She smiled weakly. "You should check Rose as well." She motioned to her friend and I walked over to her.

"Is another part of your body painful aside from your shoulder Rose?" I asked her.

"Nope I'm fine. Even if Bella is small she makes a good cushion." She smiled at Bella.

"We'll have your shoulder x-rayed just to be sure." She nodded and I wrote down the orders in the chart and handed it again to Jessica. Then our previous trauma arrived from x-ray. I told Bella I'd be a while and I made my way to the negatoscope. Both hand compound fractures on the lower extremities and the driver had a broken arm as well. "Jessica, call ortho for them. They need a trip to the OR. I'll take Ms. Swan and Ms. Hale to x-ray. Charts." I said extending my hand then made my way back to Bella.

"Dr. Cullen I can do that. That's not part of your job." she said to me which really irked me.

"I don't care whose job it is. These people are important to me and I want to take them to x-ray. Your evil twin has kept them waiting outside long enough." I said and took Bella and Rose to x-ray.

When we got back the vehicular accident guys were admitted and taken to the OR. Rose's shoulder was fine and range of motion was complete. I told her to ice it for the first twenty-four hours then then heat compress for the succeeding hours if needed for the bruise. I also gave her some Ibuprofen.

Bella on the other hand had a hairline fracture on the distal third of her ulna, but her ankle was only sprained. I gave her a brace for her wrist that extends from her palm to mid forearm and a stirrup brace for her ankle. I prescribed her Naproxen for pain if needed.

"So Bella let me explain. Your ulna has what we call a hairline fracture which we could treat with a brace. I'll also give you a stirrup brace for your ankle since it's sprained. Just for support. I'll prescribe you Naproxen for the pain. If it hurts to much let me know I'll give you something stronger," I explained to her and she nodded and smiled at me.

We got her fitted with the braces and I gave her the prescription. When they were ready to go I wondered how she would get home. It was only 5:00 pm so I had two more hours for my shift. "Bella, how are you getting home?" I asked her.

"We took my car. Tyler can drive it back to the office then Rose can drive us home. We rode together to work today," she answered me. I nodded then finished her paper work so she could be released.

After all was settled, I brought her out to the exit to find two guys, who I assumed were Tyler and Eric, already waiting. "I plan to pass by after work. Will that will be ok with you?" I asked her.

"Yes, that would be fine, unnecessary but fine." She hugged me goodbye and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Edward. I'll see you in a bit." she said then I helped her into the car. I bent down and whispered "It's nothing. Aside from it's my job, I'd do anything for you," I whispered to her kissing her temple. She looked at me with wide eyes then smiled and I saw her cheeks turn pink. She looked even more beautiful. I closed her door and watched them pull out. I went back to the ER and finished my shift. I couldn't wait to go and see her later in the evening.

I got off my shift at 7:00 p.m. I decided to bring Bella some food but I had to make sure that no one else would do so. So I called Rosalie and Alice and found out that they don't really cook so I told them I'd just bring food for everyone and I informed Em and Jazz as well.

I decided to buy the food from Maggiano's Little Italy. I was unsure of what Bella would want so I, again, got one of everything. I got Mushroom ravioli al forno, Eggplant parmesan, Shrimp & Angel Hair al' Arrabbiata, Roasted Chicken & Arugula Salad, Baked ziti & sausage, Creamy chicken & potato soup and tiramisu for desert. I also picked up a bunch of Tulips on the way.

I got to their apartment at about 8:30 p.m. I made my way up to their floor, and rang the bell. Rosalie answered the door. "Hi, Edward. That's a lot of food!" she said. "Have you seen Emmett eat?" I replied with a laugh. "Well, yeah, you got me there. Come on in. Bella is in the living room". She took the bags into the kitchen and started to lay them out on the bar.

I saw Bella sitting on the couch, her leg propped out on the table over a pillow and plans on her lap. "Hey Bella, how are you?" I asked her as i waled over.

She looked at me and smiled. "I've been better. How was the rest of your shift?"

"It was ok. Nothing big, just usual illnesses." I sat down beside her. "I brought you food, well for everyone actually. Oh, and these are for you," I said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, this is very thoughtful of you. And I can see we could have a floor party again." She said with a laugh.

"Well, I wanted to bring you dinner, but then I thought that Rose and Alice wouldn't want to leave you even with me around so I just invited everyone. As for the amount of food, like I told Rose, Emmett will be here to barf down the leftovers." I stated. I enumerated the food I got and noticed her eyes get wide. I said I'd bring her what she wanted and she started with the soup and salad.

"Wow, this is really good!" she said and ate with so much gusto. I made a plate for myself and sat beside her to eat my food. When I noticed she was done I asked what she wanted next. She asked for the Mushroom ravioli and eggplant. I stood up and fixed the plate and brought it back to her.

I watched her eat and was glad that I could see she was enjoying the meal. "Is it good?" I asked. She swallowed the bite she just put in her mouth then looked at me and smiled. "It's the best. How did you know I love Mushroom ravioli?" she asked. "I didn't. I just got one of everything." I answered and continued to eat my food.

Conversation was easy; we all traded stories from college then some blunders we had while on the job. At about eleven I noticed Bella was getting quiet, rubbing her neck, with her eyes closed. "Bella, are you tired? Do you want to turn in?" I asked her. She just nodded. "I'll help you into your room," I said. She bade everyone a good night and I offered to carry her, which thankfully she agreed too.

We got into her room, I pulled her sheets back , and then laid her on the bed. I tucked her in and bade her a good night. "I'll try to find you a cane tomorrow. I'm sure you'd prefer that to crutches." She nodded and I kissed the corner of her mouth. I was making my way out then when I was at the door she called out, "Edward, thank you for everything. I really appreciate it." I turned to look at her and said, "It's my pleasure sweetie. Now rest, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out.

When I got to the living room I found the guys watching TV and the girls in the kitchen cleaning up. I walked into the kitchen and offered my help. "No, we're fine Edward. You brought the food the least we can do is clean up." Rose said and Alice simply nodded. I did not want to watch TV so I just sat at the bar that was facing the kitchen and grabbed the paper.

Alice approached me and said, "Thank you for taking care of Bella, Edward. It's surprising that she's taking it so well." I was confused then. "What do you mean Alice?" I asked and she looked like she was pondering on how to answer me. Rose was the one who spoke next.

"Well, we're not sure how much Bella has shared with you. She is a really great person. We do look out for each other but she would always go an extra mile for us when needed even if we didn't ask for it. She has taken care of us more than we take care of her." She told me. So clearly she was selfless, thinks of others before her. That was one thing we had in common. I think that's why I became a doctor, to take care of others.

Alice then spoke, "She has been through a lot. Well, I'm sure not as much as some but for her it's a lot. Though it is not our story to tell, we do appreciate that you are willing to take things slow. I can assure you that she is worth the wait." She finished and Rose nodded in agreement.

"She can take as long as she wants. I'm sure she will share that part of her story when she's ready. Having your approval means a lot to me." I told them. I was getting tired and said my good-byes and made my way home. On my drive home I got an idea to send her a care package of sorts. I just had to think of what I wanted to send.

I had the next day off. I got up at about 9:00 am. I then decided to go for a run. I ran about three miles then got into the shower when I got home. I was done at about eleven then decided to ask help from my mom for my gift for Bella. I got my cordless phone, sat on my couch and dialed. My mom picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom. I need some suggestions" I said to her.

"Good morning to you to dear. I heard what happened at the site. Are Bella and Rose alright?" she asked.

"Yes mom, they're fine. Rose just has a bruise but Bella has a fracture in her forearm and a sprained ankle. That's actually why I'm calling." I replied.

"Oh, yes, what can I help you with?" she asked me.

"I wanted to send Bella a gift. Like a care package but I'm not sure what to put in it," I explained.

"What kind of gift sweetie? Food? Clothes? Furniture? Toiletries?" she enumerated.

"I'm not sure. I want something to help her relax. Some aromatherapy stuff I guess." I said.

"Oh, ok, I have something in mind. Are you off today? We can go to the mall and pick it out if you would like." she offered.

"Yes, I'm free today. I can come and pick you up then maybe we could have lunch there. That is if you haven't cooked yet." I suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll wait for you then. Drive safe sweetheart. I'll see you in a bit." She said.

"Ok, mom," I said then hung up. I made it to their house in about five minutes. We went to Copley place, had lunch then went to get my gifts.

**BPOV **

The weekend went by well. Edward checked on me a couple of times and he suggested I work from home at least till Tuesday. He dropped that "Doctor's Orders" line on me. So I took his advice since I had no new projects to draft in the meantime. I asked Angela to just pass by after work to get me updated. As usual, she was a doll about it.

When she came on Tuesday afternoon I was surprised when I opened the door and found that she was carrying a package. "What is that Ange? You didn't have to bring me anything." I said while eying the package. I couldn't help her since my arm still hurt a bit.

"Hi, Bella, though I would have loved to have thought of this idea, I didn't. This package was delivered to the office this morning." She said as she put the basket on the table and handed me the note. It had my name written on the front and the writing was in an elegant script and looked oddly familiar. I opened the enveloped and read the message.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I hope you would accept this gift I put together for you. I so badly wanted to give you something but I also had to make sure that you wouldn't throw a fit about it, since I know that you are opposed to receiving gifts. At first I was coming up blank so I asked the help of my mother to come up with these gifts._

_First is a robe with matching slippers. It's a plush one; similar to the one Alice donated. I got it from Victoria's Secret and had your name embroidered so I'm sure she won't mind you having it. I got you blue just because I love you in the color._

_Then I got you a variety of aromatherapy products. I got you massage oils, bath salts, foot soak, pillow mist and candles. I got it in 2 scents, Eucalyptus spearmint for stress relief and Lavender vanilla for sleep._

_I hope these will bring you comfort, especially while you are recuperating. Enjoy._

_Your Edward_

I was staring at the note with my mouth wide open. "Bella! Bella! Are you alright?" Angela asked me and I just handed over the paper. I was in awe. How could someone even think of minute details like Alice giving my robe to charity? Is he really that perceptive? "He is a keeper Bella!" Angela squealed bringing me out of my thoughts. "I know Angela. He remembers the most minute details and he seems to always know what I like. Like last Friday he brought food and one of them was mushroom ravioli. I didn't remember telling him that it was my favorite so I asked him how he knew and he said he didn't he just got one of everything."

I told her a few more stories, how he tucked me in bed, how he would always check up on me or call for no reason. Wow! That is how I describe this thing with us in one word. Definitely no one has ever done anything like this for me. I think I'm starting to fall for Dr. Edward Cullen!


	11. Chapter 11 After Work Get Togethers

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters or any well knows places and names.**

**Dresses of the ladies are on my photobucket account. Link to the page is on my profile.**

**------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 11

After Work Get Togethers

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since my accident and it was time for my check-up. My ankle was better, the swelling had gone down and the bruising was already yellow in color. I got up then made my way to the hospital. I let Edward know I was on my way and he said he would meet me in the lobby.

I got to the hospital and pulled into the parking lot and found a slot immediately. I slowly got out of my car, not needing the cane anymore. I walked carefully to the entrance, surely enough found Edward waiting for me on one of the couches in the lobby.

"Hey, sweetie," he said standing up and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, are you sure it's ok for you to accompany me? I'm sure I'll be fine and I don't want to keep you from work." I told him as we started walking.

"It's fine Bella. The ER is not too busy and I am entitled to lunch. They can also always page me if I'm needed." He said with a smile.

"You eat lunch at 10:00 a.m.? I'm curious as to what time you eat breakfast and dinner?" I said giggling.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to see in the future then." He said then winked at me. He winked at me! What the hell was that about? This is getting confusing.

"Bella!" he called to me tapping my shoulder lightly. "Are you ok? Is something the matter?"

"Aside from my fracture and me walking through the hospital with one of the most eligible bachelors in Boston, no nothing is the matter." I said and he was just smiling at me.

"Carlisle wants an x-ray before you go up and see him. So that's where will go first. I gave them a heads up so you wouldn't have to wait too long." He informed me.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. I don't want to cut the line or anything." I told him.

"You are my patient, well, my father's now, but you're a patient of a Dr. Cullen all the same so that gets thing sped up for you," he explained nonchalantly.

"Can you please elaborate that? How many people did you dazzle to get me in front of the line?" I asked.

"Technically? None. The tech is a guy and totally straight. Since my dad is Chief of Staff they would do anything for us, as long as it's not breaking the rules. They really wouldn't want to get on my Dad's bad side. Now shush and be a good girl." He said as we reached Radiology. The line was not that long so I didn't feel totally bad for cutting in. A man at the front desk waved us to go through and I had my film in about ten minutes.

We then made our way to Carlisle's office. Edward was still my main doctor, but since he still had a few months in his residency program he needed an attending doctor to supervise. We reached Carlisle's office and knocked before we entered. "Hey Hannah, is dad free?" Edward asked the nurse. "Yeah, go straight in," she said, and we did.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?" Carlisle asked as he stood up and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm good, thank you. Edward's 'care package' was really helpful. My ankle is much better and my hand is not too sore anymore," I said taking a seat on one of his couches. I noticed he had a smile on his face at the mention of the 'care package'.

"Ok, Son, let's see the x-ray," he told Edward.

"They look good, callus is starting to form. I think we're doing well." Edward informed him. He stood beside Edward looking at the x-ray and began nodding his head.

"How would you like to proceed?" he asked.

"Keep the brace for another month or so," Edward answered.

"Ok, then. I'm sure you check on her periodically so you can manage if something goes wrong," he told his son with a smile on his face. Wonder what that was about? We then said our thank you's and good-byes and left for the elevators.

"So where are you headed now?" he asked me.

"I just have to check on the site and talk to the foreman," I said and turned to him. He looked worried. "What's wrong? Am I not allowed to go to the site?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

He rubbed his nape thinking of how to answer. "I'm just worried that something might happen again. I mean you're not completely healed yet." He stated looking at the floor. I bent a little so I could look into his face. "I guess you'll just have to go with me then." I smiled shyly. "I guess so," he replied and we made our way to the site.

Everything was in order and on schedule. The outside foundation was done and they were now doing the inside and the rooms were being fitted with the proper electrical wirings. Satisfied with the progress I told Edward we were good to go. "Bella," he said just as his pager went off. I waited for him to read the message and saw his eyebrows furrow. "Uhm, I was going to ask you to have lunch with me, but I'm needed at the ER. Can I pass by tonight? I get off at 5:00 today," he said.

"Sure. I'd like that. I'll make dinner. What would you like?" I asked him.

"No, I'll bring something over. I don't want you handling any sharp instruments, especially since you're still healing," he teased.

"Edward, for someone who cooks I'm sure you've heard of the magic chopper," I said cocking an eyebrow. He just shook his head and laughed before answering. "I'm not going to be able to stop you from this am I?" he asked and I just shook my head. "Ok, I'm not craving anything in particular so I'll leave the menu up to you."

"Ok, if it makes you feel better I'll leave you to do the dishes." I said.

"Ok, deal. I have to go. Drive safe," he said, then pecked my cheek and made his way to the ER. I went to the lot, got in my car and made my way to the office.

When I got there I had another surprise waiting for me in my office. There was a large flower arrangement of daises sitting on my table. It held several colors of the flower; white, cream, orange, yellow, pink, and lilac. "Ang, who are these from?" I called out to her.

"I'm not sure Bella. It was delivered about an hour ago. I didn't look at the card and the delivery guy didn't say anything," she said. I nodded and she stepped out just as Alice came in.

"Oohhh, who are those from? You have a secret admirer?" she asked as she walked in with food. I have an idea who they're from but didn't want to make any assumptions. "Let's see shall we?" I asked her, taking the card and reading it.

_Bella, Sweetie,_

_I hope you're day continues to go well._

_Edward_

I finished reading the card and I felt Alice jumping behind me, squealing. Just then Rose came into my office carrying her food for lunch. "What are you guys not telling me?" she asked. I was about to answer when Alice spoke, "Edward sent Bella flowers!" she said jumping up and down. Rose was just smiling.

"Really now? So first he brings you food, then sends you a 'care package' and now flowers? What else has he sent you?" Rose questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," I questioned not making eye contact.

"Really Bella? What are you two now? You can tell us," she pleaded.

"Well, honestly Rose, we have no title. I'm not sure what we are," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. "I'll let you know when we figure it out okay. We haven't really talked about it." She just nodded. We all sat down and had lunch, making plans for the next day. We decided on karaoke since my ankle just healed and I wanted to rest it more before going out dancing. After lunch we did some work and we all left at about 5:30 p.m.

When we got home I decided to make a simple salad and pasta. I chose jambalaya pasta with penne, chicken and shrimp, something I saw on the Food Network which I found to be good. I started the pasta then diced the vegetables and chicken. I put the ingredients in a pan to sauté. When it was all done I took the vegetables and chicken then put it to mix with the pasta. I then put it in the oven so it wouldn't get cold.

I hopped in the shower and then threw on blue old-school board shorts and a white tank top. I looked at the clock and it was almost 7:00. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I walked out of my room to find Alice at the door. She opened it and Edward was standing there in his scrubs, Emmett and Jasper at his sides. Alice stepped aside and let them in.

I walked over to Edward to see him with a box. "I brought desert," he said showing me a box from Napoli's. "Thank you for the flowers. They were really beautiful." I said giving him a peck on the cheek then looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I didn't know Emmett was coming. I don't think I have enough food," I said with a laugh. Edward went to the kitchen and put the box in the fridge.

"No worries, we have come prepared," Jasper said holding up a bag from Qdoba. "We have steak quesadillas, 3-cheese queso with nachos, Fajita Ranchera and vegetable burritos" he enumerated and started to lay out the food on the table.

"Oh, food enough for a floor party again," Rose said walking over to Emmett and giving him a peck on the cheek. We all then gathered around and talked about our days. We told the guys about the plan for tomorrow. They suggested we go out to dinner before heading to the karaoke bar. We decided on steaks at Bonfire.

"Will you be able to join us?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I'm on the 8:00-5:00 shift again tomorrow," he said with a smile. We then put on some coffee and did the dishes while we waited. When we were done we all retreated to the living room and put on a movie and had coffee and the strawberry pie Edward brought. "This is yummy Edward," I whispered to him.

"I bought it because it reminded me of you." He stated then took another bite.

"How does it remind you of me?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Because you smell like strawberries. Your shampoo scent I presume?" he said. I just nodded and looked back at the TV. How can someone remember a small detail like that? Oh, wait this is Edward, the one who remembered that Alice donated my bath robe. At about midnight we all called it a night. The guys said their good-byes giving each one of us a hug and a peck on the cheek.

When Edward got to me he lingered a bit longer and before pulling away he whispered in my ear, "May you have wonderful dreams sweetie. I'm sure mine will be about you," I just stood there stunned again. He then waved back before getting on the elevator and I just simply waved back and made my way inside. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth then snuggled under my covers and fell into a very restful sleep.

**EPOV**

I got to the hospital just in time to start my shift. I stowed my things in the locker then made my way to the floor. As I got to the station the two-way radio called in a trauma. "Bus one to base," the EMT called out. "Base copy, go ahead," Mark, the on-duty head nurse called into the radio.

"We have a twenty-five year old male, fell out of a tree, stable with multiple fractures, possible internal bleeding. ETA five minutes," the EMT reported. "Copy that Bus one," Mark replied. I then put on my paper gown and gloves and waited by the ambulance entrance. Garrett joined me after about two minutes.

"I wonder how he fell out of a tree," he said to me.

"The possibilities are endless," I smiled. The ambulance arrived and the patient was brought into the trauma bay. He was stable, so I ordered a trauma series and a CT scan. While we were waiting for the x-rays Garrett and I started to clean up the wounds. "Call surgery and ortho for a consult. And replace the IV bottles, they're almost out." I called out to the nurse.

After the x-rays he was taken for a CT scan. When the x-ray's came back, we noted he had fractures on arms, left tibia and right femur. He didn't look like he just fell out of a tree. He looked more like he was run over by a car after falling from a tree. CT scan showed a ruptured spleen and lacerated kidney. I waited for the Surgery and Ortho resident and endorsed the patient. He was taken immediately to the OR.

The day was going quite well, we had our usual share of cuts and bruises, kids falling from the jungle gym, and chest pains. Then at about 2:00 p.m. Emmett came in with a cloth over his arm. "Hey Em, how's it going?" I asked.

"I cut my arm on a piece of metal while I was fixing the anaesthesia machine," he said as I led him onto a bed. I removed the cloth and saw he had a laceration about three inches long. It would have to be cleaned and sutured.

"Well, we have to clean it and sew it up. When was your last tetanus shot? More than five years?" I asked.

"No, I think it was just last year. We're kind required to keep updated with that cause of the work we do." He informed me.

"Ok then, just sit here I'll get the suture kit." I made my way to the supply room. I gathered the anaesthetic, gloves, sutures, instruments and gauze. I set Emmett's arm on a small table and cleaned the wound, placed the drapes, and got to work.

"So Ed, what's up with you and Bella," he suddenly blurted out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked innocently then injected the anaesthetic.

"Edward, I'm not stupid. I have a PhD for crying out loud. You send her gifts, bring her food, and your disposition is different every time you're about to see her or have left her. There's definitely something there," he stated his observation. Gosh, I never thought Emmett would be so perceptive. I would expect that from Jasper but not him.

"Honestly Em, I am attracted to her, that I'm sure of. I want to always take care of her. But if you're asking what we are, or if we have a title then sadly I have no answer for you. We both agreed to take it slow and we never really have talked about it. We're just going with the flow." I started the suturing.

"I can accept that. It's good to see you very interested in one girl," he simply said.

"She's different Em. I don't have to pretend around her, our conversations just flow like water, it's very comfortable, and she's interested in the things I do. She has so much depth and is very understanding. And most of all she likes to get to know _me_, all of me, not just the outside." I said and he just nodded and smiled. By this time I was done with the sutures so I dressed the wound and sent him on his way.

My shift was finally over and we were supposed to pick up the girls at 7:00. I was able to go home to shower and change. I stepped into the shower and just let the water run down my body. I found myself thinking of the chat I had with Emmett. I have never met anyone like her and I could definitely see a future with her.

I got out of the shower then threw on black jeans and a gray long sleeved button down, which I folded the sleeves up to my elbows, and some loafers. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet then made my way over to the girl's apartment. While I was driving, I got an idea. I had to go up to Dartmouth two weeks from now for a lecture a former professor of mine was giving. Maybe I could invite her so we could have some alone time.

I made it in about five minutes and went up to their condo. I rang the bell and Bella answered the door. I was in awe at what I saw. She was in a light blue and white halter dress and silver strappy heels. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she had some light make-up on, not like she needed it but it did accentuate her features. "Hi, you look stunning tonight," I complemented her.

"Thank you. You're looking handsome yourself." She stepped aside to let me in. Alice and Rose were seated in the living room watching TV. "Good evening ladies. Don't both of you look beautiful tonight," I greeted them. Alice had on a one shouldered dress with a floral print and Rose wore a swirl print dress that fell just above the knees.

"We try," Rose replied and smiled at me.

"Hi Edward, the guys are on their way. Jasper just texted me" Alice informed me. They arrived after five minutes then we went to the restaurant.

"Cullen, party of six" Jasper said to the hostess and she led us to our table. Us guys held out the chairs for the ladies before taking our own. We ordered cocktails all around and our waiter got our drinks while we looked over the menu.

"What would you like to have?" I asked Bella.

"Hmm, I'm torn. I want the scallops and the Churrasco but I can't finish all of it" she answered me.

"Well, we could always half if you want." I suggested.

"Are you sure? It might not be enough for you," she said.

"Well, we could order a salad as well if you want. And I can always order some more after if need be," I said and she nodded her head. Our waiter then came back with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll have a Bonfire salad, sea scallops and Churrasco," I said motioning to me and Bella. I saw Alice and Rose staring at us and Em and Jazz smiling at me. I just let it go this time.

Jasper ordered next, "The lady will have the sword fish, with horseradish cream and a side of sautéed spinach." He pointed to Alice, "And I'll have the 8 oz. Wagyu, with Cognac peppercorn sauce and mashed potatoes."

"Ok, and for you ma'am," he said looking at Rose; well staring is more like it. Emmett cleared his throat and narrated his order. "She will have the Grilled Asparagus and the sea scallops. And I will have the 24 oz. Porterhouse, with gorgonzola sauce and sides of wild mushrooms and parmesan fries. I also want an order of the nachos." He finished and handed over his menu.

After the waiter walked away, I noticed Emmett glaring at his back and all the others giggling. After a few minutes our orders arrived and we ate and chatted about our days, especially Emmett's accident. After we were done we opted to forgo desert and head to the karaoke club.

Well all took turns doing the songs. First we all did a solo, then we did couples, then the girls sang as a group as did we. It was about 2:00 a.m. when we decided to call it a night. We made our way to our cars and drove the girls' home.

During the drive I remembered I wanted to ask Bella if she would like to go to Hanover with me. "Bella, I wanted to ask you something," I took a quick glance at her then looked back at the road.

"Sure Edward, what is it?" she said the turned to look at me.

"Well, I'll be going to Dartmouth for the weekend two weeks from now to attend a lecture by a former professor of mine and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." I said then waited nervously for her answer.

"Oh, how long will you be there?" she inquired.

"Well, the seminar is on Friday. So I plan to drive up Thursday afternoon and I was planning to stay until Sunday if you would go with me. But if you're busy then I'll drive back Saturday afternoon and I can see you Saturday night." I told her.

"I think I can go with you. Let me fix up my schedule. Will my brace be off by then?" she asked.

"Yes, I think we can take it off by then. So really you'd go with me?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, I will go with you, I need a break once in a while. I'm not a super woman you know," she said with a smile. This was so great, I get to spend the weekend with Bella, and I would have to make sure it would be a memorable one for her.

I pulled into her building and brought her up to her door. "Goodnight Bella. I had a wonderful time tonight." I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I had a great time to Edward, thank you, especially for dinner. I know it was a tad expensive." She ducked her head slightly but I still noticed her cheeks turn slightly pink, always so beautiful.

"Bella, never think anything is too expensive. Money is never an issue, and you of all people deserve the best of everything." I said as I took her into a hug.

"I know money is not an issue but still, thank you. Have a good night and rest well, you're eyes say you're in desperate need of a good night's sleep." She kissed me on the cheek. I smiled then made my way to the elevators, waving to her before getting on. On my drive home I was so looking forward to my trip to Dartmouth, I would make Bella feel like a princess.


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises & Arriving in NH

**Disclaimer: i do not own any** **of the twilight characters or well known names and places i used in my story**

-----------------------------------

Chapter 12

Surprises and Arriving in Hanover

**BPOV**

A week and a half had passed since Edward invited me to join him on his trip to Hanover. It was now Tuesday and we were to leave this Thursday. I was thankful Carlisle agreed to remove my brace by then after seeing the repeat x-ray. I was worried since it had only been two weeks and Edward suggested at first that we keep it for another month. I guess Carlisle allowed it since Edward will be with me, he would be able to care for me if I have troubles with my hand.

Of course Alice and Rose were ecstatic about it and we had to go shopping... again. "Alice, I think I have enough clothes to bring," I whined.

"Oh Bella, you can't have enough clothes. And we need to buy you new lingerie," she said as she turned in her seat.

"I have enough of those, too. You buy me a new set every week!" I complained.

"Yes, but this is different. This is Edward. We have to get you new things and an evening dress," she said.

"Alice, why would I need an evening dress?" I inquired.

"Oh, sorry Bella it's a surprise," she said with her evil smirk so I just decided to drop it, knowing fully that I wouldn't be able to squeeze that detail out of her. We soon reached the mall and headed for Banana Republic. According to Alice I needed to buy the clothes first before getting the underwear. Why that is, I had no clue.

When we got into the store she sped off to the dresses and picked out quite a few. She then threw me into the fitting room and handed over the clothes. After about an hour I left Banana Rep with a cocktail dress, a pair of skinny jeans, a cardigan and a white textured top.

Next we headed to Bloomingdale's for my evening dress. After trying on about ten dresses, we settled on a navy blue cross back dress and a powder blue ruched dress. I was able to convince Alice that my silver strappy heels would do so she just got me a pair of extra flats.

Next we headed to Victoria's Secret. We went our separate ways once we entered the store. After about thirty minutes Alice found me and pulled me to the dressing room. "Ali, nothing is going to happen, I don't need more skimpy lingerie." I complained.

"Shush, you never know. Now put them on and let's see," she said. I tried on bra after bra with their matching panties. Apparently according to Alice my dresses would not need bras so she got me thongs that were supposed to show no lines under the dress. After a while Rose came in with tops, pants, and pyjama sets. After about an hour of trying on clothes we ended up with three pairs of pants, three pyjama sets, 5 kinds of panties, and 4 bra and panty sets. After paying we left and made our way home.

When we got home I prepared dinner, the usual salad and pasta and Alice insisted she would pack my bags. Since she had gotten me so many clothes I would not have to worry that I wouldn't have decent clothes to wear for the next two days. "Bella, tomorrow we're going to the spa. You need to get waxed," she called from my room. "Okay, Ali, whatever you say."

It was now Wednesday and I had a lot to cover in the office since I was on leave Thursday and Friday. I woke up, did my morning routine and dressed myself in a Lauren camel colored twill circled skirt and paired it with a white linen-cotton V-neck sweater. I decided to use my Louboutin d'Orsay pumps. I gathered up my things and headed to my car. Rose and Alice had to go the hospital to check on the progress of the building there so they left earlier than me.

I got to our office building and parked my car in the garage, after which I rode the elevator up to our floor. "Good morning Miss Swan," Amber our receptionist greeted me. "Good morning Amber," I greeted back. "Oh, you have a visitor in your office." She informed me and I smiled, nodded, and made my way to the office. Angela met me at the door of our room.

"Bella, Mrs. Cullen is here she wanted to discuss some stuff with you. She didn't specify what they were though." She told me.

"Has she been waiting long? You could have called me; I could have been here earlier," I told her. I was actually kind of nervous, and I didn't know why.

"No, maybe about ten minutes," she said as we walked into the office.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," I greeted her extending my hand. But instead of taking my hand she pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first but returned the hug after I composed myself.

"Good morning Bella, please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law," she said with a laugh.

"Alright then, Esme, can I have Angela get you anything before we start?" I asked since I did not know why she came today. I saw Angela enter the room and wait for the request.

"Some tea would be nice." She grinned.

"What kind would you like? We have peppermint, chai, earl grey, black, red, jasmine and Egyptian camomile with apple." She enumerated.

"Wow, I think I'll have jasmine please," she said and Angela smiled and nodded and went to get the tea.

"So, what brings you here today Esme? Is there a problem with the building?" I asked.

"Oh, no dear, there is definitely no problem with the building. It's two things actually. First is another project and second is about my son," she explained as Angela returned with the tea and some Danish. Another building I understand but her son? I wondered which son, she does have two and a nephew she treats like a son.

She must have sensed my tension. After taking a sip of her tea she smiled and said, "Don't worry dear, I'm not here to stop you from seeing Edward," What? Were we seeing each other? I didn't know that. _Just remain calm Bella_, I said to myself.

"Uhm, Esme, I'm not seeing Edward. We're just close friends." I said a bit uncertain.

"Ok, dear, you keep telling yourself that." She said trying to hold back a chuckle. I then decided to change the subject. "What was it about another project?" I asked.

"Yes, we could talk about that first. As you know I work for several foundations, most of them were established by my father. Anyway, we would like to build a community center with a playground for the children in Somerville," she said.

"That is possible. What do you have in mind for the structure?" I inquired pulling out my pad and pen at the same time.

"I would like a court. If I can't have multiple one's then one that can be a basketball, volleyball, and badminton court all in one. I'd also like a pool and a couple of tennis courts. As for the rooms, I'd like to have a small library, an art room, and a TV room. Then a play ground outside for the children." She enumerated.

"Ok, what is your time line for this?" I asked.

"We can start after we're done with the hospital or at least when we're in the final stages so it would not be too hard for you. Also we have to finalize the acquisition of the land." She answered.

"Ok, then that won't be a problem. I'll discuss it with Alice and Rose and come up with a draft for you. When you approve it then we can discuss the things that will go inside the building. As for the play ground, I'll let Alice decide on the landscape then I'll design a structure around her landscaping." I explained.

"That would be great dear. Contact details are the same. Mary will still be your contact aside from me. She will email you the site details when we have finalized them," she sipped her tea.

"That would be fine," I said as I finished up my notes.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Ok, next topic, Edward."

A lump caught in my throat. "What about Edward?" I tried not to grimace.

"Well, dear, it's not just me, it's all of us. We see that Edward is really smitten with you and I am thankful to you for that. He has been caught up in his work for such a long time. And I know you are different because he is very cautious of his actions," she said then took a sip of tea. I was just staring at her.

"I guess you're wondering why I say this. Let me elaborate. I won't play my son as an innocent man. The Lord knows how many women he has been with, but never in his twenty-eight years has he asked me for help on what to give a lady," she said and I was stunned.

"What do you mean?" I inquired a bit puzzled.

"Well, you know the 'care package' he sent you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, he called me up and asked for suggestions on what to put in it. He had the idea of what he wanted, but could not pin point the exact items that would achieve his goal. So we went to lunch then shopped for the items. I just kept suggesting and he just kept putting them in the basket." She smiled proudly.

"Oh, now I understand. Well, I do like your son very much and I enjoy the time I spend with him. He is very caring and never complains. We have both agreed to take things slow. So no title as of now. Our friends have been asking, but between both of us we do not know what exactly to call what we have." I explained and she responded with a smile and a nod.

"Slowly but surely is always what's best dear. I hear you are joining him this week end in Dartmouth, is this right?" she inquired.

"Yes, he invited me and I figured that I could use a break. He was so interested in my past and I would love to see where he spent eight years of his life. I also hear the museum is great so I plan to go there while he's at the lecture." I answered.

"That would be great dear. I'm sure Edward has other plans for both of you as well. He was always the better charmer of the two. I think they got it from Carlisle." She laughed. I just laughed with her. "Oh my, I have to get going. I have to meet some board members for an early lunch," she said as she stood up. I also stood up and went around my desk to her. I walked her to the lobby then we said our good-byes as she got into the elevator. When the doors closed, I turned and walked back to my office and explained everything to Angela.

**EPOV**

Finally it was Thursday; I finished up my shift at the hospital at 6:00 a.m. I took the graveyard shift so I could take a nap before we leave for Hanover. I made my way home, had some cereal then went to bed. I got up a little before noon so I went to my kitchen had a sandwich then I went to make sure everything was ready to go. After I cleaned up I hopped into the shower then got dressed. At about 1:30 I sent Bella a text that I was on my way to get her.

I pulled up in my Volvo at their building then made my way upstairs. I rang the bell and heard her shout that she was coming to the door. When she opened the door she was glowing again and I could not help but smile. She was wearing white pants and a blue crew neck shirt with blue tie-die flats. It was a simple outfit but all her curves were accentuated. I was starting to imagine her without her clothes on. I gave myself a mental slap at the back of the head, _head out of the gutter Cullen!_

"Hi Edward," she greeted me.

"Hi, are you all set to go?" I asked her.

"Yes, my bag is over by the counter. I'll just get my hand bag and lap top," she said.

"Why do you need a lap top? I thought you were going to relax?" I asked her while I got her bag and we made our way to the elevator.

"Well, you never know. Just want to be prepared." she said as she shrugged her shoulders. We got to the car; I opened her door for her then closed it after she got in, and I put her suitcase in the trunk then got into the driver's side. I pulled out of the lot then made my way to I-93.

We were about thirty minutes into our drive just listening to music when she started a conversation. "I forgot to tell you your mother came to see me yesterday." Her eyes were down looking at her hands twirling her fingers. "Oh, what about?" I asked.

"Well, she wanted us to build her another building in Somerville, and she said a few things about you." She said the last part barely over a whisper. "Pardon, I didn't get the last part," I said.

She shifted in her seat to look at me. "She said a few things about you," she stated then just remained staring at me. "Really? What things?" I asked again, curious why.

"Uhm, something about never in your twenty-eight years did you ask her to help you with a gift for someone," she said and I felt my cheeks get hot. "Edward, would you mind telling me about the romantic aspect of your life?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind, but you'll have to share your story as well. We do still have a two hour drive ahead of us" I said. "Yes, I will tell you everything," she answered and I then thought about where to start my story. I guess from the beginning would be the right way to go.

"Ok, so I've had two real relationships. I won't pretend that there weren't any others. I've had my fair share of flings. My first girlfriend I had during my second year of high school. Her name was Irina. We were together about a year when she broke it off after realizing she liked females better than males. But we're good friends now; we had a clean break, no hard feelings." I looked at her and she just nodded.

"My second girlfriend was my best friend. Tanya is her name. We started as friends in our first year of high school but only got together in our first year of college. We did the long distance thing. I went to Dartmouth and she went to Brown to take up architecture. I would drive down to her or she would come see me and we would get together for the breaks. We called it off after two years since she just kept taking more and more, and giving less and less. I guess you could say I just got fed up with the situation. After about a year, she got together with a former classmate of ours. They're still together I think.

"We still actually stay in touch but I don't make it a point anymore to let her know how my life is going. She texts once in a while but I don't mind it too much. I'm not a virgin anymore, I lost it around my third year of high school, I don't want to get into details, I don't think it's proper. But I'm clean," I said adding the last part quickly.

"Well, then you came along." I said taking a peek at her. I saw her looking intently at me and I smiled at her. She then looked down, but I still caught a light blush come up her cheeks. "I first saw you in Seattle. You were sitting in the lobby reading a magazine. Jasper actually caught me staring at you." I continued with a laughed. "I kept stealing glances at you throughout the seminar and imagine my surprise when I met you in the airport through Em and Rose. There was just something about you that made me want to get to know you.

"I actually felt bad I didn't get your number. Then the magazine came along, my mother needed a building built and you all had such impressive credentials that I was sure we could not go wrong. I asked my dad if it was ok with him that I use your firm. After he said it was okay I set up the appointment and things just started from there. You know the rest from that point until now." As I finished I looked over at her again. She nodded, acknowledging I had finished.

I noticed that we were pulling up to a rest stop. "Do you want to use the restroom?" I asked her.

"Yes, please, I'll grab some water and juice as well." She said. "I'll get those for you," I said then made my way to the store. I waited for her by the car holding the door open for her then handing her the purchases. When she was set I closed the door and got into the driver's side.

We pulled out of the rest stop; she took a sip of water then started her story. "Ok, so it's my turn. Our stories are actually similar. I had my first boyfriend in my second year of college. His name was James and he took up engineering at NYU. I think he's an engineer in the aeronautical field. We lasted about two years and he broke it off saying he just fell out of love. I took that one hard, maybe because he was my first love and all. I lost my virginity to him. We stopped talking for about a year then our paths crossed again and we were able to work things out and are also friends now. We actually realized that we have a better relationship now as friends. But like you, we only contact each other when absolutely necessary." She took another sip of water.

"My second boyfriend was also my best friend. We met in our first year of college in one class since he was taking psychology. His name was Jacob. He was a good best friend; we would cover for each other from our parents as long as we knew the other would be safe. There was even a point that he could not go out of his house unless it was with me. His mom didn't like his girlfriend at that time and she was trying to keep him from her.

"We decided to be a couple after our graduation. He went on to work in Colorado and I went to Boston for my Masters' with Alice and Rose. We were together a year and a half, half of that time we were apart. He broke up with me one day by e-mail. Then I found out he returned to his ex, Victoria, whom his mother absolutely loathed. She was a former teacher of ours and they had something going until she went away to work. I stopped talking to him and just let him be.

"This one didn't hurt as much since even before he broke up with me, I had a feeling there was something going on. So I just let him be. I guess I felt betrayed because I expressed my concern for that girl. He just kept saying he was mine and that I should not worry, but then he ended up going back to her. I would say it was expected, since I know she would get him by hook or by crook. There was no real closure with him, and I settled on not looking for one. I didn't even cry until a month after, and it only lasted about five minutes.

"But I have been cautious since then, mainly because I felt I did not know how to make a relationship work. Not even our four year friendship was enough for him. After that I swore to give myself a break. I felt my relationships were too close together and I needed time for myself, and to figure out things. Ali and Rose would keep trying to get me to go out but I would always go home early since I'd rather soak in the tub.

"And then you happened. I met you at the airport but really did not think much of it since you were so handsome I really did not expect you to do what you're doing now. I honestly was also not looking for a relationship and never would I have thought that you would be interested in plain old me. I also saw you in the article and I think I started to crush on you. So when I got the notice of your appointment I even thought that maybe it was another Edward Cullen, but something in the back of my head said it was you.

"Then we started to spend time together and I got to get to know you better. That's when I decided I was starting to like you in a special way, and so I decided to give relationships another go if you did express some interest in me. And so here we are," she finished and looked at me with an expectant expression on her face. I was not sure how to respond to that so I just nodded and smiled while contemplating my response.

"So I see we do have a lot in common. I guess that's why we understand each other better; we know where the other is coming from." I smiled at her and took her hand. "Bella, I honestly think this can go somewhere. But my answer remains the same, I do want to go slow and I don't want to hurt you. I want to show you that you are special and how much you have come mean to me." I kissed her hand.

She nodded and smiled as well, "Edward may I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetie," I squeezed her hand.

"You still want me even if I'm not a virgin? That if the time is right you are not my first?" she asked looking down at our hands. At this time, I decided to pull onto the shoulder so we wouldn't get into an accident as I explain this to her.

I put our linked hands on her chin to force her to look at me. "Bella, I will not be a hypocrite. I would love to have been your first. I mean every guy would love to be a woman's first, it's a boost to the ego you know. But considering that I myself am not a virgin, I do not expect my girlfriend or partner to be one. So the answer is yes, I still want you even if you're not a virgin. Though to some extent it is important, it does not make you who you are. I have gotten to know you and have seen that you have so much more to offer," I said then she brought our hand to her lips and put a kiss on mine. I pulled back onto the highway and continued driving towards Hanover.

We shared a few more stories of our past loves when I noticed we were near the hotel. I pulled up to the lobby and we were met by a bellhop. He unloaded our bags and Bella stepped out of the car and rotated her head to look around at the architecture. When the bellhop was set and I had handed the keys to the valet I went over to Bella and took her hand, lightly tugging on it. "Let's go check in."

I went over to the desk and Bella walked around the lobby. I reserved the Baker Tower suite. It only had one bed, but I wanted the space and the couch is quite comfortable in case Bella was hesitant to sleep beside me. When we were all set I collected Bella and we made our way up to the room.

When we got to the room I opened the door and saw Bella's eyes go wide. "Edward, this is amazing. It even has a kitchen area. I'll make you breakfast tomorrow," she said excitedly.

"Sweetie, there's room service for that. Besides I did not bring you with me for you to cook for me." I said as I watched her make her way to the window. She stared out the window for a while then I went over to stand beside her. I put a hand on the small of her back then she looked at me and smiled. "I just have to use the restroom," she said then left. I decided to sit on the couch and open the TV.

"What would you like for dinner? We can dine here or we could pick-up something outside." I had dinner plans Saturday night so I hope she took the latter option.

"I think I'd like to eat out. What are my options?" she asked.

"Well, they're all beside each other so we can go down this street and you can pick one." I suggested.

"Ok, shall we?" she asked and reached out her hand. I stood up and took her hand and we made our way down South Main Street. She opted for the Thai restaurant. We had shrimp, chicken, some vegetables and fried rice. While we ate, we continued to share some of our childhood stories and got a good laugh from it.

When we got back to the hotel I offered for her to use the bathroom first. She took her toiletries and a change of clothes then went into the bathroom. She was done in about twenty minutes and she came out in a tie-die blue pyjama set. I saw she brought the slippers I gave her. I couldn't help but smile at that thought as I made my way to the bathroom.

I showered and brushed my teeth then dressed in flannel pyjama pants and a t-shirt. When I went out I found Bella with her laptop on the dining table wearing glasses. That was so irresistible; it just made me want to kiss her. "What are you doing?" I said standing behind her. "Just writing down some ideas." She looked at me.

"Well, I was wondering, there is only one bed, which I offer to you and I'll sleep on the couch. It's not intentional that there is just one bed but this room is the best and most spacious that's why I got it," I explained. She began to look like she was contemplating something.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to sleep on the couch since this is your trip. I would stay on the couch but I'm sure you won't allow that. I'm confident you're not a rapist and your mother seems to have raised you well so I think it will be safe for me if we both sleep on the bed." She smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok with that?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, I am ok with that." She shut off her computer, set aside her glasses, then took my hand and pulled me to the bed. "Which side do you want?" she asked me.

"You can choose. Ladies choice," I said.

"Ok then, I'll take the left side." She said then crawled up the bed and scooted over to the left side. She then cuddled under the sheets then turned to me, "Will we be able to eat breakfast together?" she asked.

"Yes, I have pre-ordered breakfast. The lecture starts at nine." I replied.

"Ok, good night Edward. Sweet dreams." She pecked at my cheek.

"Good night sweetie, sleep well." I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, lingering a bit longer than necessary. She just smiled at me then pulled the covers tighter. I settled in myself falling asleep and dreaming of Bella.


	13. Chapter 13 The Dartmouth Experience

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters and all well known brands and schools belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything.**

**Pictures of some of the outfits are in my Photobucket account. Link on my profile.**

**WARNING: there is a light lemon in this chapter. so you can skip that part if you wish.**

--------------------------

Chapter 13

The Dartmouth Experience

**EPOV**

I woke up about 7:30 a.m. realizing I'd just had the most restful sleep in weeks. Bella stayed on her side of the bed, and I stayed on mine. At about 8:00 there was a knock on the door, which I assumed was our breakfast. I got out of bed slowly making sure not to wake Bella. I got the food, signed for it then handed the waiter a tip.

I then went over to the bed to try and wake Bella, "Sweetie, it's eight. Breakfast is here." She moved a bit but cuddled into the covers again. "I'll have to eat already, would you just want me to set food aside for you?" I asked.

"No, I'm up. Just let me go to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the table," she said as I headed back to the dining table. When she sat at the table I asked her what her plans were for the day. "I plan to go to the Hood Museum. I read it up online, and there quite a lot to see," she replied.

"Oh, that's great. My lecture is actually there as well. I'm sure we'll have a break. I can let you know and we can meet up for lunch before the afternoon session if you would like," I asked a bit hopeful, though I had a feeling in my gut that she wouldn't refuse.

"Really? That would be great!" she said while popping a piece of fruit in her mouth. We continued to eat and I told her of my plans for the evening. When we were done I made my way to the bathroom. I showered, pulled on a pair of slacks and a gray button down polo. I got my jacket from the couch then made my way to tell Bella good bye.

"Bye, sweetie. I'll text you later." I said as I kissed the top of her head. "Have a good lecture, take care," she said back to me and continued to finish her food. I made my way to the Hood Museum; the lecture was to be in the Loew Auditorium.

I got there a bit early and saw a few of my old classmates and colleagues. We made small talk then Dr. Mark Jameson, one of our senior professors, appeared on stage and called us to order. After making a little introduction he went on with his lecture. He spoke about the advances in emergency medicine and some new protocols. There was a short question and answer portion and we were done by 11:30. When I got out I got my phone to call Bella, she picked up after three rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie, I'm out for break. I'll go to you. Where are you now?" I inquired.

"I'm in the Oceania collection. I'm almost done so I can wait for you at the entrance of the collection," she answered.

"Ok, I'm on my way," I said then hung up. I made my way to where she would be waiting and saw her looking at a wall of masks. She was wearing black slacks, with a gray tank top, a black sweater and flats. "Bella," I said as I stood behind her. She jumped a little then turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked as she stood on her toes and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"It went ok, just some new protocols and stuff. Where would you like to eat?" I asked her.

"Well, since you were the one who spent eight years here, why don't you surprise me," she said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm going to take you to Murphy's then." I grinned, taking her hand then we started our walk to Murphy's. When we entered it was just as I remembered it. We got a seat by the window and went over the menu. "What would you like?" I asked her.

"Hmm, would you share a salad with me?" she asked and I nodded. "Ok, I'll have, the French onion soup, the Mediterranean salad, and fish tacos." I called on the waiter and relayed Bella's order, "then I'll have the roasted lamb sandwich and a trio tasting plate." The waiter repeated our orders and went on his way.

She talked about what she saw in the exhibits, and she said that it gave her some ideas for future projects. She seemed so enthusiastic and really enjoys what she does. She is so easy to please and the gratitude that she gives you after simple gestures are just overwhelming. She's not demanding at all which is the complete opposite of Tanya.

Our meal arrived and we ate again reminiscing some college stories and difficult clients and patients as well. We finished our food and I asked if she would like some desert. She suggested we have it to go so we have something to eat after dinner. We ordered the apple ravioli and chocolate pudding. I paid the tab then we made our way back to the museum. I walked her to the contemporary collection and kissed her forehead and made my way back to the auditorium.

We finished at about 3:00 and I called her to see where she is and she said she was still in the contemporary collection. I made my way there and found her looking at a wall of photographs. I kissed the top of her head again and she turned and smiled. "Are you tired? I wanted to see the campus art collection but apparently they're scattered around the grounds. Would you mind taking me around? I really don't want to get lost," she asked with a small pout. Who could say no to that face?

"Of course Sweetie, we have time before dinner." I again took her hand and we made our way around. She pulled out a small digital camera from her bag and started taking some pictures. Occasionally we would ask the people to take a picture of both of us. She seemed to really be enjoying herself. All her expressions looked to be so genuine.

I checked my watch and it was almost 6:00. "Sweetie, we have to start heading back. Our reservations are at 7:30." I informed her. She nodded then took my hand and we walked back to the hotel. I again told her she could go ahead and use the bathroom first since I just had to change my shirt.

After about half an hour, she came out of the bathroom again looking stunning in a halter dress with an abstract print. "You might get cold, Bella," I said to her and she pulled out a wrap from her bag and waved it at me with a smile. I just grinned at her and took my shirt and made my way to the bathroom. I changed into a blue and white striped long sleeved shirt then made my way to the couch where she was seated. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm all set," she said. I offered my arm and she took it giggling. I just smiled at her, remembering that she was not used to gentlemanly actions. We got to the restaurant and the host led us to our table. I held out Bella's chair for her before taking my seat. We were handed our menus and again started to look it over.

The waiter came and took our orders. Bella got the king salmon, and I had the rib-eye and we had chips & salsa in the middle. I also ordered a bottle of the house wine. As I watched her eat I asked if everything was to her liking and she just smiled, "Yes, Edward it's delicious. Everything is perfect. I'm really having a good time. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm more than happy to have you here Bella. I love spending time with you. It's just so comfortable to be around you and our conversations seem to just keep flowing. It's a refreshing change," I took a bite of my steak. I saw a blush creep up her cheeks. _That is so adorable_, I thought.

We then went into discussions on current events and I told her a little about our foundations. Apparently she's all for the charity game. She used to help in homeless shelters when she was in college. And she would also spend time in orphanages because she loves children. She is everything that I'm looking for in a partner. I can see she is caring, determined, and selfless. As we finished our dinner, I paid the tab again, helped her out of her chair and we made our way back to the room. While in the elevator she asked, "Edward, is there somewhere we could get coffee?"

"I think we can have room service bring us some. Would you like that?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she said. So when we got back into the room I ordered us some coffee from room service. "Edward, would you mind if I change into my pyjamas before we have desert?" I found that to be an odd question. "Whatever you're comfortable with sweetie, is fine with me," I said to her. So she got her things and made her way to the bathroom.

She came out in a pink Victoria's Secret shirt and short pyjama set and the slippers I gave her. She made her way to her bag to put away her dress and I couldn't help but comment on her slippers. "Those are a cute pair of slippers. Where did you get them?" I said holding back a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes at me then said, "Oh, thank you. I'm not sure; they're Victoria's Secret I think. You'll have to ask this tall, handsome, caring doctor who gave them to me." That got me cracking up and she was laughing with me as well. It was my turn in the bathroom and I went to change into my pyjamas as well. I quickly showered then pulled on my flannel pants and a t-shirt. I came out of the bathroom with Bella just closing the door.

She put the coffee on the living room table then went to the fridge to get our desert. She also brought a couple of plates and utensils over. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV turning it to the news. I then joined her on the couch and poured the coffee into the cups while she put the deserts on the plates. We then both sat on the floor and easily went into conversation again.

"Bella, what would you like to do tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Did you have something in mind?" she asked softly.

"Well, I wanted to show you around the medical school campus and the hospital then we could have lunch somewhere there then go see what's at the Hopkins center before we have dinner," I said.

"That would be fun. I would love to see where you were educated and blew everyone's socks off," she said excitedly. And again I was amazed at this woman. We watched the news and some Discovery channel going into friendly arguments once in a while about the most mundane things we saw.

Then I noticed she had some chocolate on her cheek. I reached out to wipe it with my thumb and she suddenly leaned into my hand. _Oh, Gosh,_ I thought unsure of how to respond. That's when I decided to just kiss her. Something I have been dreaming of doing for about a month now.

She looked into my eyes and I was lost in hers. I slowly moved to her and she didn't seem to pull away so I took that as a sign that it was okay to continue. I moved closer and placed a chaste kiss lightly on her lips. When our lips met I felt like an electric shock surged through me. Her lips were so soft that it left me craving for more. I reluctantly pulled away and asked, "Is this ok?"

She was just looking at me but nodded yes. I brought my lips back to hers this time moving my hand to her nape and pulling her closer to me. I thought it might be uncomfortable for her so I lifted her onto my lap without breaking the kiss. I then ran my tongue on her bottom lip and she granted ne access. I found her tongue and started to caress it with mine.

We had to pull away after a few moments because we both needed to breathe. She then rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. I then said, "I've wanted to do that for the longest time," she looked up at me with awe in her eyes and I was again lost in them. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Well, I've been attracted to you for about four months and the more I got to know you the more I got to like you. You're like no one I've been with. You caring and selfless, determined at all you do and you are pleased by the simplest of things. Do you know how hard it is to find someone like you?" I told her. She was speechless at that point and just kissed me again.

**BPOV**

I was awoken the next morning by something wet on my neck. I wiggled a little and I think I heard a moan. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head and I found Edward putting wet open mouthed kisses on my nape.

"Good morning sweetie," he greeted me. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm, are you on the menu?" I blurted out without thinking. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and was sure I was red as a beet.

"Well, I can be for you, but that would satisfy a different hunger," he said holding back a laugh.

"Oh, well, I'll leave it up to you then. Just please don't order as much as yesterday. I'm sure you're going to feed me more today," I answered. "Okay then." With that he left the bed and went over to the table to place the order.

I moved around the bed to stretch then I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I was finishing up I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Edward started kissing from the back of my ear down my shoulder then up again. I could feel heat building between my legs so I decided to stop him even though I did not want to. Just then a phone started ringing, but he ignored it.

"Edward, your phone is ringing," I told him. "It's not mine sweetie. My phone is still off," he replied. Then I assumed it was my phone. I wiggled out of his grasp then turned and gave him a hard kiss on the lips before heading for the room. I heard him moan as I left.

There was a knock on the door, which he went to answer, while I rummaged my bag for my phone. I found the phone and checked the missed calls list. It was my friend from college, Gianna Michaels. I met her in one of my drawing classes in college, she was taking industrial design, and we became instant friends. I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello, Bella?"

"Hey, Gianna, how's it going?" I asked.

"It's going," she replied simply.

"Oh, that does not sound good," I said.

"No, I need your help and I hope you're available," she said a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Hey, if I can I will. You know that. What's the problem?" I inquired.

"Well, I'm building some houses in the Hamptons here in New York and there are a couple of clients who just fired my architect," she explained.

"Oh, dear, are your houses up already?" I asked.

"No, that's the problem. They couldn't get past the planning. Our firm has kind of given up. Then one day one couple mentioned your name," she said. What? I have never done work in New York how did they know who I was.

"Uhm, Gianna, how did my name come up? I have no work there in NYC and neither does my firm." I informed her.

"Well, one couple took a weekend trip to Boston and apparently you were in some magazine and they know the Jones' I think the name was. You're doing a building for them," she explained.

"Oh, I see now. So how can I help?" I asked then I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist. I turned to him and motioned to give me a minute. He pushed me towards the window overlooking the campus and he just kept his arms around me as I continued to talk to Gianna.

"Well, I was hoping you could meet with them and if you agree to something maybe you could take up the project?" she asked a hint of hesitation in her voice. "When I mentioned I knew you they were adamant that I try to get you to meet with them. I know you must be busy especially after you came out in the magazine, congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, Gianna, I think I can manage. I'll have to consult with my firm first though, since we always do everything together and I'll be doing this alone since you have your own people. But I'll do my best to help you I'm sure we'll come up with something. I'll get back to you within the week. Will that be ok?" I explained.

"Yes, that would be fine. They're just basically vacation homes so I don't have to worry about them being homeless." She laughed.

"Ok, we'll catch up when I get there. I'll be in touch, take care." I said.

"Thanks so much Bella, I'm looking forward to seeing you. It's been too long. Bye," she said then hung up. I turned to look at Edward who seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How lucky I am to have gotten to know you and be able to woo and take care of you," he said then planted a kiss on my lips as my tummy growled, "Hungry are we?" he asked with a smirk. "Come on before the food gets cold."

We sat at the table and started to eat. I filled him in on my phone call hoping he could meet Gianna in the future. He seemed so interested in my work and that really made me feel loved. By the time I finished my story his plate was half empty and he was staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked and let out a laugh.

"Oh, was I staring again? I apologize; I'm just so amazed by you. You just seem to love everything you do. I know you must also get stressed but it doesn't show. It would seem like you have no problems at all." He started eating again.

"That's hardly true. We all have our problems. I guess I'm just good at keeping them hidden." I took a bite of my eggs.

"That's true but, you; you seem to take everything in stride." He stated.

"Well, I guess I developed that skill after I ended it with Jacob. That's when I stopped asking the question 'why?' when something does not go my way. I realized that things happen for a reason and that if it does, I can always handle the challenge," I explained. It took him a while to respond and when I looked up form my plate he was staring, again, with a smile on his face. I just smiled back, not knowing what it meant.

We finished our breakfast and got changed then we made our way to the medical school campus. We took the car since after the campus we had to drive to Lebanon, NH to get to the hospital. We went around the campus occasionally greeting a few faculty members. Since Edward graduated at the top of his class he was not easily forgotten, not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous. I also met a few of his friends who were also about to finish their programs.

Most of them were women but they were all nice. You could feel there was difference in how their relationship was compared to those who just flirt with him. First was Tia, she was taking dermatology, then Benjamin, who was finishing his Infectious Disease fellowship, and Zafrina, who was finishing endocrinology.

After he had shown me around we made our way to the hospital in Lebanon and ate at Cravin's located inside the hospital. We both had a salad and sandwich, me turkey, him roast beef, and we shared an Eggplant Artichoke Casserole. After lunch we made our way around. He brought me to the nursery and cancer ward where, again, he was recognized.

We visited a few friends of his who were finishing up their pediatric fellowships. There was Irina specializing in intensive care, Stefan who chose cardiology, and Vladimir who was in pulmonology. We stayed a while and they chatted on how they were doing. By about 5:30 we were making our way back to the inn to get ready for dinner.

I got too use the bathroom first, I took a quick shower then put on a powder blue V-neck dress that fell just above my knees and my silver strappy heels. I went out of the bathroom and found Edward sitting on the bed; he just looked at me and smiled, then got up and brought his clothes into the bathroom. He came out in white slacks and a navy blue long sleeved shirt.

We made our way to the restaurant, where the host led us to our table immediately and handed us our menus and Edward already requested a bottle of wine. "You look beautiful tonight," Edward commented, and I blushed. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I replied.

The waiter came back with our wine and we placed our orders, I got the Cod while he ordered the steak. He also ordered some cheese and hummus and scallops for appetizers. Our food came after about fifteen minutes and as we ate we again went into an easy flowing discussion about Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. When we were done, Edward paid the tab then we made our way to the front desk where he asked for a pot of coffee to be brought up to us.

"I assumed that you would like some coffee again," he simply said as he took my hand and led me to the elevators. When we got into the room I immediately took off my shoes and lay back onto the couch. "Would you mind if I change before you?" he asked me. "Not at all, go ahead," I answered him.

After about ten minutes he was out of the bathroom and I stood up to gather my pyjamas then took it to the bathroom. I changed out of my dress then put on a gray and pink shorts and tank top set. I then made my way to the living area where I found Edward with the TV on and pouring coffee into the cups.

"Two sugars and milk," he said as he handed me the cup. How did he know that? I can't recall having mentioned it, so this time a decided to ask. "How did you know how I take my coffee?"

He looked at me incredulously, "Bella, since I got to meet you formally, I've been very observant of you. We have known each other and have been hanging out for about what? Almost six months now? I think I should at least know how you take your coffee," he explained. Could he be anymore perfect?

We started watching TV again arguing on the same mundane things that came up on the TV, he poured me another cup of coffee when I had emptied my first. I'm assuming that he also knows that coffee has no effect on me at night; it actually makes me sleep better. This is when I made a brave move to cuddle into his side. He welcomed the gesture by putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

After a few minutes he started to kiss the top of my head, then the back of my ear, then down my shoulder, he also started rubbing my upper arm. He set his cup on the table, after which he took mine and set it down as well. He then started to kiss my cheek then finally his lips met mine. I was in an awkward position so I turned and straddled him.

I put my arms around his neck and his hands were moving up and down my back. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly granted him access. He found my tongue and started to massage it with his own. I couldn't help but let out a moan. I could already feel his arousal pushing onto my crotch. We then broke apart for air I laid my forehead on his. "Edward, I haven't had intercourse in quite a while." I thought being honest was best.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Bella. We can go as slow as you want." He kissed me again. I haven't felt so much tension in me in years and I had to find my release somewhere. So I made another bold move. "Thank you. Uhm, Edward?"

"Yes love?" he said while returning his attention to my neck. His lips were so distracting that it made it hard for me to concentrate.

"Would you mind... uh, I wouldn't normally ask but... oh, never mind," I said getting off his lap and sat back on the couch with my knees pulled to my chest, my forehead resting on them.

He then went to kneel infront of me then started rubbing my arms again. "What is it Bella? Come on love, you can ask me. You don't need to be shy. Is there something you need love?" He asked me as he kissed the top of my head.

I slowly lifted my head up and was met by his amazing green eyes. "Uhm... well... I sort of need to find my release since I have a really funny feeling in my lower tummy. I hate to ask for your help, well I think shy is more like it. I'll just take care of myself in the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." I began to stand up but he pushed me back onto the couch and took my face in his hands.

"Bella, I would gladly help you. Just let me know if I'm going too far," he said, and I nodded yes. He started to kiss me again, gently this time then his kisses started to go down my neck, then my chest, then he started to suck my left breast over my top. His other hand was rubbing circles on my back.

His hand then tugged on the hem of my top so I voluntarily took it off as he took off his shirt as well. He gasped when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra. I straddled his once again and started rubbing my crotch on his now prominent erection. I could feel he was very well endowed. I was scared it might not fit in me when the time comes.

He continued to suck and palm my breasts as his other hand started down to rub my crotch. He then shifted his hand and slipped it into my shorts. I had a thong on tonight which I'm sure was totally soaked. It was a good thing I had a wax and was totally bare, because I heard him gasp again when his hand reached my crotch.

"Bella, I'm going to try something. Let me know if I hurt you in any way." Ah, always the gentleman, I just nodded because by this time I was very, very aroused. He slipped one finger in immediately hitting my G-spot. He was a doctor after all and graduated the top of his class so I assumed he was very good in anatomy.

It felt good, but I wanted more, "More, Edward," I whispered in his ear then nibbled on his lobe. He put another finger in me and started pumping. There was that knot forming in my lowerabdomen and I knew I was nearing my climax. I started to moan louder. "Let it go sweetheart," Edward whispered in my ear, nibbled my ear lobe then went back to suckling my breasts. I had enough and came all over his hand. He pumped faster as I rode out my orgasm.

We just sat there on the couch, me panting and trying to catch my breath. He then lifted me by my butt and brought me to the bed. He laid me down and started kissing my neck again then made his way down. He stopped at the waist band of my shorts then looked up at me. "May I?" he asked. "Yes, but only if your pants go as well," I was surprised that I was able to form a coherent sentence.

He got off me and pulled his pants down and my mouth dropped opened when I saw the size of his member. "See something you like?" he asked with a smirk. I smiled slyly at him and crawled to the end of the bed. I reached out for his schlong and he didn't stop me. I started to rub his length then tugged him towards me. I lay on my stomach and took his head into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and he let out a groan. I then slowly took more and more of him into my mouth until his head reached the back of my throat.

"Urh, Bella," he moaned. I started to bob my head and I wrapped my hand around the rest of his shaft that would not fit in my mouth. "Bella, I need to taste you," he stated in a raspy voice.

"How do we do that while I'm doing this?" I asked then deep throated him again. "I'm having too much fun to stop," I stated not knowing where my courage came from.

"Let me lie under you," he said. I was not sure what he wanted to do so I released him and he positioned himself on the bed. He then motioned for me to come to him, so I did. I lay on top of him and kissed him hungrily.

"Turn around Bella, and go back to what you were doing," he said and I followed. I then realized that my crotch was at the level of his face. I was just continuing to blow him when I suddenly felt his tongue on my clit. His tongue was even better tha his fingers, I wasn't going to last long. He started to suck on it and pump two fingers in me. I could feel I was reaching my climax again. He continued to pump and suck and I just went over the edge screaming his name.

But he didn't stop there. He continued to suck and he darted his tongue into my core. OMG! The things this man can do with his tongue! "Edward, I'm cumming again!" I screamed.

"I'm close Bella, come with me," he said. Then after a few moments we both came, me on his face and him releasing into my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me immediately and I felt myself blush again. I rolled off him and lay on my side facing away from him. I then felt him move and wrap an arm around my waist. "Bella, look at me please. What's wrong sweetie?"

What was wrong? I tried to come up with an answer. I still didn't look at him but spoke, "I'm sorry," that was all I could come up with. "Sorry for what sweetie?" he asked, rubbing patterns on my tummy. "I'm not sure!"I started to cry. I think my shoulder were shaking because he then moved to my other side and took my face in his hands. "Sweetie, you can't say sorry and not know what you're sorry for," he said, in his sweet, melodic voice.

"I guess I can't believe that I came on your face. I've never done anything like that. And I guess I feel guilty cause I liked it," I said then immediately buried my face in the sheets. He pried the sheets from my hands then sat on the bed and took me into his lap.

"Bella, you don't have to be shy. I should be the one who was shy that I came in your mouth. I find it a bit degrading. What did you do by the way?" he said.

"I swallowed it. I always have," I said then buried my face in his chest.

"Oh," was all he could say. He then started humming a tune I didn't recognize and started to rock me lightly until I calmed down.

"Come on sweetie, let's clean up then we can head to bed," he said, after which he kissed me then carried me into the bathroom. He sat me in the tub then started the water and then he washed me. I just sat there as he washed himself. All kinds of thoughts were running through my mind. How amazing he was, inside and out, how comfortable I was with him, how much he cared about me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt him wrap a towel over me. "Would you like to put your clothes back on?" he asked me. I nodded yes and he went to retrieve my clothes and his as well. He handed them to me and I put them on as he put on his pants leaving his shirt off. He then took my hand and led me back to the bed.

He pulled the covers back then lay down before me. He then opened his arms gesturing for me to come to him. I did and it felt so right to be in his arms, like we were a perfect fit. He kissed the back of my head and whispered, "Goodnight, my Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward," I kissed his forearm that was around my chest. That's when I realized that I have fallen even deeper for Edward Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14 First Time

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the well known names and places mentioned in this story.**

**Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter so you can skip it again if you wish.**

**---------------------------  
**

Chapter 14

First Time

**BPOV**

It had been one week since Edward and I got back from Hanover, and to say we had a great time would be an understatement. I spoke to Rose and Alice about the offer that Gianna gave me and it was okay with them since almost all of our active projects need them more than me at this point. I have also talked to Liam and John and they said it was fine for me to do work outside the firm, but they would appreciate it if I gave ten percent of what I earn to the company which I gladly agreed too.

So the current plan was I would fly to JFK on Wednesday afternoon, Gianna would meet me there then we would drive up to Westhampton Beach together. I would fly back to Boston Saturday morning. Of course Edward offered to come with me but since he was wrapping up his residency I didn't want to cost him any more time than needed.

Today was a Monday and I was sitting in my desk just pondering on my thoughts when Angela knocked on my door, "Hey Bella, here's your coffee, non-fat caramel macchiato." She put the cup on my desk and informed me, "Oh and Edward is on line two for you." I nodded, "Thanks, Ang."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, sweetie. How's my beautiful architect this morning?" he asked.

"Well, better now that I've heard your voice. Why did you call the office line by the way? I do have a cell phone, you know." I asked.

"It is a Monday and you are usually busy, I didn't want to disturb you so I had to make sure that you were available," he said. That got me thinking how he came up with that conclusion. Not everyone ends up busy on Mondays. "How do you know I'm usually busy on Mondays?" I inquired.

"Well, you mentioned it last week, remember?" he answered. Oh, I did? Guess I didn't remember. Then I heard something beep. I didn't have a pager so I assume it was from Edwards's side. "Uhm, sweetie, they need me in the ER. I'll call you later ok. Have a good day."

"Ok, Edward, go save some lives. I'll talk to you later," I said then put down the phone.

I sat in my chair holding my cup of coffee still bothered by when I could have said I said I was busy on Mondays. Then the memories of Sunday night after Hanover came back to mind.

(Flashback)

_We got back from Hanover about 6:00 in the evening. Edward invited me to his place since he wanted to make dinner for me, to which I had agreed to. We pulled up to his building and made our way to the penthouse._

_When we entered I was amazed at what I saw. He lived in a loft style apartment; it had white walls and black floors and railings. It was not like any normal bachelor's pad, his was elegant and exquisite. He then went up to the kitchen to defrost some steaks he had been marinating, while I walked around the lower floor of the house._

_The bottom floor held a living area that was simple; there was a love seat and an arm chair in front of the fire place. There was also a powder room and his den. I walked into the den and noticed he had a whole wall of books and another of CD's. I went back out to the living area and walked to the window to appreciate the view of the city. I then heard some talking upstairs which I assumed was from the answering machine. "Bella, sweetie, could you come up here please," he called._

_I made my way up the stairs and to my right was a baby grand piano; I did recall Edward saying that he played. To my left was a small dining room connected to the kitchen. His kitchen had brick walls, cherry oak cabinets, and top of the line stainless steel appliances. "Could I help you with anything?" I asked._

"_No, I'm good. You can just stand there and look beautiful," he said then smiled at me and went back to cutting the potatoes. I stood there watching him until I had to use the bathroom, "Edward, may I use your bathroom?"_

"_Of course, use the one in my room, first door on your left." He directed. His room had brick walls, with a king size bed in the middle which had beige linens on them. His bathroom also had brick walls on one side and was white on the others. It had a shower and a tub and the counters were marble in a light shade of yellow. I did my business and made my way back to the kitchen._

_I found him in the dining room instead of the kitchen. He was putting the food on the table. "Let's eat," he said as he came over and grabbed my hand. We sat opposite each other and again came into our usual conversations, tonight it was about the classics, both books and music. I then looked over his shoulder and saw that it was already 11:00 p.m. "Edward, I need to get going. Tomorrows a Monday and it's usually hell in the office." I stood up to take my plate to the kitchen._

_He grabbed me and sat me on his lap. He took my plate and set it on the table and then he attacked my lips. This kiss was urgent but at the same time quite passionate. When we pulled away for air he said, "Stay the night, please. I don't want to be away from you just yet." Then he kissed me again, this felt more like a persuasion kiss._

"_Ok," I agreed remembering that I packed an extra suit that I could wear to work. We continued kissing for I don't know how long then we decide to do the dishes. After loading them into the dishwasher Edward picked me up bridal style and brought me over to the bathroom. "Start a bath, I'll get your suit case from the car," he kissed me before going to get my things._

_I removed my clothes then wrapped myself in a towel before sitting at the edge of the tub. After a few minutes I heard a groan behind me. "It's not polite to groan at someone you know," I smirked. I think he lost it right there because next thing I knew he was naked then on his knees in front of me spreading my knees apart._

_He then started to lick up and down my folds before sucking on my clitoris. "Oh,god!" I said since I could not form sentences but to the pleasure he was giving me. He continued to suck my clit and do that thing with his tongue while rubbing and pinching my thighs. "Edward," was all I could come up with._

"_Yes, sweetie," he replied, I felt his warm breath blow on my already heated core. "More Edward!" Gosh, this man had reduced me to only being able to say two word phrases! He then inserted two fingers in to me and started pumping. It wasn't long before I felt myself clamping down on his fingers. He continued to pump until I had ridden out my orgasm._

_I did not try to stand because I was sure I would fall over. Edward then stood from his position and picked me up bridal style. He sat in the tub then situated me between his legs, his erection pressing on my back. "Need help with this?" I asked while rubbing his member. "Later, Bella," he said then started putting open mouth kisses on my neck down to my shoulder._

_When the water was starting to get cold we got out of the bath then he wrapped me in a towel and I started drying off as he did the same. We went into his bedroom and he immediately pulled me onto the bed. "Edward, don't you want to get dressed? It's a bit cold tonight," I asked. "Body heat is the best kind of heat when it's sold, so no I don't like to put clothes on and I would rather you not either," he explained and all I wanted was a yes or no answer._

_I didn't say anything but I remembered his 'problem' so I pushed him on his back and situated myself between his legs. I then started licking is erection before putting his head in my __mouth and sucking on it. I felt his hands on my hair gently guiding my head up and down his shaft. Not long after he came in my mouth while screaming "BELLA!" then he collapsed on the bed. I gathered my composure and cuddled to his side._

(End of flashback)

I was called out of my day dreaming by a smack on the top of the head, "OW!" I looked up and saw Rose with a grin on her face standing over me. "It's too early to be day dreaming."

"It is not! That's why it's called day dreaming. You dream during the day," I retorted.

"Fine, whatever, anyway, something's come up on the hospital wing. I think they got the materials mixed up in the playroom and the structure looks funny. Can you come with me and check it out after lunch?" she asked.

"Sure, has Ali seen it? Does she need to change some things too?" I inquired.

"Yup, she's coming with us as well. 2:00 p.m., be ready," she said then walked out. Ohh, someone's grumpy today.

"Bella!" Alice came in screaming to my office with a bunch of swatches in her hand and a roll of drafting paper on the other.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Bella, I need your help on the restaurant project." She said dumping all her stuff on my table. I took her drafting papers and laid them out. I studied them and I could not find the problem. "What's the problem Ali?"

"I think the ceiling would look better with beams. It would give it a more rustic look since that is what they were going for. I need you to sketch me something with the beams," she explained.

"Oh, ok, I'll have it done by tomorrow," I said.

"Yay!" she exclaimed jumping up and down then she turned and left my office.

**EPOV**

The past week with Bella has been amazing. We have not had sex yet but she gives the best blowjobs I've ever had. I had called her earlier to see how she was doing and she said she was okay. I wanted to take her out somewhere tonight so I had to make sure that she would not have a car and that I could get her after work since my shift ended at 5:00.

First I called Rose, she took Bella to work today then I asked Alice to make her come up with work to keep her in the office tonight. Since she was leaving in two days she would not be able to afford to leave things till tomorrow. I had also asked Angela to wait till I got there so Bella would not be suspicious.

My shift was wrapping up and since it was a slow one I was not tired at all. I took a quick shower then threw on jeans and a polo shirt and put my sport jacket over it. I gathered my things then made my way to the car. As I got into my car I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I had I text message, I pressed the read button:

_Hey, Edward, how are you? It's been too long. You have to tell me about this girl you're seeing. I heard she's an architect too. Is she like me? Seems you have a thing for architects. Call me – Tanya_

What in the world! Where did she get that information? Still the same damn bitch as always. I pulled the thoughts out of my mind and thought of the things Bella and I would be doing tonight. I made my way to her office and called Angela to make sure everything wass going as planned, "Hey Angela, are we good?"

"Hey, Doc, yes we're good. She's still in her office finishing the draft for Alice," she answered me.

"Good, I'm about ten minutes away." I informed her then hung up.

I got to Bella's office and made my way up to her floor. As the elevator opened I was lucky to find Angela at the front desk. "Hey, Angela."

"Hey, Doc, let's get this show on the road," she said as we made our way to Bella's office.

"I really appreciate you staying overtime Angela," I stated.

"Oh, don't worry about it doc, Bella needs some fun in her life. Honestly until you came along we would stay in the office till about eight at night. She's a really good boss so I really don't mind." She explained. We then made it to her office and Angela peeped in. "Bella, will it be ok if I go ahead of you?"

"Uhm, yes Ang, sure. Can you just leave the papers for my trip on my desk?" I heard Bella call back.

"Sure will do Bella," Angela said then turned to me and handed me the papers. I went in and put the paper on her desk and made my way, slowly and quietly to her. I waited till she finished the line she was drawing then wrapped my arms around her, "You shouldn't work too hard you know."

She jumped then turned around, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for a date," I said with a smile. I guess she was at a loss for words because she was just staring at me. I was not sure why since we have gone out before. I decided to give her a kiss so I took her face in my hands and bent down to kiss her. There was a shock-like sensation that went through my body as our lips touched. "Breathe, sweetheart," I said as I noticed she started turning blue.

She let out her breath and spoke, "Oh, sorry. I'm almost done. Can you give me about fifteen minutes? What time is the reservation?" she asked.

"Seven. You have time. I'll just sit here and wait for you," I said then took a seat on her couch. I laid my head back a bit then closed my eyes. I must have dosed off a while because I was awoken by Bella on my lap and kissing me. I opened my eyes and looked into her deep brown ones. "I'm done," she said.

We stood up and gathered her things and made our way to the car then to dinner. I was going to take her to Houston's. When we got to the restaurant we were met by a hostess who seemed to be ogling at me. "Table for two please," I said breaking her out of her trance. "Follow me, please," she directed. She led us to a booth and I motioned for Bella so sit down. She sat in the middle and I noticed the hostess still staring at me. I bent down and gave Bella a heated kiss on the lips, "Scoot over sweetie, I want to sit beside you."

She looked at me with a stunned expression on her face but scooted over to let me sit. When I sat down I immediately put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me. The hostess put down our menus then said our waiter would be over. I picked up the menu and looked it over, Bella did the same. "What would you like to have?" I asked her.

"I want the mushroom artichoke soup and the salmon," she answered me. I called the waiter over and relayed Bella's order. I ordered a sushi combo plate and a Thai salad. The waiter left and I noticed the hostess looking our way again. It was a bit early so the restaurant was not yet busy. I turned to Bella and gave her another searing kiss on the lips. When we broke away for air she asked, "Uhm, what brought this all on? I'm all for PDA but I'd still like to know."

"The hostess keeps ogling and I wanted to let her know I already belong to someone," I answered then played with a strand of her hair. I noticed she was blushing again, something I found really irresistible, and I needed to keep my hormones in check.

Our orders arrived after about fifteen minutes and we ate chatting about our days. I kept out the text from Tanya for now. I don't think that I'm ready for her to face that problem just yet, if ever it will be one. When we were done I asked her if she wanted desert, "What do you have planned after this?" she asked back. "I was going to take you for a walk in Columbus Park," I answered.

"Uhm, maybe we could have desert to go and we can eat it at your place," she suggested a bit shyly. I was not opposed to that idea. So we ordered the brownie and key lime pie to go. The hostess came back with the tab and I slipped two hundred dollar bills into the bill folder and said "no change." I stood up and offered Bella my hand, which she took, and we made our way out to the car.

The drive to my home was quiet; I turned to Bella and noticed she had her eyes closed. I parked the car then shook her shoulder gently, "Bella, were here." She fluttered her eyes open and released the seatbelt. I made my way to her side of the car and I opened the door for her. We walked hand in hand until we reached my loft.

After I had opened the door Bella ran and sat on the couch to take of her heels, then she put her feet up. I just stood at the entry way amused by her actions. I walked over to her and asked, "Would you want to have desert in the bedroom?"

She looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow, "You know you don't have to bribe me to get me into your bedroom." That was clearly not my intention but since she mentioned it might as well use it to my advantage.

I laughed. "No honestly, I'm sure you'd be more comfortable on the bed."

"Well, since you put it that way," she simply said then stood up and made her way to my room. I went into the kitchen and put the deserts on plates and brought it to the room. I then went back to get us some wine. I got back to the room and poured her a glass and one for myself as well. She was watching the news so I didn't complain since I wanted to watch it too.

That was when I noticed that she had removed her blazer and her pink halter top showed just the slightest amount of cleavage. She was oblivious to the fact that I was staring and just continued to eat the pie. Just then some of the cream fell onto her chest, just above her cleavage. She was about to reach for it when I stopped her hand and instead licked it off her. I pulled it off to be an innocent stunt so after I licked the cream I went back to watching TV.

After we were done I went to clean up the plates and glasses. When I got back to the room Bella was propped up on the headboard with her eyes closed. I remembered that she was massaging her feet earlier so I decided to continue it for her. I took her right foot and started massaging it, once in a while moving up to her calf. "Mmmm, Edward, that feels so good!" she said. I then moved to her left foot doing the same.

She continued to moan as I massaged her left foot and then I could not take it anymore. I had to make her mine. When I was done, I made my way up still hovering over her. I put my hand on her cheek and my lips on hers. I licked her bottom lip and she granted me access. Our tongues started to battle for dominance. When we had to pull away for air I asked her, "Bella, I want to make love to you. Will you grant me the pleasure?"

She seemed to be deep in thought. She then asked, "Are you sure that's what you want?

"Yes, Bella, I want it so badly. But if you're not ready or still uncomfortable then I understand. Having you here with me is more than enough." I explained. She still looked uneasy so I positioned myself bedise her and took her hand in mine.

It was funny to me that no matter how aroused I was by the mere presence of her, I was not upset that she was not ready at the moment. This feeling was something definitely new to me. But everything with Bella was new. Every emotion, every touch, every word siad had a new meaning to me.

After a few moments, she tugged on my hand and I turned to look at her. "Yes, love? Is anythign the matter?"

"Edward, I would like you to make me yours," she answered.

"You're sure Bella? I'm not forcing you if you're not ready," I told her, I had to be sure.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. Uhm, could you just be gentle because I haven't done it in about two years, and well you're quite well endowed and I'm a bit nervous. I'm not even sure it will fit in me," she said then covered her face with her hands. I tried to suppress my laugh as I pried her hands away from her face. That's when I noticed she was blushing. "Why are you blushing sweetie?" I asked.

"I'm embarrassed to admit I haven't had sex in a while, and actually describe your thing," she said pointing at my growing erection. "Why is that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe you'll think I'm bad at it or something," she said. That was the most absurd answer she could come up with. I decided to let it be and just comfort her. "Bella, that is nothing to be embarrassed about. We'll go slow ok. For now let me lead. Just enjoy the sensations that you would be feeling," I said, and she nodded.

I started to kiss her again and slid my hand under her blouse. She sat up and removed it, and I removed my shirt as well. She then moved to remove her pants and kicked them aside. She then reached for my pants and I removed it as well. That left her in a baby pink satin bra and thong and me in my blue silk boxers. I kissed my way down her chest to her belly button then the waist band of her thong, which I could see was already soaked. I then started to pull them down with my teeth.

When I got them off I kissed her ankles and made my way up her legs, to her thighs, then I attacked her swollen knob. "Bella, you taste so good," I said then started to suck and twirl my tongue around her clit. I knew she was close so I put two fingers into her. Not long after I felt her clamp around my fingers.

"Edward, you have too many clothes," she said. I removed my boxers then reached over to my night table to grab a condom from the top drawer. For some reason, she grabbed it from me and put the condom on my shaft herself before laying back down spreading her legs for me.

I put her ankles on my shoulders and positioned my tip at her entrance. I noticed her eyes were closed, "Bella, open your eyes and look at me, please." She did as I asked and I was again lost in her beautiful brown eyes. I slowly pushed into her, stopping when the head was in. "Are you ok?" I asked, she just nodded so I pushed in a bit more.

I noticed she had closed her eyes and at the same time grabbed my hand that was on her thigh, "Bella, you want me to stop?" I asked. "NO!" she shouted. "I just need time to adjust; the pain is going down already." So I waited for her to give me the go signal. She pushed her hips up and I took it as a sign to continue. I pushed into her until I was fully inside her. I didn't move again to help her adjust.

"I'm good Edward, you can go on," she informed me. I started to pump into her slowly as she grabbed onto the bed sheets. "Bella, you're so tight," I said, savouring the pressure her walls applied to my member. I started to pump faster and deeper, "Edward I'm close again," she said, I wanted her to come one more time before I did. Not long after she said that I felt her walls clamp around me. I pumped until she rode out her orgasm.

"Bella, I want to take you from behind. Is that okay with you?" I asked. She replied by rolling onto her stomach with her legs still slightly spread for me. "Bella, can you prop up on you elbows?" I asked and she comlpied. I then lifted her hips and positioned her on her knees. I positioned my tip again and pushed gently into her. "Oh, Fuck!" she screamed.

"Oh, Bella, you feel so good!" I said then started to pump harder and deeper. I noticed she gripped the sheets again and I assumed she was about to come again. "Come with me Bella," I told her. "Edward!" she screamed. She started to clamp on my shaft and after two more thrusts I felt myself explode as well. We stayed in that position for a while before both collapsing on the bed.

I noticed we were panting and she turned to her side facing away from me. I disposed of the condom and made my way to the bathroom. I cleaned up myself and brought her a washcloth. "Bella, would you like to clean up?" I said then she turned to face me. She was just staring, again, so I drew her knees apart and cleaned her up myself.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked when I was done. I cupped her cheek in my hand and started rubbing my thumb on it as I waited for her answer.

"I think I'm in love with you," she said then looked away again, but not before I noticed her cheeks turn pink again. I didn't force her to look at me but I took her into my arms pulling her to my chest then kissed her hair. I just left it at that for now. I noticed her breathing even out which made me assume she was asleep already.

I lay awake for a while pondering on the events of the past weeks. I know that I was falling in love with her but I just couldn't say it yet. But after tonight it hit me that she is the one I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. And soon I will be able to return the three words she has just told me.


	15. Chapter 15 Decisions

**Disclaimer: i do not own the twilight charachters of any of well known places mentioned**.

-----------------

Chapter 15

Decisions

**BPOV**

I had fixed everything and I was all set to go to New York to meet up with Gianna. I haven't seen her in quite some time and I was really excited to get to work with her.

Today was Wednesday and Edward had the night shift, so he would be able to take me to the airport. He arrived at my house at 1:30 p.m. to pick me up since my flight was at three and the airport was not too far. I checked all of my things, making sure that I didn't forget anything, and at exactly 1:30 there was a knock on my door.

I opened it to see Edward standing with a box of Godiva Chocolates in hand. "Hi, love, here these are for you," he said as he handed the box over and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you, you didn't have to bring me anything," I said.

"Well, I wanted to give you something to bring with you so you won't forget me," he smirked.

"Why would I forget you?" I asked as he walked over to gather my bags.

"Well, I'm sure a lot of guys will be hovering around you, I just wanted to make sure," he answered as we walked to the elevator.

"You have to get your eyes checked you know," I laughed.

"I just did. I have 20/20 vision!" he stated then looked over to me and smiled. The elevator doors opened and we made our way to his car. We made it to the airport in ten minutes thanks to Edward's crazy driving. He parked his car in the short term parking, then he gathered my bags and we made our way to the terminal.

I checked in and Edward stayed with me until I had to board the plane. We sat at a Starbucks and I told him my itinerary for the trip. I also gave him my contact numbers and the hotel address. At about 2:30 my flight was being called "_Delta airlines flight 186 to JFK is now boarding,_" a female voice sounded over the PA system.

I stood up and gathered my things, "Well, that's me," I said then reached up to give Edward a good-bye kiss. He apparently had other plans and we ended up making out for about five minutes. "Call me when you get there," he said to me. "Of course I will," I said then kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you Saturday" I waved. "I'll be here waiting," he said with a smile and I made my way to board the plane.

The flight was just over an hour and I was in JFK at about 5:00. "BELLA!" I heard someone scream. I craned my neck to look around and found Gianna waving frantically. I waved back and walked a bit quicker to her. "Hey, Gianna. How've you been?" I asked pulling her towards the carousel to get my bags. "It's all good. Thank you so much for doing this. I hope your company didn't give you a hard time," she stated as I gathered my bags and we made our way to her car.

"Oh, don't worry, they just asked for a small amount of what I would make. It was a reasonable request. I guess it helps that the owners have known me since I was in diapers," I said and then both of us fell into fits of laughter.

Gianna's phone rang about ten minutes into our drive so I took the liberty to call Edward. I took out my phone and pressed five then pressed send. He was number five on my speed dial since my dad was one, my mom was two, Alice was three and Rose was number four. He picked up after three rings, "Hey sweetie, I assume you got there safely?"

"Yes I did. We're actually already in the car making our way to the Hamptons. How's you shift going so far?" I asked.

"I'm just about to start so I'll have to get back to you on that." He laughed.

"Oh, ok, I'll let you get to work then. I'll call you or send you a message when we get to the hotel," I said.

"Ok, love, bye, be safe," he said then hung up the phone.

"So, new beau?" Gianna asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, sort off. I'm just not one hundred percent sure what we are exactly right now." I looked out the window.

"Oh, please do tell, we have time," Gianna said with wide eyes.

I started with the seminar in Seattle, then the project for the foundation that Edward chose our firm to construct the building, then the dates, the gifts, then finally our Hanover trip. When I was done I turned to her to see her grining as big as a Cheshire cat. "What?" I asked.

"My dear friend, I do believe you are in love. Not just falling or fallen. You're completely head over heels, girl." she said as she took a quick glance at me then turned back to look at the road. So if she could conclude that from my story and expressions then I guess I am in love with him. But the question remains, does he feel the same way already?

"You think so? I mean I can feel I am falling for him, hard and fast. And I do think I love him, hell I've let it slip that I think I love him. But I'm not completely sure." I told her then started fidgeting with my hands.

"Ok, I have a few questions then we'll figure this out. First, do you look forward to his company? Second, does your stomach fill with butterflies when you're near him? Third, do you have dreams about him? And last, do you think you can live without him?" she threw at me.

I had to analyze each question, and she waited patiently for my answers. "I believe the answer is yes to all except the last one. I mean I don't want to be dependent on him but I also don't want to be without him." I explained.

"Well, then there's your answer," She simply said. Then it hit me. I did love him. I was not just falling, but I have completely fallen, and hard. She was right, I am totally head over heels. I was in love with Edward Cullen. With this I decided to change the topic.

"Ok, enough about me, how about you?" I asked. She told me that she and her husband, Felix, were trying for a baby and her work was going fine and she just got a promotion. She then explained to me the story behind asking me to help. Apparently the site was moved from Southampton to Westhampton beach. The clients seemed to prefer the atmosphere better.

These three couples couldn't get along with the previous architect since they would always say that one material was better than what they want or it was not appropriate with the design, or that this can't be a room since the space was not enough for the certain purpose. They finally gave up after a month of trying and they saw my article in the magazine and wanted to see if I could make their plans into reality.

We got to the hotel a little passed s7:00. We checked in and I opted for room service. I was a bit tired so I took a shower and told Gianna I would turn in for the night. She said she would do the same and would take a shower after me.

I snuggled up in the bed then grabbed my phone and dialled Edward. He picked up after about five rings, "Sweetie, I'm a bit busy, some mass accident on the freeway," he said in a rush.

"I just wanted to say I'm at the hotel and I'm about to turn in. I'll let you go save lives now. Bye," I said.

"That's good to hear, sweet dreams, love," he said then hung up the phone. As I lay in bed I had another realization. He had been calling me 'love' quite often recently; I wonder what that's about. Oh well, I decided to push that aside for the moment and went to sleep and dreamt of Edward.

**EPOV**

After I took Bella to the airport I decided to go for a run before my shift. I made my way to Boston Common and ran for about an hour and a half. I was still early for my shift so I lingered in the park a while before heading to the hospital.

I got to the hospital at about 5:30 so I went to the lounge, took a shower then threw on my scrubs. I made my way to the nurses' station to be met by Jessica. "Hi, Dr Cullen! How are you tonight?" she greeted, with just a tad too much enthusiasm.

"I'm good Jessica," I said as I picked up a chart off the counter. I went over to the patient who had tripped and fallen and had a laceration on the dorsum of her foot. I had an x-ray done to make sure there was no fracture before I closed the wound. I sent the patient on her way and went to the station to finish her paperwork.

"Dr. Cullen," Jessica said. I just glanced up at her then went back to my papers. She continued, "Would you want to go out sometime?" she asked. Clearly she can't take a hint.

"Thank you for the invitation but I'm involved with someone already and I'm very content with our relationship," I said. She was about to say something else when the EMT called over the radio, "Bus one to Base."

"Base copy, go ahead," Mark the head nurse responded.

"We have a mass accident on the Fitzgerald expressway, a five car collision with at least six victims. We're sending some your way, others to Mass Gen, over," the male voice said.

"Copy that," Mark responded. He informed the staff over the ER's PA system. After about five minutes there was another call, "Bus one to Base."

"Base copy, go ahead," Mark said again.

"Two busses coming your way, ETA three minutes, over," the male voice informed Mark. "Base copy, over" he responded. Garrett was on shift with me tonight. We both suited up in a gown and gloves and made our way out to the emergency entrance. We waited and after a few moments we heard the sirens getting louder as the ambulances approached. "I got the first one," Garrett called out to me and approached the first ambulance and I went over to the other.

His ambulance was unloaded first and they made their way inside, the paramedic filling him in on what they did in the field. The second ambulance was unloaded and the EMT started to fill me in, "Joan Carter, 23, found in the second car, she was pinned at the legs possible dashboard injury. Patient never lost consciousness in the field or while in transit."

"Joan, I'm Dr. Cullen you're at Boston University Medical, we'll take care of you" I informed her as we made our way inside. I did my initial survey and she seemed to be stable at the moment. Her legs looked crushed so I had x-rays done for those, listened to her lungs, and heart. I did notice that there was a gash on her torso so I added a chest and chest for ribs x-ray to look for fractures. She was taken to x-ray and I was filling in the papers when my phone rang. Bella.

"Sweetie, I'm a bit busy, some mass accident on the freeway," I said in a rush.

"I just wanted to say I'm at the hotel and I'm about to turn in. I'll let you go save lives now. Bye," she said. Then I heard over the radio that there were two more victims coming in. "That's good to hear, sweet dreams love," I responded then hung up the phone.

After about twenty minutes Joan returned with her x-rays on her gurney. I took them and went over to the negatoscope. She had compound fractures on her legs, as well as her pelvis, and a dislocated hip. "Page ortho and surg now!" I yelled to the nurse closest to me. She ran to the station and picked up the phone to do the page. I looked to the entrance and saw another two ambulances pull up. I called for an intern to watch over Joan and went back outside to meet the ambulance.

"Peter Sacks, 32, found in the fourth car, looks like he flew forward from the rear seat and hit his head on the windshield. Patient stopped breathing two minutes out and was intubated. Pulse is steady but weak." The EMT informed me. "Ok, trauma four." I ordered and ran in after the stretcher. Once in the room we got him hooked up to the necessary monitors and a ventilator then I did my primary survey. I wrote my orders for x-rays and some blood work.

It was chaos in the ER until about three in the morning. When we had transferred all the patients I grabbed the charts and took them to the lounge to complete the paperwork, Garrett followed shortly after.

"What a shift man," he said as he put down his charts on the table and cracked his neck.

"I know. What did they say caused the accident?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't bother to ask," he stated then started on his charts. We were busy doing our own charts when there was a knock on the door. "Yes," Garrett called out. A head peeped in and it was Jessica with a tray of food and coffee.

"I thought you might like some nourishment after the chaos," she said to both of us, but looking at me. "Thanks, Jessica," I said coldly then got back to my paperwork. She put down the tray and said, "Well, if you need anything just let me know. And I mean _anything,_" she said then winked at me. That gave me shivers down my spine.

"Maybe I should take her up on that offer." Garrett said while shaking his head.

"Be my guest man," I replied and laughed. 6:00 a.m. could not come fast enough. I finished the paperwork about 5:30 and I was able to do some rounds on the patients I sent up before I went home. They seemed to all be stable at the moment, which is a good thing. I headed back to the ER lounge to get my things and head home. I didn't bother to change and opted to shower at home.

I got home about 6:30 a.m. I started a bath and opened the TV to watch some CNN. Usual news, the chaos in Iran, Refugees form Myanmar, usual dirty politics, Madoff got a hundred and fifty years for his money scam, oh that's a new one. I closed the TV and put on some Debussy then hopped into the tub.

I must have dosed off cause I was awoken by my phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Tanya. Why would she be calling me this early?

"Tanya" I said into the phone.

"Edward, why have you not been answering my messages? I thought I was your best friend?" she said and I could imagine her pouty face.

"I'm tired from my shift and you called me just to ask that?" I asked coldly.

"Well, if you had been in touch I would have known that," she said with a "duh" tone in her voice.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked not wanting to beat round the bush.

"Well, I was wondering when I get to meet this girl of yours," What? Why is it important for her to meet Bella?

"Her name is Bella. And I'm not obliged to pass every girl I like by you," I retorted.

"No need to be touchy about it Ed. I just want to know what she's like, if she's anything like me, if she's good enough for you," oh, that was the last straw.

"Well, if you need to know, she is nothing like you, kind of the opposite actually. She is caring, wonderful and a very simple person. The only thing you have in common is your job, and I'm sure her stuff is better than yours." I spat back.

"No need to get defensive Ed. Well, you still have to bring her by me one day," she said.

"I'm not bringing her to meet you. I won't hassle her and drive her all the way to NYC. If you want to meet her you come to Boston," I said.

"Fine. Be that way," She said with a humph at the end.

"I'm tired Tanya. Please don't call unless you're dying and you need my medical expertise," I said then hung up the phone. She was beginning to be a real pest. My bath water was running cold so I decided to get out and go to bed.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I got up at about 4:00 p.m. to get ready for my shift. I was going to pull a twenty hour shift, meaning I'd start at 6:00 p.m. Thursday and I'd get off 2:00 p.m. Friday afternoon. I traded shifts so I'd be free to spend time with Bella this weekend.

I grabbed a snack on the way to the hospital and ate it there just before my shift started; I also decided to call Bella. So I got out my phone and dialled her number. She picked up after three rings. "Hello?" her sweet voice answered.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you doing? Are the meetings going good?" I asked.

"Hey, it good so far. They're a bit demanding but nothing I can't handle," she replied.

"That's my girl! Well, I'm about to start my shift, then I'm off tomorrow at two in the afternoon." I informed her.

It took her a while to respond, "That's twenty hours. A bit long for a shift, don't you usually do twelve hour ones?" she asked.

"Yup, I traded eight hours so I could spend the week-end with you," I explained.

"Oh, well, ok then. I hope it's a better shift then last time. I gotta go; weere heading out for an early dinner with Gianna. Bye," She told me.

"Ok, love, be safe. Bye," I hung up the phone. I put my trash in the bin then headed out to the floor.

*****************

Thank goodness it was a light shift, no mass accidents tonight. I was out at two and caught Jasper in the parking lot about to head home as well. "Hey Bro," he called to me.

"Hey Jas, heading home?" I asked.

"Yup, oh, we're going out tonight, dinner then dancing. You up for it? I heard you just pulled twenty hours," he said.

"Yeah, I'm up for that. Just let me catch a quick nap. Where we eating?" I asked.

"It's not decided yet, but somewhere in Copley Place I think at around 7:00," he told me.

"Ok, I'll meet you there," I said then got into my car and headed home. When I got home, I made myself a sandwich and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. I took my food to the living room and watched TV while I ate. After I cleaned up, I set my alarm for six, removed my scrubs and jumped into bed in my boxers and undershirt.

I woke up to the alarm and turned around in my bed to stretch. When I was fully awake I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to take a bath. When I was done I wrapped myself in a towel then went out to my closet to pick out my clothes. I decided to keep it simple so I pulled on some stone-washed jeans and a white polo shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair, since using a brush on it was hopeless. When I was satisfied by the way I looked, I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys.

I called Jasper when I got to Copley Place to ask where we were to meet. He told me they were just finishing up in Banana Republic because Alice had to buy some things. They said we would eat in The Palm so I would just meet them there. Emmett and Rosalie were on their way as well.

I went to the restaurant and asked for a table for five. The host led me to a table in the center of the room, handed me a menu and told me my server would be over shortly. "Good evening sir, what can I get you started with?" a female voice asked and I looked up from my menu to see a red head waitress staring at me, ogling is more like it.

"I'll just wait for the rest of my party," I told her. She said 'okay' then winked at me and left. _Oh, gee there's another one_, I thought to myself. After about ten minutes Emmett and Rosalie arrived and Jasper and Alice arrived five minutes after them.

Our waitress came back and we placed orders for drinks. Rosalie and Alice asked for margaritas and we guys asked for scotch. When she came back with our drinks we placed our orders. We got a few appetizers to share, the ladies got seafood and we got beef.

"So, Edward," Alice started to speak, if she starts like that it was probably time for a question and answer portion. "So, Alice," I said back.

"What's up with you and Bella?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" I asked back.

"Oh, come on Edward, were not blind. There's something between you two. So are you together, as in like a legitimate couple?" Rose interjected, looking very eager to hear my answer.

"Uhm, we haven't really talked about that part yet. I like her a lot, that I'm sure off. If she feels the same I'm still not sure. You'll have to ask her," I explained then took a sip of my drink.

"Are you or she seeing anyone else besides each other?" Jasper inquired.

"Not that I know of," I said.

"Would you want to date someone else?" Emmett asked this time, just as our appetizers arrived.

"No, I don't want to be with anyone else," I answered. Boy, where do they get these questions? Jasper I'm sure was psychoanalyzing me.

"And when did you decide that?" Rose asked.

"When we arrived back from Hanover, that's when I was sure. We had such a great time and I feel really comfortable with her and can just be myself." I explained again.

"Do you love her?" Alice asked, starting to bounce up and down and clapping her hands. Do I love her? Hmm, that was the sixty-five million dollar question. I thought about it while stabbing a mushroom from a plate in the center of the table. I analyzed the situation, every moment we spent together, what I felt when were apart, how I loved having her in my arms, kissing her and making love to her. Then it hit me. I did. I did love her!

"So do you?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I do," I stated, then looked at the food that was placed in front of me.

"Have you told her?" Jasper asked.

"Not in those exact words. But since I have admitted it to you guys I'll tell her this weekend," I said.

"What do you have planned? I can help you?" Alice asked, bouncing again.

"I think I'll just take her to the aquarium, just a casual thing. I think she should unwind after a week of meetings," Alice calmed down but I think she was more sad than calm that she could not help me. But she nodded, to I guess she's letting this one slide.

We then went into simple conversation about the decor for the wing, which Alice dominated, and then we moved to some current issues happening in the news. We finished dinner at about 9:00 and I was beat. So I decided to forego the club and just head home so I can be rested when I got get Bella tomorrow.

I wasn't even able to call Bella when I got home since I was as sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I know this because I woke up the next morning, with the sun in my eyes, to find myself still in my shirt and boxers. At least I got to take off my shoes and jeans.

I looked at the clock and it read 9:00. I stayed in bed a while and thought of what to do with Bella tomorrow, and I decided I want it to be a whole day thing. I could head to the aquarium and ask if they have some special programs or something.

I got out of bed and headed for the shower. I took a hot one, letting the warm water run down my back and relax my muscles. I heard my phone ring in the room but I ignored it. After a few minutes it beeped, indicating I had received a message. I finished my shower then wrapped myself in a towel and went out to retrieve my phone. I opened the message and had a text from Bella.

_**E – I got to talk to Alice and she said you went to dinner with them. I assume you're still asleep since you had a long shift. Well, call me when you get up - B**_

I dialled her number and pressed send. She picked up the phone immediately, "Edward?"

"Hi, love, sorry, I was in the shower when you called," I explained.

"Oh, hope you had a good one," she paused and I thought, _it would have been better if you were in it with me. _She continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're still ok to pick me up. If you're too tired I can ask Angela to get me."

"No I'll pick you up," I said, a bit too excited.

"Ok, then, well we're starting to head to New York. I'll have lunch with Gianna and her husband then she'll take me to the airport. My flight arrives at 3:00," she informed me.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll be there. Take care," I said.

"Bye, Edward, I'll see you later," she said then hung-up.

I made brunch from whatever I had left in my pantry. I guess I'll have to go to the grocery as well. I was able to put together a salad with some chicken strips and some bottled dressing. I decided to go to the grocery first then drop my purchases back at home before I headed to the aquarium.

My grocery shopping was uneventful, thank goodness. I was able to get good pieces of meat and produce, which is good since I planned to cook for Bella sometime this week. I also got the essentials, like milk, bread, cold cuts, condiments, and some chips and dip. I got a few canned goods just in case I got cravings.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 1:00. No wonder my stomach started to growl already. I just decided to grab a bite in Houston's near the aquarium. So first I went to the aquarium and asked if they had some special packages. The lady gave me a piece of paper and I said I'd be back with my decision. I went over to Houston's and had a late lunch while I made my decision.

So, after eating, I decided on whale watching at 2:00 in the afternoon. I'd just have Bella decide if she wanted breakfast and lunch or brunch. Either way we could spend time looking at the exhibits before whale watching. I looked at my watch and it was 2:30 so I decided to make my way to the airport and just kill time there.

I got to the airport at about 2:50. I parked my car and then walked over to the terminal. Since it was a local flight I was able to go and wait for her at the gate. The arrival of the flight was announced and after a few moments I saw the plane pulling up to the gate.

People then started filing out of the plane. I waited until I saw her beautiful brown hair. I waited for her to come to me and when she saw me she had the biggest smile on her face. I caught her eye and smiled myself, and as I looked into her eyes, again I was lost.

She dropped her bags and ran up to hug me like there's no tomorrow. "Hello, love," I whispered in her ear. She pulled away then kissed me hard on the lips. When we broke apart for air I went over to grab her work bag and slung it over my shoulder then took her hand in mine.

We went over to the baggage claim and waited for her suitcases. "How was your flight?" I asked.

"It was good. I'll send over drafts the week after next. It shouldn't be too hard; they want a lot of open space so that cuts down on lines to draw," she said just as I spotted her bags. I retrieved them then we made our way to the car.

"Would you like to do something or just go home?" I asked her once I got her into the car and I was in the driver's seat.

"Maybe we can get some take out and eat at home," she suggested.

"Ok, what would you like to have?" I asked.

"Uhm, you up for Stephanie's?" she asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes, that's on Newbury right?" I asked.

"Yup that's the one," she said so I made my way over to Newbury Street.

We went into the restaurant and let the host know we wanted take-out. He sat us at the bar and we looked over the menu. After some deliberation we decided on, clam chowder, mushroom pizza, lobster quesadilla, mussels, and chicken pasta. For desert we ordered cheesecake and crème brulee.

While we were waiting I opted to tell her about my plans for tomorrow. "Bella, I'd like to take you out tomorrow. Just to lunch and the aquarium. I was hoping you're up for whale watching." I finished then she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'd love that Edward. I haven't been to the aquarium for some time." I was glad she liked my idea. Then I had another, I was hoping she would be up for it.

"Uhm, Bella, would you like to spend the night at my place? At least that way you won't have to get up early," I asked hesitantly.

She thought it over for a while then responded, "I would like that. But we have to go by my place so I can pick up some stuff."

"Ok, we'll drop by would you like to eat there?" I asked.

"No, we can eat at your place," she said just as our order arrived. I gathered up the bags and we made our way out to the car. We went up to her place and as we opened the door, we could hear something thumping inside. Bella just turned to me and put a finger on her lips indicating for me to keep quiet. She took her bag then ran to her room and after about ten minutes she came out with an overnight bag. Just as we were about to leave some one screamed, "Oh, Emmett, yes, harder!" Rose.

Not wanting to hear more we closed the door and ran to the elevator. Once inside she turned to me and said, "Well, at least we know they're together." We both laughed together. We made our way to my car and then drove over to my house. I took her bags and she took the food.

When we got to my place and she brought the food up to the kitchen. She asked if she could take a shower, and I agreed. I then started to lay out the food and some plates. After twenty minutes she came out in light pink shorts and camisole set and the usual blue fluffy slippers I gave her. She's using it so much I think I should buy her a couple more pairs.

Over dinner, she shared the ideas she has for the New York houses, and told me about her friend Gianna. I told her about my shifts and decided to mentionTanya. She didn't look upset but I could feel some tension. I reached for her hand and took it in mine. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, just wondering why she is so adamant to meet me. I mean, what importance would that have in her life?" She said.

"I guess she's just curious. I have a theory she thinks that I would go back to her or something. She has a boyfriend but still compares him to me," I explained and she just looked at her feet. I had a feeling she thought it was possible that I would leave her. Boy was she wrong.

I stood up and went over to her. I picked her up then sat on the chair and put her in my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and started drawing circles on my chest. I put my mouth to her ear and I said, "She has nothing on you, love. You are the one I want, and I will be here by your side as long as you will have me." She lifted her head and stared me in the eyes. I could see tears welling up in her lower lids.

I took her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers. She returned my kiss and her tongue slid across my lower lips. I granted her access and our tongues started to move in sync. She pulled back and whispered, "Make love to me Edward." She didn't have to tell me twice, I stood up and carried her over to the bedroom. We made love four times, all in different positions, and just exploring and loving each other. We were lying in bed and I noticed her breathing even out. I wrapped my arms around her and eventually fell asleep as well.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eye. I peeked up over Bella and the clock read 9:15. Well there goes breakfast; I guess we're catching brunch. I slowly let go of her and made my way to the bathroom. I started the shower to get the hot water going. When the shower was steaming, I made my way inside. I braced my hands on the wall and just let the water run down my body.

After a while I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "I was alone when I woke up," Bella murmured as she started to place open mouth kisses on my back. I rubbed her arms and turned around to face her. I took her face in my hands once again and we shared another passionate kiss. I wanted to taste her so I bent down to my knees and lifted one of her legs over my shoulder.

I then licked her warm folds and I could already taste her arousal. I started to suck and twirl my tongue around her clit and I could hear her moan once in a while. I reached up with one hand to massage her breasts while my other hand was holding on to her thigh that was over my shoulder. I darted my tongue in and out of her and she started to scream my name as I felt her clamp around my tongue.

One she had rode out her orgasm I stood up and kissed her again. "I need to feel you in me baby," she said, her voice a bit husky. She didn't have to tell me twice, I hauled her up by her ass as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly I pushed into her. "Bella, you're so tight and warm. I love being inside you," I whispered into her ear as I pumped in and out of her. I could feel I was nearing my climax and I could tell she was about to come again.

"Come with me, Bella." I whispered in her ear. "Edward!" she screamed and we both came together. We finished our shower then stepped out and dried ourselves and got dressed. She dressed in front of me and I saw her pull on a nude colored thong and bra, and then she slipped on a green dress with a deep V neckline. I dressed in khaki shorts and a polo shirt with loafers.

When we were dressed we made our way to lunch since it was already 11:30. We had lunch at Legal Seafoods on State Street. We feasted on shrimp cocktail, clam chowder, steamers and some surf and turf.

We were to go whale watching at 2:00 so we walked around the aquarium a bit. We looked at the sea turtles, the penguins, jelly fish, even the anaconda. Bella was particularly interested in the giant ocean tank and the gulf of Maine tank. I told her we had to go to board the boat but I promised to take her back soon.

We walked hand in hand and boarded the boat with the other passengers. She chose a spot near the railing and I stood behind her holding on to the railing as well. About fifteen minutes after we left the dock, we saw about five humpback whales in the water. A couple were releasing water through their blow holes while another one breached. Bella seemed to be amazed and I took that chance to surprise her more, at least I hope I would.

I bent down to her ear and whispered, "I Love You!" Apparently she was surprised. She turned to me, her mouth in an "O" shape and her cheeks were beet red. She was just staring at me then she threw her hands to her face. I didn't get what that meant.

I made things calm down a bit by rubbing circles on her back. I saw a pod of dolphins which I did not want her to miss, so I pried her hand from her face and took her face in my hands. "I love you," I said again then put a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Look at the dolphins love," I said and pointed to their direction. She turned her head and watched as they jumped out of the water then she turned to me again.

"Did I hear you right?" she asked me still avoiding my gaze.

"What did you hear me say Bella?" I asked.

"You said that you love me," she said after some time and just barely over a whisper.

"Then yes, Bella you heard me right," she looked up at me wide eyed. "You don't have to say anything; I just wanted you to know. I figured it out when I had dinner with the gang. Well actually they helped me figure it out." I explained.

"Edward" she said then paused, "I love you too," she continued then kissed me hard on the lips. After a while I felt tears on my face and they weren't mine. I pulled away and she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying love?" I asked her as I wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"It's just so surreal. Honestly I never thought you would actually fall _in love_ with me," she explained.

"How can I not be in love with you sweetie? You asked me to 'make love' to you and I did. Didn't you feel it then?" I asked.

"I did, but I was scared that I was just dreaming," she replied.

"I assure you Bella," I kissed her forehead, "this, us," I kissed both her cheeks, "it is real," I said then captured her mouth with mine. We were kissing when I felt a tug on my pants; I pulled away and found a boy about four years old. He was smiling at me and he was in a cast.

I let go of Bella and knelt down to meet his eye. "Yes, young sir, what may I help you with?" I asked. He handed me a pen and said, "Will you sign my cast?" I laughed as I took the pen and signed my name. "Thank you," he said then turned to Bella. "You're very pretty, will you sign my cast too?" he asked Bella, handing her the pen.

"Andrew?" a male voice shouted. "I'm here daddy," he responded just as Bella finished signing the cast. His father came up and he looked kind of familiar. "Andrew, I told you not to go far from mom and me." He scolded then looked up at me. "Oh, you're the ER doctor, right?" he asked me.

"Well, I am an ER doctor but there are a few of us." I replied.

"You put the cast on my boy about two weeks ago. He fell from the jungle gym," he explained to me. Oh, yes, I remember. "Yes, that's why he looks familiar too," I said.

"Sorry for the bother, you know how four year olds are." He laughed.

"Oh, it's no problem, he just wanted us to sign his cast," I said.

"Well we'll let you get back to your date, take care," he said then they turned to leave.

"You too, hope you heal fast Andrew. Bye," I called out after them and Andrew sent us a wave.

I turned back to Bella, "See, love, even to a four year old you're irresistible. But your mine, and I'm not willing to share." I said then kissed her chastely. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm not willing to share you either," she said then turned to face the water again while leaning into me. We enjoyed the afternoon and docked back at the aquarium at about 5:30 and we decided to grab dinner before heading home. I had the early shift tomorrow so we gathered her things from my place then I took her home.

When we got to her place, I put down her bags as she was attacked by Alice and Rose. When she got free, I grabbed her to kiss her good night and said I'd call tomorrow. As I closed the door I heard Alice and Rose scream at the same time, "Spill, Swan!" I just smiled and shook my head then headed home.


	16. Chapter 16 Simple Gestures

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names i have used. i'm simply borrowing them.**

**------------------  
**

Chapter 16

Simple Gestures

**BPOV**

After Edward took me home last night, I spilled the juice to Alice and Rose since they held me down on the couch and didn't let go until I told them what happened. After about an hour of storytelling and then questions and answers I was finally allowed to go to bed.

(Flashback)

_I was just lying in my bed staring at the ceiling when my phone rang and the caller ID read Edward. "Hey!" I said after I picked up the phone._

"_Uhm, Bella, I have a question," he said, sounding nervous._

"_Yes? What is it Edward? Are you ok?" I asked._

"_Well, it depends. Uhm, this morning when we made love in the shower we did not use protection. I wanted to know if you are on birth control?" he asked. Oh, Gosh! How could we forget! _

"_Uh, I'm not on birth control. I stopped about a year ago. But I just finished my period two days if that's any consolation," I answered._

"_Oh, ok then, I guess we're fine for now. I'm really sorry and I promise to be more careful," he said but I could feel his uncertainty._

"_Edward, if it would make you feel better I'll go back on the pill or have that birth control shot," I told him._

_"I… If you would feel more comfortable doing that, then alright. You can visit the Women's Center at the hospital if you don't have a regular doctor."_

"Thank you_, Edward. You get some rest, I'm sure you must be tired. I love you, good night," I said._

"_Good night sweetie, I love you too," he said then hung up the phone. I decided to do it tomorrow since I was due for a site visit at the hospital anyway._

(End of flashback)

So here I was, sitting at Women's Health in the hospital drawing some ideas in my sketchbook for the Hampton houses waiting for my name to be called. I should have thought of this a few months back, but I never expected Edward to want me or actually fall for me. Finally after about ten minutes my name was called. "Isabella Swan?" I raised my hand and gathered my things, following the nurse into the room. She made me sit on the table and said the doctor would be with me shortly.

After about another ten minutes there was a knock on the door, "Come in" I called out.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Bennett," a lovely black woman introduced herself while extending her hand to me. She was about five-seven, with a slender build, and shoulder length black hair, "What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Call me Bella please," I said then I took her hand to shake. "I wanted to get a birth control shot." I added.

"Ok, will this be your first time?" she inquired.

"For the shot, yes, I used to be on birth control pills but I stopped about a year ago since I was not having any intercourse at that time," I explained.

"Are you active now? And when was your last Pap smear?" she asked again.

"I just started being active again not long ago. We had a slip up a couple of days back and we both decided it would be best I get back on birth control. But I'm scared that I might forget to take the pill one day so I read up on the net and I heard about the shot. My last Pap smear was about two years ago," I explained.

"Ok, then, well, that is a major advantage of the shot. But you have to get it every twelve weeks. But the way it works is basically the same. They work by preventing ovulation, so no egg to fertilize, no baby. I would also like to do a Pap smear if it's ok with you?" she explained then asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. I used to have one yearly but when I stopped being sexually active I forgot to have one done again," I told her.

"Ok, we'll do that first then I'll give you your shot," she said. She then gathered up the things needed for the procedure as I removed my lower garments and lifted my feet onto the stirrups. The procedure did not take long, just about five minutes. After which she asked me to put my clothes back on while she prepared the shot.

After my shot, I went over to the station and settled my bills. I was to come back after two days for the test results. I knew Edward had the morning shift so I decided to pay him a visit. I made my way to the ER and walked over to the station. There I found a blonde, petite nurse typing on the computer. "Excuse me," I said trying to catch her attention.

"Yes, can I help you? Have you passed through triage?" she asked me with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm not a patient I'm looking for Dr. Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you could help me find him?" I asked nicely.

"And who may I ask is looking for him?" she said to me with a raised eyebrow and she seemed even more annoyed.

"I'm Bella Swan, his girlfriend," I answered her, and she just stared at me her mouth agape. I took a quick glance at her name tag and saw her name was Jessica Stanley. I've seen her before, yes; she was the one who ran after us to have the papers signed. I guess she didn't remember me.

I snapped my fingers in front of her to try to get her attention. "So can you help me or not?"

"Yes, just one moment please," she said the picked up the phone and dialled.

After a few minutes I saw Edward turn from the hallway. When he saw me he flashed me his crooked smile that I loved so much. He came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips. I giggled when he pulled away, "Will I get a greeting like that every time I surprise you?" I asked and just he smiled again. "I guess I should do it more often then," I said then we both laughed.

Someone cleared a throat behind us and I peered behind Edward as he turned around. "Oh, Bella, this is Garrett Thomas. Garrett, this is my Bella," he said putting an arm around my waist. Garrett held out his hand and I took to shake it. "It's good to finally meet you. He won't stop talking about you," he said with a laugh.

"Really now?" I said to Edward and cocked my eyebrow.

"What? Is that a bad thing? I want people to know what a great person I have found. By the way, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked me.

"Well, I was headed to look at how construction is going and I came from Women's health," I explained with a smile. It felt so flattering that he liked to tell people about me. It made me feel he was proud of me as well as being with me.

"That's my cue to leave. Nice meeting you Bella," Garrett said then turned to leave. I just waved back at him.

"I got the shot and I also explained to the doctor or predicament and she also said it's very unlikely I'll get pregnant." I said in a low voice. I really did not want to make a scene in the middle of the ER. "Would you like to join me at the site?" I asked.

"I would love to, someone has to make sure your get back in one piece," he said then kissed me again. He turned to Jessica and said, "I'll be at the new wing, page me if I'm needed," she just nodded her head, her mouth still agape.

Edward took my hand in his and we started to walk over to the building site. While were walking his phone beeped indicating he had a message. He read the message and frowned. "What is it?" I asked. "Tanya." He simply said. I stopped then pulled on his hand. He looked at me and I reached up to give him a kiss on the lips. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

When we got to the site I quickly looked for the foreman and had a chat with him. We already had the outer structure done. Electrical and plumbing were getting their finishing touches. We walked around and I explained to Edward what was to become of the divisions.

After my walk through, we started to head back and my phone rang this time. "Alice," I said when I picked up. We stopped and Edward pulled me to the corner and wrapped his arms around my waist then buried his face into my hair.

"Bella, Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at the hospital but about to leave to go back to the office," I told her.

"Oh, good, Rose wants to meet with us about the Jones' building opening," she informed me.

"Ok, Ali I'll be there in twenty. Bye," I said then hung up. Edward walked me out to my car and gave me a good-bye kiss after opening the door for me. I got in then drove back to the office.

As I got out of the elevator on our floor I saw Angela standing by the reception desk. "Hey, Ang," I called out.

"Oh, hey Bella, Rose says to go directly to her office," she informed me.

"Ok, thanks." I stopped by my office and put my bag down then headed over to Rose's. When I got there she was on the phone, and Alice was reading a fashion magazine on her white leather couch. "Hey guys" I said then they both looked up. "Hey," they both said then Rose ended her call and Alice set aside her magazine.

"Ok, well, we have finished with the Jones' project, finally." Rose began. "Opening will be next week and the inauguration will be on Sunday night. Of course we are invited, and we can bring one guest each. It's a formal though so we have to dress up." As she finished explaining Alice was already bouncing in her seat.

"YEY! Shopping time!" she screamed. I just shook my head and smiled. I updated them on the hospital wing and Alice updated us on the parks and the restaurant. Everything seemed to be going well on our end. We then stood up and went to the conference room for our start of the week meeting.

No new projects came up so after the meeting I made my way to my office and started drafting the plans for the Hampton homes. I cleared off my drafting table and spread out a new set of papers. I worked thoughout the day and was able to finish the interior of one house. At about 5:00, I fixed up my things and headed home.

Before leaving I peeked in on Alice and Rose and told them I was heading out since they were still wrapping up some business. I said I would make then dinner and Alice requested Fettuccini Alfredo and Rose wanted eggplant parmesan. I agreed to their requests and realized I needed to go to the grocery for some ingredients.

After gathering my ingredients, I drove back to the apartment and Manuel, our security guy, helped me take my stuff inside. I thanked him as he laid my purchases on the table and made his way back to his post.

I changed out of my suit and pulled on some black gym shorts and a yellow wife beater. I went back to the kitchen and put on my apron. It was red and had "Kiss the Chef" written on the front. I laid out my ingredients and got my chopping board and knife. I started cutting then someone rang the bell. I made my way to the door wondering who it could be.

I opened the door and standing there in navy blue scrubs with a bunch of tulips in his hand was Edward. Before I could move, he scooped my up in his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart for air I looked at him and he had the biggest smile on his face. "These are for you love," he said as he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you. This is a surprise," I said as I stepped aside and let him in. "Will you be staying for dinner?" I asked him as I went to the kitchen and put the flowers in water. When I had them in a vase I went over and put them on the coffee table in the living room. I found Edward sitting on the couch with his head rested on the back of it, and his eyes closed.

I went over to him and bent down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips but he had other plans. He pulled me onto his lap and one of his hands knotted in my hair. He angled my head to have better access to my mouth and deepened the kiss. His other hand was rubbing up and down my thigh. I threw my hands into his soft bronze hair and started massaging his scalp.

Apparently we were too caught up in the moment because we heard some throat clearing behind us. We pulled away and saw a grinning Rose and a bouncing Alice standing by the kitchen. "Edward, will you please let Bella cook us dinner? You can have her for desert afterwards," Rose said then made her way to her room, I assume to change. Alice did the same.

We both laughed and I stood up pulling him with me. "Now, since you took up some of my cooking time, you have to help me so I can feed my hungry roommates," I said to him and he gladly agreed.

"What are we making?" he asked.

"Well, the pixie requested Fettuccini Alfredo and blondie wants eggplant parmesan. So that's what we're making." I handed a striped blue and white apron to him. He put it on and started pulling out the pots.

As I chopped he started on the Alfredo sauce and got the water for the pasta boiling. I pre-heated the oven and assembled the eggplant parmesan. When we were done and just waiting for the food to cook there was another knock on the door.

Alice came running out of her room and answered the door. She opened it and found Jasper standing there with Emmett. She launched herself into Jasper's arms and kissed him on the lips. I looked at Edward a bit confused. I think he caught my drift and said, "Yes, they're officially a couple as well. Even Emmett and Rose, but we already found that out." He laughed.

We added the pasta to the sauce and I put in some chicken and mushroom, just how Alice liked it. Edward helped me plate the pasta and then brought it to the table. I went over and took the eggplant out of the oven then brought it over as well. Rose had also emerged from her room and was reaching to get the plates. Emmett went over to give her a kiss and helped her with the utensils.

We all sat down and had a quiet dinner, once in a while each of us saying something about our days. Alice then jumped from her seat like she remembered something. She took one breath and started to talk, "Oh, I almost forgot, we have finished the Jones' building and their having their inauguration on Sunday night. We are invited, of course, and we are allowed to bring one date. So since all of us are paired up, I expect you guys to come with us. When we find our dresses, I will find matching ties for you guys. You just have to find a suit but I'm sure you guys already have one stashed somewhere already." She explained all in one breath.

I looked over to Edward and asked, "Will you be able to make it?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at me, "Of course I can. I just have to move the schedule around," he said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I said.

"Love, it's the perk of being the chief resident. Don't worry about it, besides I'd rather be with you than the people in the hospital. And honestly I'm afraid to endure the wrath of the pixie." He laughed.

"What's funny?" Alice asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Edward and I said at the same time. After dinner we retreated to the living room and had coffee and cookies. We called it a night at around 11:00. Edward was due early at the hospital and Em, and Jazz had early meetings as well. We all said our good-byes then walked our men to the door.

After they got in to the elevator, we made our way back to our apartment, said our good night's to each other and went into our own rooms. I headed for the bathroom and took a quick shower then pulled on my pyjamas and fell into bed.

*******************

The week went by quite fast. I was able to finish the drafts for Gianna and was able to send it by courier on Friday afternoon. I found out it was not too hard to do. The first couple wanted a simple bungalow beach house with a rear deck, while the other two couples requested a two story vacation house with a small pool and a pool house. Now I just had to wait and see if they would approve my designs.

Today was Saturday and the Jones' opening was tomorrow. Alice decided we needed a girls day at the spa to get us all primped up for tomorrow. "BELLA!" Alice shouted as she knocked on my door.

"What?" I shouted back at her.

"Get up, it's time to go," she said then barged into my room. I looked at my clock and it read 8:00. "Ali, it's a bit early to go to the spa," I told her.

"It is not! We're getting the whole package so it will take the whole day," she said pulling me out of bed. I went to my bathroom, washed my face then brushed my teeth. I dressed in denim shorts, a tank top, and flip-flops.

I made my way to the kitchen to find Alice and Rose waiting for me. "Ok, let's go!" Alice said as she jumped off her stool. She decided to take the XC90, which made me assume that we were shopping after wards.

We arrived at the spa in about fifteen minutes; we found a parking slot then made our way inside. We went up to the receptionist, gave our names, and then she pointed us to the dressing rooms. While we were changing my phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie." Edward greeted.

"Hi, are you at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yup, my shift started half an hour ago. What are you up to?" he inquired.

"Well, I'm at the spa with Ali and Rose. Alice said we had to get primped up for tomorrow," I told him. "Is that Edward?" Alice asked me. I nodded yes. "Ask him if they have their outfits already," she told me. I put up a finger to tell her just a minute.

"Sweetie, Alice is concerned and wanted me to ask you if you guys have your coats already," I asked.

He laughed then replied, "Yes, Jasper is picking them up this afternoon. I think he was scared Ali might go off on him so after the fitting he volunteered to pick them up for us."

"Oh, good, I'm sure Alice will be thrilled," I said with a laugh. Ali looked at me and I covered the mouthpiece and told her Jasper was going to get the coats this afternoon. "I have to go sweetie, we're going for a mud bath or something," I informed him.

"Ok then, I'll see you later. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, have a good shift," I said then I hung up.

I finished undressing then put on the robe that the spa provided. I made my way to the mud room, I think it's called, and got into the tub with Ali and Rose. We had lunch before the full body massage, body wrap, full body wax, and I mean full, and lastly a facial. We were done at about 4:00 in the afternoon.

We took a quick detour in the mall because Alice had to get more lingerie, for what I'm totally not sure. She also threw a few pieces at me and literally ordered me to buy them. After we paid we looked for Rose and found her outside the store just getting off her phone I assume with Emmett . We then decided to just head home and have a girl's night in.

After parking the car we made our way up to our apartment. We greeted Manuel, our security guy, as we passed him in the lobby. He had a huge smile on his face, which was not unusual for him but it seemed there was something behind it. When we got to our apartment, Rose got out her keys and opened the door. We all gasped once we saw what was waiting for us inside.

**EPOV**

After getting off the phone with Bella, I decided I wanted to do something for her, just a simple gesture to show her how much she meant to me. I was standing at the station pondering on my thoughts when Jasper come up and patted me on the back. "Hey, bro. You seem deep in thought."

"Hey, Jazz, yeah, I wanted to do something special for Bella tonight and was trying to come up with something. Anyway, what brings you to the ER?" I asked him.

"Well, you guys asked for a consult, so here I am to consult. You know that's not a bad idea. Maybe we could surprise the girls at their place. They're at the spa the whole day and Ali said she had to buy some stuff." He suggested.

"That's a good idea. You go consult and I'll get a hold of Em and ask of he wants in on our plans," I told him and made my way to the lounge to call Em.

I dialled his local number at his office and he picked up after three rings. "Emmett Cullen." He asnswered. "Hey Em, it's Edward," I said then explained what I wanted to do for Bella and Jazz wanted in. "So you in," I asked. "Yeah, Bro I'm definitely in, let's meet at lunch to come up with a plan." We agreed to meet at the garden for lunch and I went and caught Jasper after his consult and told him about the meeting.

At about noon we met up with our pack lunches and started to decipher a plan. After about half an hour we were finally able to decide what we wanted to do. I was going to cook pasta and make a salad, Jasper was going to bring desert and wine, while Emmett was in-charge of the candles, flowers and the overall ambiance.

I got off work at 4:00 so I made a quick stop at the grocery to pick up the ingredients that I needed. I decided to make two kinds of pasta since they were easy recipes. I went for an Asiago cheese and spinach pasta and creamy fussilli with mushroom and chicken. For the salad I decided on Asian salad with sesame dressing and basic balsamic vinaigrette.

I hurried home and started on the food. I was done in about an hour. I put the food into serving trays then brought them down to my car to drive over to the girls apartment. When I got there I chatted with Manuel and he let me know that Emmett was already up there. I said my thank and made my way up.

I knocked on the door and Emmett opened it and helped me with the food. I put the oven to low heat and stored the pasta inside to keep it warm. I then put the salads in the fridge to keep it cool so the lettuce wouldn't discolour.

I went over to Emmett and helped him with the placing of the candles and arranging the flowers. We put some flowers and candles in each of their rooms as well. Jasper came about half an hour after me with the deserts and the wine, which he also put in the fridge.

We finished setting up just as Emmett got off the phone with Rose and he told us that they were on their way home. We then lighted the candles and set the table. We also opened some lamp shades to add to the effect of the candles. We then had one flower each for the girls, I had an pink orchid, Jasper had a yellow Freesia, and Emmett had a red Gladiolus.

Manuel called up to us on the intercom to let us know that the girls had arrived. We all got composed and stood by the door. After a few minutes we heard a key being inserted in the lock. When they opened the door and saw us they all gasped. Alice dropped her bags and ran over to Jasper, Rosalie, walked slowly over to Emmett, while Bella was just staring at me with her mouth agape.

I smiled and started to walk over to her. When I reached her I put my finger on her chin and pushed her mouth closed. "You have to close your mouth, love. We wouldn't want you to swallow a fly now would we," I said then placed a hard kiss on her lips. I handed her the flower, "this is for you, it signifies delicate beauty and I got a pink one because it reminds me of your blush. Let's eat. I hope you're hungry," I said then pulled her over to the table.

Rose still clung to Emmett while Alice was attached to Jasper at the lips. I cleared my throat to get their attention and they looked over to me. "So shall we eat?" I asked no one in particular. "We don't have any food prepared," Rose said.

"Something smells good," Alice stated.

"We came prepared with food. I hope you don't mind we used your appliances," Jasper said as he sat Alice at the table. I held out Bella's chair and she took a seat and Emmet did the same for Rosalie. I went over to the oven to pull out the pasta, Emmett got the salad out of the fridge, and Jasper opened the wine.

"This smells wonderful. Where did you get it?" Bella asked.

"My kitchen," I said nonchalantly. I looked up after setting the food down on the table and saw the three ladies staring at me. "What?"

"You made this?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did. Bella is not the only one who can cook," I answered her with a smile.

When all the food was set we guys took our seats and served portions to the ladies. "Are we celebrating something?" Alice asked.

"No, we just wanted to do something for you ladies to show you how much you mean to us," Emmett explained and Rose leaned into him to give him a kiss on the cheek. Conversation flowed easily through dinner. We talked about our days, the girls told us about the spa, and we finalized plans for tomorrow's event.

We decided to clean up a bit then head to the living room for desert. Bella went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, Alice and Rose brought the plates to the sink, and Emmett and Jasper brought out the deserts. We had strawberry shortcake, tiramisu, and lemon meringue pie.

Bella excused herself for a while to go to the bathroom. I finished up the coffee and brought it over to the living area when I heard Bella shout my name, "EDWARD!" I put the tray down and ran to her room. "What is it, love?" I asked with worry in my voice. I found her standing in the middle of the room her eyes wandering around.

"What is this Edward?" she asked me.

"Uhm, Ffowers for you?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Thank you," she said then turned around, jumped into my arms and assaulted my lips. I eagerly returned her kiss and started moving my hands up and down her back. "Hey, come on, you guys can hump all you want later," Emmet shouted from the living room. "Let's go, love, before they send out a search party. Oh, don't tell Alice and Rose about the flowers, they also have some in their rooms," she nodded and we made our way to the living room.

We finished desert at about 11:00. Emmett and Rose were the first to call it a night while Alice and Bella did the dishes. Jasper and I decided to help so we could be done faster and turn in as well. We were done in about fifteen minutes.

We each retreated to our respective rooms and Bella pulled me over to the bed once we were in her room and the door was locked. She took off her shorts and tank and revealed a nude colored bra and thong set. She lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. We started kissing and exploring each other, and as they say, the rest was history.

**BPOV**

Last night was definitely a pleasant surprise. I never thought that such a simple gesture would mean so much to me. It made me feel so loved and appreciated. Then we made love, and Edward was able to make me orgasm six or seven times. I never thought sex could be so good.

I felt Edward stir beside me as he tightened his hold around my waist. I looked over him and saw that it was already 10:00 in the morning. "Bella! Edward! Wakey wakey!" Alice said while banging on our door. "We'll be right out Alice," I shouted back.

I gave Edward a kiss on the lips, "Sweetie, we have to get up."

"NO! Why?" he whined and I giggled.

"Because Alice is up and she won't let us sleep anymore," I explained.

"We don't have to sleep, we can do something else," he said and he started pressing open mouthed kisses along my neck down to my collar bone while running his hand up my thigh. I think I know where this was going.

"Come on let's take a shower," I said pulling him out of the bed and into my bathroom. As soon as we got in the shower he started feeling me up and kissing me. I ended up coming two more times. I could barely stand and he was laughing at me. "What are you laughing at? This is your fault you know," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Am I that good?" he asked with a smirk. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction to answer that question so I just braced myself on the wall and made my way out to the room. He followed after me holding on to my waist. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh," he said then kissed the back of my ear.

I stopped and turned around to face him, "Fine, but since you did this, and I have to wear killer heels tonight, you cannot leave my side since you have to catch me if I fall. And yes, you're that good," I said to him as I pulled some clothes from my dresser.

We walked out hand in hand and saw the others having coffee and bagels in the living room. "About time you guys came out here," Rose said without looking up from the paper. We did not answer but Edward and I went over to the kitchen to cook some brunch. We made omelettes and fried up some sausages, bacon, and potatoes. After the meal the guys left to do their thing and they were to come get us at 6:00.

After they left Alice immediately started to put out the clothes we were to wear. I was going to wear a royal blue empire cut sleeveless dress which had a low 'V' neck line, Rose's dress was a one shoulder black silk gown with a blue flower like pattern, while Alice was going wear a brown floor length gown where the straps formed a 'V' from her shoulders to the middle of her chest.

Alice did my make up first while Rose did my hair. When they were done with me, I put on my navy blue lace thong and the dress after that. I slipped on my silver strappy jimmy Choo sandals then gathered my phone, keys and wallet to put in my clutch. When I was done I decided to wait in the living room. At about 5:45 there was a knock on the door. I stood up to open it and found Edward in a black Armani suit with a black polo underneath.

"Oh, Edward, you're here. This is yours," Alice said coming out of her room and handing Edward a royal blue silk tie that matched my dress. I helped Edward put it on and as we finished Jasper and Emmett arrived as well. She handed each of them a tie, brown for Jasper and charcoal for Emmett. When we were all ready we made our way to the elevator and down to the lobby.

When we got to the lobby I saw three cars that I had not seen prior to tonight. Emmett guided Rose to a Gray car, Jasper brought Alice to a silver one, and Edward lead me to the black one. He opened my door, as he always does, and closed it once I was settled. "Where's the Volvo?" I asked as he got in.

"It's at home, this is my special occasion car," he answered me.

"Your what?" I asked.

"My special occasion car, it's a Lamborghini Gallardo Nera," he explained.

I nodded and asked again, not understanding, what he said, "What is the special occasion then?"

"I get to show everyone that I am with the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world," he said as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. And to that, of course, I turned three shades of pink.

The drive to the school was quiet but not awkward. Edward never let go of my hand and was rubbing circles on it. When we got to the school there were valets waiting at the front. Edward quickly got out of the car and went over to my side to help me out. He whispered something to the valet and handed him a bill. He put his hand on the small of my back as we went inside. Alice and Rose arrived about five minutes later.

Edwards seemed to have recognized someone because he suddenly was pulling me towards them with a smile on his face. "Bella!" somebody shouted and I was suddenly being hugged. I pulled away and saw that it was Esme. "Hello, Esme, how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been very well. How has my son been treating you?" she asked me as she turned to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He treats me very well. I can't complain," I answered.

"That's good to hear. I have raised him well," she said smiling and tapping his cheek lightly. "Carlisle, this is Bella, I'm not sure you have officially met," she said as a tall, blonde man, with blue eyes came to stand by her.

He then held out his hand and I took it. "We have actually. Beautiful building, I must say. Edward made a good choice to have chosen you for the new wing and as his partner I presume," he said then shot a glare at Edward.

"I'm sorry Dad we just finalized things about a week ago," he said as Carlisle let out a laugh. "I'm teasing son, your mom had kept me updated," he said then patted Edward on the back. Emmett came along with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice. They were introduced to Carlisle and we went over to our table as the program started.

Dinner was served as the program went on. The contributors were introduced, as well as the teachers, and finally our firm was recognized. After all was said and done people started coming over to us, some complemented us some asked for our business cards for future projects. Some wanted us to redo their house, some wanted vacation houses done.

We were able to get free at about 11:30. "Edward, I'm tired. Would you mind if we leave already?" I asked him.

"No love, we can go if you want, this is your event after all," he said as he took my hand and hooked it on his arm.

"Ok, let me tell rose and Alice," I said as we went off to find them. I found Alice talking with a couple by the stage. "Excuse me, Alice, Edward and are going to head out I'm really beat," I told her.

"Oh, ok, Bella, will you be home tonight?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm not there you know where to find me," I said.

She hugged me good-bye and said, "Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do," then she winked at me. Edward had found Rose as well and told her we were leaving. He then took my hand and we walked out of the school and waited for the car at the steps.

"Spend the night at my place," he whispered in my ear, though I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, I agreed.

"Ok, but I have to pass by my place first to get some clothes," I told him. He said it wouldn't be a problem then helped me into the car, after which we drove off to my apartment. When we got there I hopped out of the car and made my way up to and gathered some clothes and my toiletries and put them in an overnight bag. I went back down to the car and hopped in then Edward drive us the ten minutes over to his place.

--------------

**the ladies dresses can be seen in my photobucket account. link is on my profile**


	17. Chapter 17 New York

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known name and places used on this story.**

**-------------------  
**

Chapter 17

New York

**BPOV**

I woke up Monday morning to my phone ringing encased in a strong hug. I tried to wiggle out of said hug to reach for my phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone as I put it to my ear.

"Isabella Marie! Where the hell are you?" shouted the voice on the other line. Rose.

"Rose? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 8:30 missy! You're late, which I must say is a first and I hope you have a very good reason for it," she answered me definitely annoyed.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry Rose. I'll be there in thirty minutes," I said as I hung up.

I tried to escape Edward's arms but as I moved he just held on tighter, "Edward!" I called tapping his arms, nothing. "Edward, honey, I need to get to work," I said as I shook his arms vigorously.

"Huh, what's wrong sweetie?" he asked groggily to me.

"Honey, its 8:30 and I need to get to work before Rose blows her top," I explained and his eyes grew wild at the realization. He released me right away and I ran to the bathroom to get showered and changed. I ran out to the dining area to find him sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper.

"Here, take this with you," he said as he handed me a travel mug with coffee.

"You're a lifesaver. I'll call you later. Love you," I said and kissed him before I made my way to the office. "I love you too. Be safe," he called out after me.

I hailed a cab outside of his building since I did not have my car and I did not want to bother Edward knowing he too had to be at the hospital in about a couple of hours. I also called Angela to let her know I was on my way.

I made it to the office just in time to be met by Angela handing me a bunch of papers, explaining to me what they are as we walked into the conference room. As I entered Rose and Alice looked at me with devious smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked as I sat down and placed the papers on the table.

"Lunch, no excuses," Alice told me in a very stern tone with her arms across her chest. I just nodded.

We went on with our Monday meeting once every one was settled. Alice had finished the Garden Club project as well as the parks, and Rose was just on the hospital wing for the moment since the Jones' project was already done. The other teams gave updates on their projects which at this time were mostly renovations.

"Esme came to me some time back and she wants us to do a community center in Somerville. She suggested we start on it when the wing is nearly finished. But I think we can start on it now. What do you guys think?" I proposed.

"I think we'll be good, but can you handle it if the houses in New York push though?" Rose asked me.

"I think I can. They have their own staff and I come out as some kind of consultant so I just have to visit like once a month or if there will be any unexpected problems," I explained.

"Ok, then, call Esme and ask if you can visit the site this week. Next business, the higher ups kind of want to extend our services beyond Massachusetts. I think they took the Hampton projects as a sign. They want to expand throughout the north east. Since we hold this side they want to know what we think." Rose informed us.

"I think it's doable. We just have to limit the very far projects so we don't have to be away too often," Alice suggested.

"Well, ok, I'll let them know and talk to public relations for the publicity part," Rose stated, and with that the meeting was adjourned.

My phone went off as I stepped into my office. "How was it love? Did they bite your head off?" Edward asked.

"No they did not, but I have to face the Spanish Inquisition at lunch," I said.

"Well, that's good to hear. Are you feeling ok? You're not sore or anything?" he asked.

"No, Edward, I'm not sore. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Well, you were kind of... flexible... last night and I was worried that you pulled something or the like," he said and I could hear a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Now, that you mentioned it, my groin is a bit painful when I walk fast. But I'm not complaining. I honestly didn't know that an orgasm could be that good." I said the last part just above a whisper.

He laughed, "You'll have to explain what that last statement means, because I don't get it," after he finished I heard his pager go off. "I have to go love; I'm needed in the ER. But I'll call you again later. Bye."

"Ok, go save lives, I love you." I said before hanging up. I booted up my MacBook Pro and started to get to work. I also decided to call Esme after lunch to let her know we were willing to start the project already. "Bella, Gianna Michaels is on line two for you," Angela called over the intercom.

"Hey, Gianna," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hi, Bells. I just wanted you to know I got the drawings. I'll meet with the couples tomorrow and should have an answer for you by Wednesday or Thursday. They're really beautiful by the way." She informed me.

"Thanks Gianna. I'm thankful for the invitation to do them. Our firm now wants to expand out of Massachusetts because of it." I filled her in on what the other partners want to do, I also filled her in on how Edward and I were doing and I even mentioned this Tanya person. We chatted for about twenty minutes then had to end the call because she had a lunch date, as did I.

As I put down the phone, Alice appeared at my door. "You ready?"

"Yup," I said as I got up and got my coat and purse, Rose was already waiting by the elevator. We hopped into her yellow Porsche 911 and made our way to the Prudential Center. We decided on Haru again for lunch. We ordered some sushi and Bento boxes. "Ok, spill," Alice stated after the server had left.

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't 'Spill what' us, Swan. You were late and there has to be some good reason since that happens only when you're sick or hung over. And since you spent the night with Edward, I'm sure it's neither of that," Rose said. _Ok, here goes nothing_, I said to myself then started my story.

(Flashback)

_When we got to his apartment I immediately took off my shoes and plopped myself down on his couch and started rubbing my feet. He went over to the kitchen and brought the wine we had previously opened and two glasses. He poured us each a glass and sat them on the table. He then stood up and put on some classical music then positioned himself at my feet and started rubbing them for me. Even this simple gesture started sending shivers down my spine._

_I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes for a while. I then started feeling his hands move higher up my leg, then my thigh, just stopping short of my core. He then repeated the movements with my other leg. My eyes suddenly shot open when I felt him putting kisses on my ankle and moving it up my leg. I was so surprised that I grabbed my wine glass and downed the contents in one gulp. _

"_Easy, love. I kind of want you to be sober when I have my way with you," he said in a very lustful tone. I just stared at him with wide eyes, and he smirked back at me. He continued his ministrations as he moved to hover over me and placed kisses on my collarbone, moving up my neck up to the area behind my ear. He moved to my cheek then finally my lips._

_He placed a hard kiss on them then ran his tongue on my bottom lip. I granted him access and our tongues started to dance together. He continued to run his hand up my leg to my thigh causing my dress to hitch up to my waist. I heard him gasp as his fingers ran over the lace of my panties. It was a good thing I got a wax yesterday._

_I started to unbutton his shirt and ran my hand up and down his sculpted chest feeling every crease the tendons created. Every muscle was defined; from his pectorals down to his six-pack abs, to the 'V' leading to his groin. When I got all the buttons undone I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he helped me by shrugging it off the rest of the way. He then pulled my dress over my head and gasped again when he noticed I didn't have a bra on._

_He started to kiss my neck then moved downwards to lick and suck on my right breast as he palmed the other one. I could feel his hardness pressing onto my thigh at this point. He snaked one hand down to my panties and pulled them off. He then traced my lower lips with his finger. "You're already wet for me, love," he stated and I just nodded not trusting my voice._

_He gently slid a finger in me instantly hitting my G-spot and he continued to greedily suck on my breasts. I moaned to let him know how much I love it when he did those actions together. I knew I wasn't going to last long and I came after just a few minutes of his ministrations. _

_He quickly got up and removed his pants and boxers freeing his massive erection from its confines. I immediately knelt in front of him and took him in my mouth. I swiped my tongue around the head and held in my hand the part I could not fit in my mouth. He didn't let me do this long, as he pulled me off him and got a condom from his wallet which was in his pants. I grabbed it form him and put it on myself. I was just finishing when he picked me up and threw me on the couch._

_He slid himself in me and we had to take a moment to get used to the unbelievable sensations it brought. He began his thrusts while again sucking on my breasts. I again came not long after. He continued to thrust in me and as he slid one hand between us and pinched my clitoris. I knew he was near his climax and I was nearing another. "Come with me my love," he whispered in my ear and after a few more thrusts we came together and collapsed on the couch._

(End of Flash Back)

"Is that it?" asked Alice with a cocked eyebrow. Rose was just giggling at me.

Might as well be honest, "No Alice. He then brought me up to the piano and played a song that he wrote for me. When he was done we were at it again, and he made me come two more times. Then we took a bath and I had another there before we finally relaxed in the tub. I swear Ali, I didn't know an orgasm could be that good," I admitted and Rose and her started squealing and ran over to hug me.

"Oh, Bells, that is so wonderful!" Alice said. _Indeed it was wonderful, mind-blowing even_, I thought to myself. We finished our lunch and made our way back to the office. I then asked Angela to notify Mary, Esme's assistant, that we were ready to start the project and set up a meeting. She later notified me that Esme would be free on Thursday and I told her that would be fine and we could meet then.

**************

Gianna gave me a call Wednesday to say that the clients were very pleased with my proposal and that the project was a go. That would mean that I would have to go to New York the following week. I needed to discuss this with Rose and Alice to I let them know we would have dinner on me tonight. The boys were also included of course.

I left the office at about 4:30 and took Rose's car, since I did not have mine today, so I could pass by the grocery to pick up ingredients for tonight's meal. When I got to the grocery I proceeded to the produce for my vegetables and cheese, then I grabbed some cannelloni from the pasta aisle and lastly some chicken, beef and shrimp.

I got home and went into my room to change into cooking clothes, which were basically gym shorts and a tank top. I threw on my apron and started to mix the jalapeño marinade for the beef. I had that nine-minute marinator you see on TV and apparently it works really well. I mixed the marinade then put in the meat and let it go.

I then chopped the chicken and shrimp and mixed it in with ricotta and spinach which would be the filling for my cannelloni. When that was set, I started to make the béchamel sauce that the cannelloni would bake in. Lastly, I made a simple lemon vinaigrette for the salad.

I let the meat rest a while since I decided to throw them on the grill when people start arriving. I cooked the pasta and filled it before I assembled it on the baking dish and topped it with pepper jack, Swiss and mozzarella cheese. I then put it into the oven to melt the cheeses.

Just as I finished up I heard the front door open, "Honey, we're home," I heard Alice call.

"I wasn't sure what you were making so I just got one of each." Jasper said as he started unloading wine bottles onto the counter.

"What is it with you Cullen's and getting one of everything?" I laughed. I looked at Alice and she seemed lost. "When Edward brings me food, he would always have too much because he always says 'I wasn't sure what you wanted today so I got one of each'." She laughed along with me.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:00. "I'll just take a quick shower. Can you just watch the oven? It's set on timer so when it's done just turn down the oven to one fifty," I said to Jasper more than to Alice since I knew she would forget.

I took a quick shower washing my hair with my 2-in-1 shampoo, like I always do when I'm in a hurry. I soaped then rinsed everything off; I dried myself, and then put on some denim shorts and a yellow tank top. When I went outside I found Rose and Emmett had already arrived. I then started to heat up the grill for the beef.

When it was hot enough I put the meat on and let it sear. After I laid everything down I felt two arms go around my waist and a kiss went on my cheek. "Hello, love," Edward said.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" I asked and he just shrugged. He took the tongs from me and took over the steaks. I tossed the salad together and brought it to the table, and then I pulled out the pasta from the oven and did the same. Jasper took out a bottle of wine then opened it and poured a glass for everyone. Edward took the steaks off the grill and sliced them thinly before bringing them to the table.

We all gathered at the table and started putting food on our plates. As we started eating, we told stories of how our days went. When it was my turn, I let them know about New York, "So, my Hamptons project had been approved. I'll have to go to New York next week for a few days," as I finished, Alice started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh, we should go too and make it a weeklong trip. Can we Rose?" she asked Rose with her puppy dog face.

"I guess we can, projects are light now and the guys can handle it. We could leave Monday and come back Sunday," Rose suggested.

"I have a Monday afternoon meeting so either we take the morning flight or we leave Sunday night," I said.

"Monday morning is fine," Ali and Rose said together. I turned to Edward and he seemed a little sad. "Is anything the matter, honey?" I asked while taking his hand.

"I'm just going to miss you the whole week, is all," he answered as he popped a piece of beef in his mouth and stared down at his plate.

"Wait, why don't you guys come with us?" Alice suggested.

"We'll have to check our schedules," Jasper answered her.

"We should totally go. Anyway, Edward's birthday is on Saturday and we can celebrate it there," Emmett said. I slapped my forehead with my palm; I totally forgot it his birthday was coming up. "We'll move things around, I have a lot of leaves and I think Jasper does as well. So guest of honor here will be the only problem," he said pointing his fork at Edward.

"I'll figure something out. But I think the earliest I can make it there will be Wednesday night," he said.

"I think that will work. You girls can do your thing the first three days then we can spend the next four together," Jasper suggested.

"Oh, that would be perfect!" Alice said as she planted a kiss on Jasper's cheek. After dinner we cleaned up and retreated to the living area for coffee as we played Monopoly. We called it a night at about midnight. The boys said their good-byes and we all went to bed after that.

The next day I asked Angela to book our flights and hotel. Luckily she was able to get the flights we wanted and got us booked at the St. Regis. I asked for three suites since it would be pointless to get six rooms and I'm sure three of them wouldn't be used. I met with Esme that afternoon and we were going to begin after returning from New York.

We arrived in New York Monday at 11:00. I called Edward to let him know we arrived safely. After gathering our bags, we found the man holding a sign with our names and then proceeded straight to the hotel. We checked in and headed up to our rooms, we each had an Astor suite. After dropping our bags we headed to the restaurant in the lobby to catch a quick lunch before Gianna picked me up at 1:00 for our meeting was at 2:00 p.m.

After lunch I headed to the room to get my things together. I put my laptop in its carry case, since I didn't need the whole bag. I then checked my tote making sure everything I needed was in it. When I was sure I had everything, I made my way down to wait for Gianna in the lobby. She arrived at exactly 1:00. We made our way to her car and drove off to meet the clients and local team at her office.

Her office looked quite a lot like ours. After getting off the elevators there was a reception desk with two ladies manning the phones, the walls were made of polished wood mixed with glass. She led me to a conference room where there was a big oval table in the middle that could seat about fifteen and a projector and screen was also set up. I had a feeling Angela called in advance to let them know what I would need.

The clients arrived and each of the females hugged me and the males shook my hand. There was another group of people who sat opposite the clients whom I assumed was the local team. When we were all settled, I started my presentation doing it house by house. I finished in about three hours. When everything was settled the clients left and I was introduced to the local team.

"Bella, this is Jane Davenport and her brother Alec," she said pointing to a petite, almost Alice like, lady with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "And this is Heidi Jacobs," she said motioning to the tall dark haired lady with hazel colored eyes.

"Pleased to meet you all," I said as I shook their hands. "What time would you like to meet tomorrow?" I asked them seeing it was already 6:30 in the evening.

"We could meet for breakfast if you would like. Where are you staying?" Jane asked me.

"I'm staying at the St. Regis." I answered.

"Well, we can meet at the Coffee Bar on Fifth Avenue at about 9:00 if you would like," Heidi suggested.

"I think that would be great. I'll see you guys then. It was nice meeting you all," I said as we exchanged numbers, after which they left the room. Gianna took me back to the hotel apologizing that she could not stay since she had to meet Felix for dinner. I said it was no problem and that I would see her tomorrow.

I made it up to my room and phoned Alice and Rose letting them know I just wanted room service and I was going to turn in early since I had a morning meeting the next day. I called room service and placed my order then I hopped into the shower not even looking at my surroundings. When I got out I phoned Edward letting him know the events of the day and my plans for the next. He told me he was pulling doubles again so he could have the end of the week off. After I put down the phone my order came, I signed for it then sat down to eat while watching the news. After that I laid in the king size bed, which felt like heaven by the way, and fell asleep with dreams of Edward.

I got up at 7:30 the next morning, did my morning rituals and threw on a pair of gray slacks and a purple sleeveless blouse. After which I made my way down to the lobby and waited for Gianna to come and get me. When she arrived I got into her car then we made our way to the restaurant.

When we got there we joined the line and placed our orders. We settled on a table by the window just as Jane, Alec and Heidi arrived. They too went over to the counter placed their orders and came over to join us.

When we had gotten all our orders we each pulled out a pen and notebook and went over the details that needed to be finalized. Apparently they had some of the best suppliers in NYC so our materials would not be a problem. We were finishing up at around 11:00 when I heard someone calling the name of Jane.

"Tanya! Hey how have you been?" she said and walked over to her by the counter. Gianna then started to nudge me. "What?" I asked in a whisper.

"Does she look familiar?" she asked me.

"No, should she?" I asked back a bit confused. I looked at the lady, she had strawberry blonde hair and tanned skin, light gray eyes, was maybe about 5' 6" in height, and had a very irritating voice.

"I think she's the Tanya you told me about. What's her last name?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure I never really asked Edward nor have I seen a picture." I said just as I saw them making their way over to us.

"Isabella Swan, this it Tanya Denali. Tanya, this is Bella she's the architect I was telling you about," Jane finished and I raised a hand as a form of acknowledgement, she did the same. I think she was about to say something as my phone rang Claire De Lune, Edward.

I stepped out and answered my phone, "Hey honey."

"Hi, love, how's your day going?" he asked.

"Good, project wise. I think I just met your Tanya," I stated and he snorted.

"She is not my Tanya, Bella and she never will be. Now you on the other hand are _my_ Bella," he said causing me to smile.

"Anyway, you're on your break?" I asked.

"Yes, and of course when on break I would always want to her your voice. But I also called to tell you that all is set for Wednesday. I can't wait to see you," he said.

"Yeah, me too. The room has this huge king size bed and a girl can get kind of lonely sleeping in it alone," I said and he chuckled, his pager going off.

"Well, I can't wait to share the bed with you but I'm needed. So I'll call you again later, bye, I love you," he said.

"Ok, go and save lives, I love you too," I said and I hung up just as Gianna stepped out of the restaurant.

"So, Bella, I think were good. How long are you staying?" she asked

"We're staying till Sunday. My best friends came with me now and our boyfriends are arriving Wednesday night to spend a long weekend with us." I explained. I said goodbye to the others then Gianna took me back to the hotel.

I made my way to my room and I finally got to see how beautiful it was. There was a living area with beige couches and a glass-top coffee table, there was also a plasma TV and an ornate fireplace. The bedroom had a king sized bed, a vanity and two plush arm chairs. I collapsed on the bed just as I heard a knock on the door.

I went over to open it and found Alice standing there shopping bags in hand. "You've already raided every department store in the city?" I said sarcastically as I stepped aside to let her through.

"Yup, these are for you," she said as she handed me shopping bags from Macy's and Neiman Marcus. "And these are for Edward," she said as she handed me a Victoria's Secret bag.

"Ali, I don't think Edward wears lacy lingerie." I peaked in the bag and took out its contents.

"No, silly. You will wear it for birthday and make it work its magic," she said with an evil smile on her face. I just shook my head and put the bags away into the closet.

***************

It was finally Wednesday night and we made our way to the airport to go pick up the guys. We waited by the gate as we watched the plane pull in. It wasn't long after people started filling out that I saw the distinctive bronze hair of the love of my life.

When he saw me, he dropped his bags and ran to me, picking me up and kissing me hard on the lips, "I missed you," he said as he pulled away. "I missed you too," I said as he put me down and we made our way to the baggage claim.

Once we were all set. We hailed a cab and made our way back to the hotel. We decided Thursday would be couples day and we would go out Friday night and welcome Edward's birthday at midnight. We got to our floor and all made our way to our respective rooms.

Edward went straight for the bed and literally fell into it. I giggled and helped him out of his clothes. I told him to lie on his stomach so I could massage his back. He did and I got the powder and started rubbing his back applying just a bit more pressure with every stroke.

I noticed his breathing had evened out and I assumed he was asleep. I cleaned up and put the powder aside. I put on my pyjamas and lay on the bed next to him. "Thank you," he whispered half awake and kissed my cheek before settling his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp once in a while until I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up after a very restful night's sleep tangled around my angel. I knew today was 'couples day' so that meant we didn't have to get out of bed. I noticed that my face was lying on something I assumed was lace and my arm was on a silky smooth surface. I opened my easy and found Bella in a royal blue silk camisole set.

I vaguely remember her giving me a massage, then cuddling me to her chest and massaging my head until I fell asleep. I decided I whould return the favour. Since my head was on her chest I began to suck on her left breast through the fabric as I started to move my hand up and down her smooth thighs stopping just short of her core.

She began to stir a bit but did not fully wake up. I decided to continue my ministrations but this time I ran a finger up and down her slit to find it already wet. I found her clit and rubbed circles on it as I continued to suck her breasts. I knew she loved it when I did these actions simultaneously.

I slid one finger in her and she then started to respond, "Edward," she moaned. I continued by adding another finger in her and pumping in and out. It wasn't long until I felt her clamp around my fingers. I then moved to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed. I could get used to waking up like that," she said and smiled at me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Stay in bed and make love to you," she said innocently. I definitely had no problem with that but I did want to go around with her and see the sights.

"I would love that but I wanted to walk around with you today. Maybe we could go to Central Park then see the statue of Liberty and be back by around 5:00. We could have room service and continue where we left off," I suggested.

"Hmm, yeah, I think I'd like that. Come on let's shower," she said the pulled me into the elegant bathroom. She opened the shower and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and started attacking my mouth. We made love again and she came two more times.

When we were all set, we decided to pick up sandwiches from a deli and eat in Central Park. We walked around a bit then caught a ferry to Liberty Island. We went up the statue and walked around the grounds for a while. We then caught a ferry back to the hotel and continued exploring each other physically.

Friday afternoon I was stuck with the boys and the girls were in Alice's room. We started to get ready for dinner at around 6:00. I had made reservations at Le Bernardin before we headed to Branch on Fifty-Fourth Street. At about 6:45 there was a call to the room letting us know that we could come over and get our girls.

When the door opened to their room we were all stunned at how good they looked. Rosalie wore a gun metal colored one shoulder dress that stopped at mid thigh, Alice had a purple one piece dress that was loose on the top and fitted at the hips, and my Bella wore a salmon colored halter dress that stopped just above her knees.

When we had recovered from ogling at the girls, we each offered the crook of our arms and made our way down to the lobby. I had called ahead and saw there were already three cabs waiting for us in front of the hotel.

We got to the restaurant and were seated immediately. Our meal was perfect. We had different kinds of seafood which was really exquisite. Conversation was light and we just kept laughing and laughing at our childhood memories. When we were done, I settled the bill and we made our way to Branch.

The line was relatively short and we found a table at the back almost instantly when we got inside. We settled the girls and went over to the bar to get some drinks. We got the girls Apple martinis and we each got a double Johnny Walker green label. We went back to the girls and saw they had ordered some finger foods.

We sat for a while until _Promiscuous Girl_ by Nelly Furtado came on. "Let's dance," I heard Alice yell and pull the girls to the dance floor. We sat and watched our ladies move and grind on each other on the dance floor. After a while I noticed that there were a group of guys starting to join in the fun. I personally am not one for sharing so I stood up and walked over to them, followed by Em and Jazz.

When we got there the jerk had his arm around my Bella and she was pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. When I reached them I took a hold of his hand and forcefully yanked it away from Bella's body. The guy stumbled backward and I reached for Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. I shot death glares at him and peacefully walked away. Bella had her back to me so she reached up behind my neck and pulled me down to her then she whispered in my ear, "Thank you, you know that was such a turn on to have you save me from the jerk." She then started grinding her butt into my crotch and I instantly had a major hard-on.

The music changed to _Closer _by Ne-yo. We continued to dance a few more songs then Bella wanted to take a break. She asked me to get her some water and another martini so I made my way over to the bar and placed my order. "Edward?" I heard someone call; I would know that annoying voice anywhere. Tanya.

I turned to face her and she suddenly pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away. "Is that the way to greet an old friend?" she asked.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly as the bartender handed me our drinks.

"How long are you here for? Maybe we could catch up," she asked hopefully.

"I'm here till Sunday but I don't have the time. I'm spending the weekend with my friends and girlfriend," I said coldly. As I started to walk away she pulled on my arm, "Can you at least save me one dance tonight? For old time's sake," she asked batting her eyelashes.

"I don't think so Tanya. And don't you have a boyfriend to do that for you?" I spat at her.

"He's kind of occupied at the moment," she said running her hand up and down my arm.

"Well, so am I," I said then turned and walked away. I was furious when I got to the table and Bella was the first to notice. When I sat down she immediately took my hand in both of hers, "What's wrong sweetie?" she whispered while rubbing circles in the dorsum of my hand.

"Nothing," I said then brought our hands to my lips as I kissed her knuckles.

"It's not nothing, you're agitated," she said. Ah, always the perceptive one. Just then I noticed someone approach our table with Tanya behind her. "Hey, Bella," she greeted.

"Oh, hey, Jane," she said then introduced Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and finally me.

"You remember Tanya right?" she said as she pointed behind her. I stiffened up a bit and Bella tightened her grip on my hand and looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, you're the one from yesterday. You're also an architect right?" she said coolly.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if I could borrow Edward for a dance," she stated.

Bella looked at me and I shook my head at her. She squeezed my hand again, and asked, "Uhm, how do you know Edward?"

"We used to go to school together. We were, are, best friends," she smirked.

"Oh, yes I remember him mentioning you. You're the one who keeps bugging him to take me to see you. Why is that by the way?" she inquired as she cocked her head to one side.

"I just wanted to meet the girl who has captured Eddie's heart. He was kind of torn up after we broke up," she said. _Oh, she's just so full of herself_.

"Really? Oh, well, he's all stitched up now and getting the best care from me." She winked at me. "I'm really not into sharing, but if Edward wants to go with you, I won't stop him either," Bella said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'd rather stay here with you," I said then kissed her on the cheek.

"There, you have your answer, Tanya," Bella simply stated and Tanya stormed off. When she was out of ear shot everyone started laughing and I placed a deep kiss on Bella's lips. I honestly never thought she would take on Tanya. She was always a lady of few words.

"You truly are amazing, you know that?" I said to her.

She smiled an evil smile at me and said, "I can get more amazing. Come let's dance I want to show her just how well your taken cared off," she then pulled me onto the dance floor followed by Alice and Jasper. _Low_ by FloRida started to play. Bella started grinding onto me again, so I wrapped one arm around her waist and we began to move in sync with each other. Then she turned around and straddled my leg and ground her crotch onto me. My pants again started to get a bit too tight.

I saw Tanya watching us in my peripheral vision. "We have an audience," I whispered to her. "Well, let's give her a show then," she said slyly. I pulled her closer to me and started putting kisses on her neck down to her chest. I made my way back up to capture her lips with mine. She then tangled her fingers in my hair and stared massaging my scalp a little. _That felt really good_. I wove my fingers in her hair and tilted her head a bit to deepen the kiss.

When we parted for air I saw Rose and Emmett coming towards us with a round of tequila shots. "It's almost 12:00 bro," Emmett said then handed out the shots. We all danced together until Emmett shouted a "Happy Birthday Brother!" as he lifted up his glass and all the others joined in the greeting then we downed our shots.

Bella jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and attacked my lips. "Happy Birthday Edward! I love you!" she said then brought her lips to mine. She ran her tongue accros my bottom lip and I gladly granted her access. Our tongues danced together as I moved my hand up and down her back. "Let's go home." I whispered and she nodded and smiled at me.

Apparently we all had the same idea so we gathered our things and hailed a cab to go back to the hotel. When we got to our floor I picked up Bella and carried her bridal style to our room. "Wait, I have a present. Stay there and be good," she said once I put her down. She grabbed something from the closet then went into the bathroom.

I sat on the couch, took of my shoes, and started to undo my shirt. After about ten minutes I heard Bella calling for me from the bedroom. I walked into the room and found her standing in front of the bed wearing a white baby-doll with black flowers printed on them, and a matching g-string. It was the type that you tie at the level of the cleavage and she was playing with the hem so her toned abdomen was visible to me. _Could she be any more tempting?_

She looked at me with hooded eyes and said seductively, "Happy birthday honey. You want to open you present?" And that was all it took, I ran into her, tackling her onto the bed and started placing open mouthed kissed on every exposed area of skin.

"I love you so much Isabella Marie," I said while looking into her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"As I love you, Edward Anthony," she replied before I attacked her lips.

We made love twice.

After which, she said I could have my way with her, so I fucked her hard, twice.

We rested a bit then we again made love two more times. After our last climax we fell on the bed, our bodies covered in sweat, trying to catch our breath. We cuddled into each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was truly a Happy 28th Birthday to me!


	18. Chapter 18 Edward Masen Pediatric Wing

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names and places used in my story.**

-----------------------

Chapter 18

Edward Masen Pediatric Wing

_2 months later..._

**BPOV**

It's been two months since I started the houses in New York and things there are progressing really well. We have also started on the community center in Somerville for Esme's foundation and I would say that project is about a quarter done. Things could not be getting better for us. After the Jones' opening we have taken on a few more projects still keeping the balance for major and minor ones so each one will get the necessary attention from us.

On the love life side, I would say my relationship with Edward is going strong. Though I sometimes have some jealousy episodes, it's nothing major. The usual nurses still flirt with Edward, when we go on dates the waitresses try to give their numbers to him, and the infamous Tanya seems to have gotten more annoying since she met me.

This week we had another big event. We were going to be inaugurating the Edward Masen Pediatric Wing. Alice had been spending days on end at the hospital making sure all of the interiors and the garden is done to perfection. About a couple of weeks ago, she'd also been in constant contact with Esme helping her organize the event itself.

I myself had to make a quick walk through of the building to make sure everything is architecturally perfect. This week Edward is on the day shift so I decided I would surprise him with some lunch. I called Hannah, Carlisle's secretary, to make sure my plan could be made possible. I dialled the hospital and asked for Carlisle's office. "Good morning, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office," she answered.

"Hi, Hannah, This is Bella Swan," I responded.

"Oh, hey Bella, what can I do for you?" She asked. She's really a lovely lady and does not ogle all day at the handsome doctors at the hospital. I guess it helps that she's married and has the cutest little girl.

"Well, I'll be on hospital grounds almost the whole day tomorrow and I wanted to surprise Edward for lunch. I just wanted to see if you can make sure Edward will be free and if I can have the food delivered to Carlisle's office?" I asked of her.

"Oh, sure, that should not be a problem. Just a perk of having your father as the Chief of Staff," she laughed.

"Thanks Hannah, I owe you one," I said then put down the phone. I decided to check up with Jane on our Hampton houses. I picked up my Blackberry and searched for her number. I pressed send and she picked up after the second ring, "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Jane just wanted to check up on how our houses are going," I said to her.

"Oh, we're good. Just a small delay on the windows but we're still on schedule. The clients really like how they're turning out," she explained.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I can't be down there this week, we have a big opening here and I can't get free. But I promise to be down next week or the week after," I informed her.

"Don't worry, it's all good. I'll let you know if we have anymore problems," she said.

"Ok, thanks, Jane. Take care." I said then hung up. I leaned back in my chair when Angela called over the intercom. "Bella, your dad is on line three."

I picked up the phone and pressed three, "Hey, Dad!" I greeted.

"Hey, Bells, how you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good, Dad. Kind of swamped but I like it," I replied.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, the Hale's and the Brandon's are coming out for the wing opening and they invited us to come along. Just wanted to let you know we'll be staying in the same hotel as them. They are really proud of you girls. And since Alice and Rosalie are like daughters to us we would not miss it for the world," he said.

"That will be really great Dad! And you can meet Edward," I blurted out, regretting it the moment the words left my mouth.

"Huh? Who is Edward? You never mentioned him before. Renee, get on the phone, Bella has some news," he called out.

"Hi, sweetie. What's you news? It's a boy isn't it?" she inquired.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. What is my news dad?" I asked trying to delay the inevitable.

"Edward is your news. What does he do? Does he come from a good family? Is he treating you right?" Charlie peppered at me.

"Ok, dad, one at a time. Edward's last name is Cullen, and he is a doctor finishing his residency in Emergency Medicine in about two weeks I think. He comes from a very good family, his father is also a doctor and his mother is an interior designer but majorly handles various foundations. And yes, he is treating me very well." I answered.

"Ok, I guess that will suffice for now. But I still need to have a talk with him when I get there," he said.

"Oh come on Charlie, she's a successful twenty-five year old. No need to get all papa bear on her," my mom argued.

"She's still my baby girl," my dad countered. I then decided I'd leave this between them.

"Dad, Mom, I have to go. I'll see you when you get here. I love you both," I said to them.

"Okay baby, we love you too," my mom quickly answered then hung up.

The afternoon was quite uneventful. I went over some drafts and blueprints thinking of the best materials for them, I also was able to finalize the playground set for Somerville. At about five Angela and I called it a day and I made my way home.

When I entered our lobby, Manuel greeted me, "Hi miss Bella, you have a package," he informed me and pulled out a basket of bath products with two pairs of fluffy slippers wrapped in clear cellophane. I looked at the card and would know that penmanship anywhere. It was yet another gift from my Edward. I took the basket and made my way up to our apartment.

Putting down the package and opening our door, I found that I was the only one home. I wasn't sure if I should make dinner do I sent Alice and Rose a text message asking if they had plans.

_**Bella – Emmett picked me up and we'll be going out for dinner. – Rose**_

_**Bella – I'm not sure yet, I'm still with Esme. You don't need to cook for me - Alice**_

Okay, so at least I could soak in the tub as long as I wanted too. I went to my room and decided to change out of my work clothes and pulled on my robe. I went back to get the package Edward sent me and take it to my room. I undid the ribbon and looked at the new things he gave me.

I took out the slippers first. He gave me two pairs, one was gray and was like a shoe and the other was light green and was a thong style slipper. This time he got things from The Body Shop. He got me several scents of bath foam, body scrubs, and shower gels. He also gave me some lotions for my body, hands, and feet. I then took them to my bathroom and arranged then accordingly on my shelf. I started to run the water when I heard the doorbell ring. I immediately threw on my lounge shorts and a tank top.

As I got out of my room the door bell rang again. "Just a minute," I called out. When I got to the door and opened it I found Edward standing there in his scrubs with a bouquet of daisies and a bag from Legal Seafoods. I stepped aside to let him in. "I'll just turn off the water. I'll be right back," I said to him and ran to my bathroom to shut off the faucet.

When I got to the living area Edward wrapped me in his arms and gave me a heated kiss on the lips. "Hi, love," he said when we pulled away.

"Hello to you too," I said with a smile.

"I hope you're hungry. I brought a Cesar Salad with grilled shrimp, lobster bisque, crab cakes, fish and chips and some surf and turf. For desert I have fresh strawberry, vanilla bean, and white chocolate raspberry cheesecakes," he enumerated and I was in awe again of how we were to finish all the food again. He set out the food on the table while I got us some plates and utensils.

"Thank you for your gifts. It was unnecessary but dully appreciated," I said as we sat down.

"I just wanted to be sure you were well stocked and that your blue fluffy slippers have alternatives," he simply stated and started to serve me the soup and salad.

"You're really something else Edward Cullen," I said and took a bit of my salad.

"Well, so are you Isabella. You deserve nothing but the best," he responded. We continued to eat and chatted about how our days went. I then decided to tell him about my parents.

"I got a call from my parents today and they'll be coming over for the inauguration. They can't wait to meet you. Just thought I'd give you the heads up," I said.

"That would be great. I'd love to meet your parents," he said. I was surprised that he didn't give me a hard time on this. _Could the man be anymore perfect?_ I asked myself. When we were done we started a pot of coffee and cleaned up our plates while waiting for it to finish. He then laid out the deserts which look really delicious.

We again retreated to the living room like we always do. Edward plugged his iPod into our stereo and put it on random. We sat in silence just looking over the bay into Cambridge. We would feed each other pieces of cheesecake and sneak in little kisses once in a while.

At about 11:00 I saw that Edward looked bit tired, "You look tired. You want to call it a night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll help you clean up then I'll be on my way." He said then we brought our plates to the kitchen to wash them and throw then into the dishwasher. When all was finished he picked up his things and I walked him to the door.

"Thank you for dinner." I reached up to give him a kiss on the lips. He bent down and met me half way. We stood in the doorway kissing when we heard someone clear their throat. We broke off and found Alice and Jasper holding back a giggle.

"I think the neighbours aren't interested in a show," Alice teased.

"We weren't giving anyone a show," I said.

"Well, in that case may we pass so we can get in the apartment?" Alice said. Edward and I moved aside and he kissed me again, "Good night love, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Edward. Drive safe," then I kissed him again. I waited until he got on the elevator before I turned to go inside. I bade Alice and Jasper goodnight and I went into my room, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, put on my pyjamas and snuggled into my bed.

The next day I passed by The Cheesecake Factory before heading to work to place my order. I decided to get some appetizers, a pasta dish, and a steak dish, and of course cheesecake for desert. I gave them the address in the hospital and told them to look for Hannah. After that was all set, I made a short stop at the office to pick-up some papers before heading to the hospital.

"Hey Angela," I greeted as I entered our office.

"Hey Bella, looking good today. Hot date?" she complemented. I was wearing a pair of white flare pants and an earthy colored floral sleeveless blouse. I chose to wear my brown wedge sandals with braded straps since the place was almost done and closed toed shoes weren't needed any longer.

"I'm going to surprise Edward with lunch since I'll be there till the afternoon. He's given me so much I wanted to do this small thing for him," I explained.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be thrilled. You have any reminders for me?" she asked.

"No, none at the moment. I think I was able to cover all that was needed with the projects yesterday. You can relax," I said as I gathered the papers that I needed.

"Ok then, have a good day. Call me if you need anything," she said then went to her desk and faced the computer. I made my way to Alice to see how she's doing. I passed Melanie arguing with someone on the phone. She noticed me and motioned me to just head inside. "Hey, Pixie. How's it going?" I asked as I peeked in her office.

I found her on the phone and she held up one finger to indicate for me to hold on a second. When she put down the phone she turned to me, "Hey, looking hot," she said giving me thumbs up on my choice of outfit.

"I'm on my way to the hospital to go for my last walk through." I informed her. "Will you be over later?"

"Yup, I'm meeting Jasper for lunch then I'll check on the wing. I have to finish the landscape sketch for the Malloy's," she answered.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you there after lunch then," I said and left her office. I got into the car and dialled Hannah to give her the heads up on the order. I had informed her that it was all paid for so she just had to store it.

I got to the hospital at about 10:00. I parked the car near the new wing and looked for the foreman. He said all was good and we started to walk the perimeter. The structure looks just as I imagined it. I decided to use bricks instead of the usual paint on cement. I also put some pillars and Alice added some garden figurines in the front to make it look "child friendly".

We finished going over the first floor and all seemed to be in place. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 11:30, so I decided to go look for Edward. I headed to the ER's reception desk. "Excuse me," I said to the girl seated there.

"May I help you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you would know where I could find him," I answered. She went over some papers then typed on the computer before looking back at me, "He should be at the ER station. Just go right through those doors," she said pointing to the double doors to the right.

"Ok, thank you," I politely said then went on my way. When I went through the doors I immediately saw Edward, recognizing his untameable bronze hair first. I also saw two nurses, or at least I assumed they were nurses, trying to get his attention by batting their lashes at him. I walked a little closer and choose to observe them a while before making my presence known. I also sent a message to Hannah to have Edward paged in about fifteen minutes.

"Dr. Cullen can you teach me how to insert an IV line? I totally don't get how the head nurse gets it in one try. His technique seems to be so complicated," the one with dark hair said in a sweet voice. I looked at Edward and he just continued to complete his chart. When he was done he handed it to another nurse behind the counter and turned to the girl, "well, I'm sure Mark will be much more than willing to take the time to teach you. He's a very good teacher after all," he said then reached for another chart.

"But we think we could learn better from you," the other one with dirty blonde hair said then started to reach out and rub his arm. I saw Edward pull away but she was relentless. "We can make it worth your while, we promise," she then whispered and I saw Edward cringe. I figured it was time to let him out of his misery.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat and Edward's head jerked up to look at me. He flashed me his crooked grin then closed the chart he was holding, handed it to the nurse then went over to me. He immediately pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, as he lifted me off the ground, right there in the middle of the ER. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato by the end.

"Well, hello to you too," I said as we pulled away for air. He put me back down on the floor but did not let go of my waist.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still grinning at me.

"I can go if you want, I can see you're kind of busy," I said and pretended to turn away.

He grabbed me and held me tighter to his chest, "I was merely wondering, Love," he said.

"Well, _I_ was wondering if you would be able to join me for lunch." I told him.

"I would love that, but I don't want to feed you cafeteria food," he said, as I was about to answer I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"Oh, I'm sorry ladies. This is Bella, my _girlfriend_. Bella these are..." he paused then looked at the name plates of the nurses. "Veronica and Betty," he finished. "Now, if you will excuse me ladies I am having lunch with my lovely girlfriend." He took my hand and started pulling me towards the doors. He stopped in his tracks and called out to someone across the room, "Mark, your new nurses want to learn how you do your thing with the IV line," he said to a big burly guy with short brown hair as he pointed to the nurses. "I got it doc," he said with a wave.

"_Dr. Edward Cullen, please proceed to the office of the Chief of Staff. Dr. Edward Cullen, proceed to the office of the Chief of Staff," _a voice called over the PA system. _Just in time_, I said to myself.

"Hmm, wonder what Carlisle would want. Do you mind if we pass by then we'll go for lunch?" he said.

"Oh, I don't mind. Can't deny the Chief of Staff his son now can I?" I asked then placed a kiss on his cheek. We made our way to the fourth floor where Carlisle's office was located and knocked on his door before heading inside.

"Hey Hannah, is my dad in? He had me paged," Edward asked Hannah just the Carlisle entered the office from the hallway.

"Hello Son, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Oh, and with Bella too," he said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Do the both of you have something to tell me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I looked at Edward and he looked puzzled. "Uhm, you were the one that had me paged Dad."

"No, I just came from a meeting with the board. I was there the whole morning." Carlisle explained to him. Then I saw his eyes widen and I assumed Hannah was able to give him some sign since Edward's back was to her. I guess Edward noticed because he turned to me and cocked an eyebrow. "Bella?"

Hannah then took the time to produce the bags of food. "I needed to be sure I could get you away so I asked Hannah to help me. And if you are wanted by the Chief of Staff I'm sure no one would contradict that," I explained as I turned to Carlisle, "I apologize for using your office, I bought you lunch as well as a peace offering."

Carlisle let out a laugh, "Oh, it's no problem Bella, I for one know that the only way he can get free is because of me."

We all started laughing and Edward as just shaking his head from side to side. I picked up the bags from Hannah's desk, which of course Edward took from me and we went on our way. "So you decided it was your turn to treat me to lunch huh?" he asked me.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"You haven't answered my question of why your here," he stated.

"Oh, I had to do my final walk through for the wing and I decide to have lunch with you," I stated simply. "I thought maybe we could eat in the roof top garden at the new wing. I'm assuming you haven't seen it yet."

"No I haven't. Ok then, lead the way." He grinned as we walked side by side. I resisted grabbing his hand since it would be inappropriate in this setting to hold hands.

"Oh, we have to be sure we clean up good so Alice doesn't have a fit," I laughed and he laughed along with me. I found out in my morning walk through that the elevators were being tested so at least we wouldn't have to go up by stairs.

When we got to the top the garden was absolutely beautiful. Alice has outdone herself again. On one corner there was a sand box, and on the opposite corner she put several benches as well as some tables. We were surrounded by all types of plants, and in one corner there was a box with soil, I think she wanted to grow herbs in them.

We sat at the table and laid out the food. "This is a lot of food love," Edward commented.

"Not as much food as you bring over," I countered. I got some stuffed mushrooms, summer rolls, jambalaya pasta, shrimp scampi, Philly style steak, and two kinds of cheese cake.

"Got to have the mushrooms huh?" he said to me.

"Definitely," I said as I popped one mushroom into my mouth. We ate and I filled him in on how Alice and Esme had been planning the event like it was the president's inauguration or something.

"My mom never settles for second best," he stated.

"And Alice never does things half way," I countered, he just laughed. We then moved to desert and since I also love cheesecake I tried to savor every bite. I got lost looking at the excellent view of the city when I felt a pair of lips on mine. It started as a sweet soft kiss but then it became deeper and more passionate. I felt Edward come closer to me and pull me onto his lap. He held the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"You had some cake on your lips," he stated nonchalantly when we pulled up for air.

"Would you do that again if I got more on my lips?" I asked and I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"I'll do it even if you don't have anything on your lips," he said ad he pulled me into another heated kiss. I'm not sure how long we were kissing because the next thing I knew someone was clearing their throat behind us. I looked up and saw Carlisle, Esme and Mary standing in the door way. I felt my cheeks get even hotter and like a child I buried my face into Edward's chest.

"Oh, darling, our boy has grown up," Esme said with admiration in her voice.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," he said as he hugged me tighter and started to laugh.

"Hello to you too," his mother said then started to burst out in laughter. "Sweetie, no need to be ashamed," she said as she walked over and rubbed Bella's back.

I looked up from Edward's chest and turned to Esme and found nothing but love in her eyes. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," I said.

"Oh, honey, no need to apologize. It's good to see my son has found someone as loving as you," she told me as she brushed a strand of hair from my face. I told her thank you since I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Thank you for the lunch Bella, it was delicious," Carlisle said.

"You're welcome," I responded.

"I'm sorry to cut your time short but this time I do need you Son," he said to Edward.

"Oh, okay Dad, we were already done and just need to clean up," he said as he started to pick up the containers.

"I'll do it, go, I think I've kept you long enough," I said. He nodded and again gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll pass by later, I love you."

"Ok, I love you too," he said then went over to Carlisle and they both were on their way. Esme stayed with me and we chatted a while before Alice arrived with Jasper. I did the rest of the walk through with them and I was glad to see that everything was in place, for my part at least.

I waited for Alice to finish since Jasper had one more patient and she rode with him. When we got into the car Alice was bouncing in her seat. "Why are you bouncing?" I asked her knowing that when she's this hyper she has something up her sleeve.

"Spill Swan!" she shrieked.

"Spill what Alice? That line is getting old you know." I asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me. You're glowing, not to mention your cheeks are shaded crimson, meaning something happened in the few hours we were apart." Damn observant pixie! I started to tell her how I decided to bring Edward lunch and how his parents caught us kissing. By the time my story was done, her grin was as big as a Cheshire cat and squealed, "I knew it! I get to plan your wedding, okay."

"What? Alice we haven't talked about that yet. I can't promise you that," I said dumbfounded.

"Oh, but you can. I'm sure you'll end up together and have lots of little Bella's and Edward's," she said her voice full of excitement. "Trust me, I know these things," I decided not to respond and just focused on my driving.

************

Finally Friday arrived. We went to work for only half the day on Alice's insistence, since according to her; we had to start to get ready at about 2:00. I have given up fighting her on these things. Our parents were to arrive at around 2:00 as well, so we just decided to meet them at the hospital.

I was first to be made up by Rose and Alice. They set my hair with curlers and after an hour I sat at Alice's vanity trying to keep still for them to work their magic. Rose was finishing my hair, and Alice my make-up. After about an hour or so Alice announced that she was done and ordered me to go to my room and put my dress on.

My dress was a powder blue, halter floor length gown, with a key-hole opening on my chest. There was also a band of bead work situated just under my breast. Alice was going to wear a haltered, backless, floor length gown, in a light yellow shade. Rose was going to wear a red haltered gown, with a square neck line, and criss-crossing fabric on the bodice.

We were all ready by around 6:00, and the guys were supposed to pick us up at 6:30 since the event was to start at 7:00.

**EPOV**

After Bella had told me how my mother and Alice were planning the event I had an idea to give Bella a surprise. I had decided to play a few pieces which would include a new song I had written for her and then end in her lullaby.

As I got out of the shower, I dried myself off, and then went over to the bed where my clothes lay. I was going to wear a classic black tux, minus the cumber band. I put on my boxers followed by my shirt and pants. I tried my best to tame my hair but of course I was unsuccessful. I then gathered my phone, pager, wallet and keys, grabbed my jacket and drove over to pick up Bella.

I pulled into the parking garage of their building and went up to their apartment. I straightened out my jacket and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door and she looked beautiful. As I looked over her shoulder and saw Bella, I was floored. My mouth was hanging open and Alice brought a finger to my chin and pushed it up. "Come on in, I'm sure it will do you more good to go to her rather than just stare with your jaw on the floor."

I walked over to Bella and even with the light make-up I could see her cheeks turn pink. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, love," I complemented then bent down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"You look dashing yourself," she said then giggled. "But then you always look dashing so that might be an understatement," she kissed me again. After about five minutes Jasper arrived and Emmett five minutes after him. When we were all set we made our way to our cars then drove over to the hospital.

When we got there I pulled up and rushed over to Bella's side to help her out. The valet handed me the ticket and drove off with the car. I offered Bella my elbow, which she took, and we made our way into the lobby.

To say Alice had outdone herself would be saying the least. She filled the lobby with tables for cocktails which she had dressed with white cloths tied at the bottom with pastel colored ribbons. There were some people I recognized, some of the nurses from the pediatric ICU, attendings, and therapists. I greeted those I knew and I felt Bella tug on my arm.

"My parents are here. Are you ready to meet them?" she asked me.

"Of course love, let's go," I said as I followed her lead to where her parents were.

"Dad! Mom! How was your flight?" she asked.

"It was good baby," the lady answered then shifted her glance to me.

"Dad, Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward these are my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan," she introduced.

"Hello, Edward, it's good to finally meet you," Renee greeted then nudged her husband. I then decided to take the initiative to greet Charlie, "Pleasure to meet you Chief Swan," I said as I extended my hand. He took it and shook it firmly. "Edward." he said curtly. "May I have a word with you, young man?" I nodded and followed him to the other side of the room. _Here we go with the father talk_, I thought.

"What is your exact relationship with my daughter?" he blurted out once we were out of ear shot from the others.

"She is my girlfriend sir," I said. _That was what he was asking right?_

"I see, and your intentions?" he questioned.

"Well, sir, I love your daughter very much, and as of this moment my main intentions are to love and care for her and make sure she is always comfortable. I also want to be with her in her time of need, help her in any way I can for her to get through the tough times;" I answered.

"You plan to marry her?" he asked.

He caught me off guard with that question. "Uhm, we haven't really talked about that part yet, sir, but I do plan to when the time is right. She does mean the world to me," I answered honestly making sure to keep eye contact with him. I looked at him and he seemed appeased with my answer.

"Very well, I guess I have nothing to worry about. But for traditions sake, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and torture you myself," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"I would expect nothing less," I simply said. He then reached out his hand and I shook it again. His phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. I looked for Bella and headed over to her once I had spotted her talking with Rose and Emmett.

I walked over to her and slid an arm around her waist. She looked up at me then down my body, "Oh, your unscathed," she laughed.

"I guess my charms work on men too," I whispered in her ear and we laughed together. My mother pulled me and Emmett aside since we were included in the ribbon cutting. My father said a few words and a pastor blessed the entrance before my mom cut the ribbon. We stood there a while for some photos and when they were done I went back over to Bella.

We mingled around a bit and I got to meet Alice and Rose's parents as well. They were all very nice people it was no wonder they have great and successful daughters. I was also glad some of my friends from Dartmouth were able to make the trip. "Bella, remember my friends from med school?" I asked when I introduced them one by one again.

"Oh, finally, the infamous Edward Cullen has found a wonderful lady. You better hang on to this one," Tia told me which caused everyone to laugh.

Alice came out and motioned everyone to head into the banquet hall. This hall was to be the waiting room and reception area. My mom had the chairs and the reception tables put on hold for the occasion.

The decor in the hall was simple but still showed elegance. The tables were draped with blue and green table cloths while the quartet and the piano sat in one corner of the room. The center pieces were made from candles and different types of flowers. There was also a small dance floor located near the quartet.

Bella and I sat with my friends, Rose and Emmett sat with Jasper, Alice and their parents, and Bella's as well. My parents sat with the other board members.

The food was excellent. Of course, my mother would not have it any other way. There was soup, salad, fish, chicken, and then an assortment of desert. After desert Bella excused herself to the bathroom and I took it as my cue to set up my surprise. I walked over to my mother to let her know I was going to start playing.

I sat at the piano and started to play Esme's song. I took a glance toward my mother and she had a big smile on her face. When I was finished with her song, I played a few random notes until I noticed Bella walk back in. She was pulled aside by Angela and was steered toward a middle aged couple.

I assumed she had not noticed that it was me playing the piano, so I started playing her lullaby. After a few cords I shifted it to her new song then I took another quick glance toward her direction. I saw she was still talking with the couple but shortly after she handed them her card and she started walking back to the table. I then shifted back to playing her lullaby.

I looked up at her again. She had stopped dead in her tracks and was looking at me with her mouth agape. I smiled at her and we just looked, more like stared, at each other the whole time I was playing her song. I noticed her eyes began to glisten under the light. I was moved by her reaction that I again shifted back to the new song I made for her. I winked at her and I guess she knew it was a new song for her since she moved her hand up to cover her mouth.

Everyone applauded when I lay my hands on my lap indicating that I had finished my piece. I stood up and took a bow then looked at Bella who was just standing in place. I walked over to her, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I love you," I whispered. She looked up and said, "I love you too. Was the other piece new?"

"Yes, and it's your song," I said as I gave her another kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and let our kiss linger a while longer. When she pulled away, I could see that her cheeks had again turned pink, bordering towards red. She then hid her face in my chest. I wondered what made her blush again and noticed the whole room was looking at us. I just pulled her back to the table and we joined in the current discussion that was on-going.

The night remained uneventful; we danced and continued to chat with the other attendees. At around midnight only a few other guests and the families remained. Bella was seated at the table and looked really exhausted. "Love, would you like to go home?" I asked her.

"Yes, please. I'm so tired I don't think I'll be any fun anymore," she said. As she stood up her parents approached us.

"Everything was perfect Bella," her mother said and hugged her tightly.

"You did good kid," Charlie said and hugged Bella as soon as Renee let go of her. "We'll get going. But tomorrow let's meet for lunch. You're welcome to join us as well Edward."

"Thank you, sir. I wouldn't miss it." I shook his hand. Bella kissed them good bye then we went to John, Amy, Liam, and Rosanna to tell them goodbye as well. We walked them out to the entrance and waited till their limo pulled away.

"Will you spend the night with me?" I whispered in her ear when her parents were gone.

"Of course, sweetheart. But I'll have to get some clothes at home. Will that be alright?" she asked.

"That won't be a problem." I handed the valet the ticket. When the car came around, I helped her in and went over to get into the driver's side. We stopped by her place and she just kept throwing clothes into her overnight bag. When she was done we made our way over to my place.

When we got to my place Bella immediately went to the couch and removed her shoes. She lay there a while and I went over to her and sat by her side. "Would you like me to set up a bath for you?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful Edward. Thank you. You go ahead I'll follow you up in a bit," she said. So I took her bag and made my way to the bathroom to prepare the bath. I heard Bella walk into the room so I went out to her. I found her lying on the bed. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was fanned on the bed and her arms were outstretched.

I went over to her and gave her a deep kiss. She returned the kiss and our tongues fought for dominance until we both needed to breathe. "Sweetie, will it be okay if we just take our bath then hit the sack? I don't mean to be a party pooper but I'm really tired."

"Of course love. Come on, I assume the bath is ready. We wouldn't want it to get cold," I said as I pulled her off the bed and helped her out of her dress. After I situated her in the tub I took of my clothes and joined her. We just lay in the tub until the water ran cold, and at that point I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep.

"Love, let's get you to bed," I said. I helped her dry herself once we stood up. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into the room to get dressed. I got dressed in the bathroom just putting on my pyjama pants after I was dry.

When I got out I found Bella already lying on the bed in a white silk baby doll that had black lace just under her breasts. She was hugging a pillow and her leg was hitched over it which hiked her lingerie up just a bit, but enough to show a matching lace thong. I felt my dick twitch at the site but if she wanted to just sleep then I would give her that.

I lifted Bella to put her under the covers and when she was tucked in, I settled myself into the bed close enough to be spooning her. I held her tight to my chest and fell asleep as well.

I was awoken by Bella's moaning as she kept grinding her butt into me. That was totally not helping my morning wood. "Edward," she said. I looked over to her and I found she was still asleep. I started to run my hand up and down her thigh as I placed open mouthed kisses on her shoulder. She began to stir and grind into me some more.

I then moved slowly to lay her on her back and I situated myself between her legs. I hooked my fingers in the garter of her thong and slowly pulled it down. I then started to kiss up her inner thigh just stopping short of her core. I could already smell her arousal as well as see her juices dripping from her center. I kissed my way down the other thigh causing her to moan again.

I split her lower lips with my fingers and ran my tongue around her clit. She buckled her hips towards me and I thought she was already awake but she was still once I stopped my ministrations. I continued to lick and suck on her clit until I felt her small hands grip my hair. "Don't stop Edward," she whispered. I didn't care anymore if she was awake or not and just did as she asked.

When I felt she was getting close, I darted my tongue in and out of her as I placed pressure on her clit with my thumb. It didn't take long before I felt her clamp around me. I replaced my tongue with two fingers and I brought my mouth back to her clit. I pumped my fingers and sucked until she rode out her orgasm. When she released my hair from her grasp I looked up at her and she was smiling back at me.

"Good morning," I greeted her.

"Definitely a good morning," she said as she stretched out on the bed. I went up to give her a kiss when she suddenly said, "My turn," then flipped us over so she was straddling me. She kissed her way down my body while stroking my stiff member. When she reached my cock she licked the length of my shaft before sucking on the head. When she was content with that she took all of me that her sweet hot mouth would allow. She then started to bob her head up and down. I reached down to grasp her hair and guide her movements. "Ugh, Bella, that feels so good," I moaned.

She then popped my erection from her mouth and went to position herself on top of my member. She positioned my tip at her entrance then impaled herself onto me. After a few strokes she told me to sit up and lean on the head board.

She used my shoulders as leverage as she moved up and down. I held on to her hips and slowly moved my hands up her body taking her nightgown with them. She paused a while and allowed me to completely remove the piece of clothing, releasing her perky breasts right in my face.

I immediately took one nipple in my mouth and sucked on it while palming the other breast. "Edward, I'm close," she said. "Let it go baby," I whispered back. Not long after, I felt her walls clamp all over me and it took all my strength to keep from coming since I wanted her to have one more orgasm.

After she rode out the orgasm I flipped her over and put her ankles on my shoulders. I continued to thrust into her as I reached for her clit. "Harder baby, I need you deeper," she told me. I obliged to her wishes and not long after I could feel that she was close again.

I increased the speed of my thrusts and I couldn't hold my orgasm any longer, "Bella, baby, I'm about to come," I said to her. "I'm so close again Edward," was her response. After a couple more thrusts I felt her walls again clamp on me as I exploded my load into her. We were screaming each other's name as we rode out our orgasms.

I put her legs back down on the bed and slowly pulled out of her but she stopped me. "Wait, don't pull out just yet," she said as she pulled me closer to her. I kept my weight on my arms so as not to crush her. I wasn't sure how long we lay there but the next thing I knew a phone was ringing.

I reached out on the night table and picked up Bella's phone then handed it to her. "Hello?" she answered.

"Good morning to you too, Rose... Uhm, yeah I'm at Edwards... Yeah, ok we'll meet you there... Okay, bye," she hung up then looked over at the clock, as did I, 10:30 it read.

"We're meeting the parents at 11:30 in Copley square," she informed me.

"Ok, I think if we take a shower together we could save time and water," I said as I stood up pulling her with me.

"Yeah, right," was all she said as we made our way to the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19 Hamptons

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the well known places and people i have used in the story.**

**Pictures are on my photobucket account  
**

**-------------------  
**

Chapter 19

Hamptons

**BPOV**

A week has passed since the opening of the new hospital wing and Alice is almost done with the finishing touches. Throughout the week, several people have called to inquire if we were open to doing projects for them. After the last two big events that we had, we have handed out so many business cards that we had to have new ones made.

In the past week, I haven't seen Edward as much as I would have liked. But he did have to finish a lot of things since he was about to graduate from his residency program. He would always call and when we tried to set something up he would have to cancel. It was sad, but I understood.

I was going through some blue prints for a renovation we were doing when my Blackberry went off. I picked it up and the caller ID read _Jane_. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Is there a problem over there?" I replied.

"No, I think all is on schedule, but we were hoping that you could come by soon. The foundation and frames are finished. They're about to finalize the inside of the house and Heidi wanted you to give the okay before she starts doing anything inside." Jane explained to me.

"Oh, ok, the earliest I can be there is Monday morning. I can fly out Sunday night from here. Will that work?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. Let us know if we need to pick you up," she said.

"Ok, I'll fix things up and get back to you." I said then hung up. I then called for Angela over the intercom. "Angela, can you come in for a minute."

"Yes, Bella, just a moment," she answered. She came in carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were in different shades of pink. I could make out the daisies and roses but there were two other flowers that I was unfamiliar with.

"Those are nice, Angela. Who are they from?" I inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure since they're for you. They were just delivered a few minutes ago." She set the vase on my coffee table and handed the card to me.

I took the envelope and it had my full name written on the outside. I pulled out the card then looked at the sender before reading the message. It was from Edward.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I know we haven't seen much of each other lately._

_I saw these flowers and they immediately made me think of your blush that I miss so much. _

_I'll see you soon, I promise_

_All my love,_

_Your Edward_

I just held the card in my hand absorbing what he had written. I never thought that pink flowers would make him remember my blush. I was brought out from la-la land by Angela calling me, "Bella!"

"Uhm, yeah, Ang?" I asked.

"Did you want me to do something? You did ask me to come in," she said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I have to go to New York next week. Can you fix my schedule so that I'll have the free time?" I said just as Alice walked in.

"Did I hear you right? You're going back to New York City? Oh, nice flowers, who from?" she asked as she saw the flowers on the table.

"Uhm, yes, yes, and Edward," I answered.

"Huh?" was her reply as she cocked her head to one side.

"Yes, you heard right, yes, I have to go to New York, and they're from Edward," I explained.

"Oh, ok. I think we should take a week again and this time we can just stay in the Hamptons. We could celebrate Edward's graduation and your birthday at the same time. Oh, right, yes, I'll go tell Rose," she said all in one breath as she turned and left my office.

Angela and I started laughing, "Well, hold the reservations for now Ange," she just nodded and went over to her desk.

After about thirty minutes Alice and Rose were both running into my office. "Oh, those are so nice," Rose said looking at the flowers. "So, Ali said you'll be going to New York , I suggest we rent a whole house near the beach so that way we could have privacy, and since you and Edward can cook that should not be a problem, We will take care of your wardrobe and all the other things," she teased.

"So Edward and I are the celebrants and we have to cook for you guys?" I teased.

"Well, yeah, it is the safe choice." Alice responded.

"I have to talk to Edward about this. What did your partners say?" I asked them.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Alice said with a wave of her hand and Rose nodded in agreement. Suddenly Emmet and Jasper appeared in my doorway followed by Ashley and Melanie. They put a finger to their lips to indicate for me to be quiet. They then both grabbed Alice and Rose by the waist which made the two of them squeal. I broke out in laughter as did our three assistants.

"Were going to the Hamptons next week and we'll be staying Sunday through the following Saturday. So you better get some time off." Alice said to Jasper after they broke their kiss.

"So are we, we get to celebrate Edward's graduation and Bella's birthday," Rose said to Emmett.

"Okay," was all the two of them could reply. They both pulled their partners to their respective offices and I got back to work. I replaced my contacts with glasses, since my eyes were already tired from staring at the blueprints all afternoon.

I was doing some minor changes when Angela knocked, "Bella is it okay if I head out?"

"Yes, sorry, you should have told me earlier. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care," I said then turned back to my table. She said good-bye then I heard the door close. I got back to work and started drawing some lines when someone suddenly whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't work too hard, it's not good for your health."

This startled me and I dropped my pencil and ruler as I turned around and was met by Edward's soft lips on mine. The kiss started sweet and gentle then it became a bit heated. His tongue explored my mouth, as he held my cheeks in his hands and angled my head to deepen the kiss. After we had to part for air, I was still a bit lightheaded and it took a while for me to recover my bearings.

"That was not nice you know. I thought I was going to have a heart attack," I said.

"Well, it's good that I'm a doctor then. I could revive you if indeed that happened," he said then placed another chaste kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're really beautiful. What are you doing here by the way, not that I object," I asked.

He completely turned my swivel chair to face him then placed his arms on either side of me resting his hands on the back rest of my chair. "Well, I'm here because I want to take you out to dinner. And I want to take you out to dinner because I have officially finished my residency program," he explained and I launched myself onto him, causing him to stumble back a bit but still prevent us from falling down.

"That is wonderful sweetie. Congratulations!" I said before kissing him. He tightened his hold on me, spinning me around in his arms. "So where are we going for dinner?" I asked once he put me down.

"I wanted to take you to Davio's. But if that doesn't work for you, you can have your pick," he told me. _Oh, that's fine dining I'm glad I dressed up a bit today_. I was wearing a light camel colored sweater dress that fell just above my knees. It was long sleeved and had a V-neck line. I wore a brown belt and strappy brown sandals.

"That works for me. Let me just put my things away then we can be on our way." I said as I stowed my pencils and rulers in my drawers. I then went over to my desk and gathered the things I needed to take with me and put them in my bag together with my MacBook Pro.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said. Edward walked over to me, helped me with my over coat then took my bags, except for my hand bag since I've always refused to make him carry it for me. He took my free hand in his and we then made our way down to the parking lot.

"Oh, uhm, are you willing to walk since it's just around the corner?" I asked him after we deposited my other bags in my car. "Yes that's fine with me." He took my hand again and we were on our way.

When we got to the restaurant, we went up to the hostess and Edward asked for a table for two. We were seated by the window and he handed us our menus before he informed us that our server would be over soon.

When he arrived, we ordered oysters and a green salad with Balsamic dressing for our appetizer; I opted for the Lobster risotto, while Edward got the veal chop. He also ordered a bottle of wine for us.

Our orders came and he told me about how he had to fix a lot of things for his graduation. He told me the things he needed to complete and how he ran the papers to have them signed. I in turn told him about the projects that I was working on and how I needed to be in New York next week.

"So Alice and Rose got this idea that you all will come with me and we can stay the week. It would also be a double celebration for us, your graduation and my birthday," I explained. "Can you make the time?" I asked.

"That would be perfect," he said as he took a bit f his veal.

"Well, there's a catch, we," I said motioning my finger between us, "have to cook". This caused him to laugh. "So you're okay with this?" I asked once he had calmed down.

He reached over the table and motioned for me to lay my hand in his. "Love, cooking for them is a small price to pay if I will be getting to spend an entire week with you," he said as he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll be flying out Sunday afternoon then be back the following Saturday night. They want to rent a beach house so at least I can make sure we have a fully functional kitchen," I informed him. He nodded his agreement and we finished our dinner. He paid for the tab then helped me into my coat before we walked hand in hand back to our cars.

"What will you be doing tomorrow?" he asked me as he held my car door open for me.

"I'll be heading to Somerville to check on your mothers building," I answered.

"Would you want me to go? I'd love to drive for you." He leaned in closer to me.

"Are you sure?" I said. I could feel my head was getting light just by his mere scent.

"Definitely," he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Uhm, well, okay then. I really have no choice after that kiss," I said as I could feel the blush going up my cheeks. I saw him grinning at me then he leaned in for another kiss.

"So what time am I supposed to pick you up?" he asked.

"Maybe around eight? We could have breakfast somewhere first if you'd like," I answered.

"Eight it is then. Be safe and call me when you get home." He gave me one more kiss before I entered my car.

"Ok, you take care as well." I said and waved good bye. He watched me pull out of the parking lot before getting into his car and pulling out himself.

************

So the rest of the week flew by quite fast. The construction in Somerville was going as planned so were some of the renovations, Alice and Rose were able to kidnap me for a shopping trip and we were able to practice some presentations we were to do for the guys. How they got me into doing it I really do not know. Alice even got us costumes off the internet.

So today was already Sunday and our flight was at 10:55. We decided to take an earlier flight since we had to drive up to the Hamptons and pick up some supplies as well. It was 8:30 and we were waiting for the guys to come and pick us up. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. The guys helped us take our bags down and load then into the cabs.

We made it to the airport and spent some time in one of the shops since we were early for our flight. Alice kept ranting about the things we were going to do and Emmett hinted at the food that he wanted to eat. At about 10:30 our flight was being called for boarding. We all made our way to our seats and settled in. An hour later, we landed at JFK airport.

We collected our bags then headed for the car rental counter. We decided to rent two SUV's not just to carry our bags, but at least when I'm on site the others have a car to go around in. The guys signed the needed papers and we headed to retrieve the cars from the lot.

Edward and I got the Dodge Durango and the others in the Ford Expedition. We loaded the bags evenly and headed for a supermarket to get our supplies for the week. When we entered we went our separate ways since we all were assigned different things.

Edward and I headed for the produce section, Emmet and Rose got snacks and drinks, while Alice and Jasper headed for canned goods and other essentials. We were done in about half an hour, so after paying and loading our purchases we headed on to our beach house in East Quogue. It was the closest we could get to Westhampton Beach.

We had stopped in a small restaurant for lunch on the way and we reached the house at about five. We pulled up to a gray, two-storey, modern looking house, it was supposed to have three bedrooms and three baths. The three of us girls headed up the steps and unlocked the doors while the guys started to unload the cars.

As we entered we were greeted by a large living area. It had three over stuffed couches and a fire place. The walls were painted white which made the space look even bigger. There was a door to each side of the living area which we found out were the first two bed rooms. They were spacious and both held a queen sized bed, dressers, a small vanity and an adjoining bathroom.

We made our way upstairs and as we reached the top of the stairs we were standing in a great room with a 42" plasma TV with a complete sound system, the same over stuffed couches were also there but in a different color, there were also bean bags scattered around. To one side of the room, we saw the kitchen. It had top of the line appliances, granite counter tops, and cherry wood cabinets.

The other bed room was located on this floor and had the same amenities as the ones on the first floor. The other two couples decided that Edward and I could have this room since we were the "celebrants" and it's near the kitchen. We found another stair case and as we ascended it we found that there was a rooftop deck that had a breath taking view of the ocean.

We headed back down and to the back yard which was nothing short of beautiful. There was an over sized pool, a patio with a grill, sauna, and outdoor shower. When you looked a little further, you could see the step leading to the sand and the ocean. Everything was just perfect.

"Which room goes to which couple?" we heard Emmett's voice call out to us. We took this as a sign to head back inside and help them out.

"We're on the right and Alice and Jasper on the left door. Edward and Bella get the upstairs room since they are the celebrants and cooks," Rose explained. The boys started to bring the bags into the respective rooms while us girls brought the groceries up to the kitchen and started to unpack the bags.

Not long after, Edward joined us in the kitchen, "What do you want to cook for tonight, love?" he asked me as he snaked one arm around my waist.

"Fettuccini Alfredo!" Emmett yelled behind us before I could answer.

"Well, there's you answer," I told Edward which caused us both to laugh. The others gathered in the great room and Edward and I started on dinner. We also made a side salad to go with the pasta. We were done in about an hour and we all ate rather quietly. I guess we were all tired from the trip.

When we were done, the others offered to clean up since we cooked. We sat down for a bit then I decided to turn in since I had an early meeting in the morning. "Sweetie, I'm tired already. I think I'll head for the shower then bed." I told Edward. He just nodded and we stood up and told the others a good night. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Alice said then winked at us.

"That leaves us very few options Al," I said. "Exactly," was her very witty response. I took my things out of the suit case and slipped on the green thong fluffy slippers that Edward had given me. I looked up at him, smiling, and I assumed he saw that I liked them as much as I liked my blue ones. "Care to join me?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said then took his things and followed me into the bathroom. We started the shower and immediately engaged in some heavy necking and petting which of course led to some very heated shower sex. We then washed each other, dried off, and changed into our pyjamas. After letting our hair dry a bit Edward and I got into the bed and snuggled under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**EPOV**

_Bella lay with her back to me and her ass grinding into my crotch. I tightened my grip on her to keep her steady so she could get some rest since she was looking at long day. She then shifted and turned towards me hitching her knee over my waist._

"_Edward" she mumbled. "Sleep love," I whispered back to her. I myself fell into a deep slumber when I felt something again rubbing on my crotch. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's head on my chest. She had her eyes closed but I could see something moving under the sheets._

_I reached under and removed her hand and held it to my chest. She then lifted her head and said, "I want to do this for you Edward," the she gave me her oh-so irresistible pout. I let go of her hand and let her have her way with me._

_She then moved down and took the head of my manhood in her mouth. She started to take more of me in and bobbed her head up and down my length. "Bella," I moaned and she just sucked me harder. She continued her motion and I could feel I was about to cum._

"_Love, I'm close," I told her._

"_Let it go Edward," she said then took me deep in her throat; I swear I could feel the back of it grace my tip. After a few more strokes I screamed her name and shot my load into her mouth._

That was one hell of a dream. The light shone on my face waking me up. To my surprise my dream was actually a reality. Bella was between my legs with a smile on her face. "Good morning sweetie," she greeted.

I opened my arms to her and she climbed into them immediately. I gave her a tight hug and whispered a 'thank you' in her ear then nibbled on her ear lobe a bit. This caused her to giggle and grind her crotch into me again.

"Please stop love," I said as I held her hips steady. "We have to cook and you have to get ready for work and if you keep doing that I promise that we won't get out of bed." I told her.

"That is a very appealing proposal, _Dr. Cullen._" Ugh! She just had to call me that. I picked her up and ran with her to the shower. We started to wash each other up which of course became a session of some shower sex. After about thirty minutes we decided it was time head out.

We dried off and she put on some white linen pants and a white tank top, over which she threw on a gray dolman-sleeved cardigan. She chose gray ballet flats as well, then she made her way out to the kitchen. I got my khaki shorts and put on a short sleeved green polo shirt and my loafers and followed her out to the kitchen.

I glanced at the clock on the oven and it read 8:30. The others seemed to still be asleep so Bella and I whipped up some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns and put them in the oven with the temperature on low to keep it warm. We then left them a note that said we would be heading to the site for Bella to check it out.

Bella gathered the things that she needed and stuffed them in her bag before checking her purse. "Sweetie, I'm ready," she called out to me and we made our way to the car. I held the door open for her and helped her up before going over to the driver's side.

Bella gave me directions, but I still put it into the GPS to be sure we wouldn't get lost. The site was bout a fifteen minute drive from the house. I pulled up to where the other cars were parked and ran over to Bella to help her out.

"Bella!" I heard someone call her and when she turned around I saw a petite girl, with shoulder length black hair running towards us. "Hi Gianna!" she said as she hugged her.

"Gianna, this is my Edward, Edward this is Gianna. She was with me at Harvard for Masters," she said as I extended my hand to her. "It's good to finally meet you." She took my hand to shake, "Likewise," she said just as another tall lady, with medium build and light brown hair came over to us.

"Sweetie, you remember Heidi from the club last time we were here," she said and I extended my hand which she took. I thought it over and I remembered that she was the girl who knew Tanya. "Yes," I simply said and smiled.

"You go ahead love, I'll wait for you here," I said then gave her a kiss before she went off with her friends. I leaned on the car and watched Bella get to work. She looked so at home in her element. I've never seen anyone with so much passion for their work. Yes, I know how she works in her office and when she would take me around the new wing but to see her in the field, doing the real stuff was different.

She would look at me once in a while and I would just smile at her. I think I fell for her all over again.

At about noon she came over and told me that they were done. "Gianna and Heidi invited us for lunch and we have to go over some things as well. We have to call the others and let them know they need to fend for themselves," she informed me.

"Okay, Jasper is also quite a good cook so I guess he can cover for us." I told her as I took out my phone and dialled Jasper's number.

"Hey man, breakfast was great," he said as he picked up.

"Oh, good. Listen, Bella and I will be having lunch with her colleagues. You'll have to cover lunch for us today. We were able to get some pre-marinated meat from the grocery so you can just throw them on the grill or fry them if you want. It's up to you." I explained.

"Okay, bro, no problem. I'll whip something up. Got to impress my girl with my cooking skills too, you know," he said then we both laughed.

"Okay, then, we'll see you later," I said, then hung up. Bella came around and informed me we would be eating at some beach club. I again helped her into the car before getting into the driver side. I let her friends pull out first then I followed after them en route to the restaurant.

Tuesday basically went the same way; we did one house in the morning and another in the afternoon. While Bella was busy I decided to go to the grocery store to pick up more meat and fish for the barbecue we were having as well as some produce. At about 4:00 she sent me a text letting me know that they were done for the day.

When I got to the house she was just wrapping up with the team. I parked the car then walked over to her. "Hey love," I said while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, hey. I invited Gianna and a couple others for our celebration dinner. Will that be okay?" she asked.

"It's your celebration as much as it is mine. I'm sure it won't be a problem." I answered.

"Oh, okay, great. Just let me tell them," she said. I took her stuff from her and loaded it into the car. I waited by her door to help her in before going around and getting into the driver's seat. "I think we'll have to get a few more steaks. Would you mind if we pass by the grocery first?" I asked her seeing she looked a bit tired.

"Sure sweetie." She placed a hand on my cheek. I drove back to the grocery store and got a few more meat products while Bella went over to get a few more bottles of alcohol. We checked out then loaded out purchases into the car then made out way home.

When we got home we were greeted by a very hyper Alice. The guys also made their way out to help us with the groceries. "Hey, I invited some of my friends from here to join us tomorrow. I hope you don't mind," Bella told them. "Oh, of course not," Alice said pulling her into the house.

Bella made some pasta and salad for dinner while I started to marinate the meat for tomorrow. We sat down for dinner and coffee and desert after. We all called it a night at about 11:00. I made Bella use the bathroom first then when she got out I headed inside.

I opened the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles. When I was done I pulled on my flannel pyjama pants then rubbed my hair with the towel. I went out to the room to find that Bella was not there. I pulled on a white t-shirt and went to look for her.

I went around the house but could not find her. Then I remembered that there was a rooftop deck. I took some blankets and headed up. I found her sitting on one bench, her legs pulled up and her chin on her knees. "Hey love. Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied without looking at me and just continued staring out into the ocean. I sat behind her then pulled her towards me. She leaned on my chest and I wrapped the blanket around us. She was quiet for quite a while, "what are you thinking about love?" I finally asked.

She pulled my arms tighter around her body before she answered. "Well, basically my job and us."

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said.

"Well, I guess it's more like I feel it's all a dream, I mean my luck in work and then finding you." She paused, but I didn't say anything and just waited for her to continue. "I'm thankful, don't get me wrong. It's just I never thought that everything would fall into place like this. You have been the sweetest as well as very patient with me. I know I do have my flaws and I'm thankful that you didn't hold them against me," she finished then lay her head on my shoulder.

"Well, I am thankful that you came into my life. It actually made me become a better person. You have made me whole and I truly couldn't ask for anything more. I will always be with you as long as you'll have me," as I finished I noticed her wipe away a tear from her eye. "Don't cry love." I kissed the top of her head. "What brought all of this on?" I was honestly curious.

She composed herself before saying, "I just never thought that I would find happiness again. My first relationship really didn't end to well. There was another guy that apparently was showing interest in me but I just brushed it off. James, my first, actually called me on it. After some time he made me choose between them and since I took a while to answer he decided to end it with me. By that time we already had a falling out and just got back together. We kept our distance for a while but eventually we became friends again."

"I don't think that makes you a lesser person. It's a lesson learned, love. We all will stumble at one time in our lives," I said.

"I know. I guess after Jacob I just needed a break. My relationships were too close together and I don't think I was thinking clearly. When Jacob left me I wouldn't say I was surprised, I expected it actually. I guess you could say you came along at the right time," she explained.

I knew that aside from all these events of her love life she was an amazing person and I was lucky to have her. This is when I realized that I wanted to be with her and take care of her for the rest of our lives. I realized that she was it for me, that one day I would make her my wife. I started to kiss her behind her ear and down her neck to her shoulder. She threw one arm over my neck and whispered, "Let's take this inside," I was happy to oblige so we folded up the blanket and made our way to our room.

********************

I woke up the next day to banging on our door. "WHAT?" I shouted. Bella stirred a bit beside me but didn't completely wake up.

"We're going to the beach," Alice shouted back at me.

"We'll meet you there," I shouted back. I heard a few footsteps walk away from our door. "Bella," I said into her ear while rubbing her arms.

"Hmmm," she responded.

"Sweetie, Alice said they'll be going to the beach. I think we have to join them soon before they break down the door." I said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I looked over to the clock on the nightstand, "It's 9:00," I answered.

"Okay, you go ahead and change," she said. I stood up and pulled a blue pair of swim trunks from my bag. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and got ready. When I got out I found Bella already changed in a white dress with a red and blue abstract pattern and the ties of her suit were visible around her neck.

She saw me and launched herself into my arms. I was caught off guard and almost toppled over. "I love you," she said then kissed me on the cheek. "I love you more," I said and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away too soon for my liking but I also knew that we had to get going. I put her down and we each slipped on our flip-flops and made our way to the beach.

Alice had already set up the towels and chairs as well as a cooler to one side. She and Rose were basking in the sun while Emmett and Jasper were paying with a foot ball near the water. Bella tapped me on the shoulder holding up a tube of sunscreen in my face, "Will you put some on me?" she asked a little too sweetly.

I took the tube from her as she pulled off her dress revealing a red, white, and blue striped bikini. She lay on her stomach on the vacant towel and I sat down beside her and started rubbing sun screen on her back, kneading every once in a while to also relax her muscles. "Hey, Ed," I heard Emmett call out. "Yeah," I called back.

"Wanna join?" he asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute," I said as I finished applying the sunscreen on Bella. I then gave her a kiss on the head before joining the guys. We spent the whole day on the beach. Jasper made lunch composed of two kinds of pizza and salad. He decided to keep it light since we would be having a heavy dinner due to the party. At about five, Bella and I decided to head back and start putting together tonight's dinner.

Bella whipped together two kinds of salad, she made a classic Caesar salad and a balsamic vinaigrette. For pasta she made a simple pesto pasta as well as her famous lasagne. Jasper made tacos and chilli and I was in charge of the grill. For the beef I made a spicy jalapeño rub, as well as just a simple salt, pepper, and soy sauce marinade for those who don't like it spicy. For the pork I made a honey mustard rub, while the fish I just put it in some lemon juice and habañero chilli's.

We started up the grill at about 6:00 just as Bella's friends started to arrive. She excused herself to take a shower and dress appropriately. I introduced her friends to the gang and the girls seemed to have clicked right away. Alec as well didn't have a hard time fitting in with us. He and Emmet started talking about some machine which I have no idea what it does.

Bella then came down in a blue floor length sundress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. Her hair was down and he had just a light splash of make-up. I was in awe at the beauty in front of me that I didn't even notice her walk up to me. She put a finger on my chin and pushed it up then she stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a peck on the lips. "I think it's your turn to shower," she said then made her way to her friends.

I made my way up to the shower and opted for a pair of black board shorts and a black muscle shirt since I would be manning the grill. I made my way back down and when I reached the bottom of the stairs I stood there a while and watched my friends enjoy themselves. Of course my attention was directly on Bella who seemed so care free. I was again captivated, especially when she would laugh and throw her head back a bit.

"Hey man, is everything alright?" Jasper asked me. I didn't even notice him come up to me.

"Yes, it's all good," I answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked then cocked an eyebrow. Damn perceptive shrink!

"Yeah, I was just observing you guys, Bella especially. I'm just wondering how I got so lucky," I admitted to him since I thought he would not stop anyway.

"We all got lucky. Alice is just the best and would you believe Emmett found someone who could put up with him aside from Aunt Esme?" he said with a laugh. I laughed along with him and when I calmed down I said, "I for one never thought that would happen." I looked up and saw Bella walking towards me.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, should we feed the hungry army?" she asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I think it's time, what do you say Dr. Cullen?" I looked over at Jasper.

"I concur, Dr. Cullen," he answered then the three of us laughed as we made our way to the kitchen to get the food and bring it outside.

**BPOV**

I would say dinner went particularly well. Gianna told the guys all about our escapades during grad school and Rose and Alice were simply amazed that they didn't know some of it. Emmett ate the most of course followed by Alec. I honestly never noticed how much he ate before.

Gianna and the others called it a night at about 11:00 since they all had work the following day. They bade me a happy birthday and congratulated Edward before they left. The six of us wanted to wait for midnight to meet my birthday so we girls decided to go swimming. The pool was heated after all.

"We're going to change into our swimsuits," Alice announced then pulled Rose and I towards the house. She pulled me into her room and went over to her suitcase and threw a blue and white bikini towards me.

"Ali, I don't think these will hold my boobs. I have another suit upstairs," I said as I started to walk out of the room. She of course pulled me back and said, "It will hold. It works for Rose," she said. I then decided I would not be wining this fight. So I undressed and put the suit on, adjusting my boobs so they were properly positioned in the top.

Alice finished changing into a yellow and white string bikini as Rose came in wearing a bandeau bikini set with a psychedelic pattern on it. We each grabbed a towel and made our way back out to the deck. We found the guys lounging around and Jasper was playing with a guitar.

Edward immediately ran towards me and picked me up causing me to instinctively wrap my legs around him. I looked at his face and noticed he was wearing a sly grin. "What's up with that look, Dr. Cullen?" I asked and he just smiled even wider. I realized he was thinking of throwing me into the pool. "You wouldn't!" I said and he started running toward the pool and jumped in.

Of course he jumped into the deep part so I clung to him seeing that I cannot reach the floor. "If you wanted me to cling to you, you just needed to ask. No need to throw us into the pool," I said. He just smiled then crashed his lips onto mine hugging me even tighter. I was lost in the moment and as we pulled apart for air I heard catcalls coming from the other guys and I was sure I was as read as a tomato.

When they recovered from their teasing they all jumped in with us and we just lounged around until Jasper made us aware that it was almost midnight. We all got out of the pool and dried off. Emmett poured us each a tequila shot. We then started a countdown as if it was New Year.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy Birthday Bella!" they all shouted. The girls hugged me at the same time, followed by Jasper then Emmett. Edward was the last to greet me and of course I didn't just get a hug, but a heated kiss as well. The guys again shouted cat calls and whistled. "Let's take this upstairs so I can give you the rest of your gift," he whispered. I just nodded in agreement.

"Guys, we're calling it a night," I said to them as Edward and I started to walk into the house.

"Yeah right," Jasper said.

"Try to keep it down," Rose told us.

"Happy Birthday again Bella," Alice said with a hug.

"Have a good one," Emmett said as he gave me a final hug.

As we approached the stairs Edward picked me up bridal style and ran me straight to the bathroom. He sat me at the edge of the tub and started a bath. He left then brought back three ball-like things.

I guess he saw my confusion so he explained, "These are bath bombs. I'd like you to choose what scent you want. This purple and pink one is jasmine, this blue one is ocean breeze, and this last one is lemongrass"

"Hmm, what does each mean?" I asked. I think he has a thing for aromatherapy and I assumed this was no different.

"Well, Jasmine is supposed to bring out your sensual side, ocean breeze is for relaxation and the lemongrass is for reenergizing." He again explained.

"Oh, better keep that away from Alice. I think I'd like the jasmine one," I said and he threw it into the bath. I took off my suit and wrapped myself in a towel as I hung my suit to dry. Edward did the same but didn't put a towel around him. He bent over to check the water and I could see his back muscles flex. I just stood there ogling again at this amazing man.

"Bella," he called which pulled me from my ogling. "This is more for you so I would like it very much if you would join me," he said as he stepped into the tub then offered his hand to me. I dropped the towel and walked over to the tub. I took his hand and stepped inside. He sat down and I followed suit leaning up against him. I took his hand and started playing with his fingers as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking love?" he suddenly asked no doubt feeling I was a bit uneasy.

_Might as well be honest_, I thought before responding. "I was just thinking again how lucky I am to have you in my life, you know?"

"No I don't actually. Would you mind elaborating?" he said then kissed the top of my head.

"Well, look at you, your gorgeous, kind, caring and a doctor to top it all off. And look at me; I'm just a plain architect who is trying to make a name for herself. I'm nothing compared to you," I said.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Bella, when will you see yourself clearly? You are not plain, don't you notice how guys look at you when we go out?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well, I do. You are not plain; you have beautiful brown hair, deep brown eyes and silky smooth skin. And you are not just a plain architect, you are a talented architect and that article we did just boosted up your popularity. Not to mention you're smart, kind, and more caring than me.

"Don't you see love, anyone would die to have you and I am just the lucky man who was able to capture your attention and hopefully your heart as well." He told me.

"I can assure you that you have my heart Edward. I wouldn't trust it to anyone else," I said then tilted my head up to look at him. He leaned down to meet my lips. The kiss started out sweet then it became more heated.

After a while I turned my whole body and I ended up straddling him. He started to massage my breasts and I could feel him harden under me. I moved a bit then positioned him at my entrance as I slowly moved down to take him in me. We continued to make love in the tub and after we both reached our climaxes the water ran cold.

We got out of the tub then transferred to the shower. He washed my hair and soaped my body, rinsing me off after. I did the same for him and when we were done we dried each other off then headed into the room, me in my robe him in a towel.

I walked over to my suitcase to try to pick out something to where. Edward apparently had a different idea because he walked up to me and stopped my hands from going through my clothes. He pulled me to the bed. He lay me down then undid the tie on my rode.

He took everything slowly, like he was worshiping my body. All his touches and caresses were all full of love. He pleasured me with his mouth and tongue. After which he removed his towel and pushed me up the bed. He lay on top of me, his erection pressing against my thigh. He positioned his tip at my entrance once again. "I love you so much Isabella Marie," he said before thrusting completely into me.

He made love to me and made me climax two more times before he had his release. We rested a bit and started all over again. I think he made me orgasm seven or eight times. I actually lost count after three. Truly he knows how to treat a woman right.

I have to say this is one of the best birthdays I'd ever had. And as long as Edward was in my life, I expected he would just always top what he did the year before.


	20. Chapter 20 Holidays and Exes Pt 1

**Discalimer: i do not own twilight or any of the wekk known, names, places, or brands mentioned here.**

**---------------------  
**

Chapter 20

Holidays and Exes

Part 1

**EPOV**

"_Dr. Edward Cullen, please proceed to the office of the Chief of Staff. Dr. Edward Cullen, please proceed to the office of the Chief of Staff."_

I heard a male voice call over the PA system as I was finishing up a chart for a patient that I had just seen. I handed the signed chart over to Mark and made my way to my father's office. " Page me if I'm needed," I said to Mark as I turned on my heel and went on my way.

It has been three months since we came back from the Hamptons and to say that life is going great would be an understatement. Bella and I had grown into our relationship quite well and honestly I could not ask for anything more. I stepped into the elevator as the doors opened and rode up, pondering on the events of the past months.

In those three months I realized that she was it for me and that was final. I was sure I wouldn't find anyone else like her. She puts up with all my ungodly shifts, takes care of me when I'm sick, attends all my family gatherings and social events, even if I know these events drive her mad. She would always say, 'anything for you, sweetie'. She was totally selfless and I was totally smitten and there was no denying it.

I was pulled out of my day dream by the 'ding' of the elevator indicating I had reached my intended floor. I made my way to my father's office and knocked on the door. "Hey, Hannah, is he in? He had me paged," I asked and she just nodded. "There's no surprise this time is there?" I asked before heading inside.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it? But no not this time," she said with a smile. I headed inside. "Hey Dad," I greeted.

"Hi, Son" he said as he walked around his desk to give me a hug. "Please, sit" he said motioning to the chair after releasing me.

I assessed his face for a moment before speaking, "Is anything the matter dad?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but all good news. Well, it is for me. I hope it is for you as well." He began. "I got a call from Dr. Wyeth, he's the head of ER at Valley Stream Hospital in New York. He heard about how you were able to develop an efficient out-patient program for the less fortunate and he asked for your help to get him started," he explained.

"Uhm, okay, how did he hear about that dad?" I was curious.

"I think the foundation supporting him is connected to one of ours. I honestly don't know how exactly he found out. Anyway, here are his contact details, just give him a call and see if you can work out a get together." He said as he handed me the paper.

"Okay dad, is there anything else?" I inquired.

"Well, I'll be giving a series of lectures at the University of Washington. It is scheduled to run for a month around the time of Thanksgiving and will be done before Christmas. So I was thinking of spending that span of time there. Now, I know you boys have new loves now, as well as new responsibilities with your jobs, so I would like you to talk it over with them and see what their plans are and we'll work something out," he finished and my pager went off.

"Oh, ok dad, I'll let you know. I've got to run, I'm needed downstairs," I said as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, one more thing son, you're mom wants all of you as well as the ladies over for dinner tomorrow. Maybe we can discuss our plans as well," he called out and I nodded that I understood and went on my way.

I attended to a trauma due to mauling in an alley nearby. I mean, who mauls someone at two in the afternoon, and in Boston no less! After stitching him up and finishing up the paperwork, I headed for the lounge to take a five minute break. I decided to call Angela and find out what Bella was doing.

I took out my phone and dialled the office number. The person picked up after three rings. "Brandon and Hale this is Paige how may I help you?" she said.

"Hi, may I speak to Angela Weber please," I said.

"May I know who's on the line?" she asked. "Dr. Edward Cullen," I replied. "Just one moment please," she said then I heard some piano music playing.

"Angela Weber, how may I help you?" she answered.

"Hey, Ange, it's Edward. Just wanted to ask how Bella is doing?" I said.

"You know one day she might fire me just because you call me more than her," she laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? I can't lose my number one accomplice," I said and we laughed again. "Seriously Ange, how is she," I asked again.

"Honestly, I think she's about to pull some of her hair out, she's been biting her pencil so much I already had to buy her new ones. I'm just waiting for her to snap her rulers so I can get her new ones of those as well." she explained.

Bella has had a lot on her plate this week. A lot of new projects came along as well as demanding clients. I'm sure even her juniors were up to their necks in work. "Ok, then, I'll leave her to that. Just let her know I'll be picking her up today maybe around 5:00 or 6:00," I informed her.

"Okay, then, shall I say its doctors orders?" she asked. "Yes, I think that would be good, so she can't refuse. Thanks Ange," I said then hung up. I decided I wanted to get Bella relaxed so I called Alice. She picked up after two rings, "To what do I owe this call, Dr. Cullen?" Ah, always the perky one.

"Well, I wanted to give Bella a relaxing night and I was wondering if you had any suggestions?" I asked and she enumerated several spas and what they offered. She highly recommended the La Dolce Vita spa and suggested I book Bella the smooth and sleek package and I should get the real Man's Package. I really didn't want to think about it too much so I called the spa and booked those that she recommended.

My shift finished at 4:00, so I hurried over to Bella's office to pick her up. When I got there she was just finishing up putting her things in her bags. She saw me then threw her arms around my neck as she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I helped her with her bags and we made our way to the spa.

As we checked in she kept saying thank you to me and kissing my cheek. I think Alice has completely rubbed off on her. We had our treatments then headed over to my house for a light dinner and of course she ended spending the night. She had left a few things of hers at my place so at times like this she didn't have to worry about reusing her dirty clothes.

I was woken by Cindy Lauper singing Girls Just Wanna Have fun. It took me a while to realize that it was a phone ringing. I looked over at Bella and she was in such deep sleep that she didn't even flinch. I reached over her and looked at the caller ID to see it was Alice. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Edward? Where's Bella?" she asked. "Beside me asleep like the dead," I responded.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you as well? I take it the spa was a success," she basically stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. But I'm used to being woken up so no worries. What did you need?" I yawned.

"Just wanted to know if she has clothes to wear for tonight?" she responded.

"Uhm, I'll ask her. She has a few clothes here but I'm not sure if she's up to wearing any of them." I answered.

"Ok, thanks, Edward," she said then hung up. As I stowed away her phone she stirred a bit then started to cough, and it didn't sound good. I started to rub her back and when she was settled I stood up and got my stethoscope and a glass of water.

When I was near the room I heard her start to cough again causing me to run inside. I saw her sitting up in bed and wiping tears from her eyes. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked as I handed her the glass of water.

"Yeah, must be some bug," she answered.

"I'd still like to check you out." I said waving the stethoscope at her. She just smiled at me knowing I wouldn't let this down go. I did a quick exam and when I was done she sneezed and blew her nose after.

"Edward, my head hurts," she said as she plopped back down on the pillow.

"I'll make you something to eat. Just lay here and rest," I said then kissed her head and went to the kitchen to whip something up. I ended up making oatmeal and putting bananas and strawberries in it. I also brought her juice and some Ibuprofen.

When I got back to the room she was sitting up leaning on the head board and I noticed she had put on one of my sweatshirts. I lay the tray in front of her and she started eating. "Are you still up for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll just have to rest the whole afternoon," she said as she took a sip of the juice.

"Okay, I have no problems with that. Oh, Alice called asking if you had clothes to wear for tonight," I said. She thought about it and nodded yes. When she was done I cleaned up after her as she took a hot shower. After which we just lay in bed, watching the news and reading books.

At about 5:30 we started to get ready for dinner. I decided to wear black jeans and a light blue button up shirt. I tried my best once again to tame my hair, which of course was a failure. Bella then came out of the bathroom wearing a light pink kitted long-sleeved turtle neck blouse and white skinny jeans. After making sure we had everything we needed, we threw on out coats and made our way to my parents house.

My mom greeted us at the door and said my dad was finishing up in the kitchen. We headed over to greet him and Bella asked if she could help. Of course my dad declined. He had a fire going in the den, so I sat Bella there to keep her warm.

Everyone arrived at about 7:00 after which we all sat down for dinner. We discussed the developments of the day before and fixed our plans. Bella said she would also have to go to New York for the turnover of the houses so we decided to go at the same time.

Over dessert we discussed the plans for the holidays. The girls were absolutely thrilled about Carlisle's plan since they already had decided to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas in Seattle. So we would fly over the Monday before Thanksgiving and stay the week. The ladies would then be flying back a week before Christmas since they had some meetings for the firm and us guys would follow a few days after.

After we settled everything and noted the arrangements that needed to be made, I suggested to Bella that we head home so she could rest, and she gladly agreed. We said our good-byes and were on our way. I didn't want her to be alone so I just drove to my place not really giving her a choice. Not like she would object.

*****************

Tuesday night Bella and I arrived in New York. I was able to call Angela and tell her that there was no need to book a hotel for Bella since she would be staying with me. We were having meetings in the Manhattan area so I booked the Atrium suite at The London NYC. Of course I wanted the penthouse suite but I was sure Bella would protest. So I got the second best one.

"Uhm, Edward, where exactly are we staying?" she asked me as we got into the taxi.

"The London, please," I said to the cab driver and when I glanced over to Bella she looked at me with wide eyes. "Is there a problem, love?" I asked.

She just shook her head then looked out the window. I guess after about six months of dating, she had learned that there are some things that just can't be argued with. Well, that or she was just too tired to start an argument with me.

When we got to the hotel the bellhop helped us with our bags then we headed over to the desk to check in. When everything was settled, we were handed the key card and escorted upstairs. As we entered the room, Bella went straight to the window that gave us a spectacular view of the city.

I looked around the room and noticed that to one side there was a sitting area leading into bedroom while to the other was another sitting area with a glass dome ceiling in which you could see the stars. Next to it was a bar with the dining area on the other side. I headed to the bedroom and there was a king sized bed dressed in beige linens and covered in different sizes of pillows. I headed to the bathroom and saw there was a tub, the shower held a double rain shower heads, and the usual towels, robes, and toiletries were all arranged meticulously around the room.

I headed back into the room and Bella was sprawled on the bed still in her coat and shoes. She was still getting over the bug she got so I figured sure she was tired from the trip. I headed over to her and removed her shoes then her coat. I set those aside then put her suitcase on the rack and took out some pyjamas for her.

"Sweetie, you have to get changed." I whispered in her ear as I helped her sit up. I helped her into the bathroom and when I knew she could handle herself I headed out to the room to get changed myself. I was seated on the bed when she came out and was stunned when she ran over and jumped on my lap, I was hardly able to catch her.

"I love you," she stated then kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, so much," I replied then kissed her again. "You have to rest love. We have a long day ahead of us," I said and she nodded in agreement. I set her on her side of the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done I headed back to the bed and cuddled beside Bella, who had already drifted into sleep.

Our alarm sounded at 8:00 and Bella said I could go shower first. So I got up and made my way to the bathroom, undressed and hopped into the shower. After about five minutes I felt two arms snake around my waist and kisses being placed between my shoulder blades.

"Love, you have to stop that or we won't make our meetings on time." I told her. But of course being the stubborn girl that she is she ignored me and moved one of her hands down to rub my member. She pushed herself into me more and I could feel her taut nipples on my back.

I concluded that there would be no stopping this so I just suppressed my reasonable side and went with the flow. I turned around and captured her lips in a hard and heated kiss. She jumped on me and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, causing her to grind into me even more. And of course we ended up having another session of shower sex.

We finally finished our shower and got dressed. I had a casual meeting so I decided on khaki chinos, a blue long sleeved collared shirt and camel colored sport jacket. Bella emerged from the bathroom wearing a blue and red halter top, white slacks, and brown sandals with a chunky heel. "Love, won't you get cold in that. You did just recover from a cold," I asked.

"I have a coat and a wrap sweetie. I think I can manage," she said showing me the pieces of clothing. I just left it at that since I knew I wouldn't win this argument. When we were ready to go we headed down and the concierge called us a cab. We had decided to meet at the Starbucks on Columbus Avenue when we were done. I dropped her off at the Seagram Building where Gianna's office was located before heading to Becca on 42nd street.

When I got to the restaurant I asked the hostess for the table of Dr. Wyeth. He nodded and motioned me to follow him as he led me to a table at the back of the restaurant. When I got to the table I saw that Dr. Wyeth had two other people with him, one of which I really did not want to see.

"Edward," Tanya stood up and walked over to me then kissed me on the cheek. "This is Dr. Percival Wyeth, I'm sure you have talked on the phone, and this is Jared Holmes," she introduced and I shook hands with the two gentlemen. "Hello," I politely said.

"May I know how you're connected to all of this," I questioned as I turned to Tanya.

"Well, I work with the foundation that wants to start this clinic. Jared here represents them, and I will be doing the building," she explained. _Yeah, sure_, I thought to myself.

"So I assume that it's your doing that they have discovered my program," I said accusingly. "No offense, I would love to help you out." I turned to Dr. Wyeth. He just nodded. I sat down, unfortunately next to Tanya, just as the waiter came over to get our orders.

"So, Dr. Wyeth," I started but he cut me off.

"Please, call me Val," he said.

"Okay, Val, can you give me a gist on what you want to accomplish? Just so I have an idea on how to proceed." I asked.

He took a sip of water before speaking. "Well, from what I understand from the foundation, they want an out-patient clinic of sorts. The main clientele are the less fortunate and the homeless. We're actually okay set-up wise, I'm more interested in how you keep your patient flow going and how you manage your clinic."

"Okay then, I take it you have no interest in emergency cases?" I asked since it is after all my specialty.

"Not at first, maybe simple first aid but no heavy stuff." Val stated.

"I see. Well my clinic caters to the same clientele as you, but I also have some paying clients. The main agenda is to have a very competent staff. They have to be able to assess quickly who are really sick and who are just there for medications. This is basically the hardest part. Also if your foundation can afford security, even just one at a time it is also a big help," I explained.

As our orders came, we started to eat while throwing questions back and forth on things like my cash flow and expenses, why I take on paying clients, and how I manage my supplies. I showed them my flow chart for the patients as well as employee designations.

"We, at the clinic, work as a team. We help each other out and no one is above the other. I make sure that I or my dad is always on call when they need the extra expertise. We also have plans of collaborating with some of the medical schools and some hospitals so they could use the clinic as an extra training ground for their residents and students as well," I explained.

We finished about 2:00. We bade each other good-bye and I said they could call me anytime if they had any questions or problems. Bella had not texted me yet so I decided to walk around and get her a small trinket, maybe a necklace or bracelet.

I gathered up my things, put on my coat and pulled out my phone to let Bella know I was done and would be waiting for her at Starbucks. I was standing at the entrance of the store when I felt someone standing beside me. "So where are you headed?" I looked to my side to see Tanya standing there.

"I was going to walk around midtown to look for something for Bella. Her meeting is not yet done so I have some time to kill," I told her.

"Oh, she's here with you?" she asked.

"Yes, she had to finish some contracts for the Hampton houses so we just came over together," I explained.

"Well, would you like some company while you wait for her?" she asked, batting her lashes at me at the same time. Honestly, I had no idea now how I fell for this girl.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm good," I said as I started to walk away. I then felt a hand on my arm.

"Come on, for old times' sake?" She was relentless so I shrugged and went on my way with her walking beside me. I noticed she had not let go of my arm, so I pried her hand away to get free.

"So, tell me about Bella," she suddenly said, I assume trying to start a conversation.

"Well, we met in Seattle at a conference, then our foundation decided to donate a new hospital wing so I got their firm to do it, then I just fell in love," I really didn't want to elaborate anymore. She started to blab other questions but I was not paying attention. I saw a Cartier store and decided to look inside.

"Wow, Cartier. Are you buying a ring already?" she sneered.

"No, not yet, but soon," I simply stated.

"Soon? Really? You think she's already wife material?" she asked again.

"I don't think. I _know_," I said emphasizing the last word. I looked in the case that held the pendants. I saw a simple heart pendant in pink and white gold. I asked to see it and as the clerk explained to me what it meant to the designer, I knew it was just what I was looking for.

I looked for a matching white gold chain for it and asked if they could engrave it for me. They said they could so I told them what I wanted engraved then they took the pendant to the back room. I paid for my purchases and went over to the engagement rings. I was interested in a few but since I didn't need it at this moment I had time to think of the perfect ring.

After about ten minutes the man came back with my purchase already in a box. I took the package and placed it in my bag and I went on my way. Tanya was waiting for me outside of the store. As she was about to say something my phone rang, "Hi, Love," I said.

"Hi, I just finished," she informed me.

"Ok, I'm on my way to Starbucks. Do you want me to get your usual so it would be ready when you get there?" I asked.

"That would be great. See you in a bit. Love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said then hung up.

"That's a bit of a stretch for you. Being so considerate and affectionate I mean," Tanya stated. Whatever that meant I wasn't sure.

"I am sure I never lacked care and affection for you," I started. "You have no right to talk to me like that or judge what I have with Bella. Actually as I recall I was always the giver in our relationship," I retorted.

Before she could say anything I went into the Starbucks and headed to the tumblers on the shelf. I remembered that Bella collected them and was sure I had seen she did not have one of New York in the current print. I took a tumbler and brought it to the counter to pay for it.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"May I have a tall cafe mocha and a tall caramel macchiato in this," I said as I handed him the tumbler. He added everything up and I paid then I went to the side and waited for our drinks. Tanya was not far behind. "She's changed you," she stated as she stood beside me.

"Yes, for the better in my opinion," I said coldly.

"What happened to the Edward I used to know? The playful, carefree guy I loved," she said.

"He grew up," I stated as I picked up our drinks and took them to the counter to add sugar. When I was done I headed outside and sat at one of the tables. Tanya sat across me.

"Come on, we're friends. You can tell me things," she persuaded.

"What if I don't want to tell you things? I believe what Bella and I have is between me and her. To us all people need to know is that we're together, nothing more," I said rather sternly.

She then again began to rub my arm, "I'm sure I'm more fun than her. Let's go out tonight, catch up?" she attempted to sound seductive.

"I have plans with Bella tonight. So no thanks. And don't you have a boyfriend to go home to?" I pulled my arm away. We were quiet for a while then she replied, "He has work late so I'm alone for tonight," she said batting her eyelashes, as if that was supposed to mean something to me. I just shook my head and took a sip of my coffee.

After a few moments I felt something rub on my thigh. I thought it was a pigeon but when I looked down, Tanya was rubbing her foot up and down my leg. I looked up at her and she was sucking cream off her finger in a very suggestive way, one that I was not comfortable with. I just ignored her but she continued her ministrations.

"Come on Edward, you and I both know you want to," she said as I took a sip of my coffee causing me to almost spit what I had in my mouth at her. She reached over and wiped some coffee off my chin. I decided that the mellow approach would not work so I tried another.

"I do not want anything from you Tanya!" I spat out then pinched the bridge of my nose. "If you must know, the only thing Bella and you have in common is your profession, other than that you are complete opposites. She is caring, not just of me but her friends, employees and colleagues as well. She knows how to hold on to me just enough as not to suffocate me, unlike you whom I had to wait on hand and foot."

She cut me off. "I did not force you to do anything for me. You did those on your own," she retorted.

"Yes I did, because I loved you, loved as in past tense. Yes you were there for me but only when it was convenient for you. Like I said, you just kept taking and taking and it got to a point that I felt I was in the relationship on my own," I paused again trying to remain calm so as not to make a scene.

"Sometimes I think you were with me just because of my social status, or my money, or the good times. You were never there when I really needed you. When I was down you never helped me up or encouraged me to go on. All the things you did not do, Bella is doing for me and more and she doesn't even care what she might get in return, especially material things." I said to her.

"How can you say that?" she spat at me. "I did love you, I do love you. I was torn when we broke up," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. I would not be affected by that anymore.

"You were torn? You were torn?" I growled, my voice rising a bit. "If you were torn, I was shredded. I gave you everything; you can never say I came up short on anything. And I was sure that you recovered quickly since starting two years back you could not help but rub your perfect boyfriend in my face. In that time you were getting all you wanted again, I was being stitched up by my family and friends." I felt tears welling up in my eyes as well.

"Edward," I heard the voice of my angel call me. I looked up and she was there standing looking worried. I knew it must have not looked well, but I tried to give her my most convincing 'I'll explain later' look. She just simply nodded and looked over at Tanya.

"You remember Tanya," I told her as I pointed across the table.

"I do," she said looking over at Tanya. She did not question me on what we were doing together. I just handed her the coffee and stood up. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned as she reached up and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Yes, let's get back to the hotel. I have a surprise for you." I gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Good bye, Tanya. Please if you have nothing good to say to me, just leave me alone. I don't like to get caught up in our past drama so I suggest you better think before contacting me again. My regards to Nathan," I said as I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I took Bella's hand in my free one and we headed back to the hotel.

When we got back, I went over to the concierge to have him send up the canapés and set up the bath. Bella and I then headed to the elevator to make our way to our suite.

When we got there Bella hurriedly removed her shoes and plopped on to the couch out by the glass windows. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. I went into the bathroom and washed up and changed into shorts and an orange t-shirt. As I went out of the room I heard a knock on the door. I went over to open it and let the crew inside.

The guy headed to the bar and put down the martini and canapés and the lady went over to set up the bath. I handed them a tip when they were done and went over to wake up Bella. "Sweetie, the first part of the surprise is here," I said as she opened her eyes.

"So there's a second part?" she asked then smiled lightly. I just nodded then led her to the canapés. I poured her a martini as she took a bite from one of the canapés. "Edward, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but may I ask what brought all of this about?" she asked pointing to the set up on the bar.

"I just wanted to do something for you." I smiled.

"Sweetheart, you do more than enough back home. You take care of me, make sure I eat, give me my work time when I need it. Honestly just a simple hug and kiss from you is enough," she said as she took a sip of the martini.

I did not know how to exactly respond to that so I decided to talk about this afternoon, "Uhm, love, how much did you hear earlier?"

"Enough," she said as she came over and sat on my lap and started to run her hand through my hair. "Was it all true?" she asked, though I was not sure how much she heard, I was sure that all I said was definitely true.

"Yes, it was." I cupped her cheek in my hand. She leaned into it, and then I brought her face close to mine and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. I then carried her over to the tub since I didn't want the water to get cold. We undressed and I helped her into the tub.

When the water cooled down, we both got out and dried off. We dressed in the robes provided then made our way out to the living area again. There was a knock on the door just as we finished the rest of the canapés. I headed to open the door as the therapists set up the tables.

"What is this?" Bella asked me. "A massage, love." I said. "Did you get some kind of package or something?" she asked as she cocked her brow. "Actually I did." I kissed her on the lips. She just smiled and shook her head. The massage therapists said they were ready for us so we made our way to the tables.

After our massages the therapists told me that they would be back tomorrow for the tables. I really didn't want it crowding the room so I said they can take them now. After they headed out, I put on my robe then made my way to Bella. I wrapped her in the towel and carried her over to the bed.

I went over to her bag and was amused that her night wear was already paired up and in individual bags. I'm sure Alice had a hand in that. I took the bag with the blue colored clothing and went over to Bella. I slipped on the panties, which turned out to be boy shorts, before putting on the matching camisole.

I then tucked her into the sheets and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I dressed in my silk pyjama pants opting to go shirtless. I got into bed and cuddled up behind Bella and hugged her close to me. Not long after,6 I fell asleep as well.

I was awoken by the rays of the sun on my face. I noticed that Bella had turned and her head and one hand were now resting on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me. She hitched a leg over my waist, and I started to rub her thigh. She stirred a bit and took a hold of my hand. "Sweetie, not now please. I just want to lay with you," she said. "Of course, anything for you, my love," I responded then pulled her close again as she snuggled closer into my chest.

I think we fell asleep again because I was awoken by the ringing of a phone. It was a normal Blackberry ring so I knew it was mine. I reached over to the night stand and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Edward, dear, it's your mother. I'm sorry to wake you," she said.

"It's okay, Mom, what can I do for you?" I asked softly so as not to wake Bella.

"Why are you talking softly dear?" she asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Bella is still asleep. I don't want to wake her. She had a long day," I explained.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry to bother you, but I have to finalize the details for our Thanksgiving trip." She filled me in on the flights and where we would be staying. They decided to rent a house near the houses of the girl's parents. There were other minor details like the cars.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll just email you the complete details as well as your father's itinerary. Tell Bella I said hello," she said.

"Okay, mom, bye. I'll see you in a couple of days," I said then hung up.

"Who was it?" Bella asked groggily.

"My mother. She just wanted to finalize plans for the holiday trip and make sure I get what I want. Just like she always does," I explained then leaned in for a kiss.

When we pulled away I decided to give her the gift I had gotten her. "I got something for you yesterday love. I'd like to give it to you now, but you have to promise me that you will not over react until I have finished my explanation."

"You spent too much money again didn't you?" she said half playfully, and half accusing, as she waved a finger at me.

"Well, that depends on who will define too much money." I laughed. I saw a smile creep up on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. "Please love, for me?" I pleaded with a little pout.

"Okay, fine. I'll let it slide this time... again." She stood up and I made my way to my bag to retrieve the package. I headed back to the bed and placed the box on her lap.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! This is a _Cartier_ box," she screeched.

"Yes, it is," I responded. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Open it love, then I'll explain. Remember you promised," I said.

She gently opened the box then a hand went over to cover her mouth. I took this as my cue to explain. "Okay, so I wanted to get you something to symbolize what I feel for you and what we have." She just looked at me still with wide eyes, so I continued. "This pendant actually has two hearts. The pink gold one symbolizes love and the white gold one symbolizes friendship. I knew this was perfect because I know we have both. It is also appropriate that it is heart shaped because I want you to know that you have my heart, starting from six months ago till the end of forever."

As I finished I looked at her and saw tears welling up in her eyes. A tear finally fell and I wiped it off with my thumb, "Don't cry sweetie," I said as I took the necklace form the box and showed her the inscription before I put it on her. The engravings were our names and the date that we decided to officially become a couple.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much," she said then threw herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"As I love you, Bella. I love you so very much!" I said then captured her lips in a kiss.

We ended up making love the whole morning until the early afternoon on almost every surface of the suite. We didn't even remember to eat and at about 4:00 Bella's tummy started to growl and I felt hunger pangs myself.

We then showered together which of course again led to some shower sex. After we finally finished washing up, we got dressed and made our way down to the hotel bar to get something to eat before heading out to enjoy the things that Central Park had to offer.


	21. Chapter 21 Holidays and Exes Pt 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names, places, and brands used in this story.**

**-----------------  
**

Chapter 21

Holidays & Exes

Part 2

**BPOV**

It has been a week since we came back from New York and next week we would be flying to Seattle for Thanksgiving. Edward and I had gotten back into our usual routine and his shifts at the hospital became more regular. We still haven't talked about the incident that happened with Tanya in New York and I don't want to pressure him into telling me. I believe that when he's ready, he will tell me.

I was sitting at my drafting table in the office thinking of why this Tanya person still keeps on pestering Edward. Does she honestly think that he could still be interested in her? Well, she is prettier than me, she has bigger boobs, though they might be fake, and I'm sure she's better company. But he did defend me and did say he loved me.

I was pulled out of my wondering bya knock on my door, "Hey Bella," Alice greeted as she walked in. "Hey Ali," I greeted back.

"Are you busy? You seem in deep thought?" she asked.

"No, nothing that can't be put aside for later. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, we haven't had a group night in a while and Rose and I were wondering if you wanted to invite the guys over tonight?" she asked a bit hesitant. Maybe because this means I have to cook something.

"I'd love that." I agreed.

She took one deep breath before speaking again "Okay, good, so here's the plan, Jasper will bring the meat, and Emmett the wine. I wasn't sure what Edward could bring but we were wondering if you could cook your mushroom cannelloni and Asian salad?"

That wasn't too hard a request. "Sure, maybe Edward could bring desert. Cheesecake okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, that would be fine. Angela has cleared your schedule starting at 3:00 so you could leave early," she informed me.

"Okie dokie, thanks boss," I laughed. I then decided to call Edward. I figured he was probably busy, so I decided to call the hospital. I dialled the trunk line then the extension for the ER. "Hello, Boston University ER. How may I help you?" a male voice asked.

"May I speak with Dr. Cullen please?" I responded.

"Which Dr. Cullen, ma'am?" he asked. Oh I guess they were both at the ER.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Edward Cullen please," I clarified. "Just a moment," he said.

"Dr. Edward Cullen," the very familiar, velvety voice said.

"That is so sexy and such a turn on. Did you know that?" I laughed.

"Bella, love, you should not say things like that." He laughed back at me.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that the group will be getting together at our place and I was wondering if you could bring desert. A couple of cheesecakes perhaps?" I asked.

"Sure, love, what time do I have to be there?" he asked.

"I'll be leaving at 3:00 so get some things at the grocery then go home to cook. So I guess anytime after 4:00?" I explained.

"That would be perfect. My shift ends at 4:00 then I'll drop by the Prudential Center then I can help you cook," he said.

"That would be great. I'll see you then. Bye," I said then hung up.

So at 3:00 I fixed up my things, bade Angela good bye and made my way to the grocery store. I headed to get three different kinds of mushrooms, then some cream, ricotta, Swiss, and parmesan cheese. Lastly I picked up the cannelloni noodles and headed for the checkout counter.

When I got to our apartment, I put the groceries down on the counter then went to my room to get changed. I put on my PINK yoga shorts and a tank top, my usual cooking attire. I went back to the kitchen and put on my "Kiss-the-cook" apron before laying out the ingredients on the counter.

I started with chopping up the mushrooms then setting them aside. I then put the cream and cheeses in a pot to melt and thicken. I mixed the mushrooms into the ricotta and added spinach to it. When it was set I started to fill the cannelloni and lay them out in the baking dish. I made enough to fill two dishes since Emmett would be coming.

As I finished with the dishes, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and it was 4:30. I went over to open the door to find Edward standing in his scrubs with a bag over his shoulder and two boxes of cake in another. I stepped aside to let him in and followed him into the kitchen after he dropped his bag by the door. He brought the cakes to the fridge then turned to me. He pinned me to the counter as he kissed me hard on the lips then our tongues found each other and started to battle for dominance.

When we had to pull away for air, I was still a little light headed. "Well, hello to you too." I grinned. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I was following what the apron says." He stated pointing to my apron.

"Uh huh. It says kiss the cook, not smother or make out with the cook," I teased.

He pinned me again and started to rub my sides, pausing at the swell of my breasts. "You're telling me you didn't appreciate my kiss?" he asked, his voice a bit husky.

"I appreciated it but I've had better," I teased with a shrug. I tried to push him away but he picked me up by my ass, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he crushed his lips on mine again. Before I knew it he was carrying me over to the couch and was on top of me so I could feel his erection pressing on my thigh.

I was not sure how long we were making out, because the next thing I knew someone was clearing their throat from the door. "Uhm, I'd love a good show as much as the next person but I think you should continue that in your room." Alice said trying to hold back a giggle. Edward got off me and helped me up, then we made our way back to the kitchen.

"You got me all wet again. I hope you plan to finish what you started," I whispered in his ear once we got to the sink to wash our hands. "Believe me sweetheart, I plan to finish it and then start another," he said causing shivers to run up my spine.

I popped the cannelloni into the oven as Edward started on the salad and Jasper heated up the grill. When all was settled I decided to take a quick shower. I decided to throw on white pleated shorts and a yellow wife beater. When I got outside everyone was already there and Rose was setting the table.

I pulled out the pasta from the oven, Edward got the salad out of the fridge and Jasper was plating the meat and the veggies for the fajitas. When all was set we all sat down and enjoyed our dinner while making plans of what to do once we get to Seattle.

**********************

Finally it was time for us to leave for Seattle. The guys were to follow two days after us. Our bags were ready and we were waiting for the guys to come and pick us up. Our flight was at 2:00 and it was now noon. At about 12:15 we heard a knock on our door. The guys helped us with our baggage then we all loaded into our respective cars.

We got to the airport and said our good-byes to the guys before heading to check-in. When our bags were tagged and on their way we went to get some coffee and muffins at the Starbucks. I was still kind of lost in my own thoughts but was able to keep up with the conversation.

Our flight was finally called and once we were on the plane I fell into a deep sleep since Edward kept me up until the wee hours of the morning.

Six hours after our take off, we finally landed in Seattle. We disembarked from the plane then headed to claim out baggage. It didn't take long since we were in first class. As we made our way out of the airport, we again saw Tony waiting for us. "Hello, Ladies," he greeted.

"Hey, Tony, where are our parents?" Alice asked.

"Well, they're at your house," he pointed to Rosalie "Your mothers have a big dinner waiting for you. Shall we?" he asked as he held the door open. We all got in, and when we were settled we were on our way to the Hale home.

After thirty minutes of driving, we pulled into the driveway of the Hale home. Their home is a continental style home with the exterior made of bricks. We gathered our hand bags and made our way inside. As we opened the doors, or mothers came running towards us and hugged us one after the other.

"Oh, our girls are home!" Renee squealed. "How are you darlings?" Amy asked.

"Were doing really good. Daddy!" Alice screamed then ran into John's arms. "Hi, baby," he said as he held her in his arms.

"Well, we're sure you're tired. Come let's eat," Susana said then led us to the dining area. I saw Liam and my dad on the deck pulling the steaks off the grill. I went over to my mom and helped her bring the different trays of sushi out to the table.

The dining room was connected to the kitchen and the three other walls were glass and you could see across Lake Washington into the city. It was beautiful especially at night when all the lights were on Our dads brought over the steaks and we started to eat. Everything was really good. Apparently our mothers took some Japanese cooking classes a month before, thus the sushi and salads.

At about midnight we all called it a night. Alice's and my family headed to our own homes and my mom and I volunteered our home for brunch. My dad helped me with my bags and as soon as he left the room I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth then collapsed on my bed.

I was awoken the next day by my Blackberry ringing. I reached over the bed to the floor and into my purse. "Hello," I asked groggily after I brought the phone to my ear.

"Good morning beautiful," my favourite musical, velvety voice said to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, handsome," I replied.

"Did I wake you gorgeous?" he then asked, which caused me to laugh.

"Actually you did, but since you are my very dashing boyfriend I guess it's okay," I said causing him to laugh this time.

"Well, I was just a bit worried since I didn't hear from you last night. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Oh geez, I forgot to call him! I can't believe I forgot.

"I'm sorry I forgot," I said then told him of last night's events. I know he won't take it against me but still I felt bad.

"It's okay, I just missed you. I can't wait to see you in a couple of days," he said, and then I heard his pager sound. "I have to go sweetie. I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"Okay, go save lives. I love you too," I said then hung up. I lay my phone on the night stand and looked around the room. I did miss this room of mine. The walls were painted beige and I had a balcony looking over the lake. My dresser was still there and I noticed I now had a plasma TV. My sound system had also been upgraded to a Bose surround system.

I made my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on some lounge pants and a white tank. As I got out of the bathroom my mom knocked on my door. "Bella, honey, are you up?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom, come on in," I said. "So are we ready to cook?" she asked. I nodded yes and followed her down to the kitchen. I loved our kitchen. We had top of the line stainless steel appliances, oak wood cabinets and granite counter tops. We had a small bar by the sinks and a small breakfast nook to one side.

My mom started putting out the eggs, bacon, ham, mushrooms and different cheeses. I started to do the chopping while my mom started to make batter for waffles, blueberry muffins, pop overs, and apple turnovers. My dad set up the pans for the omelettes, buttered the pans for the pastries, and started the coffee.

At about 10:30 the doorbell rang and my dad headed to get the door. It was the Hales. Susana of course offered to help but we refused. After about ten minutes the Brandon's arrived as well. I started to make the omelettes after asking what they wanted in theirs.

We again went through brunch talking about the new plans for the firm in Boston and the new jobs that my dad had acquired. It was a pleasant day in Seattle so we girls decided to hit the beach as our fathers went to work. Our mothers of course were curious about our love lives so we filled them in on our boyfriends and their recent promotions. They were intrigued that it all started in the seminar here in Seattle about eight months back.

When the sun started to go down we decided to head over to Pike Place for dinner since our mothers also wanted to buy some fish and vegetables for our homes and I was dying for a cup of the Pike Place roast from Starbucks.

******************

We had a wonderful dinner that night and the day before we went shopping in Seattle. Now we were on the way to the airport to pick up our men. Their flight was to arrive at 4:00. We got to the airport about quarter to 4:00. We parked the car then headed to the waiting area to meet Carlisle and Esme.

About five minutes after we got settled, it was announced over the PA system that their flight had arrived. We waited for about fifteen minutes when I saw the familiar bronze locks that I loved so much. They saw us and gave their parents a quick hug before embracing each one of us. When we were all composed, they gathered their bags and we headed out to the car. Rose and Emmett rode with Carlisle while Jasper and Edward rode with us.

We headed to the Cullen's house and it was amazing. Of course Esme would only want the best for her men. It was a huge Victorian style house with sprawling lawns. The guys gathered their things and as we entered I was in awe.

As we entered the foyer we were met by a wall with a mirror on it. To the right were stairs heading up to the second floor and to the left was a very spacious living area with several couches and arm chairs. The entire back wall had French doors leading to a patio and a spacious back lawn merging with the lake when it had reached the horizon. The dining area was simple and attached to the kitchen. The kitchen had top of the line appliances, cherry oak cabinets, and black marble counter tops.

Esme called for us to head upstairs. At the top of the stairs was a great room with bean bags, over stuffed couches and a forty-two inch plasma TV. She then assigned the boys to their rooms. I followed Edward into his room and as I reached the door, he pulled me to him and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "I've missed you," he said once he pulled away.

"I missed you too," I said then looked around the room. It was a simple room. It had white walls with a balcony overlooking the lake. There was a dresser and a thirty inch plasma TV. The bed was a queen-sized and dressed in light blue linens. Edward fixed his clothes before dressing into more comfortable ones.

We joined the Cullen's for dinner and after some chit-chat, we called it a night and decided to head to Everett tomorrow to go to Boeing and the Evergreen gardens. We bade them good night and then made our way home.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee in my room. I stirred a bit and felt that someone was watching me. I turned to my window and my eyes were met by the sunlight. I blinked my eyes a few times then looked over to the window to find a figure standing by my French doors. "Good morning gorgeous," it said.

I jumped up from bed and looked over again to find Edward with his panty dropping, crooked smile looking at me. "Coffee?" he asked as he handed me the cup and kissed the top of my head.

"How did you get in? Not that I object, mind you," I asked curiously.

"Your mom let me in. You should lock your door you know. What if some psycho comes here and does who knows what to you?" he said as he sat on the bed.

I took a sip of my coffee then went over to sit on his lap. "Well, we do have the most advanced security system that would make me aware if someone was here. If my mom didn't let you in you would have set off an alarm that would alert the entire neighbourhood." I explained.

"Okay, then. Well, you better get dressed since I have the car and we have to pick up the guys so we can head to Everett. I'll wait downstairs," he said as he gave me a kiss again before heading out the door.

I jumped into the shower and washed my hair. When I was done I brushed my teeth then went over to my closet to decide what to wear. I decided on black skinny jeans, white halter top and black ballet flats. I also brought a black cardigan just to be safe.

When I was all set, I checked my purse then headed down to the kitchen. As I got to the kitchen I could hear my mom screaming. "What's all the ruckus?" I asked as I walked over to Edward.

"Oh nothing. Edward was just telling me about the projects of his foundation." I wasn't sure what got her excited about that but I decided to let it slide. I kissed my mom goodbye and we headed out to get Rose and Emmett first since her house was closer to mine. After that we headed to go get Alice and Jasper then headed to Everett. The drive was to take about forty minutes.

When we got to Boeing there was a tour just about to start so we decided to do the factory tour first. This was more for the benefit of Rose and Emmett since this was their area of study. We kept our things in the provided lockers since no personal items were allowed while on the tour.

We started at where they made the engines, then down to the body of the plane, then the painting of the body. There were several planes in production, namely the 747, 777, and 767. Rose and Emmett kept talking technical things, Edward and I were just listening simply to the guide, and Alice looked bored until we reached the painting area.

We finished the tour at about noon so we decided to head to the cafe to grab lunch before going into the museum. The selection was quite varied. Most of us had a sandwich or a salad, while Emmett being Emmett had soup, salad, sandwich, and dessert. When we were done we cleaned up our trash and headed to the museum.

"Bella?" someone called behind me. I turned around to see James, my ex. He was about 5"11' in height, short blonde hair, gray eyes and of medium built. He actually looked good compared to the last time I saw him. "Hey James, I didn't know you worked here," I greeted then felt Edward's arm snake around my waist.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Edward, and my best friends Rose and Alice. This is Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." I introduced each one of them and they all shook his hand.

"So you back for good?" he asked.

"No, just here for the holidays. So, how've you been?" I replied.

"I've been good. I found someone special. We've been together about two years," he said and I felt Edward's hold on me tighten. I rubbed his arm that was around me to say it was alright.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you," I sincerely said.

"Thanks, best of luck to both of you. I got to get back to work. Edward," he said then went on his way. We then made our way to the museum and walked around looking at the different exhibits.

We were done in about an hour. We bought some souvenirs then made our way to the Evergreen gardens. We decided to go around on our own so we broke up into couples and said we'd meet at the entrance after about two hours.

Edward and I walked around stopping at the Japanese garden. We took a seat on one of the benches and just looked at the plants around us. He started humming an unfamiliar tune and I guessed that it is another one of his compositions in progress.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Do you want kids?" he said. He kind of caught me off guard with that one.

"Yes, I do. Especially if they were with you," I stated without thinking. I was worried how he would react to that. What if he didn't want kids? Or wanted them but not with me.

"That's so good to hear." He stated then kissed the top of my head. We checked the time and it was about time to meet the others at the entrance. He took my hands in his and kissed them before saying that he loved me. I said that I loved him too and we made our way to the entrance.

Since we would get in late we decided to grab some dinner on the way back to Bellevue. The guys dropped us at our respective houses and we agreed to meet at the Cullen home at 8:00to start making Thanksgiving dinner.

***************

We had an absolutely delicious dinner, courtesy of our mothers. I think they were actually thinking of starting some catering business. We had turkey of course with all the fixings and pumpkin pie. By Emmett's request we also had steaks and pasta. We had so many leftovers that our mothers actually started thinking of ways to turn them into delicious meals. I could tell Esme was enjoying the time with our moms and that was a really nice scene.

The next day we then had to fly back to Boston so after packing our things our parents took us to the airport. Our mother's were sadder than our dads but we said we would be seeing them in three weeks. They promised us they would have new things for us to try by then.

We headed to check in our baggage and made our way to wait at our gate. After about fifteen minutes our flight was called and we boarded the plane. It was another six hour flight back and as soon as we were taxing from the gate I lay my head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Love, we're home," he said. I didn't even realize I slept the whole flight. I gathered my things and we made our way off the plane. We then headed over to the baggage claim to wait for our bags. "Stay the night with me?" Edward suddenly whispered in my ear. "Of course," I replied, as though I would turn that down.

When we got our bags together we made our way to the taxi stand. The guys suggested we just take a taxi since none of us had a car big enough for all of us to fit into. I bade the girls good night and said that I would be spending the night with Edward and they said they wouldn't be home either.

As we got in our cab Edward gave his address and we were on our way. As soon as we got into his apartment, he threw our bags onto the floor then picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and started to peel off my clothing, kissing each area of exposed skin as he went along. After he got my lower garments off he attacked my sex with his mouth and not long after I found myself orgasming on his face.

He then quickly undressed himself and climbedon top of me. "Bella, I need to be in you, now. A week is too long to not makae love to you," he said lustfully. I just simply nodded and he kissed me again as he positioned his tip at my entrance. "I love you Bella," he said as he thrusted fully into me. "I love you Edward," I said as I looked into his eyes that conveyed so much love and lust.

I came one more time and he continued to thrust into me and until I came again and he came along with me. We ended up making love two more times that night before we finally fell asleep.

***********************

The past three weeks were hectic. We had five projects to be finished, though only renovations, the clients were still a bit demanding. After we got that done, we had to make contracts for the change of name of the company in Boston. The senior members of the Seattle company agreed to add my name to the north east branch.

Edward was pulling double shifts so he could get an entire week off. We would both meet up when we were able even if we would both be buried under paperwork. It seemed that at this time, just to be in the same room is enough for us. We would still have our 'sexcapades' but not us often as we would have wanted.

Tomorrow we would be flying back to Seattle for the Christmas holidays. We would fly two days ahead of the guys since we had the contracts to fix. Tonight the guys opted to sleep at our place so we could spend time together before having to spend two days apart.

I woke up to the alarm going off, followed by banging on my door. "Bella! Edward! Time to get up," Alice said through the door. We stretched out in the bed before heading for the shower. When we got the water temperature up we started to touch each other which of course led to some heated shower sex.

When we were done I dressed in khakis and a light pink tunic blouse and my brown wedge sandals. After Edward was done we headed out to the living area followed by Rose and Emmett. We had a quick breakfast courtesy of Jasper before heading to the airport.

After six hours we were landing at Sea-Tac airport. This time aside from Tony, our mothers were also there to meet us and Esme as well. We headed out to the car and made our way to our house. When we got there my mother brought out platters of hors' dourves. There were veggie plates, canapés and spreads.

"Try them girls. We're trying out new things for the menu for our catering," Amy said, urging as on.

"You're really going through with that?" Rose asked.

"Well, it gives us something better to do." Susana replied. We started eating and everything was delicious. My mom also opened a bottle of wine just as the doorbell rang. I went over to open it and found Carlisle standing in the doorway. "Hi, Carlisle." I greeted.

"Hello, Bella, how have you been? I believe my lovely wife is here?" he said.

"Yes, come let's eat." I smiled as I stepped aside to let him through. We both went to the kitchen and he went straight to greet Esme. He started to pick at the food and pour himself some wine as John, Liam, and my dad came into the kitchen.

Conversation flowed with ease and before we knew it we had consumed all of the food. The other families bade us good bye then made their way home. My mom and I cleaned up then I went up to my room to shower and head to bed.

I was awoken by my cell phone ringing to the tune of _Girls just Wanna Have fun_. "Hello?"

"Bella! Wake up. We're going to the spa, then shopping. We need dresses for the Christmas ball. Rose and I will be over in half an hour," she said then hung up, not giving me a chance to argue. I groaned then headed to the bath room to brush my teeth and get dressed.

I headed to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I was met by a short, Asian looking lady wearing a maid's uniform. "Uhm, excuse me? Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, you must be Miss Bella. I'm Janice, the maid," she introduced herself. _Huh? When did we get a maid?_

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Have you been working with us long?" I asked.

"About three months. I usually just come once a week to pick up what Mrs. Swan was not able to accomplish," she explained.

"Oh, ok, it was nice meeting you," I said just as a horn honked from outside. I grabbed my purse and jacket then headed out to the car.

"Morning," I said. "Hey," Rose and Alice said together.

"Did you know we had a maid?" I asked as Alice pulled out of my driveway.

"Funny you asked that cause apparently so do we," Rose replied and we just left it at that. After about ten minutes Alice pulled up to the spa. We had the full treatment that included a massage, manicure, pedicure, facial, and waxing.

We finished at the spa about 4:00 and headed for the mall. We headed straight to the gowns since that was what we needed for the ball. Alice gathered a few blue gowns in different shades and cuts and gave then to me to try on. She and Rose gathered several dresses as well.

I tried on gown after gown until finally I heard Alice squeal when I came out, that usually indicated she was pleased with the gown. It was a blue beaded silk charmeuse gown. It had an empire waist and a sweetheart neck line. The straps had the beaded detail that crosses over between my breasts.

Alice eventually also found her dress. It was a violet, strapless chiffon gown, with Silverstone beading and ruched criss-cross detail over the bust. Rosalie came out in a maroon, halter sequenced dress which was very low cut at the back.

After we made our purchases, we walked around to look for some Christmas presents for the families. The parents were easy, but I was at a loss of what to get Edward. Though I know that he would appreciate anything, I still wanted it to be meaningful.

We closed up the mall then headed home. I had a small chat with Edward before falling asleep. There was a fire and the ER was swamped and he was called in.

The next couple of days we were with the company lawyers making the arrangements to add my name to the Boston branch. Since we had already drawn up some contracts before coming here the Seattle lawyers did not have to do much. The guys were also arriving tonight. But since we knew they would be tired, we just opted to go to the Seattle Center tomorrow.

I waited up for Edward to call me and let me know that he got in safe. After a short chat we decided to call it a night. I set my alarm then I fell into another restful sleep.

I woke the next day at 8:00. Edward was to pick me up at 9:30 then we would meet at the Seattle Center. We decided to take separate cars so we could have the afternoon to ourselves as couples. I washed up then threw on a navy blue Polo shirt dress with red stripes and white wedged Espadrilles.

As I reached the kitchen the doorbell rang. I headed over to the door to find Edward in navy colored shorts and a red collared shirt. "Hey, we match," I laughed. "Indeed we do. Are you ready?" he asked. "Yup, I'm good to go." I said as I picked up my denim jacket off the rack.

He helped me into the car as always then we made our way to the Seattle center. We pulled into the parking lot at almost the same time as the other two couples. Of course we headed first to the Space Needle.

When we got to the top, we took a few pictures out on the deck then grabbed a small snack. After about half an hour we went down to the souvenir shop and Alice went crazy. Jasper even commented that she would need another suitcase, which was most likely the case anyway.

We visited the other attractions which didn't take too long so we decided to have lunch at Todai. When we got to the restaurant Emmett looked like a kid in a toy store. We then started on the buffet and I think Emmet went back like seven times or something, I actually lost count after four.

After lunch we decided to break up into couples. I decided to take Edward to Pike Place Market then maybe to Ivar's for dinner. On our way to Pike Place we passed the Edgewater hotel. "That's the place I first laid eyes on you," he stated then took my hand and kissed it and nibbled a bit on my knuckles.

We parked the car then walked over to the market. We stood a while watching the guys throwing the fish, that is always fun. He bought me a bunch of daisies as we walked past the row of flowers. "You want some coffee? The original Starbucks is just down this road," I said and he nodded his agreement.

We entered the shop and I was immediately hit by the wonderful aroma of coffee. "Do you have these already?" he asked as he pointed to the shelves of tumblers and cups. "No not in those designs," I answered then he got one of each tumbler and mug.

"Edward, I don't need that many mugs and tumblers," I protested.

"Hush love, don't argue. I know you collect the tumblers and as for the cups, one is for me and one is for you so you have your own mug at my house," he explained. "Now what coffee would you like?" he asked. I guess I had no say in the matter so I just replied my order. "Tall Pike Place roast. And could you get me two pounds of beans? I'll pay you back," I asked, he nodded then placed our orders once he got to the cashier.

After getting our coffees we added milk and sugar and made our way out of the store. "Bella Swan?" I heard someone call out. Edward craned his neck and pointed to a tanned male of average height and short black hair.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I asked. "Yeah, it's me. How've you been?" he asked then gave me a quick hug.

"I'm good. This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward, this is one of my friends from college, Seth Clearwater," I introduced them and theyshook hands.

"Hey, it's good your here. Jake is in town and I thought maybe you'd like to join us for a get together tomorrow. I think you guys really should talk," he said. Why would he think I'd like to talk to him?

"Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea. I really have nothing to say to him and I'm sure his girlfriend or wife, or whatever she is now would not appreciate it," I explained.

"I think it will be closure for you Bella," he said.

"What makes you think I'm looking for closure? I've moved on Seth. I'm good where I am now, with Edward," I retorted then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Excuse us a minute, Seth," Edward said pulling me to the side.

"Why don't you want to talk to him love?" he asked as he took my two hands in one of his and put it to his chest.

"I don't think it would be beneficial for either of us. And I don't like to get you upset. I saw how you reacted to James and he is my better ex, if there's such a thing," I explained.

"I won't be mad at you, I over reacted with James, and he wasn't your best friend," he countered. "I think it will be good for you not to have anything hanging in the air."

I took a deep breath before asking, "Okay, but will you come with me?"

"Sweetie, this is between you and him. I can take you to meet him, but I won't be by your side when you two talk," he said.

"But why?" I whined.

"Bella, love, you can do this. Think of it like the talk I had with Tanya. It did me a lot of good and I think this will do something good for you too," he explained. I nodded in agreement and then we walked back over to Seth.

"Okay, I'm willing to talk if he is. Where will we meet?" I asked.

"Were meeting for lunch at Lowell's here at the market. Can you make it?" I looked at Edward and he nodded his agreement. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." We exchanged numbers and Edward and I dropped our purchases at the car before heading to Ivar's for an early dinner.

*******************

"I'm about to leave and I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. Love you," Edward informed me as I was about to get changed for this meeting with my ex. Seth had confirmed that the bastard wanted to talk to me. He's ignored me for so long I have no idea what to say to him. _Why in the world did I agree to this?_ I asked myself. _Oh, yeah, my dashing boyfriend gave me the panty-dropping crooked smile that you just can't say no to! Argh!_

I hopped into the shower and washed my hair then brushed my teeth. I dried up and wrapped myself in my robe and went over to my closet to look for something to wear. He's really not worth it so I don't have to think much of what to wear. I decided on a baby blue v-neck tee which had satin piping on the neck line, stone washed boot legged jeans and my blue tie-die ballet flats.

I grabbed my Coach Parker shoulder bag and transferred only my essential things. Wallet, compact, lip balm, a small brush, and my Blackberry. I then made my way downstairs and found Edward had already arrived and was having a conversation with my father at the breakfast nook.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, love. Are you ready?" I asked as shook my dad's hand and walked over to me.

"I guess," I said then shrugged my shoulders.

"Bells, you know I loathe this dude, but I think Edward is right that you speak with him," my father said. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ I thought. I just smiled at him and bade him good bye and we were on our way. When we pulled out of our driveway I texted Seth that we were on our way.

Edward quickly found a parking space then helped me out of the car. I leaned on the car a while trying to compose myself. He took my hands in his and kissed them before speaking. "You can do this, love. You have moved on beautifully and nothing he says to you can put you down." He then gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I think you chose the wrong specialty Dr. Cullen," I said and he gave me his oh so irresistible crooked smile. "Let's get this over with," I said as I took his hand and headed over to Lowell's.

We went up to the hostess and asked for Seth's group. I asked if they could inform him that I was already here since I didn't really want to walk up to them. I saw the waiter go up to them then Seth waved and walked over to us.

"Hey, Bella. Hi Edward," he said as he reached out his hand.

"Hello, Seth. Take care of my Bella, Will you?" he asked politely causing me to look at him. "I just want to look for something in the market. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. You'll be fine," he said then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I nodded then followed Seth over to their table. These people were also my friends so I greeted them with hugs all around. There was Paul, Embry, Rachel, Leah, Sam, and Emily. "Hi, Jake, Victoria," I said as I turned to them. Jake whispered something in her ear before leading the way to the restaurant's balcony. I turned and took one last look at Edward who gave me an encouraging smile before he left.

We stood for a while in silence before he decided to break the ice, "So, how have you been Bells?" he asked.

"I've been good. Work has been hectic but fulfilling none the less. You?" I asked back.

"I'm good. Uhm, Victoria and I got married a few months back," he said a bit hesitantly.

"Wow, congratulations. So what did Seth tell you this talk would be about?" I asked.

"He said he wanted us to 'clear the air'," he answered.

"Well, that's an understatement." I snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked a bit of agitation in his voice.

"Well, you did break up with me through an email and never talked to me again," I stated.

"I apologize for that. I know it was wrong," he said. Seriously, that's all he has to offer?

"But you did it none the less. I'm sure she did not want you to talk to me, right? Even just to break up?" I speculated.

"That's not true," he said but I cut him off.

"Jake, she was my friend too. When we got together she stopped talking to me, remember? But I was happy with you so I really didn't think about it that much. Then you moved to where she was, and your calls lessened and lessened until I was met with the email.

"Now, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that you started to date her after me. But knowing you for so long, you can't blame me if I think otherwise." He was going to say something but I held my hand up to stop him and he let me continue.

"I came to understand that our plans for our future clashed and that one of us would have to give up part of our dreams, and I was willing to give mine up to be with you. I was willing to move where you would be settled. That is how much I loved you. We talked about getting married for crying out loud! But I'm assuming that the distance was just too much for you. I just wish that you didn't make me wait four months. If you knew you could not do it why couldn't you have just told me earlier.

"Honestly everyone was giving me hints that maybe you got back together. But I always stood up for you. I kept believing that you would not cheat on me. Then when you sent me the email I guess I couldn't say that I was a surprised. I didn't know how I felt that I could not even cry. Finally after a month I was able to let go and cry for about five minutes. Then after I was fine and I went on with my life. I took a break after you and about six months back I met Edward, and now here we are," I finished and watched as he took all of it in.

He rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath before he spoke. "First of all, I really do apologize Bella. I know I went about things the wrong way, and it was unfair to you," I just stood there and listened as he continued.

"I guess it took me about four months to break up with you because I was still confused. Yes she was with me but I still loved you and I didn't want to let you go. It was selfish of me, I know." Then he paused again and we stood silent for a couple of minutes. I assumed that he did not know what to say anymore so I took the chance to speak.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too Jacob. Yes at times you can, but most of the time you can't. I honestly don't even know you anymore. She's changed you. I know you haven't been talking to your dad as well. And it concerns me because you love your dad. You would even cancel our plans just to spend time with him.

"Now, whatever the falling out was, that's between you and him, I won't get in the middle of that. You have always been headstrong and stubborn, you never have a plan B. I'm assuming your dad does not approve of your marriage?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"You chose this path and you have to live with it. You're a smart guy and you'll find a way to get what you want and fix up with your dad. Don't throw away family, Jacob. In the end you will find out that they are the ones who will always be there, blood is always thicker than water, no matter what people say otherwise," I finished and looked over to the entrance to find Edward walking in.

I raised my hand to him to say I'm not yet done and he pointed to a table by the door before he sat down. "I know I screwed up with you Bells. And I truly am sorry and very happy to see that you have moved on amazingly. You have accomplished so much and I am proud of you, for whatever it's worth. Victoria is nothing like you but I believe what we have is real. I will find a way to make things better with my dad. I actually never thought about it until now," he explained.

"Jacob, in my healing I also understand that she is the perfect girl for you. She's willing to serve you hand and foot and drop everything for you without growing tired of it. Even if she is a professional she still needs you to stand up. You are her crutch she can't walk without you. And I got to know you well enough that you cannot contradict me when I say that is the kind of girl you need.

"I was also willing to serve you hand and foot but I would not drop everything for you unless you were dying or something. I'm just as headstrong as you and one day we were bound to clash. All things happen for a reason and if we didn't break-up then I wouldn't have what I have with Edward right now." I told him.

"He seems like a good guy," he stated.

"He is. We have a great thing going. And he's been through some of what I have been through so it's easy to adjust to certain situations," I said as I looked at my watch and it read 1:30. "Don't worry about me; what we had is water under the bridge. I don't hold a grudge against you and I hope you will always be happy. I have to go. I'm sure Edward is getting hungry," I said and we had a quick hug as Seth came over to us.

"So we're good?" he asked. We both nodded.

"Would it be okay to keep in touch?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"I guess, Seth has my number you can get it from him if you want," I said as we made our way back to their table. I gave everyone a round of hugs and when I was done, Victoria seemed to be shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I just had to put her in her place. "Don't worry, Victoria. I have no plans to steal you man, I have my own. Keep this one on a leash, you wouldn't want to lose him, he's too good, even for you," I said as I waved a last good bye and made my way to Edward who was already standing by the door and holding his hand out to me.


	22. Chapter 22 The Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the well known names and places i used in my story. I am merely borrowing.**

----------------

Chapter 22

The Christmas Ball

**EPOV**

"How did it go?" I asked Bella after we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, not as bad as I expected. But no feelings were stirred in me," she looked over at me and I guess I looked puzzled. "I mean I just feel the same as yesterday or the day before that. Though I admit that it did feel good to get things off my chest, but it really didn't change anything." she explained.

"I see. So what would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Uhm, I know we just had Ivar's last night but I really need some clam chowder, and you know they're the best," she said then stuck her bottom lip out. _How could I say no to that face?_ She was just simply adorable.

"Okay, what the beautiful lady wants, she will always get from me," I said as I ran my knuckle across her rosy cheek. I parked across the boardwalk then helped her out of the car. We crossed the street and lined up at the counter.

"Is that all you want?" I asked. She looked up at the menu and read over it.

"I also want scallops and clams. Oh, you can just get me the scallops and the Pier 54 clam bake?" she said. I nodded and placed our order. I decided on a Grilled sirloin and prawns. We then stepped aside to wait for our food. After a few moments she placed a kiss on my cheek, "I love you."

"As I love you," I replied then kissed her on the lips. Our order was ready and we decided to dine al fresco and watch the seagulls as well. She looked so carefree when she ate. I just love the way that even the small things can make her smile. I must have been staring for a long time because the next thing I knew she was waving a hand in front of my face. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just amazed at you eating. You must be really hungry since you are eating with such gusto," I said and smiled my crooked smile at her.

"I just love this. It's one of my comfort foods," she explained. We finished our lunch in peace then we drove back to their house. The rest of the afternoon we decided to just take a walk on the beach. I joined their family for dinner and left at about 11:00.

Once I got home I saw Jasper sitting by the fire place in the living room. "Hey, bro, you been home long?"

"Hi, not really, about twenty minutes. Your parents actually just went up. Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Bella and me," I responded as I went over to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. I opened the bottle then headed back to Jasper on the sofa.

"Wanna talk about it? Just between us guys of course," he offered. "Yeah, why not?" I answered. "Okay, let me just get a refill," he got another bottle of beer and went back to sit beside me.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Well, we've been together only a few months and I know in my heart that's she's it for me. I don't want anyone else. Is that weird?" I asked.

"Well, no not really, I knew I was in love with Alice after about a week. I know she can be extreme but we seem to complement each other well," he explained.

"I took her to see her ex today and I had a run in with Tanya when we went to New York," I told him, and he nodded. "How did those go?" he asked.

"Well, with Tanya I basically told her what Bella means to me. The she came on to me like a relentless bitch. She would text me once in a while asking about Bella, even more after we saw her at the club. Then Dad told me about Dr. Wyeth and apparently she's building the structure for the foundation. How she heard about our outpatient clinic is beyond me," I explained then took a sip of my beer.

"And how did Bella's meeting go?" he asked.

"Well, I actually had to persuade her to do it. That day we went to Pike Place we bumped in to an old friend and he wanted them to talk since her ex was in town. They didn't have a good break up. He just sent her an email and she never heard from him again. They talked a while, then I asked her how she feels, all she said was 'just like yesterday'. She's such a strong person that she had found closure on her own. It's endearing really," I explained.

"She is really magnificent; the three of them are actually. They're very head strong and never lose focus. Did you know that the east coast branch will be adding Bella's name to the company?" he asked. Bella never told me that. _Hmm, I wonder why._

"No I didn't. Those were the contracts that they had to finish?" I asked and he nodded as he took a swig of his beer. "She never really ceases to amaze me. You know when she said goodbye to her friends I saw her say something to a red head whom I assume is the wife of her ex. When she turned to me I took a quick glance back and her jaw was hanging open while the others tried to hide their chuckles," I said and we both laughed about it.

"But seriously bro, if you think she's it then she's it. I can see that you complement and care for each other dearly. You don't hold each other back and when the other is down you are always able to pick each other up. I'd love to attend a wedding soon," he teased which caused me to punch him in the shoulder.

"I guess you're right. I have actually mentioned it to Renee and I think I'm good on that front. I'll talk to Charlie tomorrow," I said then looked at my watch. "Hey, let's head to bed before the pixie scolds us for having bags under our eyes," I said as we stood up and disposed our bottles and made our way upstairs.

"Yeah, I totally agree to that. Night, Edward," he said as he approached his bedroom door.

"Night, Jazz." I said as I headed into my room, removed my clothes just leaving my boxers then plopping onto the bed.

****************

I just stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped low on my waist, my hair still dripping with water and a black tuxedo was laid out on the bed.

I was able to talk to Alice earlier about the program and the addition of Bella's name. She confirmed all of it and I wanted to sing a song for her. I was able to let Alice add me into the program so I could perform for her.

I found out that the company's Christmas ball doubles as a charity ball for local children's organizations. Some of the company's employees play certain instruments and a few years back they even started a band. Hopefully my performance would be beneficial to the charities.

"Edward, we're leaving in half an hour," my mother called through the door.

"Okay, mom, I'm getting dressed right now," I shouted back. I put on my boxers, then my shirt and pants. I did my bow tie then tried to tame my hair, which of course was a failure, so I just let it be. When I was all set I got my overnight bag then headed down to the foyer. I found my parents already to go with their bags at their sides. Jasper and Emmett came down about five minutes after me.

We had two limos waiting outside; one was for us and the other for our parents. We were to pick up the girls from Alice's house and my parents would have to go to each of the individual houses for the parents. We would be spending the night at the Four-Seasons where the event was being held. Each couple would have their own executive suite.

As we pulled up to Alice's house, we got out of the car and made our way to the door. Emmett knocked and Mr. Brandon opened the door. "Come in, the ladies should be down shortly," he said. I was the last one to enter and he pulled me aside. "Alice said you will be playing tonight?" I nodded. "Thank you, it is very much appreciated," he said.

"Oh, it's my pleasure sir. I hope my playing will bring in more funds. Actually at first I just wanted to play one song for Bella, but when Alice mentioned it was also a charity ball I added a couple of songs to my list. I hope you don't mind," I explained.

"Not at all son, you can play as many songs as you like," he said as we both laughed. "Ah, there are our wonderful ladies," he said.

I turned around and when I saw Bella it felt like I got the wind get knocked out of me. She was glowing and so beautiful. Her blue dress fitted her perfectly; even her breasts looked more perky than usual. _Okay, head out of the gutter Cullen_, I scolded myself. Her hair mahogany hair was flowing down her back with a few curls on the ends. Her make-up was simple, but it brought out her eyes and her cheek bones.

I walked over to her and I noticed her smile got bigger as we closed the distance. "You look beautiful, love," I said then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You look very dashing yourself, Dr. Cullen," she said with the slightest hint of seductiveness in her voice before she kissed me again. I felt my manhood twitch in my pants as she ran her tongue on my lower lip. _Oh, its' going to be a long night_, I thought.

"Okay, everyone stand by pair and we'll take a picture here. Then you can have more at the hotel," Amy said. The girls stood in front of us guys as we wrapped our arms around their waists. Amy took a few shots then we were on our way.

The hotel wasn't too far from the house and we got there in about twenty minutes. When we pulled into the lobby, Jasper got out first and helped Alice while Emmet and I went out at the same time before helping Rose and Bella.

We were met by a bellhop who took our bags then we headed over to the front desk to check in. As we were walking I noticed most of the males were looking over at us. Well, the girls at least. I pulled Bella closer to me then gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons." The red head at the counter greeted us. Well, I guess me more than Bella. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "Hi, we would like to check in. We're with the Brandon and Hale party," she informed the lady.

"Ok, okay, may I have you mane please?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan," Bella said, then she typed a few things on her computer and handed over some papers to sign. Bella returned the papers then she looked over at me, "How about you sir, may I get your name," she asked batting her eyelashes at me.

"I'm staying with Ms. Swan. I believe I just need to sign my name on this paper." I took the pen from Bella and signed my name. If she wants to know it, she can just read it. I returned the paper then she handed us two key cards. When we were done we gave our number to the bell captain so they could bring up our bags.

We headed over to the ballroom where the event was to be held. Alice did good work. The tables were dressed in red and green table cloths, there was a pine tree on both sides of the stage, there was also a make shift dance floor at the center and a bar in one corner.

Alice led us to the table assigned to us and I settled Bella in. A lady came up to us and asked to speak with her. She excused herself and I took this chance to talk with Charlie. I found him at the door talking with a tall, blonde guy with medium built.

"Excuse me Charlie, may I have a word?" I asked once I got to them.

"Sure, son," he said to me then turned back to the guy. "Excuse me a moment."

We walked over to a corner to have some privacy. "What's on your mind, Edward?"

"Uhm, well, I'm really not sure how to say this so here it goes. I wanted to ask your permission to marry Bella." He was about to say something but I held my hand up. "Please let me finish." He nodded then I continued.

"I know I've known her for only ten months, but in those ten months, she has really made me whole. She has changed my outlook on love and has been my inspiration since the first day I saw her at The Edgewater. I'm not sure when I will propose, I haven't gotten that far yet, but I would like your permission to do so in the future," I explained.

He pondered on what I said before speaking. "I can see how you look at each other, Edward, and I know you love my daughter very much. Honestly she has changed as well. She's not as up tight as she used to be. The last guy really did a number on her. You are a good and accomplished man, Edward. Yes, you have my permission to marry my daughter. But you have to tell her mother as well and let us know when the time comes," he told me.

"Yes sir, I love your daughter more than words can say. I would give her anything she needs and wants, and even more if she would allow. I have told Renee of my plans a few days back and her only request as well was to let her know when I will do it and to show her the ring beforehand." I replied.

"That is so like my wife," he said then laughed. "Welcome to the family son." He shook my hand. "I think Bella is looking for you. We should go so she doesn't get suspicious," he said. I turned around to see Bella craning her neck and looking around.

I quickly made my way to her kissing the top of her head when I got there. "Where did you go?" she asked. "I just went to the washroom," I said, she seemed to accept my white lie and took her seat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to night to the annual Brandon and Hale Christmas Charity Ball. We will be serving dinner first then at about the time of desert we will start our program. I hope you have a pleasant evening," the host announced as everyone settled in their seat and the waiters came out with the first course.

**BPOV**

Hmm, I wonder if Edward really went to the washroom. I believe I saw him standing in the corner talking to my father. Oh, well, it's no big deal.

Dinner was delicious. We started with a simple salad, and then we had cream of potato soup with bacon bits followed by a sushi sampler. The main course was baked salmon with hollandaise sauce beside a fillet mignon with peppercorn sauce.

After the plates were cleaned from the table, the waiters started bringing out desert. It was also like a sampler the desserts were in small cups on the plate. I tasted each one and they were all delicious. There was tiramisu, strawberry cheesecake, and a peppermint panna cotta. Coffee and tea were also offered.

"Did everybody have a good meal?" the host asked as she stepped up on stage and everyone agreed of course. She then began to explain the beneficiaries of the ball and how the guests could make donations.

This was followed by a series of employees singing and dancing. Several charities formed choirs and the children also performed. "Sweetie, I'll just go to the washroom," I told Edward. "Okay, love. Would you like me to accompany you?" he offered. "No, I'll be fine." I kissed him on the cheek before heading out of the room.

Once I had taken care of business, I washed my hands and touched up my make-up. I then made my way back to the ballroom and to our table. "Where are Edward, Rose and Alice?" I asked Jasper when I got back, noticing the empty seats.

"I'm not sure. They stood up and I assumed they followed you to the bathroom," Jasper replied while Emmett just shrugged his shoulders. I sat down and continued to listen to the lady playing the piano.

"Hello, we hope you're all having a great evening so far," I turned and found Alice and Rose standing on stage. There was an easel behind them covered with a red cloth.

"As some of you might know, our parents have passed the east coast branch of the company to us girls. So, we would like to take this night to unveil the new logo of the company," Rose explained as her and Alice took a hold of the bottom of the cloth.

When they lifted the cloth, I was left speechless. I was also stunned at how quickly they were able to come up with this since we just had signed the papers. "We are very proud to introduce Ms. Isabella Swan, the newest partner at the east coast branch of Brandon and Hale, now, Brandon, Hale, and Swan." Alice started bouncing and Rose waved me over.

I stood up and there was instantly a spotlight on me. I just smiled and waved to everyone and I suddenly wished Edward was beside me, this is more his kind of thing. That's when I realized that he'd been gone too long just to be in the bathroom. "Come on Bella," Alice called and waved me over as well.

Just then someone started to play the piano and the tune was very familiar. I knew of only one person who would know that piece. I looked over at the piano to find Edward sitting there, playing and smiling at me. He gave me a simple nod, then jerked his head towards Alice and Rose.

I got to the stage and Alice and Rose immediately grabbed me into a hug. We were joined by our parents and some pictures were taken as well. So many people were coming up and congratulating me, that when the song changed to a more modern beat I barely noticed. Someone then began to sing.

_Ooh, it's something about,_

_Something about the way she moves_

_I can't figure it out there something about her_

I would know that voice anywhere. It was melodic, soft and velvety, it was my Edward.

_Said oh it's something about,_

_Kinda woman that want you but don't need you_

_Hey, I can't figure it out,_

_There's something about her_

Jasper sang as he headed up to the stage and stood next to Alice. She was just staring at him with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. Emmet then followed suit singing the next stanza of the song.

'_cause she walks like a boss,_

_Talk like a boss,_

_Manicured nails to set the pedicure off._

_She's fly effortlessly_

He finished the stanza at exactly the time he reached Rose. She hugged him instantly and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Edward then sang the next stanza and I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_And she moves like a boss,_

_Do what a boss do,_

_She got me thinkin' about gettin' involved._

_That's the kind of girl I need, oh_

They all then sang the chorus together.

_She's got her own thing, that's why I love her_

_Miss independent, won't you come and spend a little time_

_She's got her own thing, that's why I love her_

_Miss independent, ooh the way we shine, miss independent_

They continued the song alternating verses. Then when they were done, the crowd roared their applause. I'm sure I was red as a tomato since I felt my cheeks really hot. "Sit love. I'll play a couple more pieces," he told me as he made space for me on the bench.

I sat down and lay my head on his shoulder, not minding if I got blush on his tux. He started to play and it sounded like a new piece. "Is that new?" I asked. "Yes love, once again, for you," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

After a while I lifted my head and saw people were starting to dance, including Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett and our parents. "How did you pull this off?" I asked. I was really curious. "I talked to Alice about it. I'll explain later love," he answered.

When he finished his piece we made our way to the floor and danced to a few songs. "Tired love?" Edward asked me as I let out a yawn. "A little. What time is it?" I asked. "Almost midnight," he answered. "You want to call it a night?" I asked. "Yes I think I'd like that."

We then went around saying good bye to our friends and parents. When we were sure we did not miss anyone we headed to the elevator and up to our room.

When we got to the door Edward pulled out his key card and inserted it into the slot. When the indicator turned green, he opened the door then stepped aside to make me head in first. We opted for the executive suite while our parents had the Governor's suite.

The room was simple. We had a view of the bay, and you could see some building lights still opened. We entered into the living area which had a dinette set by the window and a love seat and arm chair by the wall.

I headed into the bedroom and it had a king sized bed dressed in crisp white linens, there was a forty-two inch plasma TV and a chaise lounge chair in the corner by the window. I took a seat on it and took off my shoes and put up my feet.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me. "I'm in the bedroom sweetie," I shouted back. I closed my eyes and rested my arm on my forehead. I felt the chair shift so I opened my eyes. "You have to take off your make-up first love." Edward carried me to the bathroom.

He sat me down on the tub then brought my bag over to me. I collected the things that I needed to wash up. "Would you take a bath with me love?" he asked. I was too tired but I could never deny a bath with him. "Yes, but only if you have your aroma therapy things," I teased and he laughed. "Well Ms. Swan, I do happen to have some," he said then made to get his things.

He came back with three balls. "I have lavender, lime, and jasmine" he said as he indicated each ball. "Lavender please," I said, he then started the bath then threw the ball in. "Edward, could you help me with my dress?" I asked.

He then came up to me and unzipped my dress. I didn't even notice that he had already undressed until I leaned on him to be met by his well sculpted chest. He started kissing from behind my ear down to my shoulder.

He reached to unclasp my bra which fell to the floor. He continued nibbling on my neck as one hand began to fondle with my breast and the other moving downwards to my core. I reached behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. His kiss was heated and needy. As our tongues fought for dominance he continued his ministrations on my breasts and core.

He then turned me around and lifted me up onto the sink counter. He pulled off my thong then started to kiss my ankles and he made his way up. I spread my legs for him to have better access to my womanhood.

When he reached my core he started to suck and nibble on my clit as his hands kept me in place. "Oh, shit, Edward," I said and he pinned my hips harder onto the counter. "Please Edward, I need you inside me," I said. I assumed he needed it as much as I did because he immediately stood up and fixed his tip at my entrance.

He pushed in me slowly and stopped when his head was completely sheathed by my core. He kissed me and said, "I love you Isabella, more than anything else in my life."

"I love you Edward, more than I can ever express," I said, and with that he pushed completely into me holding his position for me to get accustomed to his size. Even after so many times of making love to him I still had to adjust to his size every time.

I pushed my hips into him indicating that I was ready. He then started to thrust in and out of me as he sucked alternately on my breasts. "Oh shit!" Damn I can't even form decent phrases when were having intercourse.

As he continued to thrust in me he reached down and pressed his thumb on my clit. "Edward, I'm close," I said as he started to rub my clit instead of just applying pressure. I continued to run my hands up and down his chest pausing at his nipples and rolling them between my thumb and index finger.

"I won't last long if you keep doing that love," he told me.

"I won't last long either with what you're doing," just as I finished my sentence I felt my walls clamp down on his member. After I rode out my orgasm he lifted me off the sink and bent me over it. My arms were resting on the counter and it was cold. Edward must have noticed since he handed me a towel.

When I was set, he spread my legs a bit and thrusted into me again. It started slow then he increased the pace. He reached over and fondled my breast with one hand and my clit with the other. "Harder baby," I told him and he complied. Not long after I felt my stomach starting to clench again. "I'm coming again, baby," I said.

He the leaned into my ear and spoke huskily. "I'm almost there too. Come with me, baby," just as he said that I felt my walls clamp down on him again as he shot his load into me. We rode out our orgasms together and stayed still for a while to compose ourselves.

He shut off the water of the tub, which was about to overflow. He drained some of the water and threw another bath ball into it. I took the time to completely remove my make-up and I finished at the same time the bath was ready.

Edward helped me into the tub then got in himself. He situated me between his legs and I leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. When the water started to run cold we got out and dried ourselves.

I was about to put on my nightgown when he snatched it from me. "You don't need that love," he said as carried me bridal style over to the bed. I held on to his neck as he reached down to turn down the covers. He put me down then threw the covers on me.

He got into his side of the bed but eventually moved closer to me and pulled me to his chest, one arm around my waist. "Goodnight love, sweet dreams," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight sweetie," I said then entwined my fingers into his. I brought it up to my lips and kissed his hand before laying it to my chest. Not long after I felt myself going into a very restful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 Concerns

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**---------------------  
**

Chapter 23

Concerns

**EPOV**

We flew back to Boston two days after Christmas and spent the New Year there. We flew the girl's parents out and they stayed with my parents since they had enough rooms. We watched the different fireworks displays all around Boston from my parent's rooftop deck. Our mothers prepared a delicious meal as well. Since we had a great New Year, I was looking forward to a good year ahead; especially now that I had Bella.

The past month has been chaos. We had two major trauma groups come in within the last four weeks. First we had an orphanage fire which destroyed half the building, and second a six car accident on the freeway. We still had the occasional stabbings and mauling.

Since I was now head of the ER I had to do all these censuses and it bothered me a bit more now when faced with the figures. I've seen so many casualties, and when you're treating them you tend to lose track after awhile. Bella had also been busy since my foundation was rebuilding the orphanage. Of course I would get their firm to do it again since they did an amazing job with the wing.

There were weeks when we could only spent nights together and we would take full advantage of them. We would talk about our days and make love, then sleep. We have been keeping this cycle for about a week now.

Though I knew she had been stressed, I could feel that there was something else bothering her. I would ask her once in a while but she would always say 'no I'm fine' or 'it's nothing' or 'it's just work'. I sometimes felt that I, myself, could feel what she did and I could tell when she is lying or hiding something. And most of the time that she gave me that answer I got this funny feeling in my gut.

I was starting to get worried so I decided to talk to Alice and Rose. Rose had a lot going on so I just went with Alice. I was set to meet her at 10:00 a.m. at the Public Gardens and we would go on the Swan Boats before lunch at Oishii.

I parked my car in the lot then headed over to the dock of the boats to get our tickets. About five minutes after I got there Alice arrived with Jasper. "Edward!" she called out to me.

"Hey, Alice, hey, man. I didn't know you had the day off," I said to Jasper as I shook his hand.

"I didn't know I had the day off either, but apparently I do. This little ball of energy, somehow moved things around to get me some free time. I could leave if you want," he explained.

"No, man, your insight will be useful," I said as I headed over to the counter to get another ticket. When it was time to board we got a seat at the back so as not to disturb the other patrons. It was also good that our boat was not full, since it was the first trip of the day.

"So, what's up Edward?" Alice asked as we pulled out of the dock.

"Well, Bella has been acting weird sometimes. I've tried to ask her about it, like if she's okay and such and she just changes the subject, but I can tell she's not completely alright. I might be crazy or over thinking things but I just can't ignore it. Has she mentioned anything to you?" I asked.

She pondered a while then shook her head. "I'm sorry Edward, she hasn't told us anything, not even Rose. Honestly we've not seen much of each other the past couple of weeks. But I would like to help out. So maybe you could tell me what the weird acts were and what has happened since before the holidays. I'm sure between the three of us we could come up with something," she offered.

"Well, honestly I think it all started when Tanya became more active again in my life. I mean she keeps bothering me and though I keep my distance, she's a bit persistent. Then she had her meeting with Jacob when we were in Seattle. There are also the occasional stares I get from girls and the nurses. I remind her constantly that she's the only one I want, but I feel it still is not enough to put her at ease," I explained.

"Okay, I see. Have you talked to her about it?" she asked.

"No, we haven't really gotten the chance. We've actually barely spoken as well the past few weeks. When we're together we do the lovie-dovie things. I'm sure you know what I mean; to elaborate would be inappropriate," I answered. She was about to speak when we started to pull back into the dock. They brought Jasper's car so I said I would meet them ay Oishii.

When we got to the restaurant I had them add another seat to my table. Once we were seated we ordered some sushi, maki, and tempura. Jasper and I ordered the Grilled Kobe beef while Alice had the steamed halibut.

When we were all set, Alice started to speak. "Okay, so here's what I think. First, you have to understand that Bella has a low self-esteem. No matter how confident she is now, she wasn't like that before. Rose and I would always have to remind her that she is a wonderful person and that she has to believe in herself. Aside from that she is a perfectionist. Even if others praise her work, sometimes she doesn't see that beauty herself," she explained then took a sip of her sake.

"Next, her love life has not been perfect. I guess you could say she has been burned before. I'm sure she's told you about that," she said then I nodded. "I would think that she's a little insecure more about herself than your relationship. I mean she thinks your perfect and she's not. Am I right?" she asked and raised her brow at me.

"Yes, but I tell her that she's beautiful, even more so in my eyes, " I answered.

"I know, we tell her that, too. But she doesn't see that. She thinks she's plain and does not have much to offer, even if the opposite is true. She also doesn't see that she can turn heads. All she sees are the heads that you turn," she again explained.

I pondered on her thoughts as the waiter started to bring the sushi and tempura to the table. We started eating and after a while Jasper spoke. "May I say something?"

"Of course. No need to be too formal, we're not at a board meeting," I told him.

He nodded before he spoke. "I would suggest that you talk to her about all this. Take another weekend off, and I mean a non-working weekend, not like New York. Tell her your concerns about her and she should open up to you. Maybe not all at once but at least a little. Just to get the ball rolling," he said then took a bit of a shrimp tempura.

"Oh, Valentine's Day is coming up. You could time it then,"Alice suggested.

"Bro, you can take her to Martha's Vineyard. Your parents' house there has not been visited in quite a while," he suggested.

"Oh, that would be great. I'll help you set up the date and everything," Alice said as she started bouncing in her seat.

"Okay, I'll talk to mom and dad later today," I said as we continued to eat our meal. Alice threw different ideas at me and by the end of the meal we had a plan. Alice and Jasper declined desert so I settled the bill and we were on our way. We were parked near each other and said our goodbye's before getting into the cars.

When I got in to my car I pulled out my phone to call my mom. I pressed two on the speed dial and she answered after a couple of rings, "Hello?"

"Mom, it's Edward," I said.

"Oh, hello, dear. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she said sweetly.

"Ah, and you call me charming. I guess I got it from you?" I laughed and she laughed along with me. "No, Mom, seriously, are you busy? I need a favour." I asked.

"Not at all. What is it darling?" she asked.

"Are you home? I'd like to tell you in person." I told her.

"Oh. Yes I am, and your father should be home soon. Come over, we'll have some coffee and pastries," she offered.

"Ok, mom, I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. I drove over to my parents' home and as I put the car in park, I looked up and saw my mother smiling at the door.

I walked up to her and she pulled me into a tight hug, "Hello, sweetheart. Come," she said as she ushered me into the den. "You father will be home soon," she informed me. We talked about some foundation details while waiting for my dad. We had made a quota for donations for the month and I was happy about this. I didn't expect it especially since we took on the orphanage. My mother also asked how work was going as well as my relationship with Bella. As I finished my story my dad walked into the den.

"Hello, son," my father said as he pulled me into a hug. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask a favour," I explained.

"What is it?" he asked curiously and my mother looked anxious.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your home on Martha's Vineyard over the Valentine weekend," I asked. My mother had a big smile on her face while my dad looked puzzled.

"Of course, son. It's as much yours as it is ours. May I ask why?" he asked.

"Well, Bella has been acting weird lately. Maybe it's just stress, maybe something else. I really want to clear things up as soon as possible. I talked with Alice and Jasper and they gave me the suggestion. I guess you should also know that I have already asked her parents if I could marry her." Before I could continue my mother squealed and threw herself at me.

"Mom, I wasn't done, let me finish," I said as I patted her back. "Oh, of course, dear. I'm sorry," she said and went to stand beside my dad as he put an arm around her waist.

"I just asked for permission. I'm not sure when I will do it. I guess I just wanted to be sure that I was accepted. All they asked was I let them know before I do it. I guess it's safe to assume that I have your permission as well?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward. We believe you're more than capable to raise your own family. And Bella is a wonderful girl; we love her already like our own," my dad said then took me into a hug. My mother just stayed put and had tears in her eyes.

I then filled them in on the plans that we came up with and my mother was thrilled. She said she would help me get the things I needed. She said most of it could be acquired on the island which made me glad. My dad informed me that the staff would stock the pantry and clean the house before we got there. I then joined them for dinner and headed home at around eleven.

The next day I had to make sure Bella's schedule was free so I called my accomplice, Angela. I dialled the office and asked for her. "Hello, this is Angela Weber how may I help you?"

"Hello, Angela. This is Edward Cullen," I said then she laughed.

"I know who you are. Your voice is very unique you know," she complemented and giggled. "What can I do for you doctor?" she then asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could work your magic on Bella's schedule. I wanted to take her away for Valentine's. And since it's on a Friday I was thinking of leaving on Wednesday and come back on Sunday," I explained.

"I think I can work that out. May I ask why the vacation?" she inquired.

"Well, I wanted to talk to her about some stuff as well as take us away from work," I stated simply.

"Oh, God knows she needs that. I'll fix it up and let you know when I'm done," she said.

"Thank you so much! I owe you... again. Bye Ange," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure one day I'll be able to collect. Bye," she said and hung up.

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my office going over some blue prints when Angela knocked on my door. "Bella, these came for you," she said as she put a bouquet of white, yellow, orange, and pink daisies on my table. She then came over and handed me the card. The elegant handwriting on the envelope already told me that they were from Edward.

I opened the card and read the message. It simply said, 'All my love, Edward'. It was funny how a simple message from him could brighten my day. "I take it the card is from the handsome doctor?" Angela asked, pulling me out of my daydream. I just nodded and she smiled at me before going back to her desk.

I picked up my cell phone to call Edward and say thank you. I pressed five on my speed dial and he picked up after two rings. "Hey there beautiful."

"Hello handsome," I said with a giggle. This greeting of ours has become so automatic and though I find it very endearing, it's still a bit funny. "Thank you for the flowers. They're so pretty," I said.

"Not as pretty as you," he replied. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight," he stated.

"Are these flowers a bribe, Dr. Cullen?" I teased.

"They could if you want them to be. But seriously I wanted to take you out to a nice dinner." he told me.

"Dinner at your place?" I asked.

"If you want. I have the day off and I would love to make you something. Or we could go out if you like," he suggested.

"No, I think I like your place better. I would love some tacos and fajitas if your game." I replied.

"Oh I'm game sweetie. Then maybe I could have you topped with whipped cream for dessert," he said. And that was enough to get me wet. So it's definitely his house tonight.

"I'd love that. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later," I told him.

"Definitely. Bye love," he said then put down the phone.

I left the office at about 5:30 and made it to Edward's in ten minutes. I parked my car in the visitors slot, grabbed my purse then headed up to his loft. After the elevators had opened, I turned right to head to his place which was at the end of the hall. I knocked on the door three times when I reached it.

When he opened the door I felt my jaw drop. He was standing in front of me, shirtless, wearing shorts and an apron. He put a finger under my chin and pushed it up. He had a cocky grin on his face. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, but I still could not form words.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you ok? Do I have to take you to the hospital?" he asked and that did it. I was pulled out of my reverie and was able to form a coherent sentence. "No I'm fine. Sorry, I just spaced out a bit." He then smiled at me, gave me a kiss on the lips, and pulled me into the loft.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit," he informed me then headed up the stairs to the kitchen. I took off my blazer and took a seat on the sofa. I removed my shoes and propped my feet up on it as well.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I felt someone on top of me, kissing at my neck down to my collar bone, and a hand running up my inner thigh. "Hmmm, Edward," I moaned.

"Yes love?" was his brilliant reply. I felt him fumble with the buttons of my blouse then cup my left breast when my blouse was opened. He kissed between my breasts and sucked my nipples through the fabric of my bra. His other hand was also extremely close to me heated core.

I just moaned at how good his actions felt since I was again unable to form coherent sentences for the second time tonight. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra to free my breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth as he reached under my panties to rub my sensitive knob.

I felt my hips arch up to meet his thumb. He thrusted two fingers into me which hit my G-spot right away. "Oh, fuck, Edward!" He didn't seem to mind me and just continued on with what he was doing. Not long after that I felt my body convulse as I screamed out profanities into the air. It was good his neighbours were at a safe distance so they wouldn't hear us.

He let me ride out my orgasm then ran his finger across my clit as he pulled them out of me, sending another shiver through my body. He reached up to kiss me, "Ready for dinner love?" he asked innocently. "Yes, just give me a minute to compose myself." I replied.

"Ok, I'll set up the food on the table. Come when you're ready," he said. "I think I already did," I said as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to change into my robe. I also took time to tie my hair in a pony tail and put on my fluffy slippers before I headed to the dining room.

When I got there, all the food I had requested was set on the table with the dinner ware. I looked for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. It was then I felt two arms wrap around me and familiar lips land on my temple. "Let's eat love," he said as he pulled out a chair for me.

I started to put together the fajitas and tacos while he got a couple of beers from the kitchen. "Bella, I did something for us, but before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out," he suddenly blurted out. Oh gosh, now I felt worried.

"Okay, I promise," I said.

"Okay, since Valentine's Day is coming up I planned us a trip to Martha's Vineyard," I was about to protest when he put a finger on my lips. "Ah, ah, ah, you promised," he said and I just nodded. He moved his finger and his hand cupped my cheek.

"Love, I know there is something bothering you that you're not telling me," he said as he was looking straight into my eyes. All I could see in his was love and concern. "So, I've asked Angela to clear you schedule from the Wednesday before Valentines till that Sunday. We will be staying at my parents' home there. Now I want you to know why I'm doing this.

"I'm doing this because I want to help you find solutions to your problems, I want us to take the time off from work and just be with each other. I don't push you now since I know we are both really occupied with work. Bella I want to marry you someday..." WHAT? He kind of lost me after he said that, so I didn't get what he was still saying.

He wanted to marry me! I never expected that. But when I look in his eyes it held pure sincerity. Could it be true that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me? "Bella, sweetie, are you still with me?" he said. I was brought back to reality and he was kneeling in front of me, rubbing my arms.

"Huh, sorry, you lost me after you said you wanted to marry me," I said and he smiled. "I also said someday love. That is if you would have me of course. But this is not an official proposal so you don't have to answer right now. Anyway, as I was saying, we'll drive out Wednesday then back on Sunday. Angela has cleared your schedule as I have mine, so no work. Just you and me." he explained.

"Okay, sweetie. Just you and me. I won't argue with you on this since I'm tired, hungry, and I do want a break, especially if it's with you." As I finished he captured my lips with his and kissed me with all the passion and fervor he could muster. Just as he pulled away my tummy grumbled. We both laughed and he sat back down in his chair. "I think your tummy is mad at me. Let's finish dinner, love, so I can have my dessert," he said casually but sent a wink my way.

After we finished cleaning up the dishes, he took a can of whipped cream from the fridge and looked at me with an evil grin. "Ready for desert love?" he asked. I nodded and he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the room. When he put me down on the bed I decided to let everything go and let this man have me anyway he wanted. He was all I could have asked for and more.

*****************

Today was the day Edward and I were to leave for Martha's Vineyard. It would be about a two and a half hour drive, so Edward decided to pick me up at 8:00 so we could be settled in by noon. I was sitting in the living room sipping my coffee and looking over the Charles River into Cambridge.

My new blue Rimowa suitcase was waiting by the door together with my laptop bag and my black Ralph Lauren Bohemian tote. I took a glance at it and remembered my talk with Alice the previous night.

(Flashback)

_I got home from work and took a quick shower before pulling out my LV rolling bag to pack for tomorrow's trip. "Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked as she leaned on the door jamb._

"_Uhm, I'm packing for my trip Ali," I said._

"_You don't have to do that. I've packed for you. See?" she said, pointing to the corner. There was a suitcase I didn't recognize so I assumed it was new. "Uh, Alice, that is not my suitcase. Where did that come from?" I asked curiously._

"_I bought it for you today along with some essentials," she said with a shrug._

"_Alice, what did you do?" I said, my eyes growing wild._

"_Nothing! I just got you a new suitcase and a few new lingerie pieces. The rest I pulled out of your closet. Come look," she said pulling towards the case. She opened it and explained each pocket. I didn't even know they made suitcases like this._

_She opened one side and said, "Okay, so let me explain this to you. This pocket holds your shoes." I was about to object as she held her hand up." Please listen, Bella, before you go all psycho on me." I nodded and she continued. "As I was saying, this bag holds your shoes. Your silver strappy shoes are the only ones in there since they go with anything. I put your blue and black flats and a couple of flip-flops as well. Next, this bag holds all your lingerie and swim suits, while this one holds sleep wear. This bag holds all your toiletries and some other stuff both of you could use. Just check them out when you get there. Are you still with me?" She explained as she pointed to the toiletry bag and I nodded._

_She then closed that side and flipped it over to open the other. "So this bag holds your shirts and this one you__r__ shorts," she explained indicating the respective bags. "Now, in the garment bag are a couple of dresses, pants, and blouses. I'm sure you can mix and match all of them as __needed." I just nodded and she zipped up the bag again. _

"_May I say something, Bella?" she asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Of course, Ali."_

"_Well, in the past few months I have seen how much Edward and you have grown into a great couple. I know that he cares for you a lot and is worried about you. So please, open up to him and be honest. I know you will say you're scared he would leave you or not understand, but believe me I know you have grown to become the world to him. Let him in and don't push him away," she said._

_I sat there processing what she said then realized she was right. I would get over all of this and make this work. _

(End of Flashback)

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it to find Edward there with a smile on his face. "Are you ready love?" he asked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes, let me just wash my mug." I said and went into the kitchen. After I washed my mug I found that Edward had my laptop bag on his shoulder and a hand on my suitcase. His other hand was stretched out,giving me my tote bag.

I guess I had a confused look on my face since he said, "I know you don't like me carrying your hand bag." I nodded and smiled at him before taking my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I really didn't like him carrying my hand bag since it is a feminine looking bag and mainly because I don't think its right. "Let's go love. We have a long drive ahead of us," he said as his free hand took mine and we made our way to the car.

***************

We arrived in Martha's Vineyard at about 10:30. "Would you like to have lunch before we go to the house?" he asked me.

"Yes, I think I'd like that. One can't live on just chocolate you know," I said and leaned over to give him a kiss. We drove around a while and decided on a small pub in Edgartown. He parked the car and helped me out as usual. We walked into the diner and found a table in the corner. He pulled out my chair for me and took the one by my side.

"Hello, I'm Donna and I'll be your server. Here are the menus. May I get you something to drink?" she asked. As I looked at her she was, of course, ogling at Edward. "What do you want sweetie?" he asked me. I took a quick glance at the menu and asked for a light draft beer and Edward did the same. She took the order and went on her way.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked me. I just nodded and looked over the menu. The waitress came back with our beers and asked as if we were ready to order. Edward looked over to me. "I'd like a French onion soup and a lobster roll please," I said as she jotted down the order and quickly turned to Edward. "And for you?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"I'll have the crab & artichoke dip and a Ruben sandwich," he said, handing her the menu and turning his attention immediately to me. He took my hand and started to pepper my knuckles with kisses. He again let me have my own time as we just sat and held hands. Not long after, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yup... we're having lunch... uh huh... okay... thanks, Mom," he said and hung up before placing another kiss on my hand. "What did your mom say?" I asked.

"She just told me that the house was stocked. We should have all we need for the week unless we wanted to make something that would require something exotic," he said as the waitress brought over our food. Over lunch we discussed some possible menus for our meals. Since we went for simple things it looked like we didn't have to buy anything out of the ordinary. When we were done, he settled the tab and the waitress handed him a card. "Oh, I know the number here. I won't need this," he said, handing back the card to her. He then helped me into my coat and took my hand before heading out to the car.

The house was about ten minutes from the pub. Once again I was stunned at what I saw. We pulled up to a colonial style house surrounded my lush fields of green. I felt an arm around my waist as Edward whispered in my ear, "Let's go, love," he said, pressing at the small of my back.

We headed for the front door and he unlocked it. As we entered the foyer I was rendered speechless at the scene before me. It led into a living area which held an overstuffed beige couch, while the arm chairs were light brown and made of woven sea grass and abaca. The table at the center was a Queen Anne coffee table in the same brown shade as the chairs.

Behind the living room set was a pair of chaise loungers, also in beige, looking out to a gorgeous view of the back lawn that meshed with the blue sea when they met at the horizon. "Love," Edward called me, that caused me to jump a bit. "Sorry, I'll get our bags upstairs, why don't you look around and I'll find you when I'm done," [U1] he told me and kissed my temple before heading back out to the car.

I wandered around and found a den with a huge TV and surround sound system. I continued to walk around and found another room which held a white baby grand piano, which I assumed, was Edward's. I went into the dining room which held an oval oak table and seating for ten, attached to it was the kitchen.

It was painted in a soft yellow color and had two islands with while marble counter tops. One held a five burner cook top while the other was just a plain counter, the sink was located at the far wall. The cabinet doors were glass, so you could see what was held in each. There was also a breakfast nook by the window across the kitchen.

I headed out the back door and I was met by a patio made of red bricks to my left which held a table and six chairs as well as a fire pit for barbecuing. To my right was another patio made of wood, a pool, and a Jacuzzi. This side held a Weber grill. There were also several lounge chairs scattered around.

To the far end I found a wooden walk way leading over to the beach. I didn't want to walk that far just yet, so I just walked to the middle of the lawn and sat down Indian style. I just sat there going over my thoughts. It started out with work then eventually went to what Alice had told me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out to me. I looked around and found him walking over to me with a blanket in one hand and my tote in the other. "I think I heard you phone ring," he told me as I took my bag. He then laid out the blanket and took a seat himself. "Sit on the blanket, love," he said just as I found my phone.

"May I sit between your legs?" I asked not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. "Of course, come," he said to me opening his legs and reaching out to me. Once I had situated myself, he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder. I then looked at my messages and most of them were from Alice. I returned her call and she picked up after two rings. "Bella? Oh thank God."

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She started to talk, but it was too fast that I didn't get anything. "Alice," I said but she just kept going and going. "Mary Alice!" I shouted and she shut up. "Slow down, I didn't get any of what you said.

"Okay, but don't call me that," she said and I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Hey, if it gets you to calm down, then I'll keep using it," I retorted.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, I know you're on vacation and all but the witch from the library wants me to finish in a week, and to do that I need your drawings already. I know we have been busy but please tell me you have something?" she explained.

"Okay, no need to go hysterical. Yes, Alice, I have something. Just go to Angela and ask for the draft," I told her.

"Okay, thanks Isabella! Have fun and be good. But not too good," she said then hung up.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"The library project had to be sped up and she needed the drawing for the solarium so she would know what plants to put in it." I explained. We just lay there in silence looking over the water and cuddling into each other. I guess I must have dosed off since I woke up and I was already lying on Edward's chest.

"Good evening, sweetie. The stars are out tonight," he said and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and I saw the stars filled the entire sky. I haven't seen a sky like this in quite some time. "Wow, they're really beautiful," I said. "Not as beautiful as you," he said before kissing me full on the lips. The kiss became more heated as he pulled me to lie on top of him. Our make out session was cut short by a phone ringing.

He groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello," he said with agitation in his voice. I moved off him but stayed close. It wasn't like I could get away since he kept one arm around my waist. I just lay quiet while he talked on the phone. When he was done he again kissed the top of my head. "You want dinner, sweetie?" he asked.

"Uhm, okay," I said as I got up and carried my bag while he took the blanket. We walked into the kitchen and he whipped up a salad and I put together pasta with pesto and shrimp. The pantry was quite impressive. Even all the vegetables and herbs in the fridge were fresh. After we ate and cleaned up I had an idea. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he said as he looked over at me. "You want to take a dip in the Jacuzzi?" I asked.

"Yes I would actually," he said. "Okay, I'll go up and change and be back in a bit." I went up to the room and looked inside my suitcase. I looked in the bag with my suits but I decided to forego it. I assumed we didn't have any neighbours anyway, _why not go skinny dipping_, I thought.

I rummaged through the bag with my shirts and found a white racer back bra top dress. I took a pair of flip-flops out and headed into the bathroom. I heard a bit of movement outside and assumed Edward changed as well.

I headed out to the Jacuzzi where I found Edward already inside, "You're starting without me?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. He let out a laugh while getting out and walking over to me. Before I could react he carried me bridal style and then ran for the pool and jumped in.

I held on tighter to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. "That was so not funny, Dr. Cullen!" I ground my crotch into him. I could feel him starting to get hard. His hand moved over to my ass and he realized I was not wearing a suit. "What do we have here, Ms. Swan?" he said as he moved a finger and ran it down my slit. "I have no idea what you mean." I played innocent.

"I apologize for getting you all wet," he said as he moved towards the other side of the pool until he was able to stand. "On the other hand, I think I'm not sorry for getting you _wet,_" he emphasized the last word as he pressed on my sensitive knob. "I would like to make it up to you, if you would allow me," he said as he started kissing down my neck towards the valley between my breasts.

He pushed me onto the wall of the pool and I let go of his neck and held on to the side. He removed my dress completely and threw it away from us. He then started to suck my breasts, giving each one equal attention as he thrusted two fingers in me. He continued this until I reached my orgasm.

**************

I woke up feeling a bit sore, but lying on something very soft. I tried to open my eyes and found that I was in bed and Edward was nowhere to be found. I laid there for a while figuring out how I got here. I had no idea how many times he made me come that night since I usually stop counting after three, and I'm sure it was more than that. We did it in the pool, then the Jacuzzi, then the shower, and finally tub. I assumed Edward carried me here after we had a bath.

I looked towards the edge of the bed and found a caramel colored robe with my name embroidered over the left breast. I stood up and put it on and found a pair of matching fluffy slippers. I put them on and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I opened our bedroom door, I was hit by the smells of coffee, bacon, and eggs. I made my way to the kitchen since I assumed that's where Edward would be. I found him over the stove, wearing a robe like mine, but in his size of course. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as I kissed him between the shoulder blades. "Good morning," I said.

"Good morning, love. I take it you slept well?" he asked as he turned and took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips. I just nodded my head as he pulled me over to the table. "Let's eat," he told me.

As we went through breakfast I decided to ask what we were doing today. "Well, I wanted to show you the light houses. I was thinking of heading to Gay Head which is on the other side of the island so it's about an hour's drive. But I think you'll like the scenery," he said then took my hand. "I was really hoping we could talk, and there won't be too many people there so I think it's a good place," he explained.

I thought again of what Alice said and I also thought that this would be a good time. "Okay, then," I simply said. He seemed to let out a breath he was holding before he again kissed my hand. After breakfast we cleaned up and got dressed for our trip.

We left at about 11:00 so we decided to eat before heading over to the lighthouse. We found a small restaurant in Lobsterville. We kept it simple and had soups, salads, and sandwiches. After Edward settled the bill, we made our way over to the Gay Head Lighthouse.

The lighthouse was perched on a cliff. It was made of bricks and had a black roof and a balcony near the top. We parked in the assigned area and walked over to it. There were several other people and Edward asked them to take some pictures of us. When that was done he laid out a blanket and sat us down.

He took my hand and kissed it before speaking. "I don't really mean to push, but I would really like to know what has been bothering you. And don't tell me it's nothing because I know it isn't." He turned his body towards me. He had a concerned look on his face and I knew one day he would bring it up again, so now was better a time than ever.

I took in a deep breath before I spoke. "Well, to describe it in one word, I feel insecure. That or maybe my self-esteem is just really low," I said and looked down at out entwined hands. He reached up and stroked my cheek. "Why is that my love?" he asked.

"Well, I think it all started after the New York incident with Tanya." I stopped but he didn't say anything. He just squeezed my hand and gestured for me to go on. "I guess I was insecure about how she looked. I mean she's a pretty lady, and full of confidence and I feel I have nothing on her. So I have this fear that if someone like that comes along again, you would see that there are others better than me and that would make you think twice about staying with me."

He still said nothing and I took another deep breath and continued, "And from that moment, every time a female flirts with you, I'm always reminded by that fact. I know I'm plain and not as attractive as others but I have grown to believe that I have other things to offer," I finished and pulled my hands away from his and put my face them. That was the only time I realized I was about to cry since my palms felt wet when I rubbed my eyes.

He left me alone for a while before trying to pull my hands from my face. When he started to do that I cried a bit harder. He started to rub my back as he situated himself behind me, before pulling to his chest. "Shh, love, relax," he said over and over, but it didn't seem to help my crying. I'm not sure how long I but when I finally calmed down he handed me a cup of water.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. Was I okay? I myself wasn't sure. "Not really, but I will be," he took the cup from me and replaced it on the thermos. "May I speak?" he asked and I nodded.

"First of all your 'assumptions' are ridiculous. You have to know by now that I'm not as shallow as other men. Yes, a lot of women flirt with me, and believe me it is very irritating and unattractive. But, I do have to admit to you that you are right in saying that you have a lot more to offer," he said, then took my face in his hands and tilted it up to look at him.

"I think I have to enumerate to you how captivated I am with the 'other' things you have to offer," he said and pecked me on the lips before continuing. "First, you have the most beautiful, soft, mahogany hair that I have ever run my fingers through. Though that might be a bit biased since I don't really like playing with hair, but yours is just irresistible," he said, then ran his finger through my hair to prove his point.

"Next, you have the most expressive brown eyes that I have seen," he said kissing each of my eyes. "Your lips are the plumpest and kissable ones I have had the pleasure to lay mine upon," he said then kissed my lips. This caused my cheeks to turn pink. "And most of all, your blush is the most enticing of them all," he said then kissed my cheeks.

"And that's just the beginning," he said and released my face and took both of my hands in his. "Physical qualities are minimal to me. It is more important to me what is inside. You, Isabelle Marie Swan, are one of the most kind-hearted, hard-working, caring, and humble people I know. Honestly, you are everything I like in a woman. So your assumption that I would find someone better and leave you is again ridiculous. I have told you, I want to marry you some day, and I really hope you will have me when the right time comes along.

"Please never think that anyone who comes up to me can grab my attention like you do. You fill my thoughts every moment of the day. Every time I'm down, I think of you and I always seem to perk up. You have done so much for me, besides my mother, like I never thought anyone else would." And with that he crashed his lips to mine and put all his emotions into that kiss. I returned the kiss and hoped he felt all the emotion I had put into it.

I wasn't sure how long we were kissing, well, making out seemed to fit more. The next thing I knew I heard the click of a camera. We reluctantly pulled apart and saw an elderly man holding our camera and pointing it at us. A lady, whom I assumed was his wife was standing next to him, smiling. "I'm sorry, you two just look so in love I couldn't resist to take your picture, especially when I saw your camera sitting there," he explained as he handed back the camera to us.

I was a bit embarrassed at the situation and just buried my face in Edward's chest. "No need for apologies, thank you sir," Edward said as the elderly man handed back the camera. "Take care of each other. I know that you two were meant to be," the elderly female said before they walked away.

"Edward," I started to say but he put a finger on my lips to stop me from continuing. "I wasn't finished love," he said and I nodded. "I love you Isabella Marie. Please never doubt that. I know that you are it for me, that no one can have a hold of my heart the way you do. So please, try to be at peace with this. I'm not saying that it will happen immediately, but please try. I don't want to lose you over something like this," he explained.

"Yes, Edward, I will make peace with this issue. I'm sorry I didn't open up sooner. I was scared you would find it really shallow and you might not put up with it and find a way to leave me. I also don't want you to feel obligated to assure me every time, once is enough. I also promise to be more open to you. I love you Edward Anthony. And yes, I would love to marry you someday," I said and leaned over to kiss him.

We stayed a while, cuddled together, looking out to the sea. When it started to get dark, we fixed up our things and headed back to the house.

After we got inside and locked he the door, Edward quickly tackled me over to the couch and started to kiss me all over as he undressed me. He then made passionate love to me on the couch and all through the night.


	24. Chapter 24 Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**-------------  
**

Chapter 24

Valentine's Day

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning because the sun was shining on my face. I stretched out and noticed I was on something very soft and warm. I honestly remembered falling asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. I rolled over to my side and found I was alone, naked, in this huge bed.

"Yup, that would be great, thanks," I heard Edward's voice say. I wonder who that was. I doubt we were expecting company. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up, pulling the covers up to my chest. Edward then came into the room carrying a tray of food. "Morning, beautiful."

"Hey there handsome," I said as I reached out my hands and waved him over to me. "Kiss please," I said and he gladly complied. He put the tray on the dresser and came over to me. He took my face in his hands and brushed his lips lightly over mine. I stuck out my tongue and licked his bottom lip. He granted me access and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. As we pulled away my stomach let out a growl.

"Oh, I'm in time." He laughed and went over to retrieve the tray and bring it over to the bed. "Okay, start on these and I'll get the other tray," he said, then made his way back to the kitchen. I looked at the tray in front of me and it had cereal, fruit, bread, coffee, and juice. I started with the coffee of course. The hot liquid felt good as it ran down my throat.

Edward then came back with a tray that had bacon, corned beef, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns. "Sweetie, this is a lot of food. Be sure you finish it," I said as he laid the tray down on the bed and sat beside me. "Okay, as long as you eat some."

"What do we have planned today?" I asked.

"Well, it is Valentine's and I prepared something for you. You have two choices, we can go out to dinner or I can make you something here," he said.

"I think I'd like to stay here. And I would like to help you make dinner," I told him.

"No love, I want to do this for you. You get to relax and enjoy the day," he said then kissed my temple. I wasn't giving up, "But I want to help. Even just to chop up things," I offered. "No love," he said sternly. I didn't want him to do everything since I wanted us to do it together. I had to use some tactics to get him to agree.

I moved myself so I was sitting on my ankles. I let the bed sheet fall so my chest would be exposed. I took a piece of melon and bit into it before making my move. I then reached over to his knee and moved my hand up his thigh. "Please, sweetie, let me help," I said again, moving up and stopping near his crotch. Nothing. I then moved up and straddled him.

He was a bit surprised at my actions but still shook his head no. So I reached between us and started to rub his growing erection. "Please sweetie," I asked again, this time kissing him chastely on the lips, then I moved to his cheek then, down his neck. I continued my ministrations and finally he gave in. "Okay, fine. But only with the chopping," he said.

"Yay! Thank you!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. I then moved back to my original position and I heard him groan. "Is there a problem Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"No, Ms. Swan. There is no problem. But I do think someone owes me," he said as he popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. We continued our breakfast while watching some news. When we were done I helped Edward clean up, after which I realized that I felt really sore. "Edward?"

"Yes love?" he replied.

"Would it be okay if we soak in the Jacuzzi a bit? My whole body feels really sore." I asked and he just laughed. "Of course love. I'll set it up, why don't you get changed," he told me and kissed my temple before heading out to the back yard. I went up and looked for a suit to wear. I chose a green Polo bikini. It was halter and the bottom tied at the sides.

I then grabbed a towel from the cabinet before heading down to the pool. I didn't bother to cover up since we had no neighbors anyway. I found Edward in the kitchen reading something. "Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just making sure I have everything for tonight," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "You look very tempting," he said.

"Well, thank you. Though I assure you that it is not my intention to tempt you in anyway," I said then kissed him on the lips. Well, okay, maybe it was my intention, but only a little. "Okay, I'll soak for a bit then I'll make lunch," I told him. He was about to say something but I put my fingers on his lips. "Ah ah, no arguing. You made breakfast and you're making dinner, so I get to make lunch," I said in the sternest voice I could come up with.

"Okay," he agreed. I gave him another peck on the lips then headed out to soak in the Jacuzzi. The warm water felt so good, it really was helping my muscles relax.

"Love?" I heard Edward call out to me. "Yes?" I said then looked up at him. "Would you like to have burgers and salad for lunch?" he asked. Before I answered he continued, "I found patties already to be grilled. Then there's corn as well, and salad dressing ready."

"Did we bring those?" I asked, wondering where they came from.

"No, I think my mom had them ready for us to minimize or preparations," he explained. "Okay, I'm fine with that," I said. "Okay, I'll bring the things out about 11:30 to start grilling," he said as he kissed the top of my head and headed back into the house.

True enough, at about 11:30 Edward came out, shirtless and in his trunks, with the food and started up the grill. While he was doing that I couldn't help but ogle at his perfect body. The way his back muscles would flex with every movement, as well as his abs when he would bend, it was like poetry in motion. I still can't believe that this man was mine, and loves plain ole me.

"It's not polite to stare, Isabella," he said pulling me out of my ogling. I kept my head down, my face really hot from blushing I then saw legs in front of me and felt familiar hands on my face. "Why are you blushing, love?" he asked me as he lifted my face so I was looking in his eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's perfectly fine, sweetie. You can ogle as long as you want. I am yours after all," he said and punctuated it with a chaste kiss. "And I also ogle at you all the time," he said as he pulled me up into a hug. "I love you," he then whispered in my ear. "I love you too," I replied then melted into his arms.

After a while he loosened his hold and said "Let's cook," I put together the salad while he cooked the burgers on the grill. I got the bread ready and put the condiments on them. I fixed them all on the plates and waited for the burgers to be cooked.

When all was ready, we each sat on one of the lounge chairs and enjoyed our meal. I was more carefree now and I felt no heaviness left on my chest. I was honestly happy to have had the talk with Edward yesterday. And as always, Alice was right, again. I knew that this man would not hurt me. He truly had become everything to me.

After lunch we cleaned up our plates and started chopping the vegetables for dinner. I assumed we would have Mexican since there were a lot of bell peppers and lettuce. I grated several cheeses as well. When everything was laid out Edward shooed me out of the kitchen and told me to get dressed. "Love, we'll be eating on the beach so just wear flip-flops," I nodded and headed to go for a shower.

I took the dress labelled 'Valentine's dinner' from my garment bag. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neck line and the material of the skirt was gathered up at the waist, giving it a front slit. The bodice was white but the color faded into light blue and to navy down the dress. I grabbed my white flip-flops then headed into the bathroom.

I came out in my robe to find Edward pulling clothes out of his suitcase. "Sweetie, can you zip me up?" I asked as I turned my back to him. He closed the back of my dress then placed a kiss on my shoulders. "Thank you. Do you need help with anything else?" I asked.

"Nope, we're all set. Let me just get changed," he said and headed into the bathroom. I sat on the bed and switched on the TV and flipped though the channels. After about ten minutes Edward came out in white linen pants and a navy blue short-sleeved polo. He left the top three buttons undone, which showed off some of his muscular chest.

"Hey, we match, again," I said. "Yes, I had strict instructions from a certain pixie that I had to wear this. Here look," he said as he handed me a note. I looked at it and it had Alice's curvy script on it. I just laughed and showed him how my clothes were labelled. We both laughed at how organized Alice can get. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and stood up as I turned off the TV. When we got down stairs there was a man of average height and gray hair in the kitchen.

"Bella, this is Isaac. He's our caretaker here. He helped me set up for tonight. Isaac, this is my Bell," he said and went over to the table to get the camera.

"Hello," I said and held out my hand. He took it in both of his and said, "Ah, so I get to finally meet you. Madame Esme speaks very highly of you. And I can see how you make Edward happy. He is lucky to have you." I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at what he said.

"Can you take some pictures please? Mom will torture me if I don't show her any," Edward said as he handed the camera to Isaac. We took some inside the house and some on the patios as well. "Let's go, love," he said as he took my hand and led me toward the beach.

When we got off the dock we turned left and I saw a tent about a few meters away. When we got to the tent my jaw dropped when I saw what Edward had done. He laid a blanket on the sand and it had several pillows as well. The food was set at the center of the mat on a low table.

I was right that the menu was Mexican. There were fajitas, tacos, burritos and guacamole with chips. There were also two plates of what looked like mushroom ravioli. It didn't go, but I'm sure Edward had purpose for cooking it. There was also wine in an ice bucket and a pitcher of what I think was Mojito's and water as well.

"Is the food okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's a bit too much I think. But thank you. You know you didn't have to go through all the trouble. A simple one course meal would have been enough," I said as I looked up at him. He just smiled at me and leaned down to give me a kiss. It was sweet at first, but as always, it became heated. We pulled away again to the sound of a camera clicking in the background.

I then saw Isaac holding the camera with a big smile on his face. "Are you all set Edward?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Now go spend the night with your wife," he said to Isaac who just nodded and went on his way. He pulled me into the tent and I sat down on one of the pillows. He then followed suit and sat down beside me.

"What would you like to drink? I wasn't sure so I prepared wine as well as a Mojito. There is also some pop inside if you prefer that," he told me.

"I think a Mojito will be good," I said as I got the fork and poked a ravioli. "Hmm, this is good. Did you do something different with it?" I asked. There was something different about it.

"I just added more cheese to the sauce. I'm glad you like it," he said as he poked one for himself. When we finished the ravioli, I went for the guacamole while he picked up a taco.

Conversation was again easy over dinner. We actually talked about or future. Like how many kids we want, what we think would be a perfect wedding, where it would be nice to honeymoon, those sorts of things. We also talked about our friends and the love stories of our parents.

When we were finished Edward took some of the empty platters and stood up, "I'll just take these back and get our desert. Would you like coffee?" he asked.

"Uhm, okay, if you can manage to bring it over. I can help you if you want," I offered.

"Oh, okay then," he said. I stood up and we walked back to the house. He put some coffee in the press and put it on a tray with the mugs as well as the plates for desert. He took the cake out of the fridge handed it to me while he took the tray. When we were all set, we walked back to the tent.

"I'll just put the wine back in the chiller since we didn't open it. I'll be right back," he said as he took the bottle and kissed the top of my head before running toward the house.

**EPOV**

I was happy that Bella liked the dinner I prepared. She is so easy to please which makes me love her more. I know that she loves me for me because she doesn't care that I have money or of my status. She loves me because I'm me.

I put the bottle back in the chiller with the other wines then went to the den to grab a guitar as well as my gift for Bella. I hope she won't give me trouble with it. It's not jewellery so I hope it won't be too hard for her to accept. As I passed the living room I grabbed the afghan off the couch just in case Bella would feel cold.

I ran back to the tent and found Bella had pressed the coffee and poured some into the mugs. "You doing okay, love?" I asked as I sat back down. She then took a bite of cheesecake followed by a sip of coffee.

"Yes, everything is perfect. Thank you," she said then leaned over to kiss me. When she sat back down I picked up the guitar and started to play a song for her. I strummed the opening to Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

When I finished the song I looked at her and she had tears welling in her eyes. I reached over and caught a tear that fell. "Why the tears, love?"

She took a few deep breaths then took a sip of water before she finally spoke. "Because I never thought someone would feel for me the way you do," she said then cried a bit harder. I went over to her and pulled her onto my lap. She leaned her head onto my chest and held onto my shirt. I gently rocked her to try and calm her down.

"Shh, love," I said over and over until she finally calmed down. I reached over and handed her a glass of water. She took a sip then cuddled again into my chest. "What brought this on love? Is there a particular event that caused all this?" I asked. Why would she still feel that she was not lovable?

"Uhm, well, someone before might have said something about it," she said then paused. "He told me that no one would like me anymore since I wasn't a virgin," she said then hid her face in my chest. I started rubbing circles on her lower back.

"And you believed that?" I asked.

"A bit. I don't doubt your love and that you want me, but sometimes I just can't help but remember," she told me. That guy must have been bitter. How could he say something like that to a wonderful woman such as Bella? "Well, then let me help you forget," I said as I took her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers.

I sat her down on the pillows and went over to close the tent. We don't have neighbours but I won't take the chance of someone walking in on us. I lifted the small table as well and put it to one side. I didn't want us getting covered with food.

I gently pushed on Bella's shoulders indicating for her to lie down. She complied with no complaints. I then started too kiss her ankles and slowly moved up her leg. I wanted to take everything slow and worship her; I could ravish her later on in the night.

I stopped short of her crotch and moved to hover over her, assuring I didn't put too much weight on her. I then covered her lips with mine before running my tongue over her lower lip. She immediately granted me access and our tongues battled for dominance.

She tasted wonderful. A mix of spice from the Mexican food and the sweetness of the cheesecake and coffee. Her hands made their way around my neck and into my hair. She tugged on it, gently and it caused me to groan into her mouth. I moved one hand down her torso then back up stopping on the swell of her breast.

I ran my thumb over her nipple and I felt it harden under my touch. I pressed my erection a bit harder into her stomach so she would feel how hard I was for her. She responded by pushing her hips upward into me.

I then started to kiss down her jaw to her neck and collar bone. She arched her back and I reached behind to unzip her dress. When I had gotten it off, I saw she had no bra underneath. I took her soft pink mounds in my mouth. I swirled my tongue over her nipples while sucking gently. I made sure to give each breast equal attention.

As I moved down, removing the dress, I made sure to put open mouthed kisses on every piece of skin that was newly exposed. After getting the dress completely off, I looked her over as she lay in front of me in nothing but light blue lace boy shorts.

I started from her ankles again and made my way up her leg. When I got to her crotch I kissed it lightly as I moved down the other leg. I then returned to her core and placed a string of kisses on the length of her slit through the fabric. I could tell she was already dripping wet since I could taste her juices through the already soaked fabric.

I quickly removed her panties then spread her legs as I situated myself at her heated core. I took her legs and lay them on my shoulders as I lay on my tummy.

I started to tease her sensitive bundle with simple licks before sucking hard on it. "Oh...god..." she said which assured me I was doing well. I then nibbled on it a little as I put two fingers in her. I slowly pumped in and out as I continued to suck and twirl my tongue over her clit.

I switched the places of my tongue and fingers. I took my other hand and spread her lips so I could see her opening clearly. I then thrusted my tongue in her and did my magic as I kept one finger on her clit.

She started whimpering and that's when I knew she was close. "Oh, Edward," she moaned, which caused me to go faster with my ministrations. I felt her hands grip at my hair as she tried to pull me closer to her. "Edward, I'm close," she said.

I went back to sucking her clit as I returned the two fingers in her vagina. I curled them making sure to hit her G-spot with every movement. Not long after, I felt her walls clamp around my fingers. I continued to pump until she rode out her orgasm. When she was done she laid there a while as I gently placed her legs back on the ground.

I grabbed the afghan and threw it over us after I lay down beside her. She cuddled into me then reached down to palm my erection through my pants. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure she was giving me. After while she whispered in my ear, "My turn," as she straddled me.

She quickly removed my pants then licked the length of my dick before sucking the head. She released the head with a popping sound then took it again in her mouth. She took me deeper in her mouth and wrapped her hand on the remainder of the shaft that was exposed.

She the bobbed her head up and down, occasionally grazing my length with her teeth. Since she was straddling me I could feel her hard nipples brush against my thighs which just added to the pleasure of what she was doing.

I wasn't sure how long I would last so I pulled her up and took her face in my hands. I kissed her passionately then said, "I need to be in you, Bella. May I?" I asked and she nodded. I rolled her over on her back as I knelt between her legs.

I lifted her legs and rested her ankles on my shoulders. I positioned my tip at her entrance and asked if she was ready. She nodded then looked straight into my eyes. I gently pushed in while not breaking eye contact with her. When I was completely sheathed by her I stopped and let her adjust to my size.

She then patted my hand that was on her thigh indicating she was ready. I started to move in and out of her, never taking my eyes of her. She moaned and started saying profanities which told me she was close. As I pumped in and out of her I pressed one finger on her clit. Not long after I felt her walls clench over my length.

I was close as well and as I continued to pump I could feel she was again getting close. So I continued to rub her clit as I moved in and out of her. "I'm close Bella," I told her, my voice a bit husky.

"Come with me Edward," she replied breathlessly. Not long after that we came and rode out our orgasms together. I put her legs down and lay back down beside her. She cuddled again into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

I then remembered my gift that I was to give her. I reached over by the table and picked up the small black box. "Love, I have one more gift for you," I said and kissed to top of her head.

"Ugh, no more gifts Edward Anthony," she groaned. Oh no, she used my full name. This was going to be hard.

"Come on, love. This one is useful, I promise," I said as she opened one eye to look at me. I flashed her my crooked smile and hoped it would get me out of hot water.

"This better be the last one tonight," she said sternly, poking at my chest.

"Well, I can't promise that," I said, which caused her to look at me with narrowed eyes. "It's the last material thing, the rest are in kind," I said, hoping she understood what I meant. It seems she did since she took the box from me with a smile on her face.

"This better not be jewellery," she said as she removed the ribbon. "It's not I promise," I said as I watched her open the box.

I had gotten her a Montblanc Starwalker pen in blue, she didn't need to know that the clip of then pen was platinum. I watched her reaction as she took out the pen from the box and held it as if she were about to write. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, thank you," she said as she returned the pen in the box then leaned in to give me a kiss.

"I have one exactly the same but in black," I told her and she smiled at me. I looked at my watch and found that it was almost midnight. "Would you like to stay here or shall we continue this inside?" I asked then kissed her and brushed my hand over her breast.

"Uhm, I think inside would be good. Like in the tub perhaps?" she suggested. I agreed as we got dressed and she helped me take the food and plates inside. We packed the leftover food into containers and put them in the fridge before heading up to the tub.

*************

**BPOV**

This has to be the best Valentine's Day ever. Well, the best so far. If I was going to be spending the succeeding ones with Edward, I'm sure he would just keep outdoing himself year after year. I woke up ahead of him and headed into the shower. I set the water a bit hotter than usual to relax my muscles. After last night's events I will so need a massage to get my muscles working correctly again. I shampooed quickly then threw my hair into a towel and put on my robe.

"That's great. Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." I heard Edward say into the phone as I got out of the bathroom. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Hey, it was Jasper. He was calling to say we have a get together at my parents place tomorrow night," he informed me and got out of bed. He went over to me and kissed me on the temple before heading into the bathroom, "my turn to shower."

Today we were going to see the other light houses on the island. I put on my nude lace thong and matching bra and a simple white shirt dress and my black flats. I sat on the bed and applied some lotion to my legs before brushing my hair.

Edward came out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low around his waist showing his well-defined 'V'. I again couldn't help but stare. He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. He said nothing more as he walked over to get clothes from his bag. He chose khaki cargo shorts and a light green collared shirt.

Once we were ready, we got into the car and drove to the light house. Once there we took more pictures and just enjoyed the view and each other's company. We went for lunch before heading to another light house.

We got home at about 6:00 and made dinner. We decided on pasta and salad. After dinner we watched several movies in the den while having desert and coffee.

I remembered that I didn't give Edward anything for Valentine's. That's when I remembered I had seen a white lingerie set with red hearts on it packed in my suitcase. After the first movie I decided to change and use myself as a present. "Sweetie, I'll just head up and change. I'll be back," I told him. He nodded in agreement and started to clean out the plates.

I went up and changed into the lingerie set. The top was like a vest that ties with a red ribbon in the front and the bottom was a thong that ties on the side with red ribbon as well. After a final check in the mirror, I made my way downstairs and looked in the den but Edward was not there.

I then heard a piano playing so I made my way to the music room. I found Edward hunched over the piano with his fingers gliding over the keys. The song was unfamiliar and I assumed it was a new composition he had made or was working on. I leaned on the door jamb and called his name. "Edward?"

He looked over at me and his hands froze. He had wide eyes and his jaw was hanging opened. I walked over to him and pushed his jaw shut. "I believe I owe you a present," I said as I took one of his hands and ran it over my stomach. He then swallowed hard.

"Would you like to open it?" I asked as I put his hand on the ribbon between my breasts. He nodded then pulled the ribbon as the top fell open, exposing my breasts to him. At the sight of my mounds he lost it. He threw me on the piano and went all caveman on me.

After that we went at it again on the floor, then the den, then finally we got up to our room and we did it thrice on the bed in different positions. He was rather creative with them and I didn't bother anymore to wonder how he knew all these potions or how he got me to be so flexible. I just enjoyed all the pleasure it brought me.

We eventually fell asleep and I was again awoken by the rays of the sun. I shielded my eyes and reached for my phone. I looked at the time and it read 12:45. Oh gosh, it was passed noon. I gently nudged Edward but he just pulled me closer to him.

"Sweetie, it's passed noon already. We have to get changed and head back for dinner," I said.

"No, more sleep," he said as he cuddled closer to me. He was so cute when he did that. I let him sleep a bit more as I just lay there, remembering the events of the past few days. I must have dozed off because I woke up and when I looked at my phone it was already 2:30.

"Edward, we have to get up. It's already 2:30," I said. He groaned but released me from his hold. I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned up. We won't have time to go by our houses so I was relieved to find I had another dress in my case. It was a halter denim dress and it would go well with the wedge sandals I wore going here.

I took a quick shower and changed into my dress. I headed out to the room and tried to wake Edward. "Sweetie, you really have to get up now," I said as I started to kiss behind his ear then nibble on his earlobe.

"Okay, I'm up. Please stop or else we won't be leaving here today," he said, which caused me to giggle. He then got up and showered and dressed. While he did that I packed up my suitcase and fixed my tote. I found the pen he had given me on the dresser and placed it in my tote as well.

When I was done I started to fix his suitcase separating the clean from the dirty clothes. It was only then I noticed he had a similar suitcase to mine but it was silver and had less pockets. When I was almost done he stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at me.

"Edward, did you buy my suitcase as well?" I asked.

"What? No love that was all Alice. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well, I just noticed we have the same brand. But of course it must be just a coincidence." I explained.

"Well, I believe the coincidence would be a hyper pixie with black hair," he said and I was confused. "She told me that I should buy this particular case. And if I didn't she would but it for me by means of your clothing allowance. Apparently you have a lot of it. And of course I would not allow that, so I bought it myself," he further explained.

"What clothing allowance? I didn't even know I had any," I said.

"She said your company had clothing allowance for the managerial level and that you don't use it," he again explained.

"Yeah, she buys me too many clothes, that's why I don't get to use it," I said. He then came over to me and hugged me to his chest.

"It's not a big thing. Don't over think this is too much," he said then kissed the top my head before getting dressed. He was right; it was not a big thing.

We then finished getting ready and made sure we had everything packed. He went through the kitchen making sure no perishable foods were left out of the fridge. When we were all done he loaded the bags into the car. We were ready to go at about 4:00, which gave us enough time to catch dinner.


	25. Chapter 25 Proposals

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

**----------------  
**

Chapter 25

Proposals

**EPOV**

The drive back home was... interesting to say the least. This was mainly because Bella fell asleep and she would mumble certain phrases like, 'I love you Edward', or 'Edward more', and the most interesting would be 'harder, Edward'. When I heard that, man did I get a raging hard-on.

I drove at my usual speed, which was about ten miles over the speed limit, being careful not to get caught, which cut our two and a half hour drive to two hours. We arrived at my parent's house at 6:00 on the dot. I gently shook Bella's shoulder trying to wake her up. "Bella, love, we're here," she stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

She stretched out and gathered her thing as I got out of the car and jogged over to her side to get her door. I held out my hand for her to help her out of the car. As she stepped out I noticed she shivered a little. "Are you cold love?" I asked.

"Yes, can you hold this for a bit?" she handed me her bag and pulled out a shawl. She wrapped it around her shoulders then took her bag from me and slung it over her shoulder. I again took her hand and we made our way to the front door.

As we were about to knock, the door swung open and we were met by the open arms of my mother. She first grabbed Bella into a hug before turning to me and putting kisses on both my cheeks. "Oh, you're just in time. Come on in, it's getting cold," she said as she stepped aside so we could pass.

"Oh, Bella, you're here!" Alice said as she jumped on Bella with more force than necessary, causing her to fall back onto me. "Hello Alice," she greeted. "Okay, now we're all here, come into the living room. I have an announcement," Alice said as she pulled both of us into the next room.

When we entered I was immediately met by Carlisle, "Hello, son, how was your trip?"

"It was good Dad. I got all my tasks accomplished. Thank you for lending me the house," I replied.

"Non-sense son, you don't even have to ask," he said.

"Okay, everyone, Jasper and I have an announcement to make," she said as she clung onto Jasper's arm. We all waited in anticipation and Alice was hyper while Jasper was serene. "Jasper," Alice called his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, we have an announcement. I have asked Alice to marry me," he said as he looked over to Alice with such adoration. "And I sad... YES!" Alice shouted as she bounced up and down showing us the ring.

She got hugs all round and Jasper got pats on the back from the guys and hugs as well from the girls. I made my way to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I found a bottle of Snapple in the fridge and opted for that since I thought it was too early for alcohol.

"So, how did it go bro?" Jasper suddenly called from behind me.

I turned and leaned on the center island before I answered. "It went very well actually. She was able to open up and I think I was able to reassure her that her worries were unfounded."

"That's good. So are you going to propose soon?" he asked which caused me to choke on the gulp I took of my Snapple. I started coughing and Jasper slapped me on the back. When I had composed myself I thought of my answer.

"Yes, maybe in a few months. I want everyone that matters to her to be around. And I want to make sure she won't reject me. I mean we have talked about our future together but I still want to be sure," I said.

"I think that's a good move. But honestly, from an outsider's point of view, the first time I saw you staring at her in Seattle, I knew she was it for you. And after our first meeting for the wing I knew you were it for her. Alice agrees with me too," he told me just as Alice came into the room. "What do I agree with?" she asked.

"That Edward and Bella are it for each other," Jasper said. "Oh, yes, totally. So will you be next?" she asked me.

"Next what Alice?" I asked innocently, even if I know what she was getting at.

"To be engaged silly," she giggled.

"I hope so Alice," I said as my mother came into the kitchen. "Go sit down children, I'm about to bring dinner out," she said. Alice went ahead as Jasper and I helped my mom carry out the plates of food.

Dinner was fantastic as always. My mother really outdid herself. I offered to help clear out the plates as my mom made coffee and prepared strawberry shortcake to be served. When we were alone in the kitchen I decided to tell her about my plan.

"Mom, can I ask another favour?" I asked.

"Anything darling. What is it?" She put the finishing touches on the cake.

"I think I'm ready to propose to Bella," I said but was not allowed to finish as she threw me into a tight hug.

"Am I missing something?" I heard the voice of my father call from the door way. My mother pulled away and I saw she had tears in her eyes. "Carlisle, our beautiful son thinks he is ready to settle down," she told my dad, her voice just above a whisper.

"Is that so Son?" he asked as he turned to me.

"Yes Dad. I think, no I know, Bella is it for me. She has opened up a lot this past week which just made me fall in love with her all over again. We have talked a bit about it and I think we're on the same page. But not in the near future, I'm giving it a few months. Just to be sure and to set things up," I explained.

"That is wonderful Son. If you need anything just let me know. I'll take this and you can come out when you're done talking," he said as he took the tray and headed to the living area.

"What do you need help with dear?" my mother then asked.

"Well, when I'm sure I'd like help to set it up. I want to fly her parents out as well and the Brandon's and the Hale's. And I might need help with the ring. I'll do as much as I can but I'm not sure how tied up I will be at the hospital." I explained.

"Of course dear. Just let me know what you need. I know how busy you can be. I am married to a doctor after all," she said then hugged me again. When we were all set I took the tray with the coffee and we joined our family to celebrate the engagement of Alice and Jasper.

*****************

_2 months later... _**EPOV**

It has been hectic the past couple of months. Between the ER and the clinic I always made it a point to spend time with Bella at least every other day. She had been busy as well. A lot of new projects and she had to do a quarterly check of the past buildings they did, to make sure everything was in tip top condition.

I have finally decided to propose to Bella. I want do it over Memorial Day weekend. Since we are approaching the end of April, that will give me about a month to prepare. First I have to ask Charlie and Renee for their permission again and make sure the Brandon's and Hale's will be free as well. I had today and tomorrow off so I decided to head to my parents house and plan with my mother.

I parked my car in the available slot and put it in park. I stepped out after grabbing my computer from the back seat then headed to the door. I knocked and my mother answered the door immediately. "Hi, Mom, did you know I was coming?" I asked.

"Of course, its mother's intuition," she said as she pulled me into hug and led me into the house and straight into the kitchen. "What brings you over darling?" she asked as she took out an apple pie from the oven.

"Well, I have decided to finally propose to Bella." I swear she almost dropped the pie when I said this. "Wait mom, hear me out before you say anything," she nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Okay, so I plan to do it on Memorial Day weekend so we don't have to take any more time off. I want to fly everyone from Seattle over and spend the time with us. I'll also invite some of our friends. I think my friends from Hanover would be happy to come, they really liked Bella," I explained and booted up my lap top.

"May I speak now?" my mom asked as she cut a piece of pie. I nodded and she continued, "Have you found a ring? And what do you plan to do about it?"

"Yes I have," I said as I showed her the picture on the computer. It was a simple 1.5 carat brilliant cut diamond with two trapeze cut diamonds on either side, simple but elegant. "I have called the store here in Boston and they can have it ready for me in about two weeks."

"That is beautiful dear. And what do you plan to do for your proposal?" she inquired as she handed me a piece of pie with whipped cream on top and a mug of coffee.

"Well, I was thinking of a cruise around the harbour. We can get on in Central Wharf, just us family, then head to the Quincy docks to pick up the friends. I plan to propose somewhere in between that. Then we can all go to the Boston Harbour Islands. I'll charter a whole boat," I explained.

"That is a wonderful plan. Always the creative one," she took a bite of pie. We started planning and after lunch I started to make my calls.

Charlie and Renee were ecstatic and said they would come over. They were also kind enough to get the Brandon's and the Hale's to come along. After them, I contacted my friends in Hanover; I was glad that most of them were in pairs so it saved me a few calls. They all said they would make the time; Stefan would be my point person from there.

Next I called Angela, she answered after three rings, "Hello Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi, uhm, I need your help...again," I said which caused her to laugh. I explained my plan to her and to say she was excited was an understatement. She tried to stay calm but I could tell she wanted to jump up and down. She also volunteered to take my friends to the dock, which was really nice of her. We laid out a plan and I said I would keep in touch when all was set.

Before I knew it, it was already time for dinner, my mom said I should stay but I promised Bella we would get to spend time together tonight. Of course, my mother said that I should just bring her over, so I gave her a call. "Hello?" her angelic voice came over the phone.

"Hi beautiful, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Hello, handsome. Well, I was just fixing up. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"You of course," I replied and she let out a laugh. "I was wondering if you were up for dinner at my parents' house? I went to visit my mom and she invited us to stay for dinner."

"Oh, okay, that would be fine with me," she said, I could pick up a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Is there a problem love? We could go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable?" I suggested.

"No, it's just I don't have my car today since I thought you would be picking me up. No worries, I'll just walk. It's not that far from here," she explained.

"Don't be silly. I'll come get you. Wait for me. I'll be there in five minutes. And no arguing," I said. But of course she had something to say. "But you're already there. Just wait for me." Was she nuts? I wouldn't want her to walk alone at night. I decided to make a compromise.

"I don't want you to walk alone at night. I'll compromise with you, wait for me, ten minutes then we'll walk back together. Please, for me," I said, I knew she couldn't resist that line. "Okay, I'll be waiting in the lobby, be careful," she said. "Okay love. See you in a bit."

_1 month later... _**BPOV**

I was sitting at my desk looking over the news on . They said there was a fire in one of the buildings near Boston University. I was almost certain that it would keep Edward very busy, or so I thought. "Bella, the handsome doctor is on two for you," Angela called over the intercom.

"Hey handsome," I said as I brought the receiver to my ear.

"Hello beautiful. How is your day going?" he asked.

"Better than yours," I replied which caused him to laugh.

"So you heard huh. Well, I took a five minute break so I could call. I might be caught up here tonight so I'm not sure if I'll get to see you," he told me.

"It's okay sweetie. I understand. Just be sure you eat okay," I reminded him.

"Of course love. I have to go. I'll try to call again later. I love you," he said.

"Okay, you go save lives. I love you too," I said then put down the phone. I looked at my desk clock and it read 4:00. I decided to make something for the guys at the ER. I'm sure they'll be busy and I want to make sure Edward and all of them are fed. I decided to leave early from work and make lasagna and salad for them.

I passed the grocery to pick up my ingredients and headed home to make the meal. It was quick and I was out of the house by 7:00. I got into my Volvo then headed over to the hospital. I decided to park in the visitors parking and use the main entrance so I wouldn't get caught up in the emergencies coming in.

I gathered the bags then headed for the ER. As I entered I was met by the slutty nurse, I couldn't remember her name. But anyway, I guess my food started to smell in the ER since Mark immediately approached me. "Hello, Ms, Swan. Oohhh, is that food? Please say yes," he said, looking at the basket and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, it is," I replied. "I hope I made enough for all of you," I said as Mike came out from one of the curtains. "What is that that smells so good?" he bellowed.

"Some kind hearted soul brought us sustenance," Mark answered pointing to me.

"Edward! There's an angel here with a basket of food for us!" he called out loud. I couldn't help but laugh again. The past few months had caused me to become close with some of Edward's colleagues, Mike, Mark, and Garrett in particular. The females were not fond of me, but who cares? Definitely not me.

"Mike, would you keep it down. Some patients are on nothing per orem, the last thing they need is to hear about food," he said as he exited a curtain filling out the chart without looking up. "Just say thank you and bring the food to the lounge," he ordered.

"Uhm, you might want to do it yourself. You are ER head after all," Mike told Edward. "Just kiss and hug him or her and say thank you Mike," he said still not looking up from his chart. I tried my best not to laugh out loud. Mike was about to say something when Garrett came out of another curtain.

He looked at me and smiled before standing next to Edward. "I don't think Mike would want to suffer your wrath dude. You might have his balls and I'm sure he wants to procreate in the future." Edward looked at him puzzled as he handed the chart to the nurse.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I think the said angel is spoken for, and I believe it's by you. Unless I missed a memo that you two broke up," he said as he pointed over to me. Edward then looked towards my direction and his crooked smile suddenly appeared on his face. He walked towards me and dragged me to the doctor's lounge.

Once we were inside and the door was closed, he crashed his lips to mine and kissed me with so much fervor. Once we pulled away he just held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes before he spoke, "This is a surprise."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you eat something. And I found it rude to just bring you food so I made lasagne for everyone. I hope it's enough though. I also brought salad and some bread and butter," I told him. As he was about to kiss me again Garrett came bursting in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said.

"No not at all. Here, start digging in," I told him as I handed him the basket. He set out the food on the table and then called several people go ahead and eat. I stayed until Edward had finished eating then I decided to head home. "I'll let you get back to work," I told him as I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, thank you so much. You can leave the things; I'll take care of them and get them back to you tomorrow. I love you," he said as he walked me to the ER door. Everyone said thank you and then I was on my way.

*******************

I was sitting at my drafting table finishing a drawing for the renovation of a theatre when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called out.

"Hello baby," said a very familiar female voice. I quickly turned around and saw my parents standing in my office doorway. "Dad! Mom!" I said as I ran into their arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the surprise clearly evident in my voice.

"Well, the Cullen's were kind enough to invite us over for Memorial Day weekend. They were a bit persistent since we had them for Thanksgiving and Christmas," my dad explained.

"Wow! This will be so much fun!" as I finished I heard squealing from down the hall. "I assume the Brandon's and Hale's are here as well," my mom just smiled and nodded. We spent the afternoon in the office talking about everything under the sun. My parent's informed me that they would be staying with the Cullen's, and that Esme would not take no for an answer.

We all had dinner together, all fourteen of us, and talked about the plans for Memorial Day. The adults said we would be chartering a boat and sailing around Boston harbour. I hoped we would get to see some whales. I really enjoyed that time that Edward and I went whale watching.

The weekend was spent going around Boston. We went to the common and even walked the Freedom Trail; we also took the Trolley around Boston and visited Harvard and MIT.

Finally Monday came around. We were supposed to board the boat in Central Wharf near the aquarium at 2:00 in the afternoon.

I was awoken by banging on my door. "Bella! Wake up, we have to get ready," I groaned then took a look at my clock and it read 8:00 in big green numbers. "Bella! Come on."

"I'm up! I'm up!" I called back. After doing my morning rituals I went out to the kitchen to grab some coffee. "You have to be showered by 9:30. The guys will come and get us at noon," Alice informed me. I just nodded since I was in no mood to argue because I know I would be pointless.

After my shower Alice came into my room with her beauty tools and sat me on my vanity. She started on my hair then did my makeup. "Okay, I'm done," she announced after about an hour. "Your dress and underwear are on the bed, the shoes on the floor."

I walked over to my bed and found a royal blue, silk, halter wrap dress on my bed. The underwear she picked for me was a black lace bikini set, the bra was strapless. I put on the set then the dress. It fit me perfectly, fitted on my torso and the skirt flowed from my waist down to my knees. My shoes were my black sling back Christian Loubutin heels.

I took my black Louis Vuitton hand bag and transferred my wallet, phone, and pen from my tote. I also made sure to have a hanky and some makeup in case I need to retouch. When I was ready I headed to the living room and waited for the guys to some and get us.

Rose came out wearing a brown one shoulder dress which was silk in the bodice and the skirt was made of lace while Alice was in a white strapless dress that had black floral prints on it.

At exactly noon, our doorbell rang. Alice ran to the door and we found our three men who looked like they just walked out of a GQ magazine. Jasper was wearing a white oxford shirt with a gray vest over it and black slacks, Emmett was wearing khaki slacks and a light green long sleeved polo which he rolled up the sleeves and my Edward was wearing black pants with a royal blue long sleeved polo.

We all got into our respective cars and headed to the Chart house where we would have lunch before heading to the dock for the boat. Most of the men had steaks while we ladies opted for seafood. Lunch was again delicious as always. After settling the bill we headed to the Wharf where we were to board the boat.

When we got to the dock, Carlisle and Esme talked with the crew to be certain which boat was ours. When they were certain, they called us over and we started to board. We had a huge boat; a catamaran I think is what it's called.

There were two decks on the boat. The first deck held the main cabin which had booth-style seating and a walk-around deck space. There was also a galley which was manned by three men and two ladies. The second deck included a partially enclosed space with benches and tables as well as a large open-air sundeck.

When we were all settled the captain notified us that we were to pull out of port. About five minutes into the trip I headed for the restroom. "Edward, I'll just head to the restroom," I told him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

When I got back to the group Edward pulled me away and we headed to the rear of the boat. I stood by the rail and Edward stood behind me, resting his hands on the rails with me in between. We then looked out into the water looking for whales. I leaned back into him and he bent down and whispered 'I love you' in my ear.

Not long after, we spotted one humpback whale breach out of the water. "Bella," Edward said.

"Yes, Edward," I said as I turned around so I was facing him.

"Isabella Marie," he started. I knew that when he started like that something was up. But I didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. "Since that day I saw you in Seattle I was already captivated by you. I'm very thankful that you took up my offer to do the hospital wing because I got to spend time with you and get to know you better. And every day that's passed since then, I just keep falling deeper in love with you."

Hmm, this is a long speech. I had a feeling in my gut where this was heading but I didn't want to get ahead of myself. I tried to stay calm and just look him in the eyes. "Bella, you have been the shining light in my life for the past year, you have been my strength, inspiration, and driving force. At this point in my life, I think I would be lost without you. And somewhere between our trip to Dartmouth and the opening of the wing, I realized that you are it for me and I hope I have proven myself worthy to spend the rest of my life with you."

After saying that I saw him take something out of his pocket as he got down on one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me and do me the honor of being my wife?" he said as my hand flew over my mouth. There it was! My gut was right. I was trying to hold back my tears so all I did was nod my head up and down.

Apparently that was not enough for him, "Is that a yes, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes! Edward Anthony Cullen, I want nothing more than to be married to you and be your wife!" I said as the tears started to roll down my face. He then took the ring and put it on my left ring finger before standing up and crashing his lips to mine.

I was still trying to control my tears as he took me in his arms and held me tightly. He then started humming my lullaby before whispering the lyrics in my ear. The song sounded vaguely familiar.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin' to get back_

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test_

_and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

It was _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz. After a while I heard a guitar playing in the background and then Jasper started to sing.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_ _open up your plans and damn you're free_ _look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_ _listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing with me_ _Were just one big family_ _And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_ Then they sang at the same time. _So, I won't hesitate no more,_ _no more, it cannot wait I'm sure_ _there's no need to complicate our time is short_ _this is our fate_ _I'm yours_

They continued to finish the song then he took my face in his hand and gave me another kiss. "I love you," he said. "As I love you," I replied then gave him another kiss on the lips. As we pulled away I heard clapping from the rest of the group.

Not long after this I saw we were pulling into another dock. As we got close I was able to make out those standing on the dock. First person I saw was Angela, Melanie, and Ashley. Ben, Tyler, and Eric were there as well.

Behind them I saw Edward's friends from Hanover. I couldn't remember all their names but I recognized their faces. Mike and Garrett were there as well. Garrett had a tall, blonde by his side who I assumed was his girlfriend.

They all boarded the boat and congratulated us as we sailed towards the Harbor Islands. I pulled Edward to the front of the boat where we watched the sun start to set. I took his arms and wrapped them around me as I leaned into his chest. He in turn gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"So I take it that you were behind all this and not your parents," I accused.

"Well, yeah, sort of. My mom helped me plan and get the reservations in order," he said.

"In that case, thank you. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. A simple dinner and coffee would have done the trick," I said.

"But I wanted everyone who mattered to us to be here. And this way we don't have to go for an engagement party. It's a two in one thing," he told me and he was right. If this would save me one party then I'm all for it.

"Are you happy, love?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes Edward, I'm very happy." I answered.

"This is not too fast for you?" he asked a bit uncertain.

"No, it's not. I guess when you find the right one, nothing is too fast or too slow. I'm happy and content; I wouldn't have it any other way," I said with conviction.

"I love you, Isabella Marie," he said.

"As I love you Edward Anthony," I said then turned to face him. "Forever," I said then reached up to give him a kiss on the lips. "Forever," he said as we pulled away for air.


	26. Epilogue The Wedding

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

**----------------  
**

Epilogue

The Wedding

_1 year after..._

**BPOV**

I can't believe it's been a year and I'm marrying Dr. Edward Cullen in two weeks. Two weeks, and I'll be Isabella Swan-Cullen. I still can't believe to this day how lucky I had gotten. Our firm was doing very well, my dad's business was booming, and my mom got promoted to school principal.

Alice and Jasper got married about six months back and were expecting their first child in the fall. I have to hand it to Alice; she was able to put together her wedding and mine as well. And besides that all her work for the firm was exquisite to say the least.

Emmett will be proposing to Rose at our wedding reception. He was a bit hesitant at first, but since Edward and I were not fond of the spotlight, we were more than glad to share it with them. I just hope our planning will not be in vain.

Today was our final fitting for our gowns, well more like dresses, since I clearly specified no petticoats much to Alice's dismay. I pulled up to the store and found Rose's Audi already parked outside. I gathered my things then headed inside.

"Oh, finally," Alice said. "What? I'm on time," I retorted. "Whatever, come on, strip," she ordered. Fearing her wrath I headed into the dressing room and took off my clothes. My dress was already hanging to the side. I put it on then called for Alice.

My dress was a white Maggie Sottero dress. It was a slim line gown with a sweetheart neckline and corset closure. There was pleating through the bodice cascading through the skirt. It was held up by shoulder straps and had a bow placed beneath the plunging back, it adds a feminine flair to the detachable train. I didn't want a train but Alice insisted it was needed so we compromised on a detachable one.

"Oh, it's perfect. Rose come and look," she called out after assessing every inch of the dress on me.

"She's right Bella. Edward will be totally speechless when he sees you in this," she said which caused me to blush. They then went on to try on their dresses.

Rose's dress was a pink strapless ball gown with ruched chiffon bust and cascade front. Alice was going to wear a lavender one shoulder long jersey dress with charmeuse bust and cascade back. The guys were to wear classic tuxedoes and their vests and tie would be the same color of the dresses.

When we were done, I had to go back to the office while Alice and Rose had to go visit one of the sites. I pulled into my parking slot and made my way up to my office. As the elevators opened I found Angela waiting for me at reception. "Did I forget something?" I asked.

"No, you have a new client. He said it was urgent that he meet with you today," she informed me. Why did he have to meet with me today? It's not like I could produce something right away. Then it hit me the she was up to something.

"Is this client really new Angela?" I said cocking my eyebrow.

"Yes, he has no file with us," she said as we started walking to my office. I didn't enter once we reached the door.

"What are you up to Angela?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Nothing," she said but I could see she was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Really? Would my new client happen to be a tall man, with bronze hair and green eyes, and one of the most gorgeous doctors in Boston?" I asked. A couple of months back I discovered that Edward had been conniving with Angela to get my surprises to me.

"Uhm, maybe," she said as she turned her gaze toward the ceiling.

"I'm so not giving you a Christmas present," I told her as I stomped my foot. Yes I, Bella Swan, a twenty-six year old stomps her foot. This caused Angela to break out in laughter and my office door open.

"Don't worry, I'll double what she usually gives you," said a velvety voice from behind me. Two arms then came around my waist and he began kissing my neck.

"What are you up to?" I said once I was able to turn around and face him. "I'm a client," he said innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him and headed into my office with Edward following and closing the door behind me.

"So what can I do for you today, Dr. Cullen?" I asked as I leaned on the front of my desk and Edward stood in front of me laying his hands on my table.

"A lot actually," he said then pretended to think.

"Seriously," I said and crossed my arms on my chest.

He took my face in his hands before he started to speak, "Well Ms. Swan soon-to-be Cullen, I need a house. I have a property in Somerville and I wanted to build a house for my family," he said then put a kiss on my lips before I could object.

He pulled away once we both needed air and asked, "What do you say, love? Will you build us a house?"

"Yes," I said once I had found my voice. It's kind of hard to say no after a kiss like that. "Great! Shall we go see the land?" he asked.

"Uhm, I do have work sweetie," I protested.

"No, I cleared it with Angela. You have no appointments for the afternoon and no projects due," he smirked. Well, there was no way I was winning this, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

I was standing in the bride room of the church with Alice, Rosalie, Esme and our mothers. Alice was still fussing over my dress. "Alice, calm down please. We really don't want you to go into pre-term labor," I told her.

"Oh, don't worry, if anything happens, the two most handsome doctors in Boston are outside to help me," she said referring to Edward and Carlisle. "Yes, but I don't want to face the wrath of your husband," I retorted. "He's scared of me, so don't worry about him." Now that got us all laughing.

When we were all set my dad came into the room, "Ladies, they're ready for you," he said. All the others went to take their places and left me and my dad in the room.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, baby girl. Just can't believe your finally getting married. But I'm really happy you found a great guy who adores you. Honestly I wouldn't trust you with anyone else," he told me as he pulled me into a hug. Those simple words meant a lot when they come from my dad.

"Thank you, Daddy. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that," I said as I returned the hug.

"Let's get this show on the road," he said as he offered me his elbow. "Let's," I said as I took it.

**EPOV**

We were all beginning to line up for the wedding procession. I looked over at Emmett and he looked like he was going to get sick. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit giddy and I'm not even the one getting married," he said.

"You will be soon enough," I told him and nudged his shoulder. My parents then came up to me and stood on either side. "Are you ready son?" my dad asked me. "As I'll ever be," I answered him.

"Congratulations dear," my mother said. "I'm not married yet mom," I replied. "It's just a few minutes in advance, it's all the same," she said then kissed me on the cheek. I checked the wedding party and we were all there, well except for Bella.

The music then started playing and one by one we walked down the aisle of the church. When we were all positioned my mother took over the piano and started to play the composition I wrote for Bella.

As the doors of the church opened I was met by a vision. Bella was holding on to Charlie and looking radiant even under the veil. Her hair was down but pulled back. Her dress hugged her curves at the right areas. I was just speechless.

When they made it to the altar Charlie handed her hand to me. "Take care of my baby Edward."

"With my life sir," I responded as Bella gave her father a kiss on the cheek. He then turned back to me and held out his hand, "Welcome to the family," he said as I took it.

We made our way to the altar and the minister started the rites. Thankfully no one objected. Though I didn't expect anyone to do so, you can't help but be nervous about that part. We went on until it was time for our vows. Bella went first.

"Edward, the day you came into my life you brought with you a new ray of sunshine. During our time together, you have shown me what true love can be. You have taken care of me numerous times and I can't thank you enough. As we stand here before God and our families, I make my promise to you, that I will be the best wife I can be, I will give you all of me, and be the best mother I can to our children. I love you with all my heart and I will continue to love you forever."

It was my turn and before I started I made sure that I was looking into her eyes and she in mine. "Isabella, from the first time I saw you I already had a feeling in my gut that you were the one for me. You have taught me to open my heart again and not to fear life. You have taken care of me just as much as I have you, you taught me to balance the things in my life which, before, I never thought possible. As we stand here before God and our families, I make my promise to you, that I will be the best husband I can be, I will give you all of me, provide for all your needs and wants, and be the best father I can to our children. I love you with all my heart and I will continue to love you forever."

After I was done I saw Bella wipe a tear away with a tissue. We went through the ceremony exchanging our 'I Do's' and our rings. Finally the minister said, "You may kiss the bride," I literally threw off her veil and took her face in my hands before planting a hard kiss on her lips. I kept it PG of course, for now.

After some pictures we then headed to the State House where we would have the reception. Bella just fell in love with the view of the halls. We chose the room overlooking the harbour, and since we got married in the morning the view was beautiful.

We stood at the door to welcome all our guests. My friends from Hanover as well as Bella's new acquaintances from New York were in attendance. Gianna and Felix were able to make the trip as well. She was about five months pregnant. Once everyone was settled, Angela who was to be our emcee with Garrett, announced us as Dr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen.

We then made our entrance and sat at the middle table. Bella didn't want a presidential table so we settled for a round table in the middle by the dance floor. Our table was small, just the six of us. Our parents also had a whole table to themselves.

After the meal we went through the usual cutting of the cake and pictures with every table. We opted to do the first dance before the flowers and the garter since Em and Rose would be a part of that. Angela then called us to the dance floor and _Feels like Home_ by Chantal Kreviazuk began to play.

I took her left hand and placed it on my shoulder as I took hold of her waist. I held her right hand in my left and brought them to my chest as we started to sway to the music. Towards the middle of the song we were joined by other couples on the dance floor. I leaned into her ear and started singing.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

After I finished the chorus, I bent down to kiss her with so much passion it made her knees weak that she held me tighter so she wouldn't fall. This caused me to laugh. "Glad to know I still have an effect on you."

"I think you always will," she said then kissed me again. "Should we get Em and Rose engaged?" I asked as I pulled away and looked over to Emmett who looked like a kid about to pee in his pants. Bella looked over her shoulder and giggled at the site of him. "Yes, I think we should put him out of his misery."

"Angela, let's proceed," I said as I helped her out of her chair and Garrett followed her up front.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves," Angela said and the people started clapping while the others started tapping on their glasses. I wrapped my arms around Bella and dipped her before laying another searing kiss on her lips which earned us cat calls all around. When I pulled away, I could see that Bella's cheeks were pink again. Still, always so beautiful.

"Okay, now we move on to the bouquet and garter. The couple has decided to go about this a different way. They have already chosen the people who they would give them to. There is a purpose for this which I can't wait to see so Bella, Edward, the floor is yours." Garrett said handing the mic over to Bella.

"Okay, first of all thank you to all of you for coming and sharing this special day with us. We really appreciate it, especially those who had to travel far. So, as Garrett explained we have chosen who to give the articles to. So for my bouquet, I have chosen to give it to Rosalie Hale." Rose walked over and took the bouquet then sat on the chair in the middle.

Bella then sat on the other chair and I knelt in front of her then reached under her dress for the garter. Once I had retrieved the garter, I helped Bella up and stood by the mic. Twirling the garter on index my finger I said, "The garter I opted to give to my brother, Emmett Cullen," I said then threw it at him in a sling shot manner using my fingers. It hit him square on the face which caused the crowd to burst in laughter.

He then went over to Rose on the chair and knelt down on one knee. Bella and I went over to stand behind them as she started to talk with Rose so she wouldn't see Em pull the ring from his pocket. When he was set he slid the garter up her leg then pulled away holding the ring in front of him.

Rose just sat there as she threw a hand over her mouth when she was what Emmett was holding. Emmett then started to speak, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are the only person who has ever been able to put me in my place aside from my mother. You are the girl every guy could die for and I'm very thankful I have the chance to call you mine. Will you give me the privilege to call you mine till the end of time? Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose started to cry but was nodding her head frantically. "Is that a yes?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, Emmett! I will marry you!" she exclaimed as Em put the ring on her finger. She took a quick look at it then jumped on Emmet, landing her lips on his. The crowd started cheering as ours and Rose's parents headed over to them and gave them hugs.

Bella and I took this as a chance to stand at one of the windows and just look out to the harbour. I wrapped my hands around her waist as she leaned on me. "I love you Isabella Marie," I whispered. She then looked up at me, "As I love you, Edward Anthony, forever."

"Forever." I responded. She put her hand behind my head and pulled me to her until our lips met once again bringing me into heavenly bliss.

-----------------

**A/N: thank you for sticking with me through this story since it is my first story. i hope you enjoyed the ride.**


End file.
